Two Worlds, One Love
by superfreak330
Summary: [KakashixOC] A mysterious fog followed by a crash transports Emiri into a whole different world, one full with ninjas! This can't be real, can it?
1. Crash, Surprise Awakening

******STOP! DO NOT READ THIS VERSION!** I have a NEW and IMPROVED version of this story posted. It's called, _One Love, Two Worlds_. Please read that one instead. If you'd like, you could read both versions and compare the two. THIS version has more stuff that was edited/omitted in the newer one, but it's the same basic plot. So if you'd rather not read everything twice, check out the new version. (You can find it here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/3833145/1/One_Love_Two_Worlds , or by going to my homepage on this site and looking under "My Stories" or whatever tab that is.)**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

I do not own _Naruto_, or any of its characters. I do however own Emiri and this fanfic/plot. Please do not copy this story and re-post it as your own. That is copyright infringement and will not be tolerated. If this story bears any resemblance to someone else's, maybe your own, I apologize before hand. It is not my intention to steal someone else's ideas. But since I have read so much fan fiction, partial resemblance to other fanfics is an eventual probability. In the event that I unknowingly do commit copyright infringement, or should my spelling/grammar be incorrect, please notify me ASAP so that I may ratify the problem.

Thank you.

* * *

**OC: Character Bio**

Name: Rankin, Emiri

Hair Color: Ash blonde (shoulder length)

Complexion: Porcelain (White/Pale)

Age: 19

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Weight: 140 lbs.

Height: 5'3"

DOB: April 15

Sign: Ares

**A/N:** I know that having a bio seems a little out of place and what not, belonging more to role-play games (RPG's) then actual stories. If you don't like the character's name and bio, please feel free to use your own while reading this story. I only incorporated the bio to make it easier for both you (my readers), and I, to understand.

* * *

_'Holy shit!'_ Emiri thought to herself, '_where the hell am I?'_ Emiri had just gotten off her job and was trying in vain to drive home. Unfortunately, tonight was a rather foggy night, thus impairing her sight and making the drive home seem rather impossible and tedious.

Boy, was she lost! Normally the drive home would've taken about 25-30 minutes, but tonight it's been over an hour. Any other day Emiri would've take the freeway back to her house, as it was the fastest route home. However today she couldn't, there was some serious crash, and traffic on the main roads was bad. So figuring she'd take the back roads home to avoid the traffic, she'd now gotten lost in a never ending sea of mist.

"This is fuck'n ridiculous! How the hell am I supposed to get back home when I can't even s-AAAAHHHHH!" Suddenly, Emiri slammed on the breaks as a huge buck jumped in front of her car, causing a loud **THUD!** sound against her hood, and cracking her windshield. However the sudden loss in momentum, and built-up velocity, caused the car to steer off into a tree. In what seemed like decades, but was more likely a split second or two, Emiri's whole life flashed before her eyes. The last thing she can remember was '

**Elsewhere, in Konoha…**

**_Gurgle Gurgle_**

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm hungry. When do we get to stop for lunch?" Naruto complained hungrily as he clenched his stomach. "We've been training for six straight hours now and I'm STARVING!"

"Is that all you thinks about, Naruto, food?" Sakura lectured.

"Not all the time!" Naruto replied, somewhat sheepishly. "Sometimes I think about other things too!"

"Humph…Doubt it." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that, you asshole?" Naruto bellowed.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto sternly. "If you ever wish to become Hokage then you'd better spend more time working on your skills and less time stuffing your big mouth." Sasuke replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Why you…! How dare you say that, you idiot!" Naruto barked as he shook his fist warningly at his opponent.

Kakashi sighed, _'When will those two ever learn to sort out their differences?'_ he wondered. "How many times must I stress the importance of teamwork with you three?" he asked, pocketing his copy of _Icha Icha Paradaisu_ and slowly walking closer to the group.

Sakura rolled her eyes. '_Great, here comes another sp-_'

**CRASH!**

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she, like the other three, took up a defensive stance.

"It sounded like some kind of explosion, sensei! Maybe we're under attack!" Naruto yelled.

"No," Kakashi replied, "if that was the case I would've detected some sign of movement by now."

"Then what was that?" Sakura inquired.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Kakashi replied.

The next second Kakashi bolted through the treetops towards the direction the sound originated.

"Wait for us, Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he and the other two began to follow.

**Back to Emiri…**

"Ugh…!" Emiri moaned as pain surged throughout her body. _'Holy fuck'n shit! What, what just happened?'_ Just then she took notice of the soft cushion her head was rested on. _'Am I, in bed?'_ Slowly, Emiri opened her eyes, expecting to see her bedroom, but instead finding something much different. '_WTF? I'm in a…forest?'_ Emily scrunched her brow in confusion. Somehow she found herself looking out the window of what appeared to be her car. _'So then the pillow mist be…?'_ Yep, she was right. Her pillow was not a pillow at all, but instead her airbag.

"Kakashi-sensei look!" Emiri herd a girl yell from seemingly nowhere.

_'The heck?_'

"What do you think it is?" came another voice, only this one was male.

Okay, this was freaky. Not only did Emiri wake up from what she assumed must've been a car crash, but now she was hearing voices? '_Lovely, not only was I in an accident, but now I'm going delusional and hearing voices! Well, they always said I was cracked! I guess now I proved them rite!'_ Emiri mused to herself, trying to suppress the paranoia that was beginning to set in. '_Then again…maybe I'm not hallucinating. Maybe someone's here to help?'_ She could only hope that she was right. _'I just hope they don't end up being serial killers or rapists!' _Emiri thought, paranoid and hypothetical assements of her current situation running through her head.

"Umm hello, is anybody th-ACK!" Emiri jumped in her seat as a masked man with silver/gray hair popped up in front of the window.

"Holy shit!" she screamed, trying desperately to open her glove compartment.

"How the heck do you open this-Ah, here we go!" the man stated as he opened the drivers' side door.

'_Where is that…? Ah-ha!_' Quickly, she grabbed her mace and aimed the can at the man.

"Umm hello Miss..?" the man spoke.

"AHH…!" Emiri jumped in her seat as the man popped his head into the car. "D-don't come a-any closer or, or else!" she warned, voice unsteady.

Just then a boy with blond, spiky hair popped his head into the car as well.

"ACK!" Emiri screamed, spraying the bottle of mace at the two.

* * *

**A/N:** I've made some changes to this fic, incase anyone noticed. First I've combined the firt and second chapters, and next I edited some of the text. I haven't made any actual changes to the story though, so it's the same old story you've all come to know and love...I hope at least.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Explanations and Understandings**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it seems that most people like the change I made in the POV! So I guess I'll keep it that way. I hope everyone likes this newest chapter as much as the others. I tried my best to make it longer.

* * *

Well, needless to say, Kakashi and Naruto WEREN'T expecting THAT!

"WTF was THAT for?" Naruto screamed as both he and Kakashi fell back in pain.

Emiri just looked at her can of mace, at awe in what she actually did. She'd never actually thought she'd have to use the can.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke were in total shock. What did this strange girl do to their master?

"Hey you!" Sakura screamed at Emiri.

Emiri looked at the girl in shock.

"Yeah, you! Who do you think you are, doing that to Kakashi-sensei?"

"Uh…I-I-I uh…" Emiri studded.

"Don't just sit there gawking, idiot, answer me!" Sakura bellowed.

"All right Sakura," Kakashi interrupted as he rubbed his sore eye, "that's enough."

Naruto stared at the blurred form of his sensei in shock. "B-but Sensei, that girl j-"

"I said that was enough, Naruto." The tall jounin interjected. "It's obvious that this girl is scared, so what she did was presumably out of survival instinct."

"But what the heck?" Naruto shouted. "What reason does she have to be scared? We were only trying to help!"

"Y-you were trying to h-help?" Emiri gawked.

"Of coarse we were, what else did you think we were doing?" Sakura shouted.

"Mug me, for starters." Emiri answered bashfully.

"Mug you? Do we look like thieves to you?" Naruto shouted as he stomped angrily towards the car, fist shaking.

"Uh…yes?" Emiri responded. Was that question rhetorical? _'Der! Of course you look like muggers! What kind of NORMAL people go around wearing masks?'_ she thought to herself.

Kakashi couldn't help but stifle a smile laugh at her response. Everyone noticed that and looked shockingly at him.

"I guess I kinda do look like a mugger with this mask on, huh?" Kakashi responded, a sly smirk as he rubbed the back of his head.

Emiri straightened up her back, so that she was no longer in a curled/defensive position. "Ah, kinda?" she replied, in a smart-ass kind of tone.

Again, Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at her response. "Well, I'm not. None of us are." He answered, gesturing towards his team.

Emiri raised her right eyebrow. "Then explain the mask?"

"Okay." Kakashi responded. "You explain what the heck it is you're in."

Emiri looked at him unbelievingly. "WTF does this look like?" she answered. "It's a car, dumb-ass!"

"A what?" Kakashi responded.

"What the hell is a car?" Naruto blurted.

'_Are they retarded or something? These people can't be SERIOUS!_' Emiri thought to herself. "You're shit'n me, right?" she scoffed.

"Ew, why would we do that?" Sakura replied.

Emiri sweat-dropped. These people didn't look Amish. _'Wait, even Amish people know what a car is!'_ she thought to herself.

"A car, you know, you drive it?" she responded. _'I can't believe I'm actually having to define what a car is!'_ she though sarcastically.

"Drive?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Ugh. These people were starting to annoy her.

"Yes." She said, grabbing her key (which was still in the ignition) and starting the car.

"AHHH…!" Sakura and Naruto screamed as all four of them jumped back in fear. Just then Naruto threw one of his kunai knifes, striking the hood with it.

"Holy shit! WTF was THAT for?" Emiri yelled. "Do you have any idea how much this thing set me back?"

Kakashi blinked in awe as he strode over to the car, yanking out the knife. "This car thing is really strange." he stated, his hand gently gliding over the door.

"And you're suppose to be normal?" Emiri mocked.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes actually. It's you, my friend, who isn't normal."

Emiri smiled devilishly at his comment. "Well when you're right you're right. I'm anything BUT normal."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked shocked/disbelievingly at what she said.

"Is that so?" Kakashi replied, quite intrigued.

"Yep. In fact, normal people scare me." Emiri smiled, remembering the time she saw a bumper-sticker with that ' Normal people scare me' quote on it.

Yet again this strange girl intrigued Kakashi as he laughed merrily at her statement. "May I know the name of such an abnormal...uh...beauty?" he asked cheekily. _'Hopefuly I got that right.'_ he thought, trying to remember what he read in his book.

For the past few days he'd trying to incorporate some of the smooth words the men in Jiraiya's books would say, hoping that this would help him with those girls who said he never _REALLY_ complimented them. What they said didn't really bother him, but the repetitiviness of such complaints was getting a little annoying. So, for the sake of advoiding potential arguements, he'd decided to try his best and give (more) compliments.

"Huh, me?" Emiri asked dumbfounded.

Kakashi nodded, "Who else would I be talking to?"

Okay, not only was this guy strange, but he had an impaired sense of what beauty was. At least to Emiri he did. After all, nobody had ever called her beautiful before! Freak, bitch, pervert (in reference to her sense of humor), etc., but never beautiful! If anything they said the exact opposite. Of coarse Emiri's friends and family said she was pretty, but then they were suppose to. It was all her peers from school, when she was in school, that repeatedly informed her how ugly and undesirable she was.

Truth be told, she'd never even had a boyfriend or even her first kiss! The only time Emiri could ever remember being asked out was by 'popular' boys whose idea of fun was to play cruel jokes on unpopular girls by asking them out on dates for which they didn't intend on showing for. Fortunately Emiri never believed any of them and always refused.

The result of all this was a deep self-resentment and depression. While with her friends and family Emiri was a wild and outspoken person, often the comic relief in the group, with others she wasn't. Around people she didn't know Emiri was shy, reserved, spoke only when spoken to, and hardly ever smiled. It was only around those she was close to that she was able to climb out of her self-imposed shell and open up. But those times were over for the most part. Since graduating Emiri found herself a bit more outgoing and open to voicing her opinion. She was still shy and reserved around those she didn't know, but the time it took for her to open up had surprisingly decreased. (Though it should be noted that she still took anti-depression medication.)

"Um…Emiri." she replied, answering the masked man's question.

"Emiri, huh? What a strange and yet beautiful name for such an equally stunning woman."

Okay, this man was too much! Emiri blushed furiously at his statement.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it. How was it? Like I said earlier, I tried my best to make this one longer then the previous ones. I hope everyone found it as equally entertaining as the last ones. Please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Insinuations, Off To See The Hokage!**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, I got another chapter up already! Woo-hoo, go me! LOL. Anyways, I was wondering which Hokage I should use in my fanfic? I'm still quite new to _Naruto_, and have only seen the episodes **Cartoon Network** has shown recently. The ones with the old dude (name?) as the Hokage.

I have about four issues of _Shonen Jump_, each with about two "chapters" of _Naruto_ in them, but none of which have the old or new Hokage in them. All/most of what I know about the two Hokages is from fanfics and Internet bios.

Anyways, just do me a favor and tell me which Hokage you'd like for me to use, and I'll use the one with most votes. Okay?

For links to my other fanfics, on **Quizilla**, visit my profile/homepage. I have about four other links to different sites of mine on there too. So please visit them and tell me what you think, okay?

* * *

It was then that Kakashi's students broke out of their shocked states and glared at the man.

"Kakashi-sensei, you jerk, quit being such a pervert!" Sakura scolded.

"Yeah sensei, leave the girl alone!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi's eye twitched at the blunt insinuations his students were referring to him as. _'I really wish they'd stop calling me that!_'

"Calm down you two," he sighed, "there's a difference between being a pervert and a gentleman. I just so happened to be the latter of the two."

Sasuke scoffed at his remark. "Yeah, right."

"What was that, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Humph, nothing." Sasuke replied in his normal monotone voice.

"That's not true, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "You sa-UMF!"

Sakura jabbed her elbow into Naruto's stomach angrily.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" she scolded.

Kakashi just smiled as he shook his head, before turning back around to face Emiri.

"I think we should take you to see the Hokage." he stated.

"The what?" Emiri asked.

"The Hokage, our leader." Sakura informed her.

"Oh." Emiri remarked as Naruto started telling everyone that he was gunna become the best Hokage ever.

"Shut up, you idiot." Sasuke grunted towards Naruto.

"What was that, you asshole?" Naruto screamed.

"You'd better not be talking to your future Hokage like that!"

"I'm not." Sasuke retorted, to which Naruto got even madder.

"Just you wait; I will become the greatest Hokage ever, wait and see!"

"Now, now you two. You should spend more time training and less time arguing with your teammate." Kakashi lectured.

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto sighed.

"Humph." Sasuke grunted.

"Now as I was saying, I believe the Hokage would like to have a word with you, Miss Emiri." Kakashi announced, reaching out his hand for her to take.

Emiri looked at his outstretched hand wearily.

"What about my car?" she inquired.

"I'm sure once we get to Konoha the Hokage will send someone to fetch it."

"Umm…okay. But they'd better not damage it!" Emiri warned.

Kakashi chuckled, "No, I think you've already done a fine job of that yourself."

Emiri blushed, "Well it was an accident! Do you honestly think I would purposely try and-"

"That's not what I meant." Kakashi interjected.

"Well that's what it sounded like." Emiri grimaced.

Kakashi shook his head, "Follow me." And with that he started walking towards Konoha, followed shortly by the rest of the group.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's all for today, since I didn't know which Hokage I should use. So please write to me with your vote/opinion, and I'll post another chapter up ASAP!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting To Know You**

* * *

Okay, not many people told me which Hokage they'd like for me to use. I got a few telling me the names of the two, and others telling me about the timeline. (How if Naruto was a Genin it would be Sarutobi. If it was after the Chuunin exams it would be Tsunade.)

Thanks, that helps me understand the anime/manga and other fanfics better. However it didn't answer my question. (Sigh.)

See, I don't have a specific time frame from the anime/manga that this fanfic is taking place in. It's not really going to follow the plot of the anime/manga. It may at points, but only by chance, and very rarely at that.

Like I said, I'm still new to the _Naruto_ universe, and therefore know VERY little about it. Also, I don't have the whole story plotted out like some authors do when writing. I basically "write with the flow" so to say. So not even I know where the story might go ultimately. The only thing I do know is that Emiri and Kakashi will get together...sooner or later.

Referring back to my question: I wanted to know who you, the readers, would prefer to be the Hokage in this fanfic. (Basically it's a popularity contest. Which Hokage do people like to read about most?)

So vote for whom you'd rather read about, Sarutobi or Tsunade. It doesn't bother me which one it is, I just have to know who I'm supposed to write about. (It would _kinda_ help. LOL.) That way I can actually get to writing the next chapter where Emiri meets the Hokage. (Today's chapter, as well as yesterday's, is/was basically a "filler".)

I hope that that clarified things for everyone. I hope to hear from everyone about who their favorite Hokage is. Well, enough's enough. On with the story!

* * *

As they made their way through the forest Emiri took notice of their strange clothes. They didn't dress like most people. In fact, they looked like they just came from some Cosplay convention.

Another thing she noticed, was that she didn't hear any cars, or see any houses as they walked. When she crashed she could've sworn it was in a residential area, one with few trees. How then did she, and her car, end up in a forest?

Things were strange to say the least. But not wanting to upset her supposed rescuers, Emiri decided to leave her questions about where she was for later. First she'd try and find out about these people, to better determine wither they were truly as friendly as they claimed to be.

'_You never know, it could be some kind of trap. They could be luring me into a false state of security, then when I least expect it-WHAM! Trapped like a rat! Anyways, it's always better to be safe then sorry, right?'_

"So…You, umm…you never told me your names." Emiri said, as they walked towards Konoha. If these people were truly her friends, they wouldn't mind her knowing their names, right? I mean, it's only proper manners. And besides, they knew hers.

"Oh, how rude of us!" Sakura replied. "Let me introduce you! I'm Sakura." she bowed as she introduced herself.

"He's Sasuke," Sakura pointed to a boy with black hair and apparent attitude problem.

"This is Kakashi-sensei," Sakura pointed to the tall man with silver/gray hair, who was engrossed in reading some type of book.

"And _HE'S_ Naruto." Sakura pointed towards a wild looking kid with blond hair and an orange outfit. Emiri also noticed hoe Sakura spoke Naruto's name like it was poison.

"So Emiri," Naruto interjected, "what was that thing we found you in? It looked like some kind of steel house on wheels!"

Well, Naruto was _kinda_ right. That wouldn't be how she would describe it, but that _would _be one way to put it, assuming one didn't know what a car was. And these people, especially Naruto, obviously didn't.

"You idiot, didn't you pay attention to what she said earlier?" Sakura scolded Naruto. He just looked back at her dumbfounded. Sighing, Sakura replied "Emiri-chan told us that was a car. Jeeze Naruto, if it doesn't involve ramen you don't pay attention, do you?"

Kakashi chuckled at his students as he turned to the next page of his_ Icha Icha Paradaisu. _Emiri had noticed that he seemed awfully engrossed in that book, and wondered what it was about. _'It must be awfully good. I wonder what kind of book it is?'_

"So Kakashi, what you reading?" Emiri asked.

"This?" Kakashi asked, peering over the top of his book at her.

"No, the other book in your hand!" Emiri retorted. (**A/N:** Like I said before, she's very sarcastic! LOL.)

Kakashi chuckled at her response. "It's ca-"

"Oh, I don't think you wanna read THAT book!" Sakura interjected.

"Why not?" Emiri asked, intrigued at what could possibly be in the book that Sakura didn't want her to see.

"Because, it's an adult graphic novel." Sakura explained, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

Emiri cocked an eyebrow. _'Adult graphic novel?'_ "You mean hentai?"

Sakura nodded, blushing. "Very," she murmured.

"It's called _Icha Icha Paradaisu_, wanna look?" Kakashi interrupted, holding out the manga for Emiri to look.

"Nah, don't wanna get my hands all sticky." Emiri joked. (**A/N:** Told you she had a perverted sense of humor! LMFAO!)

At this Kakashi laughed full-heartedly, obviously enjoying this girl's sense of humor. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura looked at Emiri in shock. Had she just said that? Poor Naruto however, didn't get what was being implied.

"Great," mumbled Sasuke, "looks like we have another pervert to worry about now."

"Pervert, am I?" Emiri asked jokingly. "Well I guess my sense of humor does tend to lean towards more adult and other crude jokes." Emily smiled bashfully as she said this, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment doing so.

"Really?" inquired Kakashi. "Then maybe you'd like to see this book after all?"

"Nah…Jokes are one thing, porn is a TOTALLY different story." Emiri informed him.

Kakashi shrugged as he returned back to reading his book. "Suit yourself."

A few minutes later the group emerged from the forest and Emiri noticed a rather large village/town that they were supposedly heading towards. And around the village, she noticed, was a rather big wall. It almost looked like an old medieval town, only Japanese.

"Wow, talk about surreal!" Emiri mused to herself, more then to anyone else.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, noticing her expression.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't think small towns like this existed anymore. Well, at least not many, that is." she explained.

"What do you mean by 'small towns like this'?" Naruto inquired. Everyone else also seemed interested in Emiri's answer, as they all looked intensively at her.

"Not to say it isn't a VERY lovely town!" Emiri smiled nervously, hoping she didn't accidentally insult them. "It's just that it's not everyday you see old fashioned towns like this. It's actually quite cute, to tell the truth. Homey even!"

* * *

Well as requested, I tried a new paragraph format (or whatever you wanna call it) with today's chapter. Meaning, every time someone new/else started talking I started a new paragraph. I'm not use to writing that way, it's kinda weird to me. But if it helps (which I hope it did), I'll stick with it.

And I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. Though I may be a writer, I'm not an English major. (Art is more my forte.) I always run my writing through Spell Check before I post, but even Spell Check isn't 100 percent "Fool Proof".

In the end I'm not perfect. (Far from it!) I just simply try my best, and that's all one can expect. I hope you guys understand, and deal with my quarks, faults, and mistakes as best you can. If something I do does bother you however, please feel free to write to me and I'll try my best to accommodate you. Okay?

Oh, and don't forget to vote for which Hokage you want!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Hokage**

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long to post this one, but I've been having Internet problems lately. (Mutters obscenities about AOL.)

Anyways, it seems that more people prefer Sarutobi (AKA-"the old dude") as Hokage, as opposed Tsunade (the girl). So he's gunna be the Hokage in this fanfic, okay? I'm sorry to all those who voted for Tsunade, but majority rules here.

Today I'm introducing a new character, Suichii. (Named after the _YYH_ character.) Suichii is gunna be the Hokage's assistant and most trusted advisor. (Kinda like Jafar in _Aladdin_, but not evil.) Since I didn't know the name of Sarutobi's actual assistant, or even if he has one for that matter, I decided to make one up for him!

I hope Suichii is a believable, and good enough character for you all. If you have any suggestions about him I'd be more then open to hear about them. Also, if Sarutobi actually DOES have an assistant, and you know about them, please tell me ASAP. Then I'll be able to incorporate them into the story.

Also, if anyone would like to suggest their favorite SUV, that Emiri could have, feel free to suggest that too. I know squat about cars, and could use some general info about them to incorporate into the story.

Like-If the car was off, would the built-in lighter still work/burn? And how long would a battery last, if the car was kept running (for the heat) while Emiri slept at night, until it would need re-charging? Stuff like that.

(**FYI-**I decided to give Emiri an SUV because I figured it would be the best fit as a make-shift house. Also, should she need to drive anywhere, like in the woods, etc., it would probably handle better then a normal car.)

* * *

**About half an hour later, In the Hokage's office…**

"And you have no recollection of how you got here?" the Hokage (Sarutobi) asked, still weary of the bizarre predicament Emiri had presented.

Emiri shook her head. "No. And if I did, do you honestly think I'd still be here? No offence, I mean…You guys have been nice to me and all, but my family must be wondering what happened to me and-"

"We understand." Sarutobi interrupted Emiri. "However, since we have no idea of how you got here, we also have no idea as to how to get you home."

Emiri sighed. _'Great, I guess I'm gunna be stuck in this place, with theses people, for a while. Just my luck. It figures something like this would happen to me, weird things always happen to me.'_

"So then, since Emiri won't be going home anytime soon, where will she live?" the Hokage's assistant (and most trusted advisor), Suichii, asked.

He had a valid question. Where would Emiri stay? The Hokage couldn't just let her sleep outside; she was their guest after all. But then, who would take in such a strange girl?

Sarutobi looked at Emiri, contemplating what he should do with her. _'Where could this strange girl have come from? And how did she get here?'_ he wondered. _'And also, why is she here, now? Is there some reason for her sudden appearance?'_

Feeling a little uneasy with the stair she was getting from the Hokage, Emiri offered up a solution of her own. "I could always sleep in my car."

"Sleep in your what?" Sarutobi questioned.

"My car. It's quite big; it's an SUV after all. And since the engine still works, I'll be able to use the heater so I won't get cold. Also, I have a few supplies in the back." Emiri explained, embellishing her words by flailing her arms as she spoke. (For dramatic effect and all.)

Taking a deep breath, Emiri continued with her explanation. "See I went camping with my friends about a week ago and I've yet to unpack everything I took. You know, what with work and all. Plus I just didn't feel like it. Guess my laziness was in my best interest though, since now I have supplies."

By now everyone in the room was looking at Emiri in awe. Her explanation was quite quick, and hard to understand in her haste. Luckily they understood her, for the most part.

Kakashi chuckled at the obviously nervous girl. He had found her over enthusiastic explanation quite entertaining. The way Emiri was now, it seemed to him, that she might pass out. But wither it would be from the shock of her situation finally setting in, or from sheer exhaustion brought on by her sudden rant, he wasn't sure.

"Are you certain that this car, whatever it is, would be suitable accommodations for you?" Sarutobi asked Emiri, uncertain of what a car was, and how one would fair living out of one.

"Oh yeah, for sure!" Emiri responded, a shy smile across her face. _'Of course it's not gunna be the comfiest place in the world, and it'll be a little scary being by myself and all…But, I'd rather stay in my car then risk getting stuck in some grody hotel or rooming with a person I've never met.'_

Pondering Emiri's suggestion, the Hokage/Sarutobi decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. _'Still,'_ he thought, _'I wonder what Suichii's thoughts on this matter are?'_

"What do you think about it, Suichii?" he asked his assistant.

After a quick thought, Suichii finally gave his response. "Let us first have a look at this car thing, so that we may better asses wither or not it would make a habitable place to live, before we resolve things for certain."

Sounded like a good enough plan. "Alright, sounds good to me. How about you?" Sarutobi asked Emiri.

Emiri shrugged. "Well, if you wanna…but-"

"Good, then it's decided." Sarutobi smiled, standing up from behind his desk. "Come, follow me. The men I sent to fetch your car should've brought it back by now." he indicated towards the door, intending for the group to follow him.

**Outside the Hokage's office…**

"Here it is Sir." A ninja (We'll give him a name, so I don't have to keep referring to him as 'the guy'. How about…Ping?) said, gesturing the small group towards the car.

"Thank you, Ping." Sarutobi replied. "You may go now."

"Yes sir." Ping responded, bowing before he left.

"So, this is your car then is it, Emiri?" Sarutobi asked, glancing at the strange metal contraption.

"Yup, that's my baby." Emiri answered, smiling proudly.

Not only was it her first car, but it was also all hers. She had paid for it, without any help from anyone. It took her forever to save up and buy that car, a feat in and of itself. Emiri hardly ever had money, and when she did it tended to burn a proverbial hole in her pocket. So naturally, saving up enough money to buy a car was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Thus one can understand why Emiri was proud of that accomplishment.

"Baby?" the others (consisting of Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Suichii) questioned in unison.

"Um…yeah." Emiri replied, hesitantly. "Well naturally it isn't my baby literally; it's just a figure of speech. I say it's my baby because that's what it's like to me, and that's how I treat it. Not saying that I bottle feed it, or rock it to sleep in a chair…" Emiri smirked as she explained the last bit sarcastically.

Kakashi smiled at this, while Suichii and the Hokage sweat dropped.

"Heh, I guess you wouldn't." Sarutobi remarked, scratching the back of his head.

"So, you said you wanted to look at her, right?" Emiri asked.

"Now it's a her?" Kakashi asked, confused.

Emiri chuckled. "Yeah, most people tend to refer to their cars like women. Well where I come from they do."

"Why?" Suichii asked.

"I dunno, and to tell the truth, I wondered that myself. I think it's because cars, like women, are complex and yet beautiful works of human engineering." Emiri explained.

"Oh…" Suichii replied.

Emiri smirked, "That and like women, men can't wait to get inside a good car."

Once again, Emiri's sense of humor was not lost on Kakashi, as he chuckled merrily at her statement. Meanwhile the Hokage and Suichii laughed nervously at her comment, not fully knowing how to react, or what compelled Emiri to say such things.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried my best to make it long. Also, I hope that my switching between calling him "the Hokage" and Sarutobi didn't confuse anyone. I only did it because some people, like myself, don't know his actual name well enough. However, I still wanted to acknowledge that he does have an actual name, and not just "Hokage". I hope that makes sense. R/R, please?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Safety First**

* * *

**A/N:** In case you guys haven't taken notice yet, I edited the first four chapters of this fanfic by incorporating the new text format I've been using, changing the POV of chapter one, and fixing my spelling errors. I hope that it makes those earlier chapters easer to read.

Also, in response to a question asked, I had no real preference as to Suichii's looks when I came up with his character. So just for the hell of it, he'll look like the character from _YYH_, his namesake. Sound good?

* * *

After about an hour and a half of meticulously studying the SUV, the owner's manual, and Emiri's explanations as to how she would carry out living in such a thing, the Hokage and Suichii were now "in conference".

"Ugh. How long is it gunna take them?" Emiri sighed.

Kakashi shrugged as he turned the page in his _Icha Icha Paradaisu_. "Who knows. But it shouldn't be too much longer."

Sighing heavily, Emiri waited impatiently for the verdict. "This is ridiculous! I'm 19 years old, I'm old enough now that I can take care of myself! Who is this Hokage dude to tell me what I can and can not do?"

"You're quite right, Miss Emiri." The Hokage answered, scaring Emiri. (She didn't notice he'd dismissed his "conference" yet.)

"Jeeze! Don't do that!" Emiri yelled, trying her best to regain her composure.

Kakashi hid a slight smirk as once again turned the page in his beloved manga.

The Hokage, meanwhile, smiled at Emiri's nervous reaction. "Sorry to have scared you, I didn't intend to do that."

Emiri nodded her head in understanding, as the Hokage continued with his statement.

"And while your age, or your ability to take care of yourself under normal circumstances, is not at issue here, your safety while here is."

Her safety? What possible hazard was there to her?

"Bu-" she started to reply, but was cut short by Suichii.

"You must understand, what the Hokage is trying to say, Miss. You see, we have no idea as to how or why you are here. And because we don't, we can only assume that you being here is not a mere coincidence, but rather you were brought here for some greater purpose."

Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement as to what his advisor was telling the girl.

'_Greater purpose? WTF?' _Emiri double-blinked in confusion.

"And since as of now we have no clue as to what purpose that would be, we must take certain precautions as to ascertain to your safety while you are here. Do you understand?" Suichii asked.

"I guess so…" Emiri stated. _'Well, if Mr. Diplomatic is worried about my safety, then I'll just have to relieve him of such worries, and leave.'_

"Good then-" the Hokage started, but was cut short by Emiri.

"If my being here is going to endanger your people in any way, then I will be of no more inconvenience to you." Emiri stated, in her _'I can sound diplomatic too' _voice.

The group of men looked at her, curious as to the reasoning behind her sudden outburst.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the Hokage questioned.

"You heard me, Sir. I'm sorry for any and all inconvenience I have caused you, and so as of now I will take my leave. Good day." Emiri stated smugly and diplomatically, before turning around towards her car.

Emiri's escape was cut short however, by Kakashi's firm grip on her wrist.

"I don't think that's what they had in mind." he stated, as Emiri tuned around to face him.

"You don't honestly think we'd allow you to leave, do you?" Sarutobi asked.

Emiri shrugged. "Yeah, why not? It's not like I'm your prisoner, am I?" she responded, questionably.

The Hokage and Suichii waved their hands nervously in front of themselves, while Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"By no means are you our prisoner!" Sarutobi smiled reassuringly.

Emiri raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Then why can't I go?"

"Didn't you hear a word I was saying?" Suichii asked gruffly. "You could be in danger!"

"Yeah, I got that."

"Then surely you can understand how we cannot allow for you to be harmed in any way." Suichii explained.

Noticing Emiri's slight confusion, Kakashi cleared his throat. "What Suichii is trying to say, Miss, is that we are worried for your safety."

'_Why would they be worried about me?'_ Emiri wondered. _'They don't even know me!'_

"Y-you are?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Kakashi smiled brightly as he nodded. "Of coarse we are. We just can't let a beautiful lady such as yourself go wondering about when there is the possibility that you might get hurt, can we? What kind of ninjas would we be then?"

Heh-heh…Boy, did this guy know how to lay it on thick!

'_Wait a minute…Did he just say they were NINJAS?'_

"Ninjas?" Emiri exclaimed.

Now it was the guys' turn to look surprised.

"Uh, yeah." Kakashi answered. "What did you think we were?"

"I dunno, carnies?"

"What are 'carnies'?" Suichii asked.

Emiri sweat-dropped. "Uhh…people who run carnivals." she explained.

Kakashi couldn't help it, he just had to laugh. Did they really look THAT ridiculous to the girl that she would confuse them for people at a carnival?

"Ah-hem." Sarutobi said, clearing his throat. "I can assure you miss, we are not, as you say, 'carnies'."

Emiri blushed. Boy, did she feel stupid now!

"Then, you were serious about being ninjas?" she questioned.

Suichii looked at her, insulted that she would think they would lie about such a thing. "Of coarse we are! Why wouldn't we be?" he asked.

Emiri shrugged. "Well I guess it's cool and all. But I don't think that being ninjas would make you guys much money now a days. So, what is it that you do for your REAL work?"

"Being a ninja is our REAL work!" Suichii answered, insulted at Emiri's crude accusations.

"Don't you have ninjas where you're from, Miss Emiri?" the Hokage asked.

"Quite frankly, no. Well, at least not any professional ones. That is, unless all those action movies are right and there are actual ninja assassins. But even those people have duel identities and a cover job, so that nobody knows what they REALY are. I mean, it's not like you can turn to the 'Ninjas for Hire' section in your _Yellow Pages_!"

Emiri laughed nervously at the looks she was receiving from the men. Talk about an uncomfortable and deadening silence! What she wouldn't give to just disappear!

"Well, in any case." The Hokage began, breaking the silence. "From what we've seen of this car thing, I have discerned it to be an unfit residence. Not only is it small and cramped for space, but it provides little to no protection."

"In deed." Suichii agreed.

"Therefore I see it only fit to assign you residence with one of Konoha's finest ninjas." Sarutobi continued his explanation.

"Quite." Suichii nodded in agreement. "And who did you have in mind for this, Hokage?" he asked.

"Fa Chii." Sarutobi announced.

Chii was one of the finest female ninjas in all of Konoha, and would be the most suitable choice for Emiri's roommate.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL. So what do you think of my choice for Emiri's roommate? You all thought it was gunna be Kakashi, didn't you? (Admit it, you know you did!)

But let's face it, EVERYONE who does a KakashixOC fanfic makes the two roommates! So I thought I'd use my "Artistic Licence" and do something different for a change. You know, to make my fanfic stand out by not conforming to the (unspoken) preset.

And it's not like Emiri and Kakashi HAVE to live together to get close to one another, or to develop romantic feelings about each other. Rooming with someone doesn't always result in a romantic relationship. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder." And all that.

If however, you guys REALY want Emiri to room with Kakashi THAT bad, I _guess_ I'd be willing to change my mind. After all, who am I to deny the masses? But I'll only change my mind if enough people complain about it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Home**

* * *

**A/N:** Well it seems as though most people like the roommate I came up for Emiri, so I guess Chii will be staying. Woo-hoo, go Chii! LOL.

Anyways, for those who want to know what Chii looks like, I'd have to say...Haruko from _FLCL_. (The "Vespa Lady" with the guitar.)

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

"Well, this is my place." Chii stated upon opening the door to the apartment she would now share with Emiri. "Make yourself at home."

"Umm…thanks." Emiri replied as she walked in and took a look around.

"If you want, I could get you a bed of your own tomorrow, but for tonight you'll have to make due on the couch." Chii explained, pointing towards the couch.

Emiri smiled faintly. "Oh you don't have to get me a bed; the couch will do just fine."

Chii shoo her head at the notion. "No way, from now you're living here, and as such it's only appropriate that you have your own bed."

"I guess, if you insist. But I promise I'll pay you back for it once I get a job."

"That won't be necessary, but thanks anyways." Chii smiled.

Just then Emiri's stomach growled. **Gurgle Gurgle**

Chii laughed as Emiri blushed faintly. "I take it you're hungry?" Chii inquired.

"Yeah, it would appear so." Emiri joked.

"Alright, I'll make dinner while you unpack. Feel free to put all the clothes you have in my closet, there's plenty of room." Chii told Emiri, before walking to the kitchen.

**Some time later…**

"I hope you like soba noodles and miso soup." Chii said in a sing-song voice, upon setting the table.

Emiri looked up her in confusion. "I wouldn't know, I've never tried them."

"Huh?" Chii looked at Emiri in bewilderment. "How can you not have had them before, didn't your parents cook for you?"

"Uh yeah, they did." Emiri stated flatly. "But not Japanese. Usually we ate American dishes."

"What dishes?" Chii inquired.

"American, you know, as in from the United States of America." Emiri retorted, slightly shocked at Chii for not knowing what 'American' meant.

Chii looked at Emiri in bafflement. "Boy," she said, "you must've REALY hurt your head in that crash, huh?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Emiri responded defensively.

"Oh, I didn't mean it how it sounded!" Chii said, waving her hands in front of herself. "I didn't mean to imply that you were stupid or anything like that. I just, well…I've never heard of a place called the United States before and-"

"You've never heard of the US before?" Emiri asked dumbfounded.

"Uh…no." Chii replied hesitantly. "Why, should I have?"

"Uh yeah, I would think so. I mean America is the richest country in the world, so I doubt that there's many people who haven't heard of it." answered Emiri.

"Well, I guess I'm one of those few." Replied Chii, still stunned.

"Apparently." Emiri joked mockingly.

Just then Chii remembered about their dinner and how it was starting to get cold while they were talking. "In any case, let's eat." She said. "You can tell me about this America place after we've had a proper meal."

Emiri nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**A/N:** Is it just me, or does the whole situation with Emiri seem to be like Tidus' situation in _FFX_? You know, the whole "Being taking to a different time/place/world and people not knowing what you're talking about half the time." And of coarse there's the whole "You must've lost your memory/mind 'cuz you're rambling on about being from a place that doesn't exist" thing.

Dunno, seems like it to me. Though I must state that I didn't/don't intend for it to seem that way, it just kinda is. Oh well...Please R/R. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

Hey, sorry that the last chapter was so short. I hope that this one makes up for it. I tried my best to make it long, so I hope it worked. Anyways, on with the fanfic/story!

* * *

Emiri must've spent the whole night telling Chii about America, because the next thing she knew, it was two o'clock in the mourning!

"Wow, look at the time!" Chii exclaimed. "I didn't think it was so late, we best get to bed."

"Heh-heh, yeah." Emiri chuckled, "I guess I got a little carried away, huh?"

Chii nodded, "A little, but I enjoyed hearing every moment of it! You certainly come from an interesting place, Emiri!"

Emiri yawned, "Yeah, I guess I do. But this place, Konoha, it's pretty cool too. You think maybe you could give me a tour tomorrow, Chii?"

Chii nodded as she stretched. "Yeah, but for now let's get some shut-eye. Good night, Emiri."

"Good night, Chii."

The next day Emiri awoke to the sounds of people talking in Chii's kitchen.

"And then she started talking about television and something called a PS2." came a female voice, Emiri assumed was Chii's.

"Wow, you're right, she does sound strange." came a man's voice.

_'Great, it's not even my first day here and already people are talking about me!'_ Emiri thought as she made her way across the living room to take a shower. _'Oh well, I guess I should be use to people thinking I'm a freak by now.'_ Emiri shrugged as she stepped into the bathroom.

After about fifteen-twenty minutes of showering, Emiri got out and wrapped both herself (body) and her hair in towels, intending to go into Chii's room to get a change of clothes.

_'I'd better knock first.'_ She thought. _'I don't wanna take the chance of walking in on Chii while she's dressing.' _

**_Knock-Knock._** "Hey Chii, is it all right to come in?" Emiri asked.

No answer.

_'Huh, that's strange.' _

"Uh Chii, you in there?" Emiri asked, knocking on the door again.

"She's not h-" came a guy's (Gai) voice from behind Emiri.

Emiri turned around, shocked and frightened. "What the-?" she gasped, grasping the towel tightly to her body.

"ACK!" Emiri screamed as she quickly ran past the man (still Gai) and into the kitchen, grabbing a pot and taking a defensive position.

Gai followed her into the kitchen, shock and embarrassment spread across his face. "It's okay I'm-" he started.

"You stay right there, or I swear to God, I'll fuck'n kick your ass!" Emiri screamed, raising the pan into the air, ready to strike.

Gai held up his hands in a defensive position as he slowly approached Emiri. "Don't worry I'm not going to-"

**_WHACK!_**

Before Gai knew it, Emiri had had bitch-smacked him across the face. Then, promptly dropping said pan, ran out the apartment door yelling for help.

"Help somebody, HELP!" Emiri screamed before turning the corner towards the steps. Unfortunately for her, Emiri's turn was a bit too sharp which caused her trip and fall down a flight of stairs.

Landing with an "OOF!" and a **_THUD! _**The last thing Emiri saw before passing out was the strange man as he came bounding the stairs towards her.

The next thing Emiri saw were the white ceiling tiles of her hospital room.

_'Ugh. Where the hell am I?'_ she thought as she perched herself (or rather the top half of her body, from the waist up) up in her bed. Boy, did she have a splitting head ache!

"Ouch!" Emiri cried as she felt the top of her head. "God, that hurt! I wonder what I'm doing here?"

Taking in her surroundings, Emiri began to look around the room. "A hospital? How did I end up in a-?"

"Ah, so you're up, I see." said a rather well endowed nurse as she came walking into the room towards Emiri.

"Uhh…how did I get here?" Emiri asked as the nurse began looking in her ear.

"Well dear, that kind Mr. Gai brought you in after you fell down the stairs." the nurse explained, smiling as she got a stethoscope out of her pocket.

"What do you mean, 'after I fell down the stairs'? What happened?" Emiri asked in bewilderment.

Marking down something on her chart, the nurse smiled up at Emiri. "Say 'Ah'." she ordered.

Emiri sighed heavily before complying with the nurse's wishes.

"Good, good." the nurse commented. "It seems all you have is a rather large lump on your head. Other then that, you're perfectly fine." she smiled.

"Great." Emiri mumbled. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, from what Mr. Gai has told me, it seems he was told by your roommate Chii to look after you as she went on a sudden mission for the Hokage." The nurse smiled as she explained the circumstances.

Emiri blinked in confusion. "Chii left?"

The nurse nodded.

"So then that guy, he wasn't some sort of burglar?"

The nurse giggled, "Heavens no!"

Emiri blushed, embarrassed at her own stupidity and quick assumptions. "Heh-heh, oops!" she said, guilt plastered across her face.

"Oops indeed." replied the nurse. "Here, I believe that this will answer everything." the nurse said as she handed Emiri a folded-up piece of paper before leaving.

Unfolding the paper, Emiri realized that it was a note. It read:

_Em-chan,_

_Something came up and I had to leave. I left you some money on the kitchen counter, so that you can buy more clothes for yourself. I have no idea when I'll be back, so feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. _

_Which reminds me, I meant to go grocery shopping today, but I guess now I can't. Would you be kind enough to do that for me while you're out? I left the list next to the money. _

_Also, I asked my friend Gai to help you out today. I thought it was best, seeing as I won't be able to show you around myself. I just know you two will get along great! _

_One more thing. I talked to a friend of mine, Taku, who owns a bar, Genki, he said he'd be willing to give you a job as a waitress, if you like. I figured that way you'll have something to do while I'm gone, and you'll get the chance to make some new friends and money while you're at it! _

_Have a nice day- _

_Chii _

Just then there came a loud knock at the door, scaring Emiri half to death and sending her flying six feet in the air. (Okay, so that part is exaggerated, but you get the point. She was shocked.)

Looking up, Emiri noticed the guy from the apartment standing in the door way.

"Uh, hi." He said, obviously nervous. "It's me again."

Emiri smiled sheepishly, "Umm…come in?"

Gai nodded happily as he sat down in the chair next to Emiri's bed.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. See-" Emiri began.

"Oh no, it is completely my fault!" Gai practically shouted. "I should've told you who I was first, and-"

Emiri butted in, "But you tried, I just didn't give you a chance to." she stated, shaking her head.

"No, it was all my fault! I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that! It's just well, all the guys have been talking about how beautiful you are, and I had to see for myself!" Gai explained.

Emiri looked at Gai with a shocked expression across her face. "Me, beautiful?"

"Indeed! I had herd of your beauty, but did not expect that you were more then a mere human, but a goddess instead!" the strange man cheered as he grabbed Emiri tightly into a bear-hug.

"ACK!" Emiri gasped, straining for air. "Y-you're suffocating me!"

"Oh no! What have I done!"Gai sobbed, promptly releasing Emiri as tears flowed down his face. "I did not mean to harm you, Goddess! Please forgive me!"

Emiri sweat-dropped. "Heh-heh, no problem." She replied, trying to shrug it off.

The man smiled brightly once more. "Thank you, thank you ever so much! You are as forgiving as you are beautiful, Goddess!"

A-heh, a-heh. This guy was strange, to say the least.

"I'm not a goddess, and the name is Emiri." she stated, a tad bit agitated. "And you would be…?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me! My name is Maito Gai, 'Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey', and your loyal servant, God-I mean, Emiri!" Gai replied, practically bellowing.

Emiri double-blinked in sheer bewilderment. Was this guy for real? Surly all this had to be an act! What other possible reason was there? After all, guys don't normally go around calling her 'Goddess' and proclaiming to be her servant. It had to be a joke!

"You're my servant?" Emiri questioned, seeing if she heard right.

Gai nodded happily. "Of course! Chii-chan asked me to check up on you before she left today. She said she was being sent on an S-Class mission, and might not be back for a few days. So she wanted me to look after you in her absence."

Yeah, that's what Chii's note had said. But what about-?

"What's with all this 'Goddess' talk then?" Emiri asked, wondering why he'd referred to her as that in the first place.

A shocked look on his face, Gai replied exasperatedly: "One with such beauty as yourself cannot possibly be a mere mortal, therefore you must certainly be a goddess or another such heavenly creature."

"I'm not all that beautiful." stated Emiri.

"Nonsense! You are the most beautiful creature I have seen! Therefore I must humbly request that you allow me the honor of escorting you to lunch!" Gai insisted as he took both of Emiri's hands in his own.

Emiri yanked her hands from his grasp before she replied. "Uh, well…I am hungry."

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked that one. Also, I hope that I captured Gai's personality right. Like I said before, I'm new to _Naruto_, so all I know about Gai's character I got from Internet bios and fanfics. Hopefully I didn't do too bad a job with Gai's character.

Another thing, I think someone told me they DO have cars in _Naruto_? Huh, interesting. Oh well, see what I said, I'm a _Naruto_ novice. Sorry for that mistake! I guess I just assumed that they used horses or carts/buggies. (Kinda like in feudal Japan in _Inuyasha_.)

Though, I have to ask-when did they show a car in _Naruto_? For the life of me I can't remember seeing one in any of the episodes so far. Come to think of it, how did they build that bridge? I didn't see any forklifts or cranes, so did they do everything by hand, or utilizing pulleys? Talk about confuzzeling!

(Sighs.) Oh well, I tried my best. And if I haven't captured Gai's persona right, please tell me. That way I'll know how to change him for the next chapter, okay? Anyways, R/R, please?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Accusations and Assumptions**

* * *

Well, according to most reviews I got, I guess they don't have cars in _Naruto_. Although, someone did tell me that there is one in the movie. (And a train as well! Wow!) Also, that there were forklifts and cranes on the bridge. Really? Huh...cool. I learn something new everyday!

I guess as far as this fanfic goes, they will have cars. However they (cars) won't be as popular there as they are here. Few people will have heard about them, even fewer have seen one. Mostly only the high-class/rich people will have them, because they're SO expensive. But nobody in Konoha, obviously.

I'm guessing they'll (the cars) will most likely be vintage, Model-T, like in structure. At the very most, early/original Bugs/Beetles, PT Cruisers, or Jeeps. (The Jeeps, should one actually be seen or mentioned in this story, will most likely be for the military, or wanna be mafias like ones run by that Gato guy.)

As far as everyday transportation for the rest of the world (including Konoha) goes, they will normally either walk or ride in wagons/carts pulled by horses or mules. Though it should be stated that carts will most likely be seen rural areas more often then within actual cities/towns, as within the city it makes more sense to walk.

Also, it makes sense that the ninjas of the village will most likely opt for walking as their primary mode of transport, as horse-drawn buggies are none to stealthy and hard to hide.

How does that sound to everyone? I tried my best to think up a solution that would make everyone happy. Do me a favor, and tell me if it works or not? Thanks.

* * *

BIG MISTAKE!

After being checked-out of the hospital by a doctor, Gai insisted on showing Emiri around Konoha and treating her to all the local 'hot spots'. All during which he insisted upon introducing her to all of the town's folk and showing her off like some prized trophy he'd won.

It had been four and a half hours by now, and Emiri's feet were killing her.

"Uh Gai, you think we could stop? I'm getting kinda tired and-"

"Oh, of coarse! How foolish me not to notice! Here, have a seat!" Gai replied, picking Emiri up bridal style and setting her on a nearby bench.

Emiri sweat-dropped. "Umm…thanks?"

"It was my pleasure!" Gai smiled, setting himself awfully close to Emiri.

This was Gai's chance! He'd spent the whole afternoon getting to know Emiri, and now he was going to ask her out on an official date!

Pretending to stretch, Gai slipped his right arm around Emiri's back, causing her tense-up immediately.

Uhh…what was he doing? Talk about a little to close for comfort! First he sits so close that he's practically on top of her, now he's trying to…trying to…Well, Emiri didn't really know what Gai was trying to do, but it wasn't something she was comfortable with, she knew that!

"Uh…Gai, I kinda have to meet this guy at a bar and-" Emiri tried to explain, but was soon cut short.

"YOU'RE MEETING A GUY AT A BAR!" Gai cried, heartbroken. "WHO? WHERE!"

"Uh well, Chii told me that this guy Taku would let me-"

"CHII HOOKED YOU UP WITH TAKU? WHY WOULD SHE DO SUCH A THING? UNLESS, UNLESS TAKU INSISTED ON HAVING FOR HIMSELF SO THAT HE MAY-"

"Uhh...no. See I was supposed to go shopping and-"

"YOU WANTED TAKU TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING? WHAT FOR?"

Getting quite agitated, Emiri tried to explain as best she could. "I wasn't supposed to go shopping with Taku, I was supposed to meet him at his bar after I-"

"AFTER YOU FINISHED YOUR SHOPPING?" Gai asked.

"Uh, yeah. See Chii wrote this list and-"

"CHII LEFT YOU A LIST FOR TAKU?"

"NO, she left the list for ME, so I could go shopping for-"

"SHE SENT YOU SHOPPING FOR TAKU? WHY WOULD TAKU NEED YOU TO DO HIS SHOPPING? HE USUALLY JUST HAS ONE OF HIS WORKERS GET HIS GROCERIES FOR HIM. UNLESS…UNLESS YOU WEREN"T SHOPPING FOR GROCERIES BUT WERE INSTEAD SHOPPING FOR SOMETHING HE DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT! SHOPPING FOR THINGS LIKE NAUGHTY PANTIES, OR HENTAI, OR-"

God, this guy was starting to piss Emiri off royally!

"For your information Taku offered me a job at his bar!" she screamed at the 'Green Beast', interrupting his rant.

"SO THE PANTIES WERE FOR YOU TO WEAR AT THE BAR WHILE YOU-?"

"NO! There were NO panties! Furthermore, I was _supposed_ to go shopping for GROCERIES and **couldn'**t because **you** _insisted_ on _lugging_me **_all around the stupid village_** so you could show me off like some type of **trophy wife**!"

"WIFE?" Gai bellowed. Maybe his chance with Emiri wasn't as far-gone as he thought? "You mean to marry me! Oh, this is so unexpected! But then again, I am irresistible, so why wouldn't you want to marry me? Of coarse I will, I'll be happy to marry-"

"I don't want to marry you, you Jackass! All I want is to get the goddamned groceries and talk to Taku about that fuck'n job he offered me! Is that too much to ask?" Emiri 'bitched' at him, a visible vein pulsating on her forehead.

By now their 'little conversation' had attracted the attention of everyone within ear-shot, including a certain masked Jounin, who was on his way home from a long day of training his students.

"What seems to be the matter here?" Kakashi asked, placing his hand on Emiri's shoulder.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, I should've known you had something to do with Em-chan's sudden burst in anger!" Gai shouted.

Now everything made sense! It was Kakashi who had angered the girl! Gai was sure to make him pay for that!

Kakashi looked at Gai, clueless as to the accusations he was making. "Who, me?"

That was it! Not only was this stupid fucker treating Emiri like some type of prized show-dog, but now he was misplacing her rage on an innocent man!

"For Christ sake, you stupid fuck!" she hissed. "HE is NOT what's pissing me off, what's pissing me off is YOU!"

Gai looked at Emiri, half heart-broken, half confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"UGH! Weren't you listening to thing I said?" Emiri screamed as she lunged for Gai, only to be pulled into Kakashi's firm grasp.

"Let me go, I'm gunna knock some sense into that thick, insinuating fucker!" she growled, trying unsuccessfully to break out of the grasp Kakashi held around her waist.

"Might I suggest, Gai, that you leave right now and let me take care of Miss Emiri?" Kakashi suggested. "Apparently you're not one of her favorite people right now, and I might be able to calm her down if you were to leave."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Kakashi?" Gai shouted. "You want me to leave so that you can take Em-chan back to your place and have your way with her, isn't that right? Well I won't let a pervert like you disgrace such a beauty! Unhand her and I shall teach you the errors of your immoral ways!"

By now Emiri's rage had gone through the roof and she was set to kill! She was certain that if Kakashi hadn't had her pinned so tightly against his chest at the moment, she would instead be ripping out Gai's vocal cords right now.

Just then one of the local shopkeepers, who'd been watching this spectacle with great interest, approached Gai.

"It would seem that Mr. Kakashi has no intention on hurting the girl in any way, Mr. Gai. However, it would also seem that the young miss doesn't wish to see you right now. I suggest that you do as Mr. Kakashi says, and leave at once."

Agreeing with the man, the rest of the crowd began chanting and yelling at Gai to go away as well.

"Yeah, beat it!"

"Leave the poor girl alone, she doesn't want you!"

Reluctantly, Gai sighed in defeat and began walking off quite melancholy.

"You have won this round, Kakashi!" he cried before fading into the horizon.

Still trying, yet not succeeding, in escaping from the Jounin's grasp, Emiri demanded that she be let go.

"No, I don't think I will." Kakashi smiled, turning Emiri around and lifting her up so that he was carrying her over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing with me? Put me down, NOW!" Emiri demanded as she pounded on Kakashi's back.

"Nope." he replied. "You're still too angry right now. Maybe if I take you back with me we can have a talk about how Gai managed to get on your bad side?"

* * *

Well, how did everybody like that newest chapter? I'm still not one-hundred percent sure that I've captured Gai's personality down right. Do tell me if I butchered his character, will you?

And I hope I didn't make Emiri come off as being a nasty bitch towards Gai. If you took her actions that way, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to seem that way. In my opinion, her reaction/actions were understandable, if not justified by Gai's over-reaction and quick assumptions.

Other then that, it seems we finally got some more Kakashi action! Woo-hoo! LOL. I can guarantee that you'll see a lot more of him in the next chapter too! Remember, even though Emiri and Kakashi might not be living together right now (Hint! Hint!), it doesn't mean that they won't be spending time together. (Wink! Wink! ...And no, not in THAT way! Ugh. LOL.)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Temporary Roommate**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it seems that everybody seems pretty satisfied with the way I portrayed Gai. And except for about one or two, everyone agreed with the way Emiri reacted.

Also, it would seem, that you guys liked the way I settled that whole "Are there cars in _Naruto_?" question. Good, I'm glad I found a resolution we can all live with! (Smiles proudly.)

* * *

After about five minutes of hitting Kakashi's back and demanding for her release, Emiri had tired herself out and simply gave up her struggle.

Ten minutes later and Emiri found she had been carried all the back to the building in which she shared Chii's apartment in.

"How do you know where I live?" she asked him.

Kakashi smiled slightly. "Because," he said in a cheeky voice, "I live down the hall."

He did? Well, that was something new!

"Oh, okay. Then, umm…whose apartment are we going to?" Emiri asked.

"Chii gave you an extra key, didn't she?" Kakashi asked.

"No shit, you think? I mean I'm only living with her now, why would she give me a key?" Emiri replied, rather sarcastically.

Kakashi chuckled slightly at her response as he walked into the building and up the stairs. "May I have the key then?" he asked, stopping in front of Chii's door.

Emiri furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"So I can open the door and take you in." he replied, in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Oh, right." Emiri blushed at the realization. "Well, it would help if you put me down., you know, so I can look?"

"Right." Kakashi smiled as her set her feet down on the floor.

"Thanks." Emiri said as she reached into her pocket for the key, only to find that it wasn't in there.

'_Oh yeah,'_ she thought, '_I was so busy running from Gai this mourning that I forgot to get the key! Oops!'_

Well, at least she wasn't in her towel anymore, she was grateful for that! Good thing the one nurse at the hospital was about the same size as Emiri, otherwise she'd still be wearing the hospital gown they gave her!

Unfortunately, that still didn't help with her current situation.

"I umm…I don't have it." Emiri blushed.

Kakashi looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, you don't have it?"

"I mean, I don't have it!" Emiri replied.

"How can you not have it? Didn't you take it with you when you left this mourning?" Kakashi inquired.

"No, actually I didn't. I was a little too busy running away from Gai, who I thought was a burglar, to actually grab the key." Emiri explained, blushing slightly.

Kakashi chuckled. "You thought Gai was a burglar?"

Emiri blushed harder. "Well what would you think if a strange guy came up behind you when you were in nothing but a towel and-"

"What were you doing in a towel?" Kakashi asked, amused and yet intrigued.

"I just got out of the shower, jeeze!" Emiri growled.

What was it with men making sexual accusations about her today? First Gai had all but implied that she was going to be some type of hooker/stripper for Taku, now Kakashi seemed to be joining in on falsely accusing her!

'_MEN, JEEZE!'_

"I guess I'll have to take you to my place then." Kakashi stated, breaking Emiri from her train of thought.

"Uh…that's okay." Emiri responded, hesitant on spending the night in a strange man's apartment. "I'll just go and see the Hokage about my car and-"

Kakashi shook his head, obviously not accepting her proposal. "The Hokage already said that your car was no suitable place for you. So for the time being, at least for tonight that is, you'll be rooming with me."

That said, Kakashi took a firm grip on Emiri's wrist, and walked her over to his door. Then, unlocking the door, he opened it, motioning for Emiri to enter.

Emiri shook her head in defiance. "No, I couldn't. I mean how would it look if I-?"

"Don't worry," Kakashi smiled, "my neighbors are use to seeing me with strange women."

Mouth ajar, Emiri stared at Kakashi in shock at his response.

"Well I don't know about all those other girls, but it's gunna take a whole lot more then you and your slick moves to get me in there." Emiri stated, fully intending to sleep outside if need be.

Kakashi smirked, "Suit yourself." And with that, he promptly picked Emiri up bridal style and carried her into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Let go of me, now!" Emiri demanded as Kakashi strode over to the couch, still holding her tightly in his arms.

"Okay." Kakashi smiled, dropping Emiri on top the couch.

Falling onto the couch, Emiri felt herself land on a hard object. Reaching under herself, she pulled out a bottle of hand cream.

"Oh, NASTY!" she screamed, dropping the bottle immediately in disgust and watching as it landed next to a stack of pornos on the floor. Then realizing the full implications of what she'd found, Emiri jumped off the couch.

'_Note to self, don't touch ANYTHING!'_

Kakashi laughed nervously in slight shock at the current situation. He'd forgotten about leaving that bottle, and his 'adult graphic novels', there. It was kinda embarrassing to say the least.

"Uh...heh-heh, sorry about that." Kakashi apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Emiri looked up at him, still fully disgusted. "Yeah well, I guess this just goes to prove my point. So if you don't mind…" she explained, making a bee-line towards the door.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so!" Kakashi chimed, grabbing Emiri tightly around the waist and pulling her back closely to his chest.

Blushing madly at the position she was in, Emiri grimaced slightly. "Well if you insist, I guess I have no choice but to sing."

Kakashi looked down at her, "Sing?"

(**A/N:** If you've ever seen _Miss Congeniality_, then you should know what's coming up next!)

Then, jabbing Kakashi in the stomach, Emiri chanted "Solarplex…"

"Oof!" Kakashi gasped.

Stepping on his foot, she continued, "…Instep…"

Kakashi grimaced in pain. "Ouch!"

Then, back-fisting his nose, Emiri chanted "…Nose…"

Ow, that hurt! So much so, that Kakashi loosed his grip on Emiri.

Emiri, seeing her opening, then topped it off. Turning around to face Kakashi, she smirked before kneeing him where it counts. "…Groin!"

Bent over in pain, Kakashi wondered why he hadn't seen all of Emiri's moves coming. He was one of the most skilled Jounins in the entire world, Sharingan Kakashi. Why then, hadn't he been able to stop her, a non-ninja?

Seeing her chance to leave, Emiri once again leapt at the chance, starting for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Kakashi grimaced, grabbing at Emiri's ankles and pulling her down.

"Ack!" Emiri screamed as she fell to the floor, shortly after finding herself pinned by Kakashi.

"You know," Kakashi whispered into her ear with a seductive voice, "I like it when they play ruff. It makes everything so much more enjoyable, playing hard to get."

Emiri's eyes bugged out at his statement. A-heh, a-heh…talk about butterflies! Even though she barely knew the man, having him this close, and on top of her to boot…!

"Speechless I see?" Kakashi softly noted, pulling back a strand of Emiri's hair and placing it behind her ear.

Quickly regaining her self composure, Emiri rolled herself over (while still under him), so that the two were now face to face.

"Playing hard to get, is that what you think I was doing?" she smirked. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I wasn't playing at anything. That would imply that I was attracted you, and sadly for you, I'm less then impressed."

Lucky for Kakashi he was wearing his mask; otherwise Emiri would've certainly noticed the look of shock across the Jounin's face.

'_Victory at last!'_ Emiri thought cockily, taking his silence as proof that she'd won.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that today's chapter was to everyone's satisfaction? And if you're wondering why/how Emiri managed to actually hurt Kakashi, the answer is quite simple:

Kakashi didn't think of Emiri as a threat, and so therefore let down his guard enough for her to surprise him. After all, Emiri isn't a ninja, and she couldn't even free herself from Kakashi's grasp earlier! Needless to say, Kakashi didn't even think Emiri would do what she did.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Forgotten Play Date**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it seems that most people like my implied humor and subliminal messaging! I'm glad to know that I'm not the only person with a warped sense of humor. LOL.

And in response to a question, the "fluff" will come, but most likely not for a while. The two just met, it'll take them more time then two days to better know each other. (Though there is a _tad_ bit of fluff in today's chapter...kinda.)

But if you're having trouble waiting for all the fluff, might I suggest you read a Sesshoumaru fanfic to help pass the time? Get it, Sesshie's nickname (given to him by his fans) is "Fluffy". (It's because of his boa/tail/pelt. Whatever that thing is on his shoulder!) LMFAO!

Well...**I **thought it was funny!

By the way, I added a new character today! Her name is Shina, and she's more of a walk-on role in today's chapter then an actual perminate character in the story. If you wanna know how she looks, picture Pamela Lee. (Only unlike Pam, Shina isn't as nice a person.)

* * *

Just as she was about to ask Kakashi to get up off her, the door to the apartment flung open to revile a rather large-busted and scantily clad woman.

_'On the up side, she'll never drown because she has her own built-in floatation devices!'_ thought Emiri.

(**A/N:** Let's just say _Playboy_ centerfolds show less skin then this girl! …Okay, so I embellished a little, you get the point. The woman looked like a hooker.)

"Kakashi-chan!" she cried, not taking notice of the two at her feet, "I'm here for our little 'play date'!" She blushed slightly as she giggled the words 'play date'.

Emiri's eyes virtually popped out of their sockets upon hearing this…this…

'_UGH!'_ Emiri thought, shuddering at the mere thought of what the woman's words implied.

Meanwhile, Kakashi's face reddened as he just now remembered the plans he'd made for tonight. In all the commotion caused by Emiri, he'd completely forgotten about his 'play date' with…with…

'_What was her name again?'_ he wondered to himself.

Emiri glared up at Kakashi. "Oh, talk about gross!" she yelled, pushing Kakashi's chest in an attempt to get him off her.

"Huh? Who're you?" the woman screamed, her face taking on that of shock and horror as she just now taking notice of the two at her feet.

"Kakashi, you jerk! What the hell do you think you're doing with this…this…SLUT!" she screamed, pulling him up by his collar.

'_Who the hell does SHE think she is, calling me a slut?'_ Emiri thought, pulling herself up off the floor. _'I'm not the one dressed like 'Hooters Barbie' here!'_

"Please, Gabby, it's not how it looks!" Kakashi pleaded, not allowing Emiri a rebuttal to the woman's insult.

The woman bitch-smacked him across the face. "My name's Shina!" she roared.

"Shina, yes, Shina!" Kakashi remarked, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Emiri grimaced at the two. "I'll take this as my cue to leave." she stated, before being grabbed by her hair by Shina.

"OW, FUCK!" Emiri cried in pain.

"Oh-ho-ho! Don't think you can get away so easily, you tramp!" Shina cried, pulling Emiri back by her hair and tossing her to the floor.

Kakashi watched in horror as Emiri landed on the floor with an "Oof!"

"Are you alright?" he asked, bending over and extending his hand to help her up.

Emiri winced in pain, feeling as though her head was in a vice. "Been better." she commented, taking his hand and hoisting herself up. "Which is more then I can say for this bitch, if she even THINKS about touching me again!"

Meanwhile, Shina looked at the two in shock and disgust. "Please," she scoffed, "who'd wanna touch you?"

For about the third or fourth time that day Kakashi found himself with a death grip around Emiri's midsection, stopping her from attacking Shina.

"Kakashi, LET GO!" Emiri growled, struggling in the Jounin's grasp. "I'm gunna teach _Bimbo Barbie_ over there a lesson, NEVER pick a fight with a bitch on the edge!"

"So you would choose this tramp, a little girl who barely looks like she's big enough for a training bra, over a voluptuous woman like me?" Shina screamed, puffing out her chest to further extenuate her large bosom.

Kakashi looked at Shina in puzzlement before diverting his glance to Emiri's chest.

"She looks great to me." he stated, shrugging.

'_WTF? Did he just say, what I think he said?'_ Emiri thought, her shock apparent as she ceased her struggle.

"FINE!" Shina cried. "If you'd rather be this wretch then me, then I'm gunna leave! And don't you bother ever talking to me again!" That said, she stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Kakashi watched in shock as the door slammed before his eyes.

'_And I was so looking forward to tonight to.'_ The Jounin sighed; it looked as though he wasn't going to get the chance to use that body oil he'd bought tonight.

Just then Kakashi remembered that he still held Emiri tightly to his chest.

'_She smells kinda good.'_ He noted to himself, taking in a whiff of her hair and slightly tightening his grip to pull her closer. _'Kinda smells like-'_

"Uhh…ah-hem!" Emiri studdered, diverting Kakashi from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Emiri blushed. "Well, uhh….you uhh….you still have me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Was she coming on to him?

"Emiri, are you saying you want me?" he asked, smirking.

"WHAT?" Emiri screamed, tensing up in his arms as her cheeks became even more crimson. "I just meant that you're still holding me!"

Kakashi looked down, the girl was right. Darn, and he thought he might see some action tonight after all!

"Oh, right!" he chuckled, releasing Emiri from his grasp.

Emiri was relieved when he let her go. She was SO nervous that she could actually feel herself shaking as her heart raced. She'd better leave now before she collapses from shock/embarrassment in front of him.

'_Boy, wouldn't THAT be fun!'_

What kind of excuse would she come up for that?

'_Sorry for passing out on you like that, I guess I'm falling for you-LITERALLY!'_

Emiri scoffed slightly to herself at the thought of actually saying that to him. Like she would ever say that to him!

"Well, good night then!" Emiri chimed as she grabbed the door handle.

When was this girl going to learn? Doesn't she ever give up?

"How many times must I say this?" Kakashi asked, grabbing Emiri's wrist tightly. "You're staying with me tonight, and that's final."

Emiri sighed in defeat. "You're not gunna give up, are you?" she asked.

"No." was his reply.

"Fine, but if I'm gunna stay here you'll have to get me some clean sheets for the couch, and a sanitary pillow and blanket." Emiri stated.

Kakashi chuckled, blushing slightly under his mask. "I'll try my best, but I haven't done my laundry in over two weeks now."

WHAT? He was busy! The life of a Jounin was hard work! And with the students he had, he was more then exhausted at the end of the day.

"Yuck, grody!" Emiri spat in disgust.

"I guess you could always use my sleeping-bag. I haven't used it in a while, and I washed it the last time I did. Had to really, Naruto spilled ramen all over it." Kakashi reminisced, laughing as he remembered the sour look on his student's face as he spilled his beloved soup.

"You sure it's sanitary?" Emiri asked wearily.

"I'm sure." Kakashi stated.

Jeeze! She finds one bottle of hand cream and a stack of porn, and all the sudden he's the horney teenager who can't control himself and jerks-off all over the furniture! Honestly!

* * *

**A/N:** So how did everyone like this chapter? (And is it just me, or do I seem to ask that every time I post? LOL.)

Also, if you wanna see a fanart I drew of Kakashi, visit my second **Photobucket** album. There should be a link to the site on my homepage. All the pics are arranged alphabetically by title. And my fanart is labeled "Icha Icha Kakashi". (I also have two pics of Kakashi without his mask in that album too!)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Good Mourning Surprise**

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, even more reviews saying how funny my fanfic is! (Grins like the dork I am.) Maybe I should consider a career in stand-up comedy? LOL.

Also, I find it interesting that some people are kinda shocked how I portray Kakashi. Well, from what I've seen and read, he is a big pervert. Kinda like Miroku or Master Roshie. The only exception being that I've yet to see Kakashi actually grope someone.

He seems to have more control over his urges, and hides his perverted thoughts kinda well. The only (brutally)obvious evidence I've seen is his books, and the way he reads them so openly and in public. He obviously doesn't care (that much) what people think of him, often reading them even around his students.

And he may not come off as the stereotypical "romantic hero", but that's only because he's never really had to try that hard for women to like him. Much like Draco Malfoy "The Slitherin Sex God", Kakashi has never had problems finding a date or seducing someone.

Plus he's never been in love before, not truly. (At least not in this fanfic, or from what I've seen/read in/about the show and/or manga.)

But don't worry, he'll defiantly be romantic. Or to be more precise, he'll have to be if he wants Emiri. She won't make things easy for the Jounin. And unlike most of the other girls he's liked and/or dated, Emiri refuses to be treated like a sex toy or "prize to be won".

(**FYI-** She refuses to even think about sex until after she's married. If she's gunna have sex she'd prefer it to be with someone she loves, and who loves her. Emiri absolutely refuses to be a one-night stand, preferring rather to be with the man she'll spend the rest of her life with.)

To put it simply, Emiri is a hopeless romantic, and only knows one way to love-with all her heart and being. So Kakashi will have to "up his game" and prove his true love if he wants a chance with her.

But like I said earlier, it'll take more then two days for the two to actually fall in love. Much like trust, true love is earned rather then given on whim.

And since Kakashi hasn't actually been in love before, he might be a little nervous and unsure of his true feelings. That and Emiri has been hurt so deeply before that she finds it hard to open herself up and let people see the true her, afraid of being rejected again. (Thus explaining her depression and low self-esteem.)

I hope that what I've said better helps you to understand the characters and their re/actions. (I think I might've given away a big part of the plot. Though I'm not sure because I don't have everything laid out already. And I could change my mind at any time should I not be satisfied with how things seem to be playing out.)

* * *

Trying her hardest not to think about what her host normally did while on her make-shift bed for the night, Emiri finally got to sleep around midnight.

**_BEEP! BEEP!_** Kakashi's alarm went off.

**_Ugh_**. It was 9AM, and he'd told his students to meet him at 10. **_Sigh._** He would have to get up if he were to make it in time. Not that he ever did, but still…

After dragging himself out of bed, Kakashi began his mourning exercises before heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

That's when he saw her, sleeping on his couch. She looked kinda adorable curled up in the sleeping bag, hair messed up from constant rolling in her sleep.

He never had a visitor spend the night before. Well, at least not on his couch. Normally he would bring his dates home and they would find ways to entertain each other. Almost always their entertainment would lead to the girl spending the night in his bed, with him.

'_Of coarse there was that one time in the Earth Nation when…'_ Kakashi reminisced, before realizing noticing Emiri's stretching form on the couch.

Stretching, Emiri yawned as she woke up from a rather lovely dream. She was dreaming about going out with Data from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_, a fave show of hers, when she was awoken suddenly by the feeling that she was being watched.

What Emiri found when she awoke shocked her to say the least.

"Holy shit!" she cried, blushing furiously and pulling the sleeping bag over her face as she turned away from the sight before her.

'_Huh? Why is she-?'_ Kakashi wondered as to the reasoning behind Emiri's sudden outburst, before realizing that he did in fact know why.

"Oh, uh…I forgot you were here and I…" Kakashi blushed, rubbing his head as he tried to explain his current situation. "See, I sleep in the nude, well unless I'm on missions where I have to sleep with other people and/or outside, and …"

Emiri nodded her head in understandment, still fully emerced beneath the covers.

"Could you just…you know…?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, um…sure." he replied, stepping back into his room and pulling on a pair of boxers. _'Better wear this too.'_ he thought, remembering to finally put his mask back on.

"Okay, I'm dressed now." Kakashi chimed upon entering back into the living room.

Emiri sighed in relief. "Good." she said, pulling the sleeping bag off of her face, a slight blush still apparent on her features.

"Anyways, I was on the way to take a shower and, well…you just looked so happy sleeping there that I…well…" Kakashi stated, finding himself a little lost for words.

"You uh, got anything to eat in here?" Emiri asked in an attempt to lift the sudden uneasiness in the room.

Kakashi blinked in slight confusion before he realized what she'd asked.

"Yeah, I think so." he replied. "The kitchen is over there, feel free to help yourself to whatever you want." Kakashi stated, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Emiri nodded slightly. "Thanks. Want me to make you anything?"

"You don't have to." Kakashi smiled.

"You sure? Because I am a guest here and it could be my way of paying you back." Emiri noted.

"Nah, that's okay." Kakashi stated. "Besides, the Hokage would be upset with me if I didn't help you in your time of need."

"Oh." Emiri sighed, slightly downdraught.

She thought he did it out of friendship. She was new to this place, and having a friend or two would make her feel better about the situation. But apparently what he did was more for job security then actual human kindness and compassion.

Kakashi noticed the sudden sadness in her face. Had he said something wrong?

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Maybe he could fix things if she were to tell him what was wrong.

Emiri shook her head. "No, that's alright. You just go take your shower and I'll have some breakfast, okay?" she stated, dawning a slight smile.

He noticed that the smile she now wore was a forced one, and not truly sincere. However, he assumed that it was best to not push the subject, but rather let her tell him when she was ready.

"Okay, I will then." Kakashi smiled before stepping into the bathroom.

Stretching her aching body, Emiri pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the kitchen.

Upon opening the cupboards, she found all the boxes and cans were written in Japanese. How was she supposed to read THAT? Sure, she was currently teaching herself to read/write/speak Japanese (and Elvish), but she knew VERRY little of the actual language.

Lucky for her, most of the boxes had pictures on them. If Emiri couldn't read the boxes, she could at least look at the pictures to determine what was in the boxes.

'_Noodles, noodles, more noodles, rice, and look-even more noodles!'_ Apparently Kakashi loved noodles.

Maybe there was more food in the fridge? Opening the (fridge) door, she found: half a bottle of sake, a half-carton of what looked/smelled like milk, soy sauce, and what appeared to be a tube of athlete's foot cream. Talk about a selection!

Looks like today's breakfast was gunna be rice with soy sauce. Not what one would normally have for breakfast, but it would do none the less.

Getting out of the shower, Kakashi dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. Then, heading back to his room to change into a clean pair of clothes, he heard Emiri's voice calling to him.

"Breakfast is ready!" she reported. "I know you said not to bother, but I figured that since I AM eating your food, the least I could do would be to make some for you as well."

He smiled. "Be there in a minute! Just let me get dressed and then I'll come eat, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Emiri called back.

Setting the table, a sudden thought accrued to Emiri. How was she going to take/get her medication? The effects would only last for a few more days, slowly loosing their effectiveness, before she would fall back into her depression.

'_Oh joy!'_ Emiri thought sarcastically. Just what she wanted, to virtually be reduced to an emotional time bomb that could go off at the slightest misunderstanding, and at any time. If she didn't get her medication, or something similar to it, soon there would be no help for her.

"Smells good." Kakashi stated, breaking Emiri from her thoughts.

"Oh, thanks." Emiri replied, setting the food on the table and taking a seat.

Setting down, Kakashi took his chopsticks in his hand as he prepared to eat.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing out the window.

"What's what?" Emiri asked, looking outside only to find nothing of interest out there.

Kakashi shrugged as he sat his chopsticks on the table. "Guess it was nothing."

Emiri turned around, finding Kakashi's bowl, which was once completely filled, now suddenly empty.

"That was a good meal." Kakashi stated, patting his stomach for emphasis.

"How did you…? When did you…?" Emiri stuttered in total shock.

"How did I what?" Kakashi asked, getting up and placing his bowl in the sink.

Emiri grimaced at the Jounin's attempt at ignorance. "You know damn well what I mean! How did you eat that already? What did you do, inhale it?"

Kakashi smiled at her disgruntled expression. "I guess I'm just a fast eater." he shrugged.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys don't get put off by the fact that Emiri has depression. See, the reason I gave her depression was to make her character seem more human. In a lot of fanfics the main female role is, for the most part-but not always, a happy go lucky and extremely beautiful girl.

I gave Emiri depression because it makes her seem more real, giving her more depth. That way it makes her more believable and easier to associate with.

I should also note that despite the stereotypical blonde hair and blue eyes, Emiri is not extremely beautiful. She has more of a natural look, kinda like "the girl next door" type.

Specifically: Rather thick (not fat) thighs and big/wide (again, not fat) hips. Naturally thin (but not as extreme as Gollum) hair, and 8-8.5 wide feet. She's also near-sighted and wears oval-shaped glasses.

Oh, and contrary to what Shina said, she DOES have boobs. They're about high "B" to low "C" in size. And depending on the manufacturer, she's about a 12-13 in pants, and medium-large in shirts. (She prefers shirts that are a little baggy though, so it wouldn't be weird to see her wearing an XL.)

I'm pretty sure I could go on forever about her, seeing as I have a very specific and well defined idea/concept of how Emiri looks, acts, feels, etc. But I'll just stop here, so as not to bore you with all the mundane details.

Again, I hope that you'll like Emiri as a character, despite her flaws. And as usual, please !

* * *

**Chapter 13: Job Interview**

* * *

**A/N:** Woo-hoo, another chapter! Sorry I didn't post the other day, but I had my friend Christina (AKA-Midget) spend the night. Not to mention that I've been helping my mom to wrap presents. So, yeah...

And I'm glad that so many people like how I gave Emiri depression to better round-out her character. And also, most people seem satisfied with her being flawed, and not perfect or 100 percent beautiful. You except herhuman flaws, both mental and physical.

It shows that, despite the world's obsession with beauty and perfection, that there are still people out there who judge people for who they are as a person, and not whither or not they conform to society's narrow image of beauty.

Besides, people who are always happy tend to make me homicidal. LOL. Just joking. But seriously, those people annoy the hell outta me! Not that I'm a pessimistic, I do try and see the glass as half full, but the world isn't always sunshine and lollypops. You get the point...

Anyways, I got a question regarding to Emiri's looks. How is it that Gai and Kakashi called her beautiful when she looks so normal? Simple, poor Gai never seems to get any of the "hot" girls, and finds Emiri to be more in his league.

I mean, the poor man has been rejected by all the attractive in Konoha that when a new girl (who doesn't look half bad) comes along, he figures maybe this might be his chance! Too bad for him he came on WAY TOO strong, andWAY TOO fast.

As for Kakashi, he's used to dating all the "hot" girls in Konoha. Unlike most men, he's gotten kinda (but not entirely) tired of dating "dumb chicks" and girls who only want him for his status and sex. Not saying that all "hot" girls are shallow, but those that are "hot" and not shallow are either taken or don't really like him because of the books he reads and that he's a (supposed) pervert.

So when Kakashi meets Emiri, a reasonably attractive girl/woman who doesn't seem to fawn over him like most girls do once they see him, he get kinda interested. He's not really use to a challenge. And the fact that she has his same sense in humor, and that she's somewhat "fiery", makes her even more attractive to him. Maybe she's someone he can have an actually meaningful relationship with?

Why is it that most/tons of fanfic writer tend to make their OC's "gorgeous" and super-model skinny anyways? Like even one-tenth of the world's population of women even fit into that category? Sure, it'd be great to look that way. I know I'd love it!

But most women, and people in general, are flawed. And I don't know about you guys, but I find it much easier to relate and identify with a character who is more human, and has flaws, then one who lives the life of the rich and famous.

I hope that that clears up a few things for everybody. Anyways, on to the fanfic!

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Kakashi walked Emiri to Genki to meet Taku.

"Well, here's the place." Kakashi stated as he motioned towards the building in front of them.

Emiri's jaw dropped as she took in the site of this magnificent place.

Imagine, if you would, a NYC nightclub in the 1920's, but with obvious ninja influence. Kinda like P3 from _Charmed_ meets The Cocoa Bongo from _The Mask_. Then take that and add Feudal Japanese influence.

Outside the bar were two life-sized statues of Konoha's greatest ninjas from years past, erected upon tall pillars of stone. The entrance had a long awning, or semi roof made of fabric, sticking six feet out from the door, and about eight feet high.

Above the awning, in neon lighting was the name of the bar-Genki. (Shown in Japanese, of course.) And below the awning was a red carpet that leads from the beginning of the awning, and ending at the door.

"Wow!" Emiri gasped. "If it looks this pretty during the day, I can't wait to see it all lit-up at night!"

Just then Emiri felt a tap on the back of her shoulder. Turning around, she found a man carrying a rather large barrel or what appeared to be some type of alcohol.

'_Wait a minute, where's Kakashi? He was just here a minute ago!'_ Emiri thought, noticing the sudden absence of the silver-haired Jounin.

"Could you open the door, Miss?" the man asked, sticking his head around the corner of the barrel to look.

"Oh, sure!" she replied, opening the door swiftly for the man.

The man smiled. "Thanks, it's really heavy and-"

_**CRASH!**_

The man had fallen over the red carpet, sending the barrel flying, only for it to slam into Emiri, knocking her over and pinning her to the ground. Lucky for her, the barrel didn't break, otherwise she'd be drenched in…Oops! Too late!

"What the hell?" Emiri screamed as the cork (from the barrel) popped out, hitting her in the face, and sending a gushing stream of red wine all over her.

Standing up, the man grabbed the cork off the ground and reinserted it into the barrel. "Sorry about that!" he said.

"Oh no, that's okay. It was a mistake, no biggie." Emiri faked a smile, her eyebrow twitching.

After taking the barrel off Emiri, the man placed it down and offered Emiri his hand. Taking it, she slowly pulled herself back up.

"Thanks, Mr.?" Emiri questioned.

"Oh, I'm Niota!" said the man. "My brother is Taku; this is his bar you know."

Emiri nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here, Chii said he might hire me as a waitress and…"

"Oh, so you're that girl Chii was talking about!" Niota asked.

"Uh…yeah." Emiri smiled faintly.

Niota nodded in understanding before turning to pick up the barrel again.

"Here, I'll hold the door again for you, if you promise to watch where you're going. Okay?" Emiri suggested.

Niota blushed in embarrassment slightly, before replying. "Sure thing, thanks."

After making it into the building without tripping a second time, Niota told Emiri to wait inside the door while he went to get Taku.

"Be back in a minute!" he called, entering into a back room.

Emiri did as she was instructed, taking in the inside decor while she waited.

_'Wow, the inside looks even better!'_ Emiri thought to herself.

In keeping theme with the outside, the inside held the same motif, but was a bit more extravagant. There was a bar, of course, and at least 20-30 tables. Towards the back was a rather large dance floor with a stage in front.

"Ah so there you are!" called a man's voice from beside Emiri. "I was beginning to think you'd blown me off."

Turning her attention towards the man, Emiri shook her head. "No, I didn't. Sorry I wasn't here yesterday but I kinda got tied up and-"

Taku placed his index finger Emiri's mouth to silence her. "In any even, you're here now, and that's what matters. Now, have you been a waitress before, or is this your first time?"

"Uh…it's my first time." Emiri muttered.

"Uh-ha, I see." Taku responded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Then I'll have to get somebody to-"

Just then Taku noticed Emiri's drenched and rather sticky appearance.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Emiri blushed. "Niota dropped the barrel he was carrying and I-"

"Ah, I see." Taku interjected. "Here, let me fetch you some extra clothes from the back." he said, walking into the back room, then appearing again later with a change of clothes in his hands.

"They might be a little to big, it's the chef's extra uniform. You can wear it till you get home though." Taku informed Emiri, handing her the clothes.

"Thanks." Emiri smiled shyly.

"No problem, change in the bathroom. They're right in the back there, you can't miss them."

Emiri nodded then went to change in the bathroom. After she came out she asked Taku where she was to place her dirty clothes.

"Just put them by the door." he said.

Emiri did as she was told, then came back to talk with Taku again.

"Now, as I was saying." Taku commented. "I'll have to get somebody totrain you. Hmm…how about…URUSAI!" Taku yelled the last part, calling for one of his many employees.

Emiri watched as the man known as Urusai came strolling out of the back room.

"Yes sire?" Urusai asked with a deep, and thoroughly uninterested, sigh.

'_Oh my God!'_ thought Emiri as she looked at the man. _'This guy looks, and even sounds like, Jack from **Will and Grace**!'_ This thought made her smile slightly to herself.

"I want you to teach Emiri here how to be a waitress." Taku ordered.

Urusai looked shocked and yet angered at Taku. "Oh but boss, this is my day off, remember? I only came here to get my money and-"

'_Oh God, he even pouts and flails his arms when he's upset, like Jack!'_

"I know, but it's her first day and she needs a little help. You can use this time training her as part of that overtime you've been wanting." Taku interjected.

'_And look! There's that dance he does where it looks like he really has to pee!'_ (**_Chuckle_**.) _'Where's a camera when you need one?'_

"But I already made plans for today and I-" Urusai pleaded.

Taku sighed deeply. "Okay, it's you're call. But don't come crying to me asking for any more overtime if you're gunna be acting like this."

"Yes sir." Urusai replied, casting an angry glare at Emiri before walking out the door.

"Well, it looks like I'm gunna have to be the one to teach you." Taku stated. "Here, put this on and we'll start right away." He said, picking up an apron from behind the bar and tossing it to her.

Wiping the smile off her face, Emiri reached out to grab the apron, only to miss it completely as it landed on the floor. **_Sigh._** She always did catch like crap.

"Oops! Heh-heh…sorry about that." Emiri blushed as she bent down, grabbing the apron and wrapping it around herself.

Taku laughed slightly. "No problem, don't worry about it. Now what do you say we practicing our balance while carrying things?"

* * *

**A/N:** Figures that Kakashi would just abandon Emiri, doesn't it? Oh well, at least he helped her find the place and walked her there. That's something.

Oh, and before I forget-I've been told that people are copying my idea? Well that's kinda flattering and all, but it's still wrong. If anyone wants, I'd be more then happy to suggest some story/plot ideas for your use!

All you'd have to do is credit me, and it's free! I've got tons of ideas just waiting to be written! Unfortunately if I wrote them all I'd only update like one a week, or even once a month!

So please, rather then stealing my idea and committing copy-write infringement, talk to me and I'll help you come up with a story/plot of your own! I'd like to settle this in a civilized manner, rather then being forced to tell the site's security/staff/owner(s).

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Doctor's Office, Physiatrist**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Like always, I'm still SO glad to see that people are actually reading and enjoying my fanfic! And thanks A LOT to all you who've been reviewing, it means SO MUCH to me! (Gets "warm tingly feeling" all over.)

And in regards to a review I got about what I said last time, I honestly don't think that everybody is actually trying to steal my fanfic. I totally understand if they're unknowingly doing it by accident! I myself have read so much fanfiction, partial resemblance of this fic to other fanfics is an eventual probability.

It's just that a reviewer informed me of possible similarities between my fic and others. Understandably, I was quite concerned. I just hope that nobody is intentionally copying my fanfic verbatim, and what not.

But if they're doing it unintentionally then that's okay! Slight similarities are completely understandable! It's when someone's fic follows mine SO closely, virtually "to a T", that I get angry. And as of now I don't think anyone is, so that's okay.

I'm just informing anyone who would do such a thing _intentionally_, which I hope there's nobody like that here, that I don't appreciate or condone that type of behavior. And in the HIGHLY UNLIKLY chance that someone would do that, I would first like to talk to them in hopes of coming to a mutual understanding, in stead of being forced to bring in the site's authorities.

I hope that I've cleared that whole messy subject up for everybody? I honestly would like it if I never had to speak of such things again, I don't like doing it. It makes me feel like I'm coming across as intentionally being a cold-hearted and mean bitch. Which I hope I don't, and don't intend to be.

I'd much rather live in my own little world of free medication for all (LMFAO, I love Pilz-e!) and bishie boyfriends for everybody. (Sighs heavenly while daydreaming about such a world. LOL.)

Now, on to the reason you're all here-the story!

* * *

**Elsewhere in Konoha…**

"Where is he?" Naruto shouted, mad at how late his sensei was.

Sakura shrugged. "Where is he ever?" she sighed, though deep down she was just as angry. _'That no-good jerk, he's always late!'_

Just then came a "Yo." from behind her, causing everyone to jump. (Though one could barely notice Sasuke's because his was only slightly.)

"Where were you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto bellowed.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry I'm late. I had to show this pretty girl around town because she's new here and…" (For once he actually has a good/believable excuse, wow!)

"Yeah right Kakashi-sensei, how dumb do you think we are?" screamed Naruto.

At that Sakura slapped Naruto across the back of his head. "You moron!" she scolded. "How dense are you? Don't you remember Em-chan?"

"Em-chan?" Naruto questioned, rubbing the lump that was now forming where Sakura had hit him.

Sakura sighed heavily at the thickness that was Naruto's head. "Remember, she was the woman we found from that crash two days ago?"

Naruto blinked several times, trying his best to recall the incident. "Oh yeah!" he cried.

Kakashi chuckled slightly as he shook his head, wondering how someone could forget something so recently that easily.

"Idiot." mumbled Sasuke.

"What was that you asshole?" Naruto screeched, whipping his head around in Sasuke's direction.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "Now, now you two. Must I constantly remind you of how important teamwork is?"

"Tell that to Sasuke, he's the one who started it!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't go blaming everything on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura fumed, smacking Naruto across the lump on his head.

"Actually, Naruto is right for a change." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke's eyes to dilated slightly, in a mix of shock and anger, as he turned towards his teacher.

"But Kakashi-sensei-!" Sakura cried.

Kakashi shook his head at the girl. "No matter how right he might've been, Sasuke did start everything by calling Naruto an idiot." he spoke, using his _'matter of fact'_ tone.

Hearing this, Sasuke simply huffed, while Sakura sighed in defeat.

"See Sakura-chan, it's all that stupid Sasuke's fault!" Naruto beamed, oblivious to the implied insult made by his teacher.

"Don't call Sasuke stupid!" Sakura yelled, ready to hit Naruto.

"Calm down everyone!" Kakashi stated calmly, causing Sakura's hand to stop mid-air. "If you all don't calm down I'll have each of you write a five-thousand word essay on the importance of teamwork, instead of going on today's mission."

Well needless to say, that stopped them!

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Naruto and Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, what they said." Sasuke humphed.

Kakashi smiled. "Good, now that everything's settled, we can start today's mission."

(**A/N:** I'm not all that good at thinking up missions. So if anybody has an original and creative idea or two about one, I would love to hear about it! Oh, and I WILL CREDIT YOU! Thanks.)

**Back to Emiri…**

Within an hour or two Emiri had pretty much all of her basic training down pact. The only thing that completely eluded her was balancing two trays at once, or one tray with only one hand.

"I think we'll just stick with one tray and two hands for the time being." Taku stated. "Other wise I'd go out of business!" he joked.

Emiri blushed. "You can take the cost of the dishes out of my pay, and I'll clean up all the food I've spilled."

"You must be psychic, because that's exactly what I was planning!" chuckled Taku.

About fifteen-twenty minutes later Emiri had finished cleaning up the mess she'd made.

"If you want, you can go home now to change." Taku informed her. "I won't need you until five anyways."

"Uh yeah, sure!" Emiri smiled. "Thanks a lot!"

Placing the cleaning supplies she was using back where she'd gotten them, Emiri grabbed her damp clothes and promptly left.

'_Now, to find the nearest hospital…'_ she thought. If Emiri was going to survive in this place, she had to be in tip-top condition, both physically and mentally.

"Umm…excuse me, Ms.?" Emiri asked a woman passing by.

The woman turned around, a sour look on her face. "What do YOU want?" she spat.

'_Ugh, what a bitch!'_ Emiri thought. "Could you point me towards the nearest hospital, please?" Emiri asked, plastering her best fake smile on her face.

The woman sneered at Emiri, as though contemplating on wither or not to answer her question, or to ignore her completely and walk off.

"Two blocks that way, then four blocks right." the woman stated, a menacing tone in her voice.

"Thank y-" Emiri replied, before the woman turned around on her heels and marched away in the opposite direction. "-you." Emiri finished her statement, slightly miffed at the woman's unnecessary rudeness.

After getting lost trying to find the hospital for half an hour, forty-five minutes of filling out release forms and other legal documents need by the hospital, and two and a half hours of waiting in the waiting room, Emiri was finally called back into one of the examination rooms.

'_I guess no matter where you are, doctors are the same!'_ Emiri thought to herself as she sat down on the examination table, getting quite frustrated at how long she was forced to wait.

"Ah, so what happens to be the matter?" the doctor asked, finally entering the room after making Emiri wait another twenty minutes.

"Well, you see…" Emiri started, trying her best to restrain herself from yelling at how long she was forced to wait. "I have depression, and I kinda left my medication at home."

"Then why don't you go home and get it?" asked the doctor.

"Well I would if I could get home, but I can't." stated Emiri.

The doctor looked at her questionably. "I don't understand."

Taking a deep breath, Emiri tried her best to think up a reasonable excuse the doctor would believe. After all, she herself found her sudden appearance in this strange land hard to believe.

"Well you see, my uh…my village was destroyed by enemy ninjas and…" Emiri hoped he would believe her story.

From the shocked and sympathetic look he was giving her, he obviously did.

"Oh my!" gasped the doctor. "How horrible that must be! You have my sincerest sympathy!"

Emiri nodded, trying her best not to smile at how easily she'd been able to think up an excuse he'd believe.

"Thank you, it's been really hard." She stated, doing her best to keep up the act.

The doctor nodded in agreement. "I believe it would be. My one nurse, Ms. Po, lost her aunt and uncle in a similar attack."

"Anyways," he continued, "I'm gunna have to ask you what type of prescription your other doctor prescribed. That way I might be able to give you the same, assuming that it did in fact work?"

Emiri nodded. "Yeah, it did. She, my uhh…psychiatrist, had me take 200mg of Zoloft every night."

"I've never heard of that type of medication." The doctor stated. "But 200mg? You must be depressed!"

'_Heh-heh. Gee, thanks!'_ Emiri thought sarcastically.

"Well it um…it was her own creation. She was thinking about distributing it nationally, but that was before the attack."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, I'm sorry to say that I'm not a psychiatrist. However, my one friend is. Why don't you hold on and I'll get him for you."

If he wasn't a psychiatrist, then why did he ask her about her prescription? And why did he say he could give her another one as well? Emiri didn't understand this, and growled silently to herself while she waited.

It took another half hour until the second doctor, the actual psychiatrist, came in to see Emiri. It seemed that God was testing her patience today, but Emiri held in her anger so as not to throttle the man meant to help her.

'_Good thing for him I need him, otherwise I'd go medieval on his ass!'_ Emiri thought, thoroughly pissed by now.

What followed was a twenty minute session, in which the doctor tried his best to get Emiri to tell him how she's been feeling and about her problems, etc., while Emiri stubbornly refused to answer all his questions truthfully.

'_If he thinks I'm gunna break down and tell him everything, then he is sadly mistaken!'_

Even in her own world, with her own psychiatrist, Emiri refused to speak. Most of the time she insisted on having one of her parents in the room with her to speak on her behalf.

It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, but rather that she refused to tell a complete stranger all her innermost feelings. Not even her family and/or closest friends knew EVERYTHING about her.

'_I guess I'm like **Batman** that way.'_ Emiri thought jokingly to herself.

Sighing at how stubborn his patent was being, the doctor finally decided to simply provide her with a prescription he hoped would work.

"I see. Well, let me just give you this, and we'll see how it works." he stated, scribbling down something on his pad. "I'll want to see you again in two weeks to see how things are going, and if this helps any."

Emiri nodded, thankful the annoying session was finally over. "Thanks."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter wasn't the greatest, it was kinda a filler, but a needed one none the less. I hope everyone at least enjoyed it a little bit, despite it not being all to eventful.

And I'd have to agree with one of my reviewers, it DOES seem as though a lot of KakashixOC fanfics start out with a crash! Freaky, huh? LOL.

And if anyone would like to suggest an actual _Naruto_ character for me to add to the story, I would appreciate it. They would preferably be a secondary character from the anime/manga, who was a resident of Konoha either from the very beginning or while the Third Hokage was still living.

Also, since I don't know a lot about _Naruto_, a character with not a lot known about them (or not as defined a character) would be preferred. Unless you could fully and accurately describe the character in depth, then a more known character would be okay too. Otherwise I'd like a character I could "play around" with. (And no, not THAT way! You sickos! LOL.)

As always, please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Unconscious Again, Dietary Supplements**

* * *

**A/N:** As always, I'm in complete shock at how popular my little fanfic is becoming! It seems as though I'm gaining more and more supporters/fans each day! Thanks guys! You don't know how much your kind words and support mean to me!

I'd like to thank _**silver starlight kitsune**_ for her GREAT suggestion of a mission for Team 7! (Although I did alter it _slightly_.)

And thanks to _**Soiel**_ for all her GREAT suggestions of what _Naruto_ characters I should/could add to today's chapter!

Another thank you goes to **_alliedoll _**for her GREAT idea of how to treat Emiri's depression _Naruto_ style! (Is it just me, or do I say "GREAT" a lot? LOL.)

I'd also like to suggest that all you Asuma fans check out **_alliedoll_**'s fic, titled _Number One With a Kunai._ It's really quite good, and a MUST READ for all die-hard Asuma fans!

Oh, and I'd like to ask you guys if I should up the rating to "M" for all the swearing? The reason I chose a "T" rating is because I both knew and used (quite frequently) all the swear words in the English language (and even some in other languages!) before I was 16.

Most people I know are the same way. And my friends agree that rating something "M" for swearing is _kinda_ stupid. But those are just the opinions of a few. I'd like to know what you think. Should I up the rating, or keep it as is?

* * *

After trying on her own for about half an hour to find a pharmacy, Emiri ran into a man-LITERALLY! While turning a street corner, absentmindedly looking in the other direction for her destination, Emiri collided into a man she'd yet to meet. (Iruka.)

"Are you alright Miss?" the man asked, quickly grabbing Emiri's wrist to prevent her from falling.

"Uh…yeah, thanks!" Emiri beamed.

The man smiled down at her. "You look kinda lost; can I be of any help?"

Emiri smiled up at the kind man. "Oh, would you? I've been trying to find the local pharmacy, but I can't seem to find the damn thing!"

"The pharmacy?" asked the man, a shocked look on his face. "You don't seem to be sick to me. What could you possibly need from there?"

Emiri smirked. "Well for one-I AM sick, in more ways then one. Second, I need to get this prescription filled."

The man sweat-dropped at Emiri's first statement. Then, regaining his composure, he motioned to take the paper from her hand. "You mind?"

"Umm…no, here." Emiri said, handing the man her prescription.

After looking at the paper for a minute, the man redirected his attention back to Emiri.

"But you could get all these things at the local market." he stated.

"Huh?" Emiri questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, just look!" he stated, giving her back the slip of paper.

Emiri took the paper reluctantly. Looking at it, she couldn't make heads or tails of what was written on it. It did kinda look like a list, now that she thought about it. But everything looked as though it was written in Japanese.

"I, uhh…I can't read Japanese." Emiri blushed.

The man looked at her dumbfounded. "You mean you're illiterate?"

"No, not really." She stated. "I can read perfectly well, but only in English."

English? What was that? Iruka didn't know, but he assumed it was some kind of foreign language he'd never heard of.

"I see. Well, if you want, I can tell you what it says." he offered.

Emiri nodded happily, handing the kind man back the paper.

Taking a deep breath, he began to read the list. "It says: raw nuts, peanut butter, wild rice, beets, carrots, parsley, broccoli, papaya, cranberries, salmon, turkey, apples, oranges, cabbage, spinach, pineapples, cherries, eggs, honey, sugar cane, barley, avocadoes, olive oil, and green beans. To tell the truth, it looks more like a grocery list then a prescription to me."

Double blinking in confusion, Emiri snatched up the list from the man. What kind of prescription was THIS? How the hell was she suppose to keep her depression in check with this…this…CRAP?

"You've gotta be shit'n me!" she screamed. "What kind of QUACK prescribes THIS shit for depression!"

Iruka was in shock at the now hysterical woman in front of him. She looked as though she was on the edge of hyperventilating!

"Umm…you okay, Miss?" he asked wearily.

"No I'm not fuck'n okay! Do I look okay to you?" Emiri shouted, now drawing quite a lot of attention in her direction.

Noticing this, Emiri got even more angrier. "What the hell do YOU fuckers thing you're looking at? Take a goddamned picture, it lasts longer!"

At a loss for words, Iruka did the first thing that came to his mind to calm down the furious woman. He'd seen it work several times on TV, maybe it'd work in real life?

_**SMACK!**_

Iruka bitch-smacked Emiri across the face, attempting to subdue her anger. Well, it worked. After all, how was Emiri supposed to continue her angry rant when she was rendered unconscious?

Watching in slow-motion, Iruka watched in horror as Emiri's body was sent flying, right into the path of a brick wall of the building across the street! Needless to say, he panicked! He hadn't meant to hit the woman THAT hard!

At the last possible minute, Emiri's body collided with that of Kakashi as he walked right into her path.

"Oof!" cried the Jounin, being knocked over by Emiri's (seemingly) lifeless body.

"Kakashi-sensei!" cried Sakura and Naruto, rushing towards their ninja master, Sasuke follownig shortly behind.

"Thank God, you caught her!" Iruka beamed, running over as well.

Kakashi looked down at Emiri's body lying in his lap. This was the second time he'd saved her life, it seemed to be developing into a pattern.

"Umm…Iruka," Kakashi asked his friend, "what happened?"

Stopping to catch his breath, Iruka tried his best to explain.

After listening to his story, Kakashi glanced back down at Emiri's body, which was now nestled gently in his arms. How had that happened? He didn't remember taking her into his arms, only her landing into his lap.

Sakura sighed, noticing herself the sight of Emiri in her sensei's arms. _' How cute! Em-chan and Kakashi-sensei look so sweet together!'_ she squealed happily to herself.

Everyone looked at her, wondering as to the reason the young ninja was acting so peculiar.

"Everything okay Sakura?" Iruka asked, slightly worried.

Sakura blinked, just now noticing the many eyes on her. "Oh, nothing!" she blushed. "I was just thinking about something, that's all!"

The group of guys shrugged it off to it having to be something to do with Sakura being a girl.

"But, don't you think we should take her to the hospital?" she asked, worried about her new friend's health.

"No, she doesn't look too bad." Iruka sated, examining the young woman once over. "From the looks of it she should only have a major head-ache and some bruising from where I hit her."

Kakashi nodded, agreeing with Iruka's diagnosis. "I'd better take her home to get some rest. Iruka, are you doing anything today?" he asked standing up, still holding Emiri in his arms.

Iruka looked at his friend. "No, why?"

"Would you mind taking my group on their mission today?" the Jounin inquired.

"I guess so." Iruka shrugged. "Here, take this. It's the 'prescription' the doctor gave her today. Maybe you could buy everything for her, since now you have the day off."

Kakashi nodded as he grabbed the paper and pocketed it. Then, reaching into another pocket and pulling out a piece of folded-up paper, he handed the paper to Iruka.

"Here's the mission, good luck." Kakashi smirked under his mask, before turning around and leaving for his apartment.

"Thanks." Iruka responded, taking the paper and reading the contents.

Oh THIS should be FUN! Team Seven's mission today was to look after an elderly couple, as their children (who they were living with) had to go on a mission today, and couldn't look after them.

Iruka had mixed emotions about this. On the one hand it would be quite amusing to see how the group reacted to their mission. On the other, was it really a wise decision to leave the lives of two elderly people in the hands of Naruto?

**At Kakashi's Apartment…**

Gently placing Emiri onto his couch, Kakashi walked into his bathroom. Here he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out his first-aid kit.

After tending to Emiri's bruises and slight concussion, the Jounin reached into his pocket and pulled out the list Iruka had given him.

'_What kind of prescription is this?'_ he wondered.

Thinking back to Iruka's explanation, he couldn't recall him saying what this supposed 'prescription' was meant for. Shrugging, he picked up the phone and called the number on the paper.

After spending forty-five minutes explaining why it was okay for the doctor to release Emiri's medical file to him, Kakashi finally found out the reason behind the strange list.

"It is a list of natural dietary supplements intended to help Miss. Rankin with her depression." the doctor explained to him, over the phone.

Thanking the doctor for his help, Kakashi hung up the phone and stared down at Emiri's sleeping form.

Depression? Emiri had depression? How could that be? She looked, and acted, like a normal and happy person to him. How could he not have noticed it? Maybe there was something he could do for her, to help her out?

Wondering to himself what could've happened to this girl to make her this way, Kakashi found himself rather close to Emiri's face. In all his thinking and getting lost in his own thoughts, Kakashi hadn't noticed that he was slowly inching himself closer, trying to get a better look at her.

Blushing profusely, Kakashi pulled himself away from her as quickly as he could. Then, writing Emiri a note, he left to get everything on the list. Maybe these 'dietary supplements' would actually help? Who knew? After all, he'd only just now found out about Emiri's depression.

* * *

**A/N:** The list of "dietary supplements" I had in today's chapter are actually real! I got them from a site I found on "How to cure/treat depression naturally". I'm actually considering implementing them into my diet to see if they actually DO help!

And also, I wanted to know what you guys thought of my portrayal of Iruka's character? I tried my best to portray him how I've seen him act in the anime, and what I've read about him online.

But since I don't know a whole lot about his personality and/or character, I was kinda worried if I had him come across contrary to how he normally is. Please tell me wither or not you believe I did, or didn't, capture him correctly.

Another thing, if you didn't notice, I put telephones and TVs into the list of electronics that actually are in the _Naruto_ universe, at least in this fanfic. I can't remember wither I read, or was told by a reviewer, that they do have such things in the actual anime/manga.

Is that right? I hope so, other wise I just made another assumption like what I did with the whole car issue. Please help me by either confirming or denying this information. Thanks!

As always, please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Not the Day I'd Planned, Mission Time!**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it's taken me this long to post another chapter, but I've been kinda busy. First I had to finish last-minute Christmas preparations, then it WAS Christmas. Add to that the fact that my mom was SO sick she couldn't leave her room all Christmas (for fear of the rest of my family catching it, and because she was so dizzy every time she stood she felt like she'd pass-out), and to top it off my one cat died yesterday!

So yeah, it hasn't been the best of weeks for me so far. (Sighs heavily.) But oh well...I suppose it could be a lot worse, right?

Next, to clear up a little matter about last chapter. It seems to me that most people think I had Iruka acting a _tad bit_ on the mean side, which is completely contrary to his actual character in the anime/manga.

Heh-heh...sorry. (Blushes profusely in embarrassment and shame.) I didn't mean for it to come across THAT way. In my defense, Iruka slapped Emiri on impulse, and for a good reason too.

Think about it for a minute, if you would. Iruka has just met this girl who, out of seemingly nowhere, starts acting like a raving lunatic. Kinda a big problem for him, huh? Especially when you consider that this is happening in a crowded area (in the middle of the street), and that Iruka has no idea if this woman is a threat or not.

That said, Iruka panicked. Let's face it, even though Iruka is a gentleman, he's still a man. Men, for the most part-but not ALWAYS, are kinda dense and tend to act on impulse rather then thinking things through all the way. (Sad yet simple and true fact-Women tend to think things through WAY more then men do!)

I also feel that I should state that Iruka didn't mean to hit Emiri THAT hard. But since it (the slap) was a reaction, and because he didn't know how strong Emiri was (and how much blunt force she could take), he hit her unintentionally harder then he should've.

Ninja (Iruka) vs. "Normal" person (Emiri). Not all that hard to see who's gunna win, is it? (Not saying that it was an actual "battle", or that Iruka intended to hurt Emiri, but...well...you get the point.)

Thus is the reason why Emiri's unconscious body was turned into a projectile weapon of Kakashi-pounding mass. LOL...Poor Emiri...Poor Iruka.

* * *

**Back to Team 7…**

What had Iruka gotten himself into? Today was supposed to be a nice relaxing day off for him, one away from his normal duties as a teacher.

What a wonderful day he had planned for himself! First he'd sleep in until ten, then he'd treat himself to a hearty breakfast. Maybe he could even get himself a date with that cute new waitress he'd had his eye on for the last two weeks?

Next he planned on buying himself the newest bestseller from the bookstore. It was supposed to be a really good action-adventure story, receiving rave reviews from all of Konoha's most renowned critics.

Then he'd planned on visiting an old friend of his who he never got to see as much as he'd like to. Iruka had known Tenchi since he was eight, and Tenchi was eleven. Tenchi was always like a type of older brother to Iruka growing up, and often the two would play pranks on unsuspecting passerbies.

Today was nothing like Iruka had planned. On his way to breakfast he'd unexpectedly ran into Konoha's newest resident. She seemed nice enough at first, that was until he'd tried to help her. He'd only read her a simple list, but then in a turn of fate she'd become a raving lunatic!

What followed was a scene he was certain he'd not forget, even if he'd tried, for quite some time. The next thing he knew he'd accepted to do a favor for Kakashi, seeing as the Jounin now found himself with an urgent matter to take care of.

After being left with the children, Iruka explained what today's mission was. He figured it would be best to do so ahead of time so they (the students) wouldn't offend their "employers".

It was a good thing he did too because the reactions he received were none to happy ones.

Sasuke, though it was hard to tell, was slightly offended and saw it as a waist of his skills. And much as he always seems to do when he's upset, Sasuke humphed in dissatisfaction and anger.

Sakura, seeming to read Sasuke's mind, whined a little about how lame a mission it was. "Shouldn't the couple get a nurse to do this, instead of using ninjas?" she pouted.

Inside, however, she was reacting quite differently. _'How could the Hokage do this to us? Missions like this are an insult to Sasuke-kun and his superior abilities!'_

Meanwhile, not to anyone's surprise, Naruto was none too happy either.

"You've gotta be kidding Iruka-sensei! Babysitting a couple of old farts isn't a mission for ninjas! How am I ever going to prove myself as future Hokage if all I get is lame missions like this?" Naruto whined.

"Calm down everybody, today's mission isn't all that bad. Learning how to take care of others is a good skill for any ninja to know. What if you were on a mission and one of your comrades was badly hurt? You'd have to know how to take care them, wouldn't you?" Iruka smiled.

"But we've already taken first-aid classes!" Naruto pointed out.

Iruka nodded. "Yes, you have. But first-aid is only one part of taking care of someone. Depending on hurt your comrade is, you may also have to help dress them, feed them, bathe them, and-"

"Clothe them? BATHE THEM?" Sakura and Naruto shouted, eyes bugging-out. Sasuke, though not reacting like his teammates, was also quite surprised at this.

Iruka sighed. "Yes, you may have to do those things in the future-BUT not today though. You're all still too young and immature to do such things. I'm sure we won't be asked to such things today. And even if we are, I'll do those things myself, okay?"

The once shocked children, now took on a look of great relief as they nodded in response.

Thus leading us up to where he was now. Group seven and himself were only at the Masaki's house for not even half an hour now, and already things had gotten WAY out of hand.

After being given a list of what was expected of them by the young couple, and a short yet sweet goodbye between the couple and their parents, the team began their mission.

First on the list of things to do today was to cook, then feed, the older couple their breakfast. Doesn't sound that hard to do, right? Unfortunately the fact of the matter was that it was far from that.

"We have to cook for them?" Naruto whined.

"Yes." Iruka replied. "Remember what I said about helping a fallen comrade?"

Scrunching his face while trying to remember, Naruto finally sighed in defeat as he recalled his sensei's words earlier.

That settled, the next problem was to decide on what to cook for the couple. However, like many other things that day, that was something easier said then done.

Mr. and Mrs. Masaki couldn't decide on something they both would want. He wanted soba noodles, she wanted miso soup. The couple argued with each other over what to eat for five minutes before Iruka suggested a solution.

"Why don't we cook you both what you want? Mr. Masaki, you can have your noodles. Mrs. Masaki, you too will have your soup. Is that okay with everyone?" Iruka asked.

The couple thought it over for a minute before finally agreeing to the suggestion.

Iruka smiled. "Good. Now, while we cook you your food, why don't you two relax and read today's paper?" he suggested, handing the couple the paper.

Nodding in agreement, the couple took the paper. Well, more like Mr. Masaki took the paper while Mrs. Masaki reminded him that she wanted the local section.

"I knew that!" he replied quite annoyed, handing his wife her section of the paper.

Leaving the couple to their reading, Team 7 proceeded into the kitchen. Next they had to actually cook the food. Dividing the tasks between the three, Iruka handed out orders to each of his students. Sasuke was given the task of collecting all the ingredients, Sakura was to mix them, and Naruto had to boil the water.

Well boiling water wasn't Naruto's idea of an important task. So Iruka had to explain how learning how to boil water and cook food was actually an essential part of being a ninja.

"Knowing how to cook one's own food is a need to know for all ninjas. Otherwise one might starve to death while out on missions. And the art of boiling water is the basic, yet most important, skill to know." Iruka explained.

Naruto looked at him skeptically. "But how hard is it to boil water! It's easy!" he whined.

Iruka shook his head. "Not so. If one doesn't pay close enough attention to the water they could accidentally loose track of it. Doing so could result in boiling all of the water away, wasting time and much needed water.

The argument seemed enough to satisfy Naruto, as he finally quit complaining and did as he was told.

* * *

**A/N:** I trust that everyone enjoyed today's chapter? If not that's okay, but I sincerely hope you did. I know it's not the most wonderful chapter, but I thought everyone might want to see how Team 7 was doing with their mission and all. I tried my best and what not, so...yeah.

I also hope that my explanation about last chapter satisfies everyone. Like I said, I didn't intend for Iruka to come across negatively, or contrary to his personality. Basically the whole thing was done for comedic effect, not to slaughter Iruka's character. Again, sorry.

And I sincerely hope that you guys get why this chapter is so late. What with my personal life being kinda crappy right now and all. Not that I want to come across as being a pity-case, I didn't tell you guys all that just for attention and/or sympathy. I only wanted to explain why this chapter was late and all.

But enough with my mindless rambling. I don't want to bore you all and everything. As always, please R/R. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Misconceptions and Apologies**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I took so long to post this chapter. Things are still kinda hectic around her and what not, and I've also got somewhat of a social life,so...yeah.

I'd planned on posting yesterday, but I couldn't get on because my mom was doing important business work all day online. And the night before I spent over a friend's house. So I'm sorry for not updating everyday or so lately, but I believe that **I AM** entitled to _something_ of a social life.

Fear not though, for I **promise** to post at least one or two chapters a week. That is, unless something unexpected comes up which prevents me from doing so. I don't foresee anything like that as of now, but you can never be too sure.

I'd also like to apologize for last chapter, as well as this next one. They're both sort of fillers, and all _too_ exciting. But I'll definitely try to make the next chapter more interesting!

So please, bear with me? And on the off chance that I don't post more tomorrow, which I'm planning on posting, **please** forgive me?

* * *

It was now some time later since they started their cooking, and the trouble was beginning to rise.

For some odd reason Naruto thought it necessary to stir the boiling water. Plane stirring itself would've been no biggie really, but it seemed as though Naruto was in overdrive mode. Splashing the water, which was getting increasingly hotter, all over, and onto his fellow teammates.

Iruka, seeing the mess, tried to stop his student. "Naruto please, if you must stir the water, do so gently? You're getting water everywhere and someone might fa-"

_**CRASH!**_

Poor Sakura. She'd been carrying the noodles over to Naruto to cook them in the boiling water, when she slipped in the water on the floor and went sliding into the adjacent wall, spilling the bowl of noodles.

"-all." Iruka sighed, finishing his sentence.

'_Idiot._' thought Sasuke, watching the scene from his post.

Sighing, Iruka reached out his hand towards Sakura to take. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a little sore though." replied Sakura, grabbing Iruka's hand and pulling herself up.

"Oh Sakura!" cried Naruto. "I didn't mean to get the floor all wet, believe it! I just got carried away and…"

Naruto shut it when he saw the angry glare Sakura was giving him.

"Just help me pick up the noodles and wash them off, I think they're still salvageable." Sakura commented roughly. Inside though, she was far less considerate.

'_Naruto is such a looser!'_ she thought to herself. _'I swear, if I get any bruises from this I'm gunna kick his ass!'_

Smiling bashfully, Naruto did as he was told and helped Sakura pick up the noodles, placing them back into the bowl.

"Good job Naruto, Sakura." Iruka commented, looking at each as he spoke their names. "Would you mind finding the mop and cleaning up the water, Naruto?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto beamed, running for the closet he'd seen earlier.

Not even five seconds after he'd left the kitchen, there came another

_**CRASH!**_

"Ouch, my hip!" cried the old man, as Naruto collided into him.

Running into the living room, Iruka (and the other two) noticed both Naruto and Mr. Masaki sprawled out on the floor.

"What happened?" Iruka wondered.

"Well I was going to get the mop you wanted when-"

_**WHAP!**_

The old man bitch-smacked Naruto up-side his head, stopping him mid-sentence.

"This young hooligan came running in and jumped me when I was trying to get to the bathroom!" Mr. Masaki growled.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "You shut up, old man! You know nothing! Why would I wanna jump you?"

_**WHAP!**_

Once again, Mr. Masaki slapped Naruto up-side his head.

"How should I know? I don't read minds! Not like there'd be anything for me read if I did, you'd have to have a mind first for me to read it!" Mr. Masaki spat.

Naruto grimaced. "What was that, you old fart?" he bellowed.

"You never learn, do you?" Sasuke mumbled.

"You shut up too, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, angrily pointing his finger at him.

Hearing this got Sakura angry. "Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" she yelled. "It's not his fault you tried to attack the client!"

Iruka sighed heavily. "Now, now, let's all just settle down and-"

"Settle down?" cried Mr. Masaki. "How can I settle down when my hip is broken?"

Just then Mrs. Masaki spoke up. "Oh shut up, Yosho! You know damn well you have the body and stamina of a forty-five year-old, the doctor said so herself! So just you leave the poor boy alone, it was obviously an accident anyways!"

"Hush woman!" cried the old man, as his wife glared at him.

"The name's Achica, not woman, you half-less twit!" she scolded. "And if you keep up with that attitude, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

After five or so minutes of tedious arguing later, and Iruka had just about had enough. If he didn't calm everybody down soon, he was sure he'd go off. So first taking a deep sigh, and counting to ten, he was prepared to intervene.

"Ahem!" Iruka cleared his throat to get attention, but it was to no avail. "Excuse me, everyone can you please just-I said, would you all just calm down so we can-we uhh…we gotta talk some things over and…"

Damn! No matter how hard he'd tried to get their attention, Iruka wasn't being heard.

"Will everybody just please SHUT UP?" he yelled, now thoroughly pissed.

On the up side, it worked. Everyone in the room had not stopped what they were doing/saying and looked right at him. On the down side, Iruka didn't have the slightest clue about what to say.

Clearing his throat again, and regaining what little composure he had left, Iruka tried his best to come to an understanding.

"As I was trying to say, we all have to calm down so we can talk things over." Iruka smiled halfheartedly.

Mr. Masaki growled. "Calm down! How can I calm down when-?"

"Shut your pie-hole Yosho!" Mrs. Masaki scolded. "Now, Mr. Iruka, you were saying?" she asked.

Iruka's smile brightened as he took a deep sigh of gratitude. He'd been able to get through!

"Well first thing's first." Iruka stated. "Naruto, you apologize for running into Mr. Masaki and making him fall."

Naruto pouted. "Why should I apologize? It was an accident and-!"

"Just do it Naruto, please?" Iruka half pleaded, half demanded.

"Fine." Naruto spat. "I'm sorry for ACCIDENTALLY falling on you." he mumbled.

"Well, you should be!" Mr. Masaki retorted.

Mrs. Masaki glared at her husband. "Yosho, you behave! Now, I want you to apologize for hurting this nice young man, AND for accusing him of trying to purposely hurt you!"

Mr. Masaki's eyes widened at what she'd just said. But then noticing the look he was being given right now, he conceded with her wishes.

"Oh…Okay! I'm sorry for hurting you, and for jumping to conclusions so quickly without giving you a chance to explain yourself." Mr. Masaki pouted.

Mrs. Masaki smiled hearing this. "Good, now, I do believe you nice young people have a list of chores to do today?"

"Oh yeah, we do!" Iruka chuckled, rubbing his head.

"Then might I suggest you check on the food? It's starting to smoke in the kitchen and-" Mrs. Masaki stated.

"Oh no, the noodles!" Sakura freaked, running back into the kitchen, followed shortly by the rest of her team.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope everyone is at least somewhat satisfied with this chapter? Like I said, it's kinda a filler. I just wanted to show everyone what/how Team 7 was doing and all, so...yeah. It's not THE BEST, but oh well.

I'd also like to state that there _might not_ be a new chapter Saturday or Sunday. Saturday I'm invited to my friend (Jessica) Macali's **Ukrainian Christmas** party. It should be fun, I've been **Ukrainian Easter** parties with my friend Lauren before. So I'm guessing things will be _somewhat _similar and all.

Anyways, **Happy Belated New Year** to all! Have a nice day, and please R/R?

* * *

**Chapter 18: Jealous Butterfly**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, surprisingly some people actually found my "fillers" actually entertaining! (Insert dorky smile here.)

Anyways, I tried my best to spice up this next chapter and all. It introduces a new minor character, Cho. Cho, much like Shina, is one of Kakashi's many "followers" (if you get the hint). So, yeah. This may seem a little repetitive and all, but I hope it isn't.

I also hope you guys get the subtle/inside joke I put in today's chapter. I thought it was quite funny myself, but then it is MY fanfic after all.

* * *

**Back at Kakashi's Apartment…**

_**CRASH! CLANG! SPLASH!**_

"SHIT!"

'_What the hell…?'_ Emiri thought, finally waking up to a rather loud commotion in the kitchen.

"Ugh, talk about a head ache!" she commented to herself, gently rubbing the side of her head.

Then, straining to sit up, Emiri felt a sudden surge or pain shoot down her spine. She cringed in pain as she took in a deep breath.

'_Holy shit, that hurt!_' she grimaced, falling back into the sofa.

"How in the hell do women do this?" boomed Kakashi's voice from the kitchen.

Emiri cocked an eyebrow. _'Well, THAT was a sexist comment!'_ she thought.

"What's wrong?" she yelled.

_**CLANG! SPLASH! THUD!**_

What in God's name was Kakashi doing in that kitchen anyways? It sounded like **World War Three** up in there!

"Oh, you're up?" Kakashi commented, walking out into the living room completely soaked and covered in various food particles.

"Uh…yeah, I am." Emiri stated, sizing up the soaked Jounin.

Kakashi beamed. "Good, I'm glad. How are you feeling? After what happened today I'm sure you must be in quite a lot of pain."

"Yeah, I am." Emiri replied. "How did I get here anyways? The last thing I remember was going to find a pharmacy and-"

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Emiri was cut short by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Hold on a sec, okay?" Kakashi smiled.

Walking over to the door, Kakashi opened it only to find a strange woman standing in the hall outside. Much like the woman from the other day (Shina), she looked like a supermodel and was dressed to kill.

"How may I help you, Miss?" Kakashi asked, eyeing her up like a piece of meat.

The woman giggled playfully as she played with a stray lock of her hair.

"Umm…hi there. I'm Cho, the cashier at Miroku's Adult Emporium and Bookstore. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I might drop by to see how you liked the newest book you bought from us?" she answered, her voice playful yet husky.

Emiri rolled her eyes. '_Oh, get a room!'_

Kakashi, however, was eating it right up.

"Well I'm not quite done with it yet, but I like what I've seen so far." he stated playfully.

The girl laughed. "May I come in?"

"Uh sure, why not?" the silver-haired Jounin replied, welcoming her in.

Quickly surveying the room (kitchen), Cho turned around and leaned over towards Kakashi. Placing a stray finger on his chest, she then proceeded to "feel her way around".

"My Kakashi…" she whispered, "it's no wonder you have such a following. The others were right, you certainly appear to be one of the fittest ninjas in the whole village."

Kakashi smirked. It was true, he did have "a following", so to say. It seemed as if almost every single girl in Konoha had the hots for him. Even some who weren't single did! And he was more then pleased to help them all live out their fantasies if it meant he could get with them.

Ugh! Emiri thought she would wretch hearing this. Could this girl possibly be any more obvious? Emiri was quite sure the woman didn't come here for the reason she provided, but rather for a more **intimate** reason. (Hint-Hint.)

Just as Cho leant in to kiss him a pot of boiling soup exploded all over the room, sending the lid crashing into her head.

_**SPLASH! WOOSH! CRASH! THUD!**_

Emiri laughed as she saw the woman's head meet the tiled floor through the doorway. Dear LordGod, could this get any funnier?

"Oh my God!" Emiri chuckled, trying her best to restrain her laughter. "Is she alright?"

Kakashi, still in shock at what just happened, turned the stove off then bent over to help the woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Cho moaned deeply. "Yeah, I just got a bit of a head ache is all." she replied, taking his hand and standing up.

Then, dusting herself off, Cho finally noticed the sounds of choked laughter coming from the living room. Wondering as to what, or who, was making that noise, she peered into the next room to find Emiri laughing her ass off on the couch.

'_So it WAS true! What Shina told the group was right! Kakashi is sleeping with another girl!'_

Infuriated, Cho slapped Kakashi across the face. "How DARE you!" she yelled.

Kakashi looked at the woman in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong-HER! She's what's wrong!" Cho shouted, pointing at Emiri.

"Emiri? What about her?" the Jounin asked.

Cho glared at him. "What do you mean 'what about her'? It's obvious you're sleeping with her! You two have only been together for at least two days now! When exactly were you planning on telling people this, huh?"

Emiri's laughing stopped as she choked at the implications this woman was making. It didn't honestly look like what she'd described, did it? Sure Kakashi was cute and all, but he could never actually fall for someone like her!

'_Could he? No! He couldn't. I mean, who in their right mind would? He could do SO much better then me! I could never possibly hope to meet or live up to the high standards he's used to in women. Just look at the girl, I could never DREAM of competing with someone who looks like her!'_

Meanwhile Kakashi himself was also shocked. Him and Emiri? How could anybody think th-Oh wait. Never mind, he knew. It was now quite obvious how Cho had seemed to get the wrong impression.

For a long time now Kakashi has held a reputation for being a "pervert". Sure he read "adult graphic novels" and slept with lots of girls, but he was far from being a pervert! Was it so wrong to have a healthy sex drive and interest in beautiful women?

"It's not what it looks like." Kakashi tried explaining. "She was hurt and-"

"I've had enough of your ridiculous stories Kakashi!" Cho screeched. "Everybody knows how bad a liar you are, so don't even try!"

Then, turning towards Emiri, she gave a menacing look. "And YOU'D better watch where you're going! I refuse to let a little girl like you get in the way of me and my man!"

That said, Cho proceeded towards the door before barging out and slamming the door.

* * *

**A/N:** In order to avoid any misconceptions with this chapter, let me state one thing. Yes, Kakashi is a bit of a "player" in this fic. See, in my opinion (and this fic), he's never actually had a real relationship with women.

In other words, he's never had what he considered to be an actual "girlfriend". What with everything that's happened in his past and all, and the low age expectancy for someone in his position, he's pretty much lived life as a "bad-boy" or "outsider".

And since he's got such a troubled and depressing past, one which he chooses not to share with others, he's never actually opened up his heart to anyone. Why bother? He figures he's most likely never gunna live to see past thirty, and he's never around enough to have an actual relationship or family, so he might as well get his kicks while he can.

Also, Kakashi's "followers" are a type of "Kakashi Lovers" club, and what not. If you've ever seen _Fruits Basket_, they're kinda like the "Prince Yuki Fan Club" in how they run things and all. The only MAJOR difference is that Kakashi's fan club is consisted mostly of more "matured" and slightly older women, and not a bunch of young girls. (Though there are some younger members in his fan club.)

I hope that clears up any misconceptions people might've gotten with this chapter? I also hope that everyone got the little joke about the bookstore's name. (It's an _Inuyasha _reference.)

As always, please R/R. (Or don't it's up to you. But _usually_ the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write.)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Worried**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. Thanks again for all the support you've been giving me, it truly means A LOT to me! And I'm sorry this one is so short and all, but I was kinda rushed.

See, I spent most of my time watching _Eddie Griffin: Dys**funk**tional Family_ on **Comedy Central** tonight. (I love watching stand-up!) Since it was on at 1AM, meaning it was part of **Comedy Central**'s _Secret Stash_, it also meant it was uncut, and therefor didn't "bleep-out" anything. (Woo-hoo!) It was real funny too. Then again, Eddie is ALWAYS funny!

So most of the time I WOULD'VE spent witting was spent on that. Sorry, but it's been a while since I've actually gotten to watch stand-up comedy. (At least ones I've yet to see anyways.) Anyways, yeah...I'm sorry.

Still, I hope you guys like this chapter non the less.

Oh! And did anyone else watch the new episodes of _Stargate SG-1_ and _Stargate Atlantis_ on **Sci-Fi** like I did? I really liked the new episodes, they were good! (As usual!) I'm SO ready for _SG-1_ to kick some Pryor (or is it Pryer?) ass!

And Michael Shanks as Dr. Daniel Jackson is SO kawaii! (Squeals.) Don't ask me why, but I also find the male Wraiths attractive! The ones like "Steve" and "Bob", not the ones without actual faces. (I know...I need help, huh? LOL.)

* * *

Emiri just there, staring at the door for a minute.

"Well," she stated calmly, "somebody has a major problem! Can we say **at-ti-tude**?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"No, really? Hadn't noticed." Emiri scoffed, causing the Jounin to chuckle again. "By the way she was talking you'd think she OWNED you or something!" she joked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe she does." Kakashi shrugged.

Emiri looked perplexed at this. "You mean, she's you're girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, no she isn't." he smiled.

Then, noticing her look of confusion growing, he continued his explanation. "What I mean to say is, maybe she's told all the other girls in the village that I'm all hers."

"But you said you aren't, right?" Emiri asked.

"No, I'm perfectly single." replied the silver-haired Jounin cocking an eyebrow, a small and interested smirk playing on his lips.

"So what you're trying to say is that she's marking her territory and trying to scare off all the other women?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded. "All of them do that."

Emiri cocked an eyebrow. "All of who?" she pondered.

A slight blush rose on Kakashi's cheeks. "My fan club." he replied, slightly bashful.

Just then Emiri smelt smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Uh, Kakashi?" she interjected.

"Yeah?"

"I think something's burning."

"What?" he questioned, before sniffing the air himself. "Crap, the rice!" he shouted,running into the kitchen and dousing the burning grains under the running faucet.

"What were you cooking?" Emiri asked, walking into the kitchen.

Kakashi sighed as he placed the pot back on the now unlit stove. "I was trying to make you dinner." he informed her.

Emiri blink in confusion. "You did this…for me?" she asked, looking at the pot of burnt rice.

"Yeah well, you were hurt and all so…" Kakashi trailed off.

Emiri furrowed her brow, slightly confused. "So then, you were worried about me?"

To tell the truth, he was. He didn't know why exactly, but he WAS worried about her. Kakashi guessed it was because she reminded him a lot of himself. Both seemed to put up a happy-go-lucky front, while meanwhile, deep down inside, they were both suffering.

Glancing down quickly, Kakashi sighed slightly before recovering his cool. "It was no biggie." he smiled. "But since you're up now, and since I do make such a lousy cook, we can go out to eat."

"But I don't have any-" Emiri started to explain, before being cut off by Kakashi.

"My treat." he stated.

Emiri shrugged. "Why the hell not? I am kind hungry after all. And since you ARE offering to pay and all…"

Kakashi smiled. "Good, then it's settled. I'll wait here while you get ready."

"Get ready?" Emiri questioned, looking down at herself. "But I'm already dressed."

"Yes, but you've been sleeping all afternoon and your hair is kinda messy." the Jounin chuckled, pointing to her head.

Emiri blushed slightly. "Oh yeah, I forgot." she chuckled. "I'll be right back."

Hurrying into the bathroom, Emiri glanced at herself in the mirror. Kakashi was right, her hair DID look a mess. Oh well, no problem.

Picking up her hairbrush and running it under the sink, Emiri shook off the excess water before brushing her hair.

"Honestly!" she stated to herself, trying her best to tame her messy hair. "I look like a poodle with static cling!"

Just then came a slight, husky chuckle from the doorway.

Emiri turned to see Kakashi standing there.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You are, **Miss Poodle**." he replied slyly.

"Ha-ha, VERRY funny." Emiri remarked, as sarcastic as ever.

Kakashi leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah, I know." he smiled.

Emiri shook her head, then put down the hairbrush. "Ready." she told him.

"Not quite." he stated, walking over to her.

Emiri looked at the Jounin wearily as he approached her. "What are you-?" she asked, watching him raise his hand level with her chest.

"HEY!" she screamed, as Kakashi glided his palm over her right (**_A-HEM!_**)

_**WHACK!**_

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Emiri screamed, kicking the Jounin in his shin.

Kakashi winced slightly as he held up his hand. "You had some lint." he stated, showing her a small piece of lint in his palm.

Emiri blinked in shock, gazing down at the piece of fuzz in his hand. "Oh, heh-heh." she laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. You know, the whole kicking you thing?"

"No problem." Kakashi replied as he shook his head. "It was a simple mistake. Anyone else would've done the same."

"Yeah well, I'm still sorry and all." Emiri apologized, her cheeks a slight shade of crimson.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry again for this one being short and all. I'll try my best to make the next one longer, okay? Anyways, per usual, pleaseR/R.

(**FYI-**For those of you who like stand-up as much as I do, all month is stand-up month on **Comedy Central**! ...Or at least I think that's what the commercial said? Anywho, tonight, or would it be tomorrow? Anyways, at 1AM tonight/tomorrow they're showing the _**Comedy Central** Roast of Jeff Foxworthy_. I'm planning on watching some of it, though most likely not all. Saturday night cartoons on **Cartoon Network** and all...)

* * *

**Chapter 20: I'm Not Okay I Promise**

* * *

**A/N:** Well guys, here's the chapter I'm sure you've been waiting for. The one in which Emiri finally breaks down.

If you were wondering why she hasn't broken down until now, like I know some have, it's because it takes a few days for the drugs to leave her system. (I believe I stated that before, in an earlier chapter?)

So until now she's been holding on to her sanity by a string. It wasn't until this, her first day at her new job, that she was/is finally pushed over the edge. (So to speak.)

Anyways, sorry for this one being kinda late. I hope it was worth your wait.

* * *

"So, uh…where are we going to eat?" Emiri asked as Kakashi lead her through the streets of Konoha.

"We're going to Taku's place, _Genki_." he replied, turning the page in his book.

"Oh okay that sounds-SHIT!" Emiri retorted, just now remembering something. "I totally forgot! I was supposed to start working tonight!"

Kakashi gave her an inquisitive look. "How's that?" he asked.

"Never mind that!" Emily blurted. "Just hurry up and take me to the bar before I get in trouble!"

"Okay then, hold on." Kakashi stated, picking Emiri up bridal style as he quickly ran them to their destination.

"ACK! Holy shit Kakashi! What are you doiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing?" Emiri screamed as the Jounin picked her up and raced through town.

"You said to hurry, so I'm hurrying." he smiled.

_(**A/N:** Please not that the ride Emiri was being given now was kinda rough and bumpy, as Kakashi ran through the streets, dodging people as he went. Therefor the stuttering and other idiosyncrasies in this next statement are a direct result of such a ride.)_

"Hurry d-doesn't mean to _**UGH**_ to grab me and r-run, you id-idiot!" Emiri scolded, still freaked by how fast he was going. "Now put me d-!"

"We're here." Kakashi beamed, putting Emiri down outside the door to the bar.

"-own." Emiri finished, double blinking n shock. "Uh…thanks?" she continued, noticing where she was.

Kakashi smiled. "No problem. Coming?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

"Oh yeah, sure." Emiri replied, walking into the bar.

"There you are!" shouted Taku as he noticed her walking in. "Where were you? You're late!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry but I-" Emiri began to explain.

Taku sighed. "Never mind, just get to work!"

"Uhh…yeah! Sure thing, Sir!" Emiri answered, running towards the kitchen to get ready.

Her first day of work was horrible! No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep up with everything. She'd gotten several orders wrong, broken several plates, accidentally lit her apron on fire, and even spilt food on a couple of the customers.

With all the drunks barking orders at her, the relentless comments about how clumsy she was, and her now beer-stained clothing, it was everything Emiri could do not to break down in the middle of the restaurant.

Emiri's thoughts were going wild, torn between wanting to cry and the urge to kick somebody's ass. All the annoying drunks made her want to throttle somebody, BADLY! And every time she made a mistake she felt lower then dirt.

She'd thought being a waitress wouldn't be all that hard. Boy, was she wrong! What a fool she was to even think she could do this! Oh how she felt like crying, as her eyes glossed over with the tears she was doing her best to restrain.

But no matter what, Emiri had to maintain a look of professionalism. If she were to give in to her negative thoughts and emotions she'd be fired for sure! And Emiri couldn't afford to loose this job, she had to be able to support herself if she was going to survive in this strange new place.

Twelve hours later and Emiri was totally beat! Between seating people, taking orders, cleaning up the few dishes she broke, and trying not to throttle the couple of annoying customers she'd gotten, Emiri was ready for bed.

After everyone in the bar had left (the customers that is), Emiri was left with her thoughts as she finished toweling-down the table tops and getting ready to leave.

_'God, what a day! Not only was I late, but I was a complete wreck! I mean how STUPID was I to even THINK I could do this! I can't do this, no matter how hard I try!'_ _**SIGH.**_ _'I wish I was back home. Back where things weren't so crazy, where I had a job I COULD do.'_

"See you tomorrow around six, and don't be late!" Taku shouted as Emiri left the bar, waving goodbye.

It was now six o'clock in the mourning, and Emiri had to find her own way home.

'_You'd think he'd wait for me or something!"_ she commented to herself. _'Oh well,'_ she sighed, _'it's not as if he cares about me or anything to actually stay and walk me home. Besides, he probably has a big mission tomorrow that he needed to get ready for.'_

"Oh, who do you think you're kidding!" Emiri muttered to herself. _'He probably just got tired of being in the same room as you! Why would anyone, let alone a guy like him, even want to walk a looser like you home?'_

_'You're ugly, stupid, and not worth any guy's time. No wonder you've never had a boyfriend! You're not worthy of having one! You're not worth loving, you ugly freak! Face it Emiri, you're meant to die alone, alone and unloved. __The sooner you learn to accept that, the sooner you can go on with your miserable excuse for an existence.'_

Emiri sniffed, trying her best to restrain the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes.

_'It's not like it's your home anyways, you're just staying with him until Chii comes back.' **Sigh.**_ _'I bet I know why Chii hasn't returned yet, it's because of me. She probably can't stand having someone like me as a roommate. Just look at me, I'm nothing but an ugly, stupid, and worthless freak. I bet my family and friends back home don't even miss me!'_

Tears started streaming down Emiri's cheeks even faster as she finally found her way back to Kakashi's place. Noticing the door was unlocked, she opened it and lied down on the couch.

'_Kakashi must be in bed now, seeing as he left early and all.'_ Emiri reasoned, pulling the covers over herself.

But alas, no matter how hard Emiri tried, she couldn't get to sleep. All of her negative thoughts and emotions were filling her head, not allowing her a moment's rest.

'_Everyone must be happy to have me gone.'_ she thought, letting out a defeated laugh_. 'I bet anything nobody misses me. They're probably throwing a party right now to celebrate!'_

Thinking about how bad her first day of work was, she started to cry even harder. _'I can't seem to do anything right!'_ she thought, slowly sitting up on the couch, wrapping her arms around her legs and crying into her chest. _'Wither it's at work or home, I always seem to mess things up!'_

Emiri scoffed at herself. _'I bet if I were to die right now nobody would miss me. If anything Chii and Kakashi would be happy that they don't have to share their apartments with me anymore. And Taku could hire a waitress who actually knows what she's doing!'_

Meanwhile, Kakashi was also finding it hard to sleep. His friends' words were playing back in his head.

_**(Flashback to after Kakashi took Emiri to the bar, as he sat down with a group of his friends…)**_

"So, she that new girl you told us about?" asked Asuma.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, that's' her." he stated, turning another page in his book.

"Looks kinda weird to me." Genma remarked, sizing her up.

Kurenai gave him a dirty look. "Be nice, Genma!" she commented.

Genma shruggedher off. "So anyways, what's here name?"

"Emiri." Kakashi noted, looking up at his friend from his book. "Why you all so interested anyway?"

Asuma shrugged. "Dunno, I guess it's because she's new and all. So, where's she staying anyways?"

Kakashi sighed as he placed his book into his pocket. He knew his answer was sure to surprise them and lead to an annoying interrogation.

"She was staying with Chii. But for now, she's with me." The silver-haired Jounin informed them.

"WHAT?" Raidō yelled, sitting himself next to Asuma.

"Oh, hi Raidō." Kakashi greeted.

Raidō gave him a cold look. "Don't try acting cool Kakashi! What do you mean she's staying with YOU?"

"Yeah Kakashi, why in hell would she do that? Does the Hokage know?" Kurenai interjected.

Kakashi nodded. "He knows, and he's fine with it. It's only temporary, until Chii gets back."

"So Kakashi, how good is she anyways?" Asuma asked, winking.

_**WHACK!**_

Kurenai bitch-smacked Asuma across the head.

"What was that for?" Asuma shouted.

"You know damn well what that was for, you pervert!" Kurenai yelled back.

Kakashi just chuckled. "It's not like that guys, she's just an acquaintance."

"An acquaintance, huh? Than why is she staying you, if that's all she is?" Raidō questioned.

"I told you, she has no where else to stay. So for the time being, she's staying with me. It's not like what you guys are implying at all. I only just met her the other day." Stated Kakashi.

"You've slept with girls you've known less!" Raidō pointed out.

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah, well, she's different okay? So please just drop it, will you?"

The whole conversation pretty much continued like that for a while, until Gai walked in and told Kakashi the Hokage requested his attention.

"Alright then, I'm coming." Kakashi said, getting up to go. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" he stated, waving goodbye.

Turns out the Hokage didn't know about Emiri staying with Kakashi after all. Well, not until he'd overheard it from two interns at his office. (The interns were women who were in Kakashi's fan-club, so that's how they knew.) That was why he summoned Kakashi in the first place, to find out why Emiri was staying with him.

Kakashi explained everything to him, and how he figured Emiri's staying with him would be best for her protection. The Hokage reluctantly agreed with his reasoning, Kakashi WAS one of Konoha's best ninjas.

"Okay, Emiri may stay with you for the time being, until Chii gets back from her mission. But no funny business, got it?" the Hokage more demanded then asked.

"Yes Sir." Kakashi answered.

Jeeze, even the Hokage thought of Kakashi as a dirty pervert! How lovely was THAT?

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it. After the hectic day at her new job, Emiri's depression has finally kicked-in. Joy. (LOL.)

Oh, I believe that I should note how all of what Emiri was thinking was HER opinion of things, not the **actual **reality of them. Depression has a way of falsely distorting reality in an _extremely_ negative way, especially for her.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Stubbornness and Sleeping Arrangements**

* * *

**A/N:** I've been getting rave reviews lately! (Yippee!) I onlyhope that everybody finds this chapter up to par.

* * *

**Back to now, in Kakashi's apartment…**

'_Do I really come off as the perverted and whorish?'_ Kakashi pondered to himself. The conversation he'd had with his friends still fresh in his mind.

'_Okay sure, I admit it, I can be a tad bit of a "playboy". But so what? It's not like it's my fault women find me so attractive!' **SIGH**. 'It's both a curse and a gift.'_

'_Anyways, it's not as if I raped all those girls! Every time I've done it it's been mutual.'_ Besides, it's not as if Emiri found him attractive anyways. After all, she didn't seem to show any of the obvious signs or-

Kakashi stopped, hearing the faint sound of someone crying.

'_Is that Emiri? Is she the one who's crying?'_ he wondered, concerned.

So, getting out of his bed, Kakashi proceeded to the living room. There he found (what appeared to be) a half conscious Emiri, crying herself to sleep.

In fact, Emiri was crying SO hard she hadn't heard, or seen, Kakashi enter the room at all. He was wondering how long it'd be until her depression finally kicked-in. Now he knew. But what could he do to help? COULD he help for that matter?

"Are you alright? Do you need to talk?" Kakashi asked, sitting down on the couch next to her.

The sudden realization of his presence shocked Emiri as she jumped slightly in her seat.

Oh GREAT! Emiri had apparently woken him up with all her stupid crying! Now he probably hated her even more!

"Talk to me, please Emiri?" Kakashi begged, pulling a few stray hairs that were in her face back behind her ears.

Emiri tried her best to stiffen her emotions. "It's okay, you don't have to listen about me and my worthless life. And I'm sorry I woke you up too."

The Jounin shook his head. "No it's alright, I was already awake. And besides, why do you say your life is worthless?"

"Because it is! It's the truth!" Emiri replied. "Now if you don't mind, would you please leave me alone right now?"

"No, I DO mind, I want to help." Kakashi smiled slightly at her. "Now come here and let's talk." he added, pulling Emiri up next to him, his arm around her for support.

Kakashi might've been trying to help Emiri, but what he was doing wasn't making her feel too comfortable. If anything it made her slightly embarrassed. Embarrassed that she'd waken him up with her crying, and embarrassed about the fact he saw her cry.

"Emiri please, look at me?" Kakashi pleaded, placing his hand under her chin and turning her face to meet his.

He'd never seen anybody act like this before, and didn't really know what to do. Maybe it was the fact that he tried so much not to show, or even think about, his own emotions that he was unable to help someone else deal with theirs?

Though her face was now only inches from his, Emiri refused to meet his gaze. Instead she prompted to glance down at the coffee table.

"I-it's nothing." she muttered, barely audible. "Really, you shouldn't bother yourself with trivial matters like mine."

Kakashi sighed. How was he supposed to help her when she refused to tell him what was bothering her? Even in this state Emiri proved to be one of the most stubborn people he knew.

"Well if it's so trivial then why are you crying?" the Jounin inquired.

Nothing, no answer, just more sniffles.

"Alright then, I wasn't feeling tired anyways." Kakashi stated, releasing his grip from Emiri's chin, and encircling his arms around her waist.

Shocked to say the least, Emiri flinched as he pulled her onto his lap while he lay-down on the couch under her.

"What are you DOING?" Emiri asked, her voice cracking as she tried to scream.

Kakashi shrugged, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch on top of them (while still holding Emiri with his other arm.).

"Well since I can't get any sleep in my room, and since you refuse to talk to me, I figure I might as well sleep out here with you and keep you company. That way you'll my shoulder handy, should you decide to cry again." he smiled.

'_Glad to see she's too busy freak'n out about our position to cry anymore.'_ thought the silver-haired Jounin, repressing a smirk.

"Umm…thanks and all, but I really don't feel all that comfortable being atop of you and all." Emiri stated, trying her best to escape from her current predicament.

The feeling of her body wiggling against him made Kakashi's body tingle slightly. He felt a slight warmth inside himself as her hands, which were on his naked chest, tried to push herself up off him.

"Do I make you…uncomfortable?" he asked, a sly and husky tone in his voice as he cocked an eyebrow smirking.

"Uhh…yes, you uh…do." she answered shyly, just now realizing how futile her struggle was.

Kakashi was a ninja. One of the best, so she'd heard. What chance did she have against a guy like him?

'_Wait a minute…!'_ she thought, noticing something out of the ordinary. _'Is he actually not wearing that mask of his?'_

The silver rays from the crescent moon outside shone through the window above them, illuminating the Jounin's face from the middle of his nose and up. But even though she couldn't see his whole face, Emiri could still make out what looked like a smirk.

"Umm…uhh…" Emiri stuttered.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, what is it?" he asked, his tone playful.

"Are you not wearing your mask?" she asked.

Realizing just now how he'd indeed left his mask (and headband)on his nightstand, Kakashi was grateful for the lack of sufficient light in the room.

"…Oops! I mean, uh…I guess not." he replied, trying his best to keep cool.

"Oh." was her only response to him.

How much had she seen? Was she able to make out all of his face, or was he safe?

"So, what do you think?" he asked her, slightly nervous.

Emiri blinked in confusion. "About what?"

"About, you know…my uh…my face." Kakashi asked.

Emiri squinted her eyes. "I dunno, I can't tell. It's kinda hard for me to see in this light, and with my eyes still blurry from crying."

Kakashi didn't know wither to be happy or disappointed. Emiri hadn't seen his face, so his identity was still a secret. But he kinda wanted to know what she thought about it/him. After all, only about a hand full of people have actually seen his face, not including himself.

One might wonder: With all the women Kakashi's been with, how is it that none of them have actually seen his face? After all, it's kinda difficult to kiss someone through a mask.

The answer is quite simple, mind-altering jitsus. Every time Kakashi got "intimate" with a woman he would use a mind-altering jitsu to erase her memory of ever seeing his face. That way whenever they tried remembering how he looked all they would see would be a fuzzy image, a blur.

He always felt slightly wrong doing so, but he always made sure to warn the women of what would happen in advance. They all agreed, of coarse. After all, who would give-up the opportunity to be with the great "Copy Ninja"? And it wasn't as if they'd forget everything else, just his face.

Kakashi smiled half-heartedly. "Good. Now, what do you say we get some sleep?"

"With me on top of you?" Emiri questioned, slightly jittery.

"Sure, why not?" he asked.

"Won't it be uncomfortable?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm very comfy."

Heh-heh. Lovely!

"What if I fall off? I do roll a lot." she noted.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." the Jounin smiled, gently tightening his hold around Emiri's waist.

Emiri sighed in defeat. "Fine, I guess it'll have to do." she muttered.

Kakashi smirked as Emiri laid her head down on his chest sideways.

"Good night." he whispered.

"Yeah, uhh…good night." Emiri replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if you guys didn't like how I handled Emiri's emotion problems. What with her refusing to open up to Kakashi, and for her trying to hide her emotions. All that jazz.

I did that for a really important reason. After all, how unbelievable would it be for someone with depression to suddenly open-up and divulge all her secrets to a person she barely knows?

It's gunna take a lot of time, patience, hard work, and understanding for Emiri to finally open up. She has built-up a mental barrier over the years, trying to trap her negative feelings so they don't escape. Kakashi is gunna have to prove himself worthy of her trust before Emiri gets intimate about her feelings with him.

I hope you guys understand my reasoning. And like always, please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chii Captured and Eerie Sounds**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there, my apologies for taking so long to post. I've been having troubles concentrating lately because of stuff happening around here. Personal stuff and what not. So, yeah...

I'm also grateful for all the support you've been giving me. So I'd like to say thanks to everyone. It great people like you guys that make me wanna write, and lead me to believe that the world might not be as cruel and unforgiving as I thought it was. Maybe there's hope for humanity yet?

Anywho, I was wondering if anybody knew/knows about Kakashi's dog named Pakkun? I've read some stuff about him, but I didn't read anything about his character/how he acts/talks.

From the way he looks, I think he'd be like Frank the pug from _MIB_, but I'm not sure. So if anybody could tell me exactly how he acts in the manga/anime, I'd REALLY appreciate it! Otherwise I'll just make him like Frank, okay?

* * *

Kakashi awoke the next day to the sight of tangled blonde locks across his chest. Smiling full heartedly, he push back the hair covering Emiri's face.

'_Still asleep.'_ he noted, sighing.

It was kinda funny the effect this woman had on him. She prompted a type of tranquility within him. A tranquility that resulted in the Jounin's defenses being slightly lowered when he was in her presence.

'_I wonder what could've upset her so last night?'_ Kakashi wondered, remembering back to the events of the night before. _'She seemed perfectly fine when I left the club last night.'_

Wait a minute…the club! Maybe something had happened to Emiri at the club after he left? What if somebody said something to her that upset her?

'_I'll have to talk with Taku later.' _he thought

Just then there came a knock at his door, causing the Jounin to flinch slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei, you still here?" came Sakura's voice.

"Come in Sakura, the door's not locked." he replied, quickly sliding out from under Emiri and into his bedroom before Sakura could open the door.

Stepping into her sensei's apartment, Sakura walked into the living room to find it vacant.

'_Wait a minute…!'_ she thought, noticing Emiri laying on the couch. _'What is Em-chan doing here?'_

"Kakashi-sensei, where are you?" his student asked, puzzled at the absence of her teacher and Emiri's sleeping form in his apartment.

'_From the way he answered when I knocked, it sounded as if he was in the living room. But I can't see him anywhere!'_

"I'm right here." the Jounin answered, stepping out of his room fully dressed.

Sakura looked up at him as entered the room. "What is Em-chan doing your apartment sensei? I thought she was roommates with Chii-san."

Kakashi smiled slightly at her question. "She was, but Chii is on a mission now. So until she gets back, for the time being, Emiri is staying with me."

"Oh." replied Sakura.

"Was there something you wanted Sakura?" he asked. He wasn't supposed to meet them today, it was holiday and so everyone was off. (It was **_Shodai no Dei_**, or "Founder's Day.")

"Oh, yes!" Sakura answered, remembering why she was here.

Kakashi grinned, slightly impatient at the girl. "And…?"

"Oh, umm…My mom took me to see my cousin today. She works for the Hokage, my cousin that is." Sakura rambled. "Anyways, while I was there the Hokage asked if I could tell you something. He says he wants to see you in his office right away!"

"Thank you, Sakura." he replied.

Sakura smiled at her teacher, happy that she carried out her mission so well.

"Do you want me to stay here with Em-chan while you're out?" she asked. "My mom and dad aren't expecting me back until dinner; they said I could go play with my friends until then. But I'd be more then happy to watch her until you get back."

Kakashi shrugged as he walked out the door. "If you want to, feel free."

Sakura smiled as she called out to him from the window, waving. "Happy Founder's Day Sensei!"

Kakashi waved back as he headed off to see the Hokage.

**At the Hokage's Office, Fifteen minutes later…**

"So those are your orders, Kakashi." Sarutobi (the Hokage) instructed.

Kakashi nodded as the others in his group bowed before leaving.

Today it was up to Gai, Iruka, and Kakashi to save Chii from enemy hands.

"You ready, Kakashi?" Iruka asked as they exited the building.

The Jounin took out his book and opened it as he responded. "Yup."

"Even when he is faced with a dangerous mission, Kakashi STILL remains calm!" Gai stated. "It would seem Chii's safety means nothing to you, my eternal rival!"

Iruka sweat-dropped and shook his head in mild annoyance, while Kakashi simply turned to the next page in his comic.

"Just because he doesn't show it doesn't mean he's not worried for her." Iruka told Gai. "Kakashi has always been one to hide his emotions, you should know that by now."

Gai grimaced slightly. "Of course I knew that!" he shouted. "It just, well…why must he insist on reading that filth when we're supposed to be rescuing Chii?"

"Just because I'm reading doesn't mean I'm not fully aware of my surroundings, Gai." Kakashi said in a monotone voice, not looking up from his book.

"Is that so?" Gai asked, going to punch Kakashi in the face.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, catching Gai's fist with one hand and pushing him back so he fell on the ground.

Gai blinked in confusion as landed on the cold ground. "I'll get you back for that!" he shouted, dusting himself off as he stood. "Just you wait Kakashi, I refuse to let you get the best of me!"

Iruka sighed heavily, placing a hand on Gai's shoulder. "Now then guys, let's not fight, okay? We're supposed to be a team. So please focus on the mission and leave your petty games for when we're done."

"Oh…okay, fine." Gai pouted. "I bet I can beat you to the gate though, Kakashi!" he smiled, running off towards the gate.

**Meanwhile, back to Kakashi's apartment…**

Emiri awoke to the feeling of someone nudging her on her back.

"Time to wake up, Em-chan!" Sakura beamed. "I made you breakfast!"

Yawning, Emiri turned around and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks."

Sakura smiled. "No problem. Here, I made you rice, miso soup, and scrambled eggs. I hope you like it."

"Smells kinda good, I just might." Emiri stated, sitting up on the couch.

"Well, what do you think? How is it?" Sakura asked as Emiri tried the soup.

Emiri smiled slightly. "It's really kinda good, considering what it is."

Sakura frowned. "You don't like it then?"

Emiri shook her head. "No, it's not that. Your soup is good, honest. But I'm not use to eating miso soup where I come from. So I guess it'll just take some time before I get used to the taste and all."

"So this is the first time you've had miso soup then?"

"No, it's like the second." Emiri replied.

"Oh, okay." Sakura smiled. "Then why don't you try the rice instead?"

"Sure thing. You got any soy sauce, butter, and salt for it though?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno, but I'll go look." she said, walking into the kitchen.

Over all Emiri had a good breakfast. The miso soup was okay, the rice kicked ass, and the eggs were light and fluffy.

"I still can't believe you put ketchup on your eggs!" Sakura laughed, while she and Emiri cleaned the dishes.

Emiri smiled as she passed a plate to Sakura to dry off. "It's really good, you should try it sometime."

"Maybe, sometime. But not today." Sakura commented.

"So anyways, where's Kakashi?" Emiri inquired.

"The Hokage wanted to talk to him about something."

"What about?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno, I was just the messenger. He didn't tell me anything."

"Oh, okay." Emiri sighed. "Any idea when he'll be back though?"

"Nope." Sakura shook her head, placing the last of the dishes in the drying rack.

"Geese, you're a lot of help!" Emily replied sarcastically/jokingly.

Sakura pouted slightly. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" she demanded to know.

Emiri laughed. "For God's sake Sakura, I was only joking!" she chuckled.

"Oh, then I guess you're forgiven." Sakura smiled.

"Uhh…thanks?" Emiri smiled, slightly confused. '_Geese Louise! She REALLY needs to learn how to loosen up and not take things so seriously all the time!'_

"Anyways," Sakura stated as she interrupted Emiri's thoughts. "Today is Founder's Day in Konoha, and if you want you can help my mom and I get our booth ready."

Emiri thought about it for a second. "Sounds cool. What you guys doing?"

"We're gunna make fried dough, rice balls, dumplings, and pudding. Then we're gunna sell Calpis, Match, Mitsuya Cider, Ramune, and Pocari Sweat to drink." answered Sakura.

Emiri dead-panned, she'd never even heard of half of the drinks before! Heh-heh, boy did she feel stupid!

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked Emiri, noticing the lost expression on her face.

Emiri blinked in confusion before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know what half that shit is, that's all."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're not from around here." Sakura remembered. "I guess that just means you'll have to try a little bit of everything to see if you like any of it."

"I guess so." Emily replied.

Sakura smiled. "Now that we've settled that, why don't we go and-"

All the sudden Sakura stopped mid-sentence as a scratching sound came from the other side of the door. It seemed to be coming from the bottom of the door as well.

Both girls looked at each other in shock, then turned back towards the door in fear and shock. What could've been making those scratching sounds?

"Hey, Kakashi, let me in!" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Who-who's there?" Sakura asked cautiously, pulling out her shuriken.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried my best to make this chapter long to make up for the wait, I hope it suffices? Also, the drinks mentioned above are actual Japanese drinks sold in Japan! I did some research on the Internet.

The breakfast Sakura made Emiri is also a traditional Japanese breakfast. And the snacks they're gunna make are Japanese too! Well, at least that's what I've read anyways.

As always, I hope everybody liked this chapter and that you'll R/R. Have a nice day!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Dogs Don't Talk**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been SO long since my last update, but I've had a few personal problems lately. One of which was me being bed ridden with only _Jell-O_, pudding, and soup to eat. (If you get the hint.)

I also had to take some personal time to console a friend of mine after her roommate raped her while she was drunk (and he wasn't). So, yeah...

Anyways, I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't all that interesting and all. I was kinda under the influence of some VERY STRONG pain killers at the time, so I was a little (okay, WAY)out of it. It's kinda hard to pay attention for five minutes, let alone write, when your high off of antibiotics and what not.

The good news is that I'm feeling better, so now I get to write more. Woo-hoo! LMFAO. I tried my best to make this chapter long to make up for my absence, I hope it's to your liking.

**Quick question-**Is anybody here good at writing fight scenes, or knows somebody who is? I plan on having one in the next chapter, if not the one after that, and I'm not 100 percent sure how good it'll be. I've never actually tried writing a fight scene before, and I'd like a little help.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'Who's there?' It's me, Pakkun, you jackass!" answered the voice.

Emiri and Sakura glanced at each other sideways.

"Who's Pakkun?" Emiri whispered.

Sakura shrugged. "Beats me."

"Look, will you two quit whispering about me and just open the damn door already?" Pakkun asked agitated.

Emiri glared at the door. "Why the hell should we?" she boomed.

Pakkun sighed. "Because I LIVE here!" he retorted.

"Prove it!" Emiri shouted.

Ugh. This was getting ridiculous! _'Who the hell did Kakashi pick up last night?'_ Pakkun wondered.

"Just get Kakashi, tell him it's me-Pakkun, he'll know who it is."

"We would, but Kakashi-sensei isn't home right now." Sakura answered.

_'Great! Go figure it to be two of Kakashi's idiot students!'_ Pakkun grimaced.

"Look, if I was going to hurt you two do you honesty think I'd try the front door? For that matter, would I've knocked to signal my being here if those were my intentions?" Pakkun reasoned.

The girls sighed as they looked over at one-another. Pakkun, whoever he was, gave a pretty convincing argument.

"Okay, fine." Emiri huffed. "I'll open the door."

"About damn time!" Pakkun hollered.

"But-!" Emiri grimaced. "Sakura, I still want you to be ready-just in case."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding, watching Emiri as she unlocked, then opened, the door.

When Emiri opened the door she was shocked to see nobody standing there. "What the…?" she wondered aloud.

"Yo, down here." Pakkun piped-up.

Looking down, Emiri found what appeared to be a bulldog of sorts. Was this some sort of joke?

"Ha-ha, very funny." Emiri mocked as the small dog walked into the apartment.

"What's funny?" Sakura asked, watching the dog as it sat itself on the sofa.

"Apparently this Pakkun fellow decided to ditch us with his dog." Emiri replied, closing the door behind her.

"Jeeze, I guess they'll let any idiot become a ninja now a days!" the dog huffed.

"What the fuck?" Emiri questioned, as Sakura began to scream her head off.

"Demon dog! Demon dog!" Sakura screamed, ready to attack the poor thing with her kunai.

Grabbing the freaked-out ninja, Emiri took the kunai from Sakura's hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emiri exclaimed as she pocketed the kunai. "Calm down Sakura. Obviously this Pakkun guy thinks we're idiots. And in your case he might be right."

Sakura was not amused by Emiri's joke.

"Anybody can see that this dog has some sort of remote transceiver hidden on him. Thus giving the illusion that it is talking, when in fact it's Pakkun playing a trick on us." Emiri surmised.

"Oh…!" Sakura sighed. "But why would some guy we've never met want to trick us?"

"For the love of God, I'M Pakkun!" the dog hollered.

Emiri scoffed. "Wow, he even trained it to move its mouth when he talks. Impressive."

"You know what? Fine! If you two airheads don't believe me then just go ahead and call Gai, Iruka, or even the Hokage himself! They'll tell you that I'm real!"

"Fine! Maybe we will!" Emiri yelled back.

"Wait a minute, why are you fighting with a dog?" Sakura asked.

"Never mind that, just get Iruka on the phone!" Emiri ordered.

Sakura huffed in annoyance. "You do it!"

"I would, if I knew his number!"

"Like I do?"

"You should! You were his student after all!"

"So? That doesn't mean I know his number! Get a phonebook if you want it so bad!"

The dog (Pakkun) growled. "For the love of….Here-I'll dial his number!" he snapped, knocking the phone off the hook and dialing Iruka's number with his paws.

Emiri and Sakura watched in awe.

"Wow, he even trained it to dial the phone!" Emiri stated in amazement.

Scoffing, the dog rolled its eyes as the phone began to ring.

"Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone. Pick up the Goddamned, stupid phone already Iruka!" Emiri screamed at the receiver.

After trying for a minute or so, Emiri sighed in frustration as she finally put the phone back on its charger/stand. (What ever.)

"I take it Iruka-sensei wasn't home?" Sakura questioned.

Emiri grimaced. "No shit Sherlock, what gave you THAT idea?" she snapped.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, slightly offended.

"Oh, never mind. It's the depression talking. Sorry." Emiri smiled halfheartedly.

Sakura blinked in confusion. "You have depression Em-chan?" she asked, quite shocked.

Crap! Emiri didn't intend to tell her that. It just, well…I guess it just sorta came out. A heat of the moment type thing and what not.

Emiri sighed heavily. "Yes, I have depression. And no, I don't want to talk about it right now. Okay?"

Sakura nodded in understanding

"Oh and, please don't go around telling people about it. The last thing I want or need right now is to be thought of as some pathetic pity case."

"Sure, no thing." Sakura smiled.

"Good." Emiri smiled back. "Now to the bottom of this whole talking dog prank."

"It's not a prank!" the dog howled. "Frisk me if you want to. Hell, do a full body cavity search if you want! But trust me; I'm not a prank, a demon, or anything else like that!"

"I think he's telling the truth, Emiri." Sakura stated.

Emiri sighed heavily. "Fine, for the sake of argument let's just say the dog DOES talk." she scoffed. "How the hell did he do it then? I mean, I've never seen a talking dog before. Have you?"

"No." answered Sakura.

"Exactly. And why is that? Because dogs don't talk. They CAN'T! It's physically impossible!" Emiri reasoned.

The dog (Pakkun) gave a long, low huff. "You ever think that most dogs don't talk because they don't like talking to idiotic humans like you?"

The girls looked offended at his comment.

"Who the fuck you calling an idiot, you son of a bitch?" Emiri hissed.

"You, you dumb-ass." the dog replied. "You're so ignorant and narrow minded in thinking that you know everything, that your mind isn't open to the truth, even when it's staring you right in the face."

That was it! Now Emiri was pissed!

"Come here you smart-ass bastard!" she yelled, lunging at the dog.

Seeing her coming, he dodged her attack with little effort. Thus Emiri landed face forward onto the couch, her head buried in the cushions.

Just then Sakura chuckled. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look right now?" she smiled, helping Emiri up. "I mean, you're fighting with a dog!"

Standing up, Emiri let her anger towards the dog reside just enough that she began to laugh too. Sakura WAS right. It was ridiculous fighting with a dog.

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda funny." Emiri smiled.

"Kinda…?" Sakura chuckled.

Emiri smirked. "Okay, so it was freak'n hilarious, okay? I already know how retarded I am-Hell, the whole universe does, it's that damn apparent! So I don't need to be reminded, little 'Miss State the Obvious'!" she laughed.

"Hey! I may state the obvious, but at least I don't go around fighting with dogs!" Sakura replied.

"Oh yeah?" asked Emiri. "Well what do you call what you're doing now?"

"Huh?" questioned Sakura.

Emiri smirked. "You said you don't fight with dogs. So why are you fighting with one now?"

"But I'm not, I'm talking with you." The pink-haired ninja replied.

_**SIGH.**_ _'She's so dense.'_ Emiri thought.

"I just implied that I'm a bitch. Get it?" Emiri answered.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well for starters, it's true. Second, it's called a joke-like my life. I'm a living, breathing punch-line. You should get use to it if you intend on hanging around with me."

Before Sakura could reply, the two girls heard the dog mumble something about 'Stupid girls' while walking into Kakashi's room.

"So what are we gunna do with him anyways?" Sakura asked.

Emiri shrugged. "I dunno. The only thing we CAN do now is to just leave him alone. When Kakashi gets back from his mission we'll ask him about the dog, and Pakkun. 'Till then let's just keep an eye on him to be safe."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Okay. Since that's all settled now, do you wanna come with me to my house? My mom just might an extra kimono for you to wear to the festival tonight."

"Why the hell not?" Emiri smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh...I know this wasn't THE BEST chapter ever, but I tried. Hey, they can't all be winners, right?

And for those of you who guessed the stranger outside the door was Pakkun, you were right! (No duh!) I hope everyone is okay with my rendition of his character. Nobody told me how he acts in the anime/manga, and I couldn't find much info about his personality online. So like I said, I made him a little like Frank the pug from MIB.

If anybody has any questions, comments, or suggestions, please feel free to message me. My email should be on my homepage. Or you could just use messaging system to do so. Until next time, please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Road to Anei**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for this chapter being SO late, I had a hard time witting it. This would have to be my first official attempt at writing an action/battle scene, and it was none to easy for me. I'm still not one-hundred percent happy with this one, but it was the best I could do for now. Hopefully if and when I write my next action/battle scene it will be much better then this one.

* * *

**Back to Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai…**

The first couple of hours went by with Gai continuously challenging Kakashi, to see who the better of the two was. Such challenges included: _Paper, Scissor, Rock_, racing, counting how many missions each had been on, and even seeing who could make the best gaseous sound (burps and/or farts).

After which they all took a small break to eat and "freshen up", so to speak. During their meal Gai, of course, saw fit to challenge Kakashi once again. Only this time it was (Need I say it?), an eating contest. Namely-who could eat the fastest. Needless to say, Kakashi was victorious in this one.

It'd now been several hours since the three had left the village and already the sun was beginning to set. Beautiful strands of gold and rouge flowed magically above as the day came to its end.

"Iruka, hurry up." Kakashi ordered, noticing how his friend had stopped so abruptly.

"Huh?" Iruka asked, shaking his head so that to regain his senses. "Oh yeah…Coming!" he hollered back, running to catch up with the other two.

The three traveled light and swift, jumping from tree top to tree top as the stars began to shine. However, the closer they got towards the enemy village, the darker and more sinister the forest became. Within two hours they'd found themselves at their assigned destination, Anei.

As they neared the village they were soon ambushed by a group of Aneian ninjas.

"Look out!" Iruka cried to his friends as a virtual hail of shuriken and kunai came flying towards them.

"It would seem that we've got ourselves some lost little leafs." came a mocking voice from amongst the trees.

Then, without notice, each of the three Leaf nins were attacked by enemy ninjas. Kakashi had one, a large man with a goatee and ponytail. Gai had two, a red-headed girl wearing a kimono, and a teen boy who looked more like an ape then a human. And Iruka fought one wearing a rather evil looking mask.

"Is this all Konoha has to offer-a group of weak, wanna-be ninjas?" the man with the goatee laughed at Kakashi, sending him flying into a tree with his fist.

Using the replacement judsu at the last minute, Kakashi managed to avoid the man's punch. Thus after hitting the tree the fake Kakashi was replaced with a rotting log, while the real one round-house kicked his opponent's neck from behind.

Caught slightly off guard by Kakashi's attack, the man was sent forward into a tree. Afterwards he used his feet to kick himself off and into the air. At which point he dove towards Kakashi and grabbed him while upside-down (still in the air), and flipped him over onto the ground.

Retaliating, Kakashi punched his opponent in the jaw while flipping him off into the air. Then, flipping himself back up, Kakashi reached into one of his vest pockets and readied his shoge, hitting the unknown man in the side of his waist as he tried to dodge the attack.

"Not bad." the guy smirked mockingly. "But why don't you try this on for size?" he smiled evilly, sending a giant shock wave towards the masked Jounin.

Dodging Gai's punch, the girl picked him up in a fireman's carry and threw him at the boy. At which time the boy used several hand signals to send a bombardment of dark energy/chakra balls flying towards Gai.

"Spirit of dark energy jutsu!" (_Tama no enerugi-yami no jutsu!_) yelled the boy.

Quickly dodging the first couple of energy balls, one grazed the side of Gai's left leg, creating a four inch gash and sending him crashing into the ground. After which Gai rolled over to dodge as the girl dove towards him.

Noticing how Gai dodged her attack, the girl motioned towards the boy who nodded his head in understanding.

"Come on, Tien, let's show this ugly freak what real ninjas look like!" the girl smirked evilly.

Picking himself back up, Gai watched as the boy dove at the girl, arms held out, as she caught him and spun around to catapult him into Gai.

Iruka, meanwhile, was having a rather tough time fighting the masked ninja as he was repeatedly hit with chakra infused punches. (_Gouka no te_.) Each punch felt as though he was being hit with a fifty pound weight.

After dodging his opponent's last attack, Iruka jumped onto a high tree branch and grabbed another above him. Swinging himself around the branch he was holding, Iruka used his built up speed and momentum to send himself soaring into his masked opponent, intending to kick him square in the face.

Seeing Iruka's attack coming, the masked man grabbed Iruka's legs and flipped him onto the ground. As Iruka hit the ground there was a puff of smoke as his clone disappeared, letting the real Iruka sneak up behind the masked man, tripping him and attacking with kunai.

Moving at un-human like speeds, to any non-ninja onlooker it would seem as though the seven opponents were nothing more then streaks of blurred colors jumping from tree top to tree top. And as the seven fought they sent several barrages of kunai, shuriken, and kai/chakra attack sat one another.

Fifteen to twenty minutes, and several excruciating wounds later, and the three Konoha ninjas were finally victorious. However their victory wasn't without loss. All three had sustained (somewhat-heavy) injuries and were in need of rest and first aid.

So, deciding to stop for a bit, the group rested as they tended to each other's wounds. However, being the devoted ninjas and friends that they were, they only allowed themselves two hours before they decided to pick things up and resume their mission.

Stopping shortly in the woods outside the village, Gai, Iruka, and Kakashi surveyed the layout of the terrain and went over their mission specs for the final time. After which the three began their stealthy approach atop the roofs, and into the heart of Anei.

Konoha and Anei had always had an unsteady alliance with each other. Though both were ninja villages, Konoha was one of peace, Anei one of war. (Not unlike Athens and Sparta of ancient Greece.)

The only thing that kept the two villages from attacking one another was the Peace Treaty (_Jouyaku no Yasuragi_) set forth by the second Hokage and the Yokoshima, the head/leader of Anei.

In this treaty it was stated that in exchange of the Hokage's sister for the Yokoshima's daughter, there would be peace and open trade between the two villages. (Much like what happened with Ieyasu and the Tokugawa Shogunate of Japan.)

So then why, you might ask, did the Aneians capture Chii? Well to know that you'd first have to know why Chii was in Anei to begin with.

About a week ago, give or take, Chii was assigned a mission to oversee the transport of cargo to Anei. Part of this cargo was a highly treasured sword, a Matsume blade. The sword was a gift to current Yokoshima's fiftieth birthday from the Hokage. (A gift no doubt meant to help strengthen the treaty between the two villages.)

While on route to Anei the sword, as well as over half of the cargo, was stolen by unknown ninjas. In the battle to stop the thieves the cart's driver was killed, and Chii was mortally injured.

Quite literally dragging herself to Anei, Chii explained what happened to the Yokoshima and asked for aid. Being the un-trustful man he was, the Yokoshima saw this as some sort of elaborate scheme to rob him of his promised sword.

_("It would seem that the Hokage thinks me for a fool! He promised me the Matsume blade without any intent on carrying through with his word!"-the Yokoshima.)_

It was then that the Yokoshima sent a message to the Hokage. The form of which was Chii's headband, accompanied with a letter demanding the promised sword-or Chii's life.

After receiving the letter the Hokage called for six of his top ninjas, split into two teams, to handle the matter. One team was sent to investigate the unknown ninjas and to find the whereabouts of the sword, the other to rescue Chii. Thus bringing us back to the matter at hand.

After surveying the village and checking their map, they spotted the main building belonging to the Yokoshima. If ever there were a more secured structure in this village, this was it. Surely this had to be the place where they were keeping Chii.

Utilizing Attack Pattern Delta, the three ninjas used triangular positioning to sneak up on the main building from three sides. Gai from the side door, Iruka the ventilation shaft on the roof, and Kakashi from the manhole in the back.

After using two smoke bombs to distract the three guards at the side door, Gai knocked them out using a combination of shuriken and pressure points to the neck. Then, after hiding the guards behind some trees, he entered the building and hid amongst the shadows searching for Chii.

As for Iruka, he had the pleasure of taking out six ninja's himself as he reached the roof. Then, gently removing the grader from the air shaft, Iruka climbed in as he too began his search for Chii.

Kakashi meanwhile had the fortunate task of climbing down a manhole and trudging through the sewer underneath until he came upon an opening (a sewer hole in the basement).

"You get a look at that girl from Konoha?" came a voice from above him.

"Yeah. Filthy little wench, isn't she?" replied another.

Gently lifting the lid of the sewer main, Kakashi slid through unnoticed and behind the two guards. (The voices who were talking.)

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys like the little history lessons I included in this chapter? (The ones referring to ancient Greece and Japan.) I thought that since both instances were so similar to the situation at hand, that it'd be fun to incorporate them into the story.

Again, I'm sorry that my writing prowess doesn't include great and/or epic battle/fight scenes. And I should warn you that I plan on having more battles/fights in the next chapter, so be ready for it/them.

I would appreciate it greatly if you would tell me how well I did trying to write an action scene. Constructive criticism, and/or ideas for improvement, are greatly encouraged and welcomed. And as always, please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Infiltration and Annoying Friends**

* * *

**A/N:** It would seem that more people are reading my fanfic! Woo-hoo! (Insert dorky grin here. LMFAO!) I feel honored that so many actually like my writing. Maybe I should think of becoming a professional author? LOL.

Anyhow, I'd like to thank all of my loyal fans, and all the new ones too. Thanks to the ones who put me on their fave's list, and to those who have alerts for me too. And a special thank you to those of you who actually take the time to post reviews.

Oh, and just so nobody gets confused-Kakashi is Japanese for "scarecrow". I tell you this because in this chapter I refer to him (Kakashi) as a/the scarecrow. Hope that info helps!

* * *

Assessing the enemy before him, Kakashi noted that one was wielding a katana twice the size of a normal one. (Like the one Sephiroth uses in **_Final Fantasy VII_**.)While it was an excellent example of craftsmanship, it posed little challenge to him.

The other man appeared to be blind, as he wore his headband over both eyes. Kakashi had a feeling this would prove to be an interesting battle indeed. However, just as he was about to attack the guards from behind, the blind man sensed him.

"Hey, Ken, do you feel that?" the blind guard asked his friend, turning around towards Kakashi as the silver-haired Jounin jumped out of site.

Ken turned towards the direction the other man had noted. "What's wrong Kami?" he inquired, readying himself should an enemy attack.

"I thought felt some strange chakra." Kami stated, grimacing menacingly as he searched the room.

Calm, and yet a little scared, the scarecrow watched his prey in slight amusement. It was oddly entertaining to watch these two as they searched for him, oblivious to what fate had in store for them.

What he found most entertaining though, was how the blind man moved. It was as though, despite his inability to see, he was somehow able to visualize his surroundings by sensing the individual chakra levels of everything in the room.

Waiting until the two were under him, Kakashi pounced upon the unsuspecting guards from his hiding place in the rafters above.

Kami however, sensed the attack a split second before Kakashi hit him. So as Ken was sent flying into the stone floor, Kami dodged the Copy-cat Ninja's attack.

"It would appear that I was right, Ken." Kami smirked, turning towards his comrade. "Konoha did send someone after the whore after all. I believe you owe me 500 yen."

Picking himself up, Ken dusted off his clothing as he reached for his sword. "Yeah, yeah." he grimmaced. Upon unsheathing his katana, he then charged head-on towards Kakashi.

Dodging the attack with ease, Kakashi was slightly shocked when Kami grabbed him from behind. Pinning the Leaf Jounin against the wall, Kami twisted Kakashi's right hand back behind his head while holding his left against the wall firmly.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Kami smirked.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm afraid it's you who doesn't know anything."

Furious, Kami jerked Kakashi from the wall and threw him at Ken. An evil glair in his eye, Ken plunged his sword into the scarecrow's stomach. At which time a puff of smoke appeared to revile a small, red mushroom with white spots (not unlike those Shippo from **_Inuyasha_** uses.) where Kakashi should've been.

Just then about half a dozen shadow-clones o Kakashi appeared and attacked the two guards.

Jab, block, upper kick, wrist block, palm-heel strike, chokehold, uppercut to the nose, elbow blow to the stomach, roundhouse kick to jaw, ect. Blow for blow, block for block, and all while avoiding Ken's cutting thrusts (of his sword), the shadow clones (and the real Kakashi) fought vigorously.

As for Gai, he'd managed to sneak himself far into the building with little resistance.

'_I don't like this. Everything seems too easy.'_ he thought. _'Maybe it's a trap! It would be like these low-life cowards to something that underhanded and sneaky! First they imprison Chii, now this!'_

Gai was furious. _'I'll show these losers a thing or two! Yeah! They don't know who their messing with! I'm the great and powerful Gai! Ladies love me, men fear me!'_ he smiled at these thoughts as he stopped outside a heavily guarded room.

'_I take it that's the room their hiding Chii in. And it would appear that I'm the first one to find it! That's one more victory for me, Kakashi!'_ Gai smiled triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Iruka had stealthily crawled through the virtual maze that was the ventilation system. A bit parched, and perspirating slightly, he now found himself above the vent in the room where Chii was being held captive.

In the room he noticed were three guards. Two standing watch at the door, while the other two implemented inhumane torture techniques on his friend in an attempt to pry information from her.

**Back in Konoha…**

"I don't know about this, Sakura." Emiri whined as she emerged from the bathroom in a pink kimono.

"Nonsense!" Sakura smiled. "Pink is SO your color!"

Emiri grimaced. "But I don't really like pink."

"What's wrong with pink?" Sakura grouched.

"Nothing!" Emiri stated, giving a weak smile. "But don't you think black would be better? You know, to help slim me down a little?"

Sakura gave her a disappointed look. "Will you just shut up already? I told you before, and I mean it, you look gorgeous! Why can't you see that, Emiri?"

Emiri shook her head. "Because you're my friend, so your judgment is impaired."

"Oh for the love of…MOM!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Haruno asked, popping her head into the doorway.

"Will you please tell Emiri that, contrary to her disillusions, she does in fact look good-especially in the kimono I picked out for her!" Sakura half whined, half demanded.

Mrs. Haruno smiled as she stepped into her daughter's room (where the two girls were changing). "You look like absolutely perfect, especially in that kimono." she beamed.

"See!" Sakura stated in an **_'I told you so'_** voice.

"Yeah well, she's just as delusional as you are." Emiri said, sounding slightly cocky.

'_She's more annoying then Naruto!'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Groaning heavily, Sakura flung her hands into the air in defeat. "I give up!" she yelled. "Go ahead and lie to yourself about just how beautiful you are! See if I care! But one of these days you're gunna find the man of your dreams and you're gunna let him slip right by you because of your stupid depression and low self-esteem!" Sakura growled, waving a disappointed finger in Emiri's face for emphasis.

"Jeeze, looks like someone's PMS-ing!" Emiri huffed, watching Sakura as she stormed out of the room.

"Oh, don't mind her." Mrs. Haruno smiled. "Sakura's just a little nervous about asking her little boyfriend Sasuke out to the fair tonight."

"MOTHER!" Sakura bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"What? You are." her mother smiled devilishly as she walked out of the room and to the top of the stairs.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to go around telling everyone!"

"Like it's a secret?" Emiri smirked, walking into the hall.

Descending down the steps, Mrs. Haruno nodded in agreement. "See, even Emiri knows about it, and she's only been her for a week or two."

"Really? It's that obvious?" Sakura asked, doing an emotional 180.

Mrs. Haruno smiled as Emiri nodded her head. "Yup." she stated.

Sakura looked disappointed. "Oh." she sighed.

"But don't worry dear, any boy would be a fool not to like you." Sakura's mother smiled, hugging her daughter. "And Uchiha's aren't known for being foolish. He's probably just too nervous."

"You think so?" Sakura asked, glancing up hopefully.

Mrs. Haruno nodded.

"And if not, you still have Lee and Naruto to fall back on." Emiri chuckled.

Mrs. Haruno dead-panned as Sakura turned red with fury.

"That's NOT funny!" Sakura yelled, running after Emiri as she (Emiri) ran in fearful laughter.

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter didn't have the greatest, or the biggest fight scene. Sorry, I tried. But I hope that you guys enjoyed it none the less. The next chapter should have more fighting in it as well-I think.

Seeing as I've yet to read about, or see her, I wasn't sure how Sakura's mom should/would act. Is she even mentioned in the manga/anime? For that matter, are any parents mentioned, or shown, in it? (Makes one wonder, huh?)

So I tried my best to think-_If I were Sakura's mom, what would I be like?_ To tell the truth I didn't know. So I just basically thought about my mom, as well as all the TV moms I like (Mrs. Cunningham, Mrs. Foreman, Reba, and even Sophia from the _**Golden Girls**_ and Grandma Winslow, ect.) and basically mixed them all together.

I hope you guys liked her character, and that she was believable. If not I'm open to any suggestions, for her and/or other parents, should I use/mention them again. (I think I might mention all of them, even Kakashi's, but I'm not 100 percent sure.)

Oh, and I wanted to know what everybody thought of Kami-the blind guard. I thought it'd be kind cool to have a blind ninja. I've never seen or heard about one before, so I thought I'd try something different out. He (Kami) kinda reminds me of **_Dare Devil_** in that sense.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Rescue and Konoha Under Attack!**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for this one taking long. I tried my best to lengthen it for you to make up for the fact that it's kinda late. And even though nothing much happens in this chapter (like the last one), I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Tapping Gai lightly on the shoulder, Kakashi laughed slightly at his scared expression.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Gai exclaimed quietly. "You've bested me once again with your stealth tech-!"

Kakashi cut Gai off by placing his hand over Gai's mouth.

"Shhh…!" the Jounin hissed. "They might hear you."

Half scared that they'd been heard, and half annoyed with Kakashi's silencing technique, Gai scowled as he nodded in understanding.

"You take the guard on the right, and I'll get the one on the left." Kakashi informed Gai.

Gai grimaced. "Why do you get to decide?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed lightly. "Does it really matter who you get?"

"No, but still…" Gai whined.

"Fine, I'll take the right, you get the left. Okay?" Kakashi asked, slightly annoyed at Gai's childish behavior at the moment.

Gai agreed reluctantly and quietly jumped his assigned target before he could warn the others. Kakashi got his target as well. After that the two Leaf nins disarmed the guards and tied them to the ceiling, blindfolded and gagged.

But before the two could get into the room, another guard appeared to block their way.

"Going somewhere?" he asked the two.

"Indeed, we are." the silver haired Jounin answered, as Gai kicked the man in his throat.

The guard made no attempt to stop Gai's attack, but instead he let himself get kicked. He smirked at Gai's reaction when he (Gai) realized he hadn't hurt the man at all.

'_He didn't move!'_ Gai thought astonishingly. _'He didn't even flinch! Why didn't he get hurt?'_

The guard also made an impression on Kakashi. _'Impressive, finally there's a worthy opponent in the whole place.'_ he smiled. _'Still, I don't like it. He doesn't look like a push-over, and we've got little time to rescue Chii. Best to hurry things up, for her sake.' _he grimaced.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?" the guard mocked.

Still in shock, and slightly annoyed/scared, Gai tried several more attacks. However, much like the fist attack, none of Gai's moves could neither move nor harm the man.

After failing to hurt his opponent, Gai decided to use three of his shuriken in an attempt to pin him to the wall. Unfortunately the man was able to catch all three with his hands, after which he returned the favor to Gai ten fold.

What kind of person was this guy? It was almost as if he were invincible!

Dodging the attack, one managed to cut Gai's left check as it flew by. After which Kakashi used his **_Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique_** to pull the guard into the ground/floor, thus burrying him from the neck down.

"Not bad."the guard laughed. "But not good either." he smiled as broke himself free, jumping into the air.

"Enough foreplay, I'm getting bored." the guard yawned as he landed next to Gai. That said, he punched Gai so hard in his stomach he was sent flying 20 feet before finally hitting a wall.

Next he ran over to Kakashi, fist ready. Barely dodging the attack, Kakashi grabbed his arm and through him through the door. Needless to say, this alerted the four men in the room. All of whom, until now, had given no signs they'd heard/noticed what was happening in the hall.

"Get them!" yelled (what appeared to be) the head guard.

As the guards went for Kakashi Iruka fell/jumped out of the vent, landing on the guard Kakashi threw through the door.

"Just in time for the fun." Kakashi joked, at odds with one of the guards.

Iruka smiled half-heartedly as he jumped off the guard he landed on and fought another. Gai, who was semi-conscious in the hall until now, got up and ran in to join the fight.

"That's it, get 'em!" Chii cheered, glad to finally be rescued. "Kakashi look behind you! Gai, kick that guy in the jaw for me! Go Iruka, kick his ass!" she grunted out in slight pain.

Jump kicking his opponent into a wall, Kakashi used his **_Body Flicker Technique_** to disappear. Reappearing behind Chii, he then cut her bindings with a kunai.

"Thanks." Chii smiled, struggeling to get up only to have her knees buckle benieth her weight.

"Stay still, we'll get you out." Kakashi told her as he cought her. "Iruka will take you somewhere safe for now." he stated, motoning for Iruka.

Nodding in agreement, Iruka kicked his opponent into another guard before running to grab Chii.

"Here, let me help you." Iruka smiled as he lifted Chii in his arms.

"Go-NOW!" Kakashi demended. "Gai and I will finish them off while you excape."

Iruka nodded before jumping through the (closed) window nearby, shattering the glass as he did so.

Without noticing it, the first guard from the hall got back up, staggering. Silently stumbeling over to Kakashi, he threw a kunai at the back of Kakashi's neck.

"Ugh!" Kakashi groaned as the kunai plunged itself into his neck.

Then, taking advantage of Kakashi's distraction, the guard he was fighting jabbed him in the stomach. After which Kakashi punched him in the nose, while tossing a pouch of blinding powder (100x more powerful and painful then mace), sending the guard falling back onto the floor in pain.

Turning around fast, Kakashi watched as Gai snuck up behind the hallway guard and used a neck pinch to render the man unconcous.

"Thanks." Kakashi smiled. "But let's go now before more come."

Gai reluctantly agreed. He would've liked to see which of the two of them could beat the most guards, but Iruka would need their help taking Chii back to the village.

The rest of the ninjas in the village followed the group with swift attacks. As expected, Kakashi and Gai fought back, while staying safely close to Iruka and Chii, to help their friends excape.

The Aneian ninjas fought viicously and with out mercy, pushing the two Leaf nins to the edge of their fighting capacity. All was not without hope though, for the two also did their fare share ass kicking.

Quite some time later the four managed to loose them by using Kakashi's Nin-dogs as a distraction. After which the three men took turns carrying Chii on their backs. (Gia of coarse insisted on a "Who can carry her the longest?" contest.)

**Meanwhile, In Konoha…**

All had been going well so far. The festeval was living up to it's reputation for being one of the best of Konoha's holidays. There was music, games, lights, several plays reinacting great battles the shinobi of the village have faught, etc.

"Staedy…steady…" Emiri mumbled to herself, lining up the target with the kunai she was holding.

"You can do it Emiri!" Sakura cheered from behind.

Emiri smiled. "I highly doubt it, but I'll try." That said, she launched the kunai at the target.

_**WOOSH!**_

_**PLUNK!**_

_**SPLASH!**_

"Shit!" Emiri pouted, her kunai missing the target completely and landing into a pan of fried dough. (The fried dough booth was just behind the kunai toss booth.)

"Holy shit…!" yelled the girl who was manning the fried dough station, as she was splashed by boiling oil.

Emiri gave a guilty/apologanic smile to her. "Heh, sorry!" she yelled.

Sakura dead-panned before bursting into hysterics. "Nice aim!" she laughed.

"Shut up, bitch." Emiri half grimmaced, half smirked.

"Whatever." Sakura responded, slowly calming down. "Let's get back to Mom now, our break is over." she said, walking back towards their booth.

Emiri sighed as she jogged to catch up with her. "Yeah, I kno-" she replied, getting cut off by the sounds of fireworks.

_**BOOM!**_

_**CRACK!**_

_**CRASH!**_

"Oooooo…!"

Everybody staired in awe at the flowers of sparkling lights lit the sky above.

"I wish Sasuke was here to share this moment with me." Sakura sighed.

Emiri shook her head. 'This girl never gives up!' she thought.

_**WOOSH!**_

All the sudden a blue and black object streaked past the two girls, shocking them both.

"What the fuck was THAT?" Emiri asked.

"It looked like Sasuke!" Sakura smiled.

Emiri looked puzzeled. "But how could you…? Wait, ninja…right…!" she nodded in understanding.

"I wonder where he was go-" Sakura pondered before gasping.

"What? What is it?" Emiri asked.

"Look over there, there's smoke coming from the Hokage's office!" Sakra pointed out in the direction Sasuke went.

Emiri looked where she was told. Sure enough Sakura was right, there was smoke coming from the building!

_**WOOSH!**_

_**WOOSH!**_

_**WOOSH!**_

Three more figures ran past the girls towards the Hokages office. One of which almost knocked Emiri down. Luckely Sakura broke her fall, literally!

"UGH! Get off me!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, sorry about that." Emiri smiled as she got up.

"I wonder what's going on?" Sakura asked thoughtfully as she too stood back up.

Emiri shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's a fi-"

"Sakura! There you two are!" Mr. Haruno yelled as he ran over towards the girls.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sakura questioned.

Mr. Haruno shook his head as he took the girls by the hand and walked them through the now flustered crowd.

"We don't know yet. Which is why I need you girls to run home with your mother while I go help." He stated.

Following his instructions, the girls met up with Sakura's mother and went back to the Haruno household.

Five minutes later there came a nock at the door.

"Sakura! Are you there? It's me, Naruto!" came the boy's voice from outside.

"Ugh! What does HE want?" Sakura grimmaced as she went to open the door.

(Emiri and Mrs. Haruno were sitting on the couch and going over the evacuation plan while she did so.)

Naruto beemed as Sakura opened the door.

"What do YOU want?" Sakura sneered.

"Now, Sakura, don't be so rude!" Mrs. Haruno scolded as she walked over to the door. "Why don't you come in here where it's safe?" she asked Naruto.

The blonde boy smiled and nodded as he stepped into the house, causing Sakura to sigh heavily as her mother shut the door.

"So, what did you want?" Emiri asked.

"I wanted to see if Sakura was okay, and if she'd like to help me beat the enemy ninjas." he responded.

Emiri and Mrs. Haruno looked slightly confused at Naruto upon hearing what he said.

"Enemy ninjas?" Mrs. Haruno asked. "That explains all the smoke we saw."

"That must be where Sasuke is! Can I go Mom, can I?" Sakura pleaded.

Naruto grimmaced. _'Why's Sakura so concerned about Sasuke all the time! It's not he's the one who asked her to come!'_

Mrs. Haruno shook her head. "Your father said to stay here, remember?"

Sakura huffed. "I know. But Sasuke could be in danger! He might need our help!"

"I'm sure the Hokage has all his ninjas working on this. Sasuke should be fine." Mrs. H smiled.

"But that's just it, the Hokage doesn't have ALL his ninjas working on it!" Sakura argued. "I'm a ninja now too, remember? And I have the right to protect my village!"

"Oh, alright." Mrs. Haruno sighed. "But be carful. The first sign of trouble and you get out, okay?"

"Got it." Sakaura smiled, hugging her mom before leaving with Naruto.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on them for me?" Mrs. Haruno asked Emiri as soon as the two were alone.

"Me? Watch them?" Emiri exasperated. "They're ninjas, I'm not!"

Mrs. Haruno smiled. "I know dear, but I would make me feel better if you did."

"I'd love to b-"

"Good!" Mrs. H interrupted. "I knew I could trust you!" she beemed as she pushed Emiri out the door.

Emiri sweat-dropped. "But I can't fight ninjas!" she screamed, pounding on the door to Sakura's house. "That's why the Hokage assigned Chii and Kakashi to look after me! Remember?"

It was no use, no matter how hard Emiri would pound or kick the door Mrs. Haruno refused to answer. Sighing heavily, Emiri decided to head back to Kakashi's place, where she would be safe…hopefully.

It took Emiri about half an hour to finally make it to Kakashi's place, what with all the commotion outside. When she finally did get there she noticed a small brown package infront of the door.

"What's this?" she wondered, picking it up.

Deciding to give it to Kakashi hen he got back, she walked into the appartment and placed the package on the kitchen table. After which she ran into Kakashi's bedroom to hid under the bed.

"What the…?" she yelled, finding a surprise under the bed.

Oh God, this was too much! Not only did Kakashi like hentai, but he apparentally had several porno movies and sex toys under his bed as well!

"Hey, what are you doing under there?" came a gruff voice from behind her.

"Holy shit…!" Emiri yelled, starteled.

_**THUD!**_

"Fuck!" Emiri yelled as she hit her head against the bottom of the bed.

Ducking back down and crawling out from under the bed, Emiri turned around to find the pug from earlier.

"Are you deaf, or just stupid?" he asked.

"Neither." Emiri grimmaced, rubbing the bump on her head.

"Then answer me." he demanded. "What are you doing under Kakashi's bed?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hiding!" she answered.

Pakkun laughed. "Not the brave type, are we?" he mocked.

"No, not realy." Emiri replied, wondering why she was talking to a dog. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm no ninja."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you should hide under his bed."

"Well, where else am I gunna hide?"

"The closet, for one." he stated. "It's much cleaner.

Emiri cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Pakkun nodded. "Yep. Just a bunch of clothes and a stuff."

Cerious, Emiri walked over to the closet and opened it. Shure enough there were several sets of clothing, all of which were in a huge pile on the floor. Meanwhile on the closet wall hung a vertual collage of weaponary and scrolls a ninja might use.

"Wow, cool." She awed. "But I think you'll have to move all the dirty cloathes first."

"Me?" Pakkun asked.

"Well, the closet was your idea." Emiri stated in a sing-song voice.

Pakkun huffed. "Forget it, hide under the bed then."

"No thank you." Emiri sneered, looking at the bed. "How about I just borrow some ninja stars and-OH! That sword looks kick-ass!"

"I thought you didn't know how to use those."

"Just because I'm not a ninja doesn't mean I'm stupid! I do watch anime and action movies you know."

"Whatever, but if you get hurt don't come crying to me."

"I won't. Besides, I don't intend on actually going out to fight, I just want to be prepaired in case somebody decides to stop by. Is that so ba-?"

Emiri was cut short by the sound of footsteps outside the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I'm sorry this one's late. And I know it's not all that good, it's kinda a filler. So it's not GREAT, but it is a necessary evil. If anybody would like a 13 year-old brother in compensation, he's your's for free. LOL.

My brother broke his one finger and now he thinks he can boss everyone around like he's in charge. It's not like he's paralyzed, he CAN do half the shit he asks others to do. I think he's milking this WAY too much! And he bitches WAY TOO MUCH! It hurts like hell, I get that. So why then must he constantly talk about it? I have half a mind to use him as a human piñata! LMFAO.

Anyways, I hope you guys aren't too upset and/or disappointed with this chapter. I've kinda been in a rut lately, and the good stuff will come soon. (I hope/think.) Need I ask? ...I think I will anyways...Please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Another Breakdown, Home At Last**

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Another long chapter! (Well, long for my chapters anyways. LOL.)

I know a lot of you have been wondering what happens next, and several weren't happy with last chapter's ending. Sorry about keeping you in suspense, but I was conducting an experiment seeing if I could (keep you in suspense).

It's one of the ways one knows they're a good writer. If you're able to keep people in suspense they'll want to read more. (Or so I've heard.) And from the responses I've gotten, I've concluded that my experiment was a success! (Woo-hoo, go me! LMFAO!)

Anyways, I think I've kept you all in suspense for long enough. On with the fic/story!

* * *

Freezing where she was, Emiri felt her heart race as sweat streamed down her brow. Thoughts of her impending doom crept into her as her subconcous screamed for her to run and hide.

The floor outside the door squeaked once again, causing Emiri to turn around slowly. As she did so she heard more sounds, swift and eerie sounds.

And though many fearfull thoughts were swelling through her head, making it almost impossible for her to concintrate, Emiri thought she heard more then one set of feet outside the room.

As her eyes finally fell upon the door Emiri froze in fear. There, standing in the door way, was a rather large and terrifying ninja. His face was covered, much like Kakashi's. All that Emiri could see were his eyes which were beety and seemed to glow an eery red.

'_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…!'_

Nervous as hell, and fearfull for her life, Emiri turned around to grab a shuriken and (turned back around as she) tossed it towards the doorway, closing her eyes in fear.

_**SWOOSH!**_

_**THUD!**_

The ninja in the door way fell face-forward into the room, prompting a ear-pearcing and horror filled cry from Emiri. Eyes stil closed, she then grabbed around for more shuriken and tossed one blindly towards the door.

"Emiri, you all ri-?" came Sakura's voice as she walked into the bedroom.

Lucky for Sakura Emiri is a bad shot. The shuriken she (Emiri) threw, which was ment for the doorway, instead plunged itself into the wall a foot from the door, just below the one she'd thrown earlier.

"What the hell…?" cried Sakura, gazing at the shuriken Emiri threw.

"Huh?" Emiri mumbeled, finally opening her eyes. "Sakura?" she questioned in amazement.

Taking her gaze from the weopen protruding from the wall, Sakura turned around to face her friend."Emiri, I thought you were with Mom?" she stated, confused.

"I was, but then she told me to follow you, and I wanted to…kinda…but, I…well…I was scared." Emiri studdered, trying her best to explain.

"Sakura, I thought I heard somebody sc-!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the room, Sasuke following suit. "Oh, hi Emiri!" he (Naruto) beamed.

Emiri smiled back faintly.

"Anywyas…" Sakura interrupted. "I think that was the last of the enemy ninjas still left in the village."

"Thank God!" Emiri exasperated happily.

Naruto nodded in agreement as Sasuke just _'Humph'_ed his reply.

"Don't you think you should tell her, Sakura?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

"Oh, yeah." Sakura replied, downtrod.

Emiri cocked an eyebrow in confushion. "Tell me what?" she asked.

"Well…" Sakura began.

"They took your car!" Naruto shouted.

Emiri's jaw dropped hearing this. "They WHAT?" she shouted.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, slapping the blond-haired boy up-side his head.

"OW! What was that for, Sakura?" Naruto yelped.

"You can be so un-tactful!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Naruto questioned, dumbfounded.

Sasuke grimmaced. "She means you're an idiot, looser." he huffed.

"Don't call me an idiot, asshole!" Naruto yelled back in defence.

"Hold everything!" Emiri yelled, arms raised.

Shocked, the three ninjas staired at Emiri in shock at her outburst.

Now, trying her best to calm herself from her sudden outburst, Emiri decided to try a more diplomatic approach to her question.

"As I was saying…Who took what?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" Naruto asked. "I said th-"

_**WHAP!**_

"OW!" Naruto yelled as Sakura slapped him once again.

"What Naruto means…" Sakura stated, gazing daggers at her teammate for his stupidity. "What he means is that we tried our best, but unfortunally the enemy ninjas were able to take your car."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Emiri let this new information sink in.

"That's okay. Thank you for telling me Sakura." she replied.

The three looked at her questionaly.

"You mean you're okay with this?" Naruto asked, baffled.

"Of coarse I'm not okay!" Emiri yelled. "Do you know how much I paid for that thing? I had to work doubble shifts and weekends just to save up for it! And now some fuck'n jackasses decide to just come and take it, after all I've been through!"

Emiri paced about the room, her arms flailing as she ranted insestantaly. All the meanwhile her three friends watched in shock as she broke down in front of their eyes.

"I saved up all that money…" Emiri sniffeled, as she was now reduced to a blubering mass of sorrow. "And I was realy proud of myself, it was so hard not to spend the money…"

Shaking herself free from her shocked atate, Sakura walked over to her friend, who was now crouched over sitting on Kakash's bed. Then, waving the two boys out of the room, she placed a supportive hand on Emiri's shoulder.

"Shh…it's alright." Sakura whispered, sitting next to Emiri as she embraced her for support.

Emiri shook her head. "No, it's not. Everything was finally going okay, but then…but then…I got lost in that stupid fog and end in fuck'n Oz!" Emiri half cried-half growled.

'_Oz?'_ Sakura poundered to herself.

For close to an hour the two boys sliently waited in Kakashi's living room. They listened carfully as Sakura tried her best to console their greaving friend. They'd never seen Emiri like this before, and they were at a loss for what to do.

"I'll go see if the Hokage has found out anything." Sasuke told Naruto.

"I'll come with you!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You need to stay here to tell the girls where I've gone. Besides, Sakura might need your help."

Naruto grimmaced. He didn't want to stay, nor did he want Sasuke to be the hero again. But, as much as it pained him to admit it, his teammate was right. Naruto gave a dissapointed huff as he nodded in understanding.

"I should't be long." Sasuke informed him before leaving.

**Back to Kakashi's Team…**

After several more hours the group finally found themselves back home in Konoha. Upon being let in by the guards at the gate, they then checked Chii and themselves into the hospitl for some much needed R and R.

Not long after they were checked in, the Hokage decided to pay a visit to the group.

"I'm glad to see your mission was a success." he stated.

The tree men nodded.

"Do you know if Chii will be alright?" Iruka asked. "The doctors haven't told us anything yet."

Sarutobi nodded. "She is in the ER for now, and the doctors inform she is doing nicely."

"THE ER?" Gai shouted, shocked.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, she's broken her two legs and right arm. And aside from sustaining several lesions on her back and neck, the rest of her injuries are minor flesh wounds."

"I hope she get better quickly." Iruka stated.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, as did Sarutobi. Gai, however, was furious.

"THOSE BASTARDS SHALL PAY FOR HARMING THE LOVELY CHII!" he yelled. "HOW DARE THEY HARM MY FRIEND! REST ASSURED, KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST WILL NOT REST UNTILL THOSE SCOUNDRELS ARE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!"

Iruka, Kakashi, the Hokage and his assistant, as well as everyone within ear-shot, dead-panned. Wanting to avenge one's friend and uphold justice was one thing, but why must Gai always make a spectacle of himself?

"SHHH…!" the head nurse hushed Gai. "This is a hospital! We have a lot of sick and injured people here who need their rest! And if you don't quite down I'll be forced to muzzle you!"

Gai nodded sheepishly, slightly fearful of the plump little woman (the head nurse). Iruka and the Hokage sweat-dropped as Kakashi chuckled merrily at Gai's schocked expression.

"Yes, well…" Sarutobi huffed. "I'm not sure if you've been informed yet, but while you were gone a group of enemy ninjas attacked the village."

"WHAT?" Gai shouted, earning him an evil glair and kick in the shin from the head nurse.

"Why?" Iruka questioned.

The Hokage took a long drag on his pipe. "It would appear that their main objective was to capture Emiri's car. As of now we have no idea how they knew of it, but I'm certain we'll find out as quickly as possible."

"Is Emiri okay?" Kakashi asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"That has yet to be determined." Sarutobi answered.

"WHAT?" Gai yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE LOVELY MISS. EMIRI IS? HOW COULD NOBODY NOT KNOW WHERE SHE I-?"

"That's it!" the head nurse yelled, grabbing Gai by the ear and pulling him out of the room roughly. As she did, one could hear Gai's frantic pleads echoing threw the halls as he was dragged out.

"OUCH! NO! LET GO OF ME! I MUST GO FIND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LOVELY MISS. EMIRI! PLEASE MS., LET ME GO!" (Ect.)

"What do you mean?" Kakashi questioned the Hokage, ignoring Gai's painful cries.

Iruka looked Kakashi after he asked this. From the way he spoke, it almost sounded like he was worried.

The Hokage shook his head in disappointment of Gai before continuing. "We were caught by surprise and everyone has yet to all be accounted for. However, I have sent team seven to check on her and they should be reporting back shortly." Sarutobi stated.

Iruka noticed a slight and thankful sigh escape Kakashi's lips as he heard this.

'_Was I right? Was Kakashi actually worried about Emiri?'_ Iruka wondered. _'It couldn't be. For as long as I've known him, Kakashi has never been one to worry. Then again…'_

Iruka's thoughts were caught short as Sasuke entered the room.

"Ah…Sasuke, I trust you have some news of Miss. Rankin's whereabouts for us?" Sarutobi asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Team seven and I found her hiding in Kakashi's bedroom, after defeating an enemy ninja inside the apartment."

"And she's there now as well?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes. Sakura is consoling her while Naruto stands guard. I thought it best that one of us should inform you of our findings, so I came here." answered the raven-haired boy.

'_Consoling?'_ Kakashi wondered. _'Does that mean Emiri is crying again? What for though?'_

Just as Iruka was going to ask why Emiri needed consoling, Kakashi spoke.

"Good job Sasuke." Kakashi smiled half-heartedly. "With your permission Hokage, I would like to see how Emiri is doing myself."

The Hokage thought about his request. "I suppose, If it's okay with the doctor, that is."

"In my professional opinion, it would appear that Mr. Hatake could stand the exercise back to apartment. Providing he rest when he gets there that is." smiled Dr. Wong.

No sooner had the doctor finished his sentence did Kakashi leap out the window, heading for home.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everybody was okay with this chapter. Sorry if anybody wanted to see Emiri get kidnapped, but how cliche would that be?

Honestly, in almost every (but not all) fic(s) I read the lead female protagonist gets kidnapped at one point or another. And being the rebel that I am (Yeah right!), I decided not to conform to the virtually preset rules of fanfic writing. I pave my own path! (Takes **_Superman_** pose.)

Anywho, as always, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And if anybody has some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I'm more then happy to hear it. Rave reviews, although they do make my day, aren't necessary.

What is important to me is that you care enough to actually read and/or review my work. I both value and respect everyone's opinions, as they (hopefully) help me to become a better writer.

Other then that, I hope everybody has a nice day. Oh! And if you haven't seen _**Corpse Bride**_ yet, I recommend you do. It's no **_Nightmare Before Christmas_**, or **_Edward Scissor-hands_**, but it is well worth the money to at least rent it.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Real Emotion**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to those of you who were getting use to longer chapters, but his one is more like my others (not that long, but too short either).

For those of you who thought Kakashi was a bit out of character earlier, by actually going along with Gai's competitiveness, let me explain why I did so.

1-Iruka was getting annoyed with Gai's pleas for Kakashi to "battle" him and kindly asked Kakashi if he wouldn't mind one or two competitions to shut him up. 2-Kakashi had finished the latest book he bought and needed something new to pass the time. (Sorry I forgot to mention that earlier. I hope this new info helps.)

Oh, there's some fan-service (AKA-"mushy" stuff ) towards the end for those of you who've been waiting for it. (And I know there are those who were!)

* * *

"Sensei!" yelled Naruto as Kakashi opened the door to his apartment.

Ignoring his student completely, the Jounin walked swiftly to his bedroom. Inside he found a half awake Emiri, cheeks stained and eyes puffy from crying, leaning on Sakura's shoulder for support.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled up at him.

The scarecrow nodded his reply as he sat next to Emiri. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her back and started rubbing it for comfort as he did so. Emiri jumped slightly at his touch, but soon welcomed it, finding his touch both warm and gentle.

"How is she?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at her sensei, her brow wrinkled in slight awe and confusion. She'd never seen this side of him before, it was weird.

"She'll be okay. I think she's all cried out for the time being." she answered.

'_Could Kakashi-sensei really be worried about her?'_ thought Sakura.

It was doubtful. Kakashi never really seemed to care that much about anyone or anything. No matter what happened, or how dangerous the situation was, he always seemed to keep a cool head about things.

That wasn't to say that he was without human compassion. Sakura knew he cared about the village, his friends, and even their team. But it was uncharacteristic for him actually look or sound worried. He'd usually hide it behind a sarcastic remark or stern orders.

'_Maybe he's just too tired to actually hide his feelings because of how exhausting his mission was?_' she wondered.

Yeah, that makes sense. Kakashi was so tired from his mission he forgot to put his mental guard up. That had to be it!

"Sakura, did you hear me?" asked Kakashi.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned, finally snapping out her own thoughts.

Her sensei smiled. "I said you and Naruto can go home now if you want. I'm sure your parents are worried about by now."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Emiri." he smiled, gently grabbing Emiri around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

Sudden thoughts of her sensei taking advantage of Em-chan's vulnerable mental state flashed threw Sakura's mind.

"I bet you would!" she yelled, pulling Emiri away from him by yanking her wrist.

However, Sakura yanked so hard that she sent Emiri flying into her. The sudden impact caused Sakura to loose her balance, sending both girls colliding into the floor.

"Oof!" cried Sakura as she hit the floor.

"Ugh!" Emiri exasperated as she fell atop of Sakura.

The sudden racket coming from Kakashi's room prompted Naruto to come running in at a most inopportune moment. What the blonde boy saw when he entered the room looked like Emiri had suddenly decided to wrestle Sakura.

"Ah! Em-chan, quit attacking Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto.

As the two girls got up, Sakura glared at her teammate.

"She didn't attack me, idiot!" she yelled. "Em-chan fell on me by accident!"

"Oh…!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his head as a dorky/innocent smile crept onto his face. _'I have no idea why Em-chan would fall on her, but I'll act like I do!'_

Forgetting her idiotic teammate for the time being, Sakura turned her attention towards Kakashi.

"Sensei, I think it would be best if Em-chan spent the night over my house." smiled Sakura.

"It's okay, Sakura." yawned Emiri. "It is his mission to protect me after all, not yours."

"But what if Kakashi-sensei tries something?" questioned Sakura.

Kakashi gave a look of mock disappointment. "Why Sakura, why would I do something like that?" he smirked.

"You see?" Sakura shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "If we go he'll try something, I know!"

Emiri shook her head. "He hasn't yet. And besides, I've seen the type of girls he goes for, and I'm not it."

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi questioned playfully, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Emiri's cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

"See, I knew it!" Sakura shouted. "You're coming with me!" she demanded, grabbing Emiri by the wrist.

"It'll be okay Sakura." Emiri insisted, pulling free of the pink-haired girl's grasp. "If he DOES try anything, which is HIGHLY doubtful, I'll just castrate him." she smiled.

Naruto and Kakashi cringed at that thought. (Though Kakashi wasn't as noticeable.)

"You sure?" questioned Sakura, still not convinced.

Emiri nodded her head sleepily. "Yes, now please go? I'm really tired and I need my sl-"

Before Emiri could finish her sentence she blacked-out and her knees buckled, sending her flying backwards. Luckily for her, Kakashi caught her in his arms a split-second before any harm could be done.

"Em-chan!" yelled Sakura and Naruto worriedly.

"It's okay, I got her." Kakashi smiled, picking her up bridal-style.

Sakura, who'd been holding her breath while watching Emiri fall, finally sighed in relief.

"Will she be okay?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, laying her gently on his bed. "I think she'll be okay after she's gotten some sleep."

"You sure?" Sakura questioned worriedly. "I could go to the hospital and get some help."

The silver-haired scarecrow shook his head. "If she's not doing okay by tomorrow I'll take her myself. Now, I think it'll be best if you both head home now."

"But-!" cried Sakura.

"That's an order." Kakashi insisted.

Sighing in defeat, Sakura and Naruto both said their goodbyes before finally leaving.

After watching his students leave, Kakashi went and got a damp towel from the bathroom. Placing the towel on Emiri's forehead, he then tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Aww…how cute." Pakkun mocked, entering the room.

"Where were you?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the remark.

"Where was I? Where were you?" grimaced the dog.

"Shhh…!" Kakashi hushed him.

"Don't you hush me! I leave for a couple of days to visit my sick mother, and what do I find when I get back? Another one of your idiotic girlfriends, living here no less! You think I'd get a warning ahead of time, but no…!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kakashi smiled. "I wasn't expecting her."

"Neither was I, no thanks to you! Oh, by the way, your girlfriend here is a total nut case! Can you believe she actually accused me of not being able to talk! She thought I was rigged with a walkie-talkie! Can you believe th-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Pakkun was silenced by Kakashi's hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Pakkun, okay? But neither Emiri nor I are feeling well right now. So if you don't mind, we'll talk about this later, okay?"

Mumbling a "Fine!", Pakkun left the room in a huff.

Getting ready to leave, Kakashi turned off the light on his nightstand and tucked Emiri in for the night. But before he could go the Jounin noticed she had (unconsciously) grabbed his hand.

"Don't go…" she mumbled.

Figuring she was having a nightmare, and that she might want some support, Kakashi reluctantly decided to stay.

"Don't worry…I, I won't go." he stuttered slightly, slipping under the covers next to her.

Slightly uncomfortable, Kakashi got ready for bed by taking off his headband, mask, and shirt. (As mentioned before he preferred to sleep naked, but he didn't think his "roommate" would appreciate it much.)

Before he knew it Emiri had reached over and hugged him close to her, nuzzling her head into his chest. Now is was his turn to cringe. But much like Emiri had done earlier, he soon relaxed himself in her embrace.

'_Why do I feel like this?'_ he wondered. It wasn't as if he hadn't slept with other girls before. In fact he'd "slept" with quite a lot of girls. But somehow, for some unknown reason, she seemed different.

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who're wondering how/why Emiri blacked-out, let me assure you only did so because she was tired from crying so long/hard. (And yes, it could actually happen, it's happened to me before, so I know first-hand. And let me say, it's scary as shit!)

I also hope that everyone enjoyed theKakashi-Emiri "fan-service" in this chapter. I know, it wasn't THAT MUCH, but it was something.(Don't worry, there's more to come!)

Oh, and sorry if Kakashi seems a little out of character in this chapter (with his stuttering). Like I said before, he's never been in love before. So these feelings he's starting to have for Emiri (though he'd fully deny having them at this point and time) are a bit new and scary to him. I hope that clarifies things for you?

On one last note, I'd like to thank all of you who've actually taken the time review. It always makes my day to read what you guys write to me. (I always look specifically for the _**FF**_ reviews first when I read my email.) I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter as well!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Booty Call and the Mythic Scroll**

* * *

**A/N:** First I would like to state that in response to a review I got, I've slightly altered chapter 25. Instead of Kakashi using his Chidori attack against the Aneian ninja, he now uses a shoge.

(The Shoge is a chain with a hooked knife attached to one end and a ring attached to another, andhas many different tool comes with a long chain that can choke about ten people at one time. A shoge can be used as a knife to stab,cut or slash the enemy. The hook can be used to make horrible wounds. The chain and ring can be wrapped around the neck of the enemy and used to help off balance or trip the enemy.)

Next I would like to answer a question about how the enemy ninjas were successful in stealing Emiri's car. I will do so by quoting a friend of mine.

"The reason they would have been successful is because there is a certain plan in case of an attack on Konoha. This plan consists of three stages.

Stage 1: Enemy shinobi attack unexpectedly. All civilians must evacuate to the hidden tunnels in the Hokage monument immediately. During this stage, everyone will hold back and only the guards will fight back, giving minimal resistance.

Stage 2: The last civilians are evacuated and brought into safety. Enemy shinobi will have reached the inhabited parts of Konoha now, although nobody is around.

Stage 3: All civilians safe, massive strike-back and counter-attack driving away the enemy.

So yes, it is important that there is as less fighting as possible for the civilians to be safe first. After that, no bars hold. I can imagine the enemy shinobi would have come in with a reasonable number, leaving most of them to fight the initial guards and then a few of them breaking through to where the car was kept, taking it and getting out of there even before Stage 2 or 3 would have been hit."

I would like to thank **_SSJ Girl_** for that very well thought of and detailed explanation. And although I've only just gotten to know her, she has proven herself to be a most inelegant, kind, and helpful friend to me.

Lastly I would like to explain why I used Iruka in the Aneian/Chii mission. In all honesty, and as stated before, I'm still quite new to _Naruto_. So Iruka is one of the few adult shinobi I feel I know well enough to actually write about without totally botching his character.

So although it was "a bit OOC" of me to use him in that mission, I did so because I was more comfortable witting for him (and Gai and Kakashi) then any other person I could've used in his place. So I'd like to apologize for my implausible (although not totally impossible) usage of Iruka's character.

My reasons aside, for all intensive purposes we'll just say Iruka was assigned to that mission because all other shinobi who could've/should've been assigned to the mission were on other, more important missions or were physically incapable of doing so. That and Iruka, Gai, and Kakashi are really close friends with Chii and what not.

I hope I've satisfied all of everybody's questions? If not please don't hesitate to ask me.

* * *

The next mourning Kakashi awoke to the scent of vanilla (Emiri's shampoo). He smiled happily as he snuggled closer, holding her tightly in his arms. When he finally opened his eyes he was greeted to the sight of Emiri slumbering form entangled with his own.

She looked so peaceful sleeping there; it was almost as if what'd happened last night hadn't happened at all. Yet knowing fully that it had, he began to wonder the true depths of her depression.

'_What happened to you, Emiri?'_ he pondered. _'What horrible thing could've happened to make you so unhappy?'_

The Jounin knew nothing about psychology or the inner working of the female psyche. Nor did he know the reasoning behind Emiri's depression. Heck, he'd just the girl not even two weeks ago! But there was something about her that reached out to him.

If anybody could possibly understand Emiri, it was him. Kakashi himself knew what it was like to be so unhappy. To be completely carefree and happy on the outside, yet deeply pained within.

He wished that there were some way he could make her stop hurting, so that she could be as peaceful as she was now forever. But Kakashi himself was broken, so how could he possibly hope to help the heart of another when his own heart was shattered as well?

Then, without thinking, Kakashi lowered his lips to meet Emiri's. However, just as suddenly as his lips met hers, he pulled away.

Half shocked, half confused, and just a tiny bit scared, the silver-haired Jounin bolted from his bed and ran into the bathroom. Undressing quickly, he promptly jumped into a cold shower as thoughts of what'd just happened filled his head.

Never before had he felt the way he did when he kissed her. When their lips connected Kakashi felt a surge of electricity flow up his spine. His heart raced while his stomach twisted itself in knots.

It wasn't as if the scarecrow hadn't felt "sparks" before, but these were more then mere sparks, they were…they were…CONFUSING! That's what they were!

That wasn't to say that Kakashi didn't find Emiri to be attractive, in a "girl next-door" type of way. Emiri was just, well…different. She wasn't the type of girl Kakashi went out with. No, those girls were more supermodel/exotic dancer type girls.

So then, why was he attracted to her? What on Earth was happening to him? What was it that compelled him to kiss Emiri? And probably most importantly of all, why did he feel so turned on by a simple kiss?

Dear Lord God, even the freezing cold water blasting down on his naked body didn't help to subdue all of it!

That's when it hit him. If a cold shower wouldn't be able to cure the lust he was feeling, maybe getting laid would? (**A/N: **Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the stereotypical male answer to a cure-all solution!)

So, turning off the shower (and getting dried of coarse), Kakashi got dressed as quickly as possible and bolted out the apartment door.

'_Am I missing something?'_ wondered Pakkun. _'Where's the fire?'_

Half an hour later Emiri woke up by accidentally rolling off the bed.

_**THUD!**_

'_Ugh! Don't tell me I rolled off AGAIN!'_ Emiri thought as she groggily rubbed her eyes.

Untangling herself from the mass of blankets atop of her, Emiri then stood up, yawning and stretching as she did so.

"Hey, you know why Kakashi left in such a hurry this mourning?" Pakkun asked as he entered the room.

"Uhh…no." Emiri answered, rubbing her sore head.

Pakkun just looked back up at her, still confused the Jounin's strange behavior that mourning.

"Well, when he gets back can you tell him I went for a walk?" Pakkun more so told Emiri then asked as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Left alone again, Emiri took a shower, got dressed, and then ate breakfast. After which she decided to go and visit Chii in the hospital.

**1:32 PM, the Bridge…**

Team seven had been waiting over two hours for their sensei to arrive.

"Why can't Kakashi-sensei ever be on time?" whined Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto!" Sakura demanded. "Complaining never solved anything!" 'Kakashi better have a good reason for being late this time!' she thought angrily.

As if on cue a puff of smoke appeared in front of the three, reveling their late sensei.

"Sorry I'm so late." Kakashi stated, rubbing the back of his head. "I wasn't feeling quite myself this mourning and had to go see a professional for treatment."

Sasuke scuffed at the Jounin's lame excuse.

"You don't look sick to me, liar!" boomed Naruto.

"Yeah sensei, you're never sick, stop lying!" demanded Sakura.

Kakashi shook his finger at the two. "I don't recall saying I was sick, only that I wasn't myself." he corrected them.

'_And that's a bad thing?'_ thought Sasuke.

"Well if you weren't sick, then what was wrong?" Sakura inquired.

"Did somebody get you hooked with those fish-lips of yours?" teased Naruto.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "No, nothing like that." he chuckled. "But my being late is besides the point. Today we have another mission."

"Oh boy, a mission!" cheered Naruto.

"What kind of mission is it?" questioned Sakura.

Kakashi smirked as he held out mops and buckets of soapy water. "Today we will be helping to clean up after the festival last night."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to sweat-drop while Sakura and Naruto dead-panned.

**At the Hokage's Office…**

"Sir, our intel suggests that the enemies who attacked us last night were from Anei." stated Suichii (the Hokage's assistant). "Furthermore we believe that the attack on Chii was a set-up by them as well."

"I see." nodded Sarutobi. "And what of their intentions for the car?"

"Though nothing has yet to be confirmed, all of our evidence suggests that the Aneians intend to modify and replicate mass numbers of them to use in a full-on strike against us and other nations."

"They mean to start a war?"

"Yes Sir, it would appear so."

Taking a long puff of his pipe, the Hokage got up from his desk and walked over to the window.

'_I always knew that the Aneians were a power-hungry people, but I never imagined that they would be capable of such malevolence. To be willing to start a war such as this implicates that things are worse then I'd imagined.'_

"Sir, there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"It has come to our attention that the Yokoshima has found the ancient **_Raijin no Tama Scroll_**." (Stone of the Lightening God Scroll.)

Hearing this, the Hokage turned around, a questionable glair on his face.

"Assuming you're correct, it would appear that the legendary jitsu is no longer mere myth. In any case, we must assemble a team to retrieve both it and the car, as well as warning all the other nations of this possible threat." Sarutobi sighed.

Suichii nodded. "Already done Sir. All we need is you're approval and we will be ready to go."

"Very well then, do it."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that everybody is happy with this chapter. I know I tend to write a little too short of chapters then most would like me to, but I should note I do so because it allows me to post more often. After all, longer chapters would take longer to write. Thus I'd only be able to post once a week, or once every other week. (I hope that makes sense?)

Next I'd like to rectify something before I get any comments about it. That would be the whole "Kakashi getting horny and going to get a 'booty-call'" thing.

Now I know that there are gunna be those of you who don't necessarily like him doing so, but let me give you the reasons why I did so.

First and foremost Kakashi is the embodiment of the stereotypical horny, anime/manga male. And although he may not go to the extremes that Master Roshie, Miroku, and the others do, he is still quite the perverted little bishie.

Next I would like to point out, once again, how all these "lovey-dovey" feelings he's been experiencing towards Emiri are completely new to him. Therefore he is both scared and confused about them, and thus doesn't know how to react to them.

And since this is all new to him, and since Kakashi **_IS_** a perv, he responds the way he is most use to and comfortable with. Meaning that before when he got horny he would go out and get a "quick fix" **(i.e.**-get "laid"). So it only goes to reason that he revert back his old ways of handling with those feelings/horniness the same way.

I hope that sufficiently explains why I wrote his reaction the way I did, and that everybody understands my reasons for doing so. If not, please feel free to voice your opinion constructively.

Thanks all for reading. And please don't forget to R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Sugar, We're Going Down**

* * *

**A/N:** Woo-hoo! 31 chapters and still going strong! LOL.

Anywho, I've been going over the past couple of chapters or so and I've noticed some spelling and grammar mistakes. Apparently either the "Spell Check" feature on my **Microsoft Word** program doesn't catch all mistakes, or this site likes to screw with me. (**_Sighs_**.) Oh well...Anyways, I'm sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes in my fic.

Oh, and I find I should warn you of the little graphic bit at the end of this chapter. It's not gory or sexually explicit, but it is HIGHLY suggestive. (Me and my perverted sense of humor! LMFAO!) So be warned!

* * *

**Team Seven…**

'_Stupid, no good cleaning duty! What kind of ninja mission is THIS?'_ thought Naruto. _'How am I ever gunna become Hokage if I never get to prove myself?'_

"I can't take this anymore!" shouted Naruto. "I'm a REL ninja, not some janitor, and I demand a REAL ninja mission!"

_**WHAP!**_

"Shhh…! Calm down Naruto!" scolded Sakura, pounding the blond boy up-side his head.

"Ouch!" Naruto cried, rubbing the lump Sakura gave him. "What was that for, Sakura?"

Clamping her hands over Naruto's mouth, Sakura shushed him once again.

"Shhh…! Naruto, if you're not quite Kakashi-sensei might hear you!" whispered Sakura firmly.

Naruto looked at Sakura in confusion then mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" questioned Sakura, releasing her grasp from Naruto.

"I said: Why don't you want Kakashi-sensei to hear us?"

"Because, Naruto, haven't you noticed how different he's been acting today?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke scoffed._ 'She expects this moron to actually take notice of something?'_

Naruto glared at Sasuke then shook his head at Sakura.

'_Figures he wouldn't notice!'_ Sakura thought sweat-dropping.

Calming herself, Sakura then pointed-out their sensei to Naruto.

"Look at him, doesn't he seem a bit out of it today?" she asked.

Naruto looked closely, trying to see what Sakura what hinting at.

'_Hmm…Kakashi-sensei seems to be reading his hentai novels again. But how is that any different then any other day?'_ pondered Naruto.

"Oh, I get it!" smiled Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei is reading a new book, right?"

Sasuke and Sakura dead-panned at their teammate's utter cluelessness.

"How is it that Kakashi-sensei is reading his book when he's holding it upside-down, bozo?" Sasuke more so pointed-out then asked.

Naruto peered at the book in his sensei's hands. It WAS upside-down!

"Heh-he, of coarse I noticed that, Sasuke!" laughed Naruto. "I just wanted to see if you could spot it as well!"

Sakura shook her head at his obvious lye. "What do you think he's thinking about?" she asked Sasuke.

"Why should I care?" Sasuke responded coldly.

'_Oh no!'_ thought Sakura_. 'Could it be that my curiosity has upset Sasuke? Maybe he thinks I'm being meddlesome?'_

"Oh…heh-heh!" she laughed. "I know, it's really stupid of me to ask. Why should I care what our sensei thinks?"

Sasuke didn't reply this time. Instead he simply continued his job of mopping up the dried blood and dirt.

'_I knew it! Sasuke does think I'm meddlesome!'_ Sakura innerly pouted. Still, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was off about Kakashi. _'But what?'_

**At the Hospital…**

It was now 4:52 and Emiri had spent the last six hours visiting with Chii, and telling her about everything she's missed while she was gone. But since she had to be at work by 5PM, it was now time to say her farewells.

"Alright, see you later then. OH! And thanks again for the flowers!" Chii shouted, waving goodbye to Emiri from her hospital bed.

Emiri waved back as she left. "No problem, I'll see you later!"

'_Well that was good. I'm glad to see that Chii is doing better after everything she's been through. The doctor even said she should be home in about a week! Maybe if she can handle being tortured, I can stand being a waitress for at least a little while longer?'_ thought Emiri, walking to her job.

The good news is that Emiri did make it through the entire day of work, so that was okay. The bad news, however, was that she got demoted to bussing tables. Although being a busser meant less income, Emiri was happy that not only was it less intensive then being a waitress, but that also she wasn't fired.

Sometime around 7:30PM or so, while Emiri was still working, Kakashi came in to join his friends at the bar (Genki).

"Hey, Kakashi, over here!" Asuma yelled, motioning the jounin over from where he sat with the others.

Smiling, Kakashi graciously accepted the invite and sat down between Asuma and Iruka.

"So Kakashi, did you hear the good news?" Asuma asked playfully.

Iruka blushed. "Must you tell everyone?"

Asuma smirked, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "Yup."

"What news?" responded the scarecrow.

"It seems our friend Iruka here has finally asked out the new girl at the ramen stand." Asuma smiled, patting Iruka playfully on the back.

"That all?" Kakashi asked, just now noticing Emiri cleaning off a table across the room.

"What do you mean, is that all?" shouted Gai, embarrassing Iruka even further. "Don't you know how long it's taken Iruka to ask her?"

But Kakashi just toned him out, as usual, as he watched Emiri. There she was, the girl who haunted his mind the whole day. Ever since this mourning after the umm…after what happened, Kakashi couldn't stop thinking about her. Even his attempt at a quick fix proved fatal in his attempt to forget.

Good Lord, what a disaster that was!

At first everything was fine. Kakashi told Cho how horney he was, and asked if she minded releasing his 'tension' for him. She, of course, accepted eagerly.

'_I knew that little wench wouldn't be enough to satisfy him!'_ she thought.

Anyhow, all was going well and good until Kakashi mad his fatal mistake. Turns out that accidentally moaning another woman's name while your climaxing is a woman's "off" button.

Long story short, Cho got pissed (to say the least) and promptly kicked Kakashi out of her apartment.

"Kakashi, are you listening?" shouted Gai, finally succeeding in bringing the jounin back to reality.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

Gai dead-panned. "How hip! It would seem that Kakashi, my eternal rival, has once again proven his superior coolness over me! I shall have to-!"

_**CRASH!**_

Gai was cut-off mid sentence as the sound of crashing plates filled the room.

Quick to take notice, Kakashi and his friends turned their attention to the back-right corner of the bar. What they saw appeared to be a pissed-off Cho pinning a shocked Emiri to the wall.

"Uh…excuse me, but what was that for?" Emiri asked, pissed.

Cho smirked evilly. "As if you didn't know, you man stealer!" she yelled, punching Emiri in her nose.

_**CRACK!**_

Emiri fell to the floor, grabbing her now broken nose.

That was it! Emir had had enough of this world! Enough of not knowing where she was, of strange people she didn't know, of be accused of things she didn't do, of having her shit stolen, and of prissy sluts who's only way of validating their pathetic existence was to screw as many men as possible!

Picking Emiri up by her hair, Cho threwher across the room. Lucky for Emiri she was caught by Kakashi before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

Emiri just smirked, laughing maniacally. She'd had so much of this world that she finally snapped!

"What the HELL are you laughing at, BITCH?" shouted Cho.

Chuckling evilly, Emiri raised her head up. Her eyes seemed to glow as she glared at Cho in defiance. (**A/N:** Think of Wrath from _FMA_ when he's pissed.)

"You have no idea who you're fucking with!" shouted Emiri (in true _Blade_ fashion) as she ripped herself free of Kakashi's grasp and dove at Cho.

It took a full thirty seconds or so before Kakashi finally pulled Emiri off of Cho. And let it be stated, Emiri did NOT want to be pulled off!

"Let me at that **_Bimbo Barbie_**!" Emiri shouted, right before she bit Kakashi's arm.

"I don't think so…." Kakashi replied, wincing slightly in pain.

Emiri (literally) growled as she continued to kick and punch Kakashi in defiance.

"I think you should take the rest of the night off, Emiri." Niota stated, picking up a badly beaten Cho.

"I agree." Kakashi stated.

"But what are you going to tell your brother?" Urusai asked.

"When Taku gets back I'll tell himEmiri left early because she wasn't feeling herself."

"Good idea." Kakashi smiled, struggling to keep his hold of Emiri. "I'm sure Emiri will thank you for covering for her when she calms down."

"You want me to calm down?" shouted Emiri. "Then let me go!"

Urusai scoffed. "Please, you should consider yourself lucky to be held in arms as lovely as Kakashi's." he stated, winking at the silver-haired jounin.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. Damn his roguish good looks!

"Thanks, but Emiri and I have to go now." smiled Kakashi, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Once again Kakashi was forced to carry an enraged Emiri (who was) kicking and screaming, all the way back to his apartment.

When he finally got there, and Emiri had yet to fully calm down, he decided it would be best to lock her into the apartment with him. After which he finally laid, or rather pinned, Emiri down onto his sofa.

"Calm down already, will you?" he pleaded.

Emiri sneered at him. "NO!" she shouted. "I've had all that I can fuck'n handle of this hell hole, and I want to go home!"

Kakashi sighed, his grip loosening slightly as he straddled Emiri.

"I'm sorry that you're so home sick, and I wish there were something I could do to help."

Emiri smiled cockily. "Then get the fuck off me and give me the keys!" she snapped at him, grabbing for the keys around his belt.

"These keys?" Kakashi smiled, grabbing the keys and dropping them down his pants.

Emiri's eyes widened in shock.

Satisfied that Emiri was finally trapped with him, and therefore couldn't escape to hurt Cho (or herself), Kakashi released his grip from Emiri's wrists and stood up.

"You can leave if you wish." smirked the scarecrow. "But the only way out, is in my pants." It wasn't until after he said it did Kakashi realize how wrong that sounded.

Slightly agitated by this little set back, Emiri still had just enough rage left in her take him up on his offer.

"You think you're so cleaver, don't you?" she smirked.

Kakashi nodded his head as he lean against the door. "Maybe."

If it weren't for her sheer stubbornness and determination to leave, and the fact that she was still too pissed to give a damn, Emiri might not've done what she did next.

Standing up slowly, Emiri strode over to the jounin, a playful look on her face. Kakashi, slightly surprised by her actions, watched intensively and with increasing interest. Every step she took closer to him filled him with want and desire.

Maybe she took him seriously?

_'No…she wouldn't. Would she?'_ he wondered.

Could Emiri...would Emiri, would she…would she seriously stick her hands down his…? Oh God! Even as ridiculous as it sounded, the thought of Emiri touching him down there made the scarecrow start to stiffen. And in more ways then one!

Then, without warning, Emiri grabbed the hem of his pants, ready to go "treasure hunting" (for the keys).

* * *

**A/N:**I'd like to clear something up first before I get any questions about it. Okay?

Under normal circumstances Emiri wouldn't have reacted the way she did in this chapter. Going all psycho-bitch on Cho, and actually grabbing Kakashi's pants is a result of the effects her current circumstances have had on Emiri.

Not only has Emiri been without her medication for (at least) several days, but she's also been under a lot of mental strain in the past week or so. What with being "transported" to a whole new world unlike her own, all the ignorant accusations Gai and Kakashi's fan girls have made about her, totally sucking ass at her new job, and having her car stolen...it's a wonder the poor girl has lasted this long!

Also, with depression, one's emotions tend to be unpredictable and hard to control. (Sounds like a pregnant woman! LOL!) Anybody who actually has depression will most likely agree with me on that, and understand why Emiri acted the way she did.

I hope that clarifies thing up for those of you who might've had questions. Feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter by R/R-ing.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Keys**

* * *

**A/N:** Not much to say. I haven't been feeling the greatest, so I'm sorry for this one taking so long. And I tried my best to make it as long as possible.

I'd also like to warn you that the next one _may be_ late too. I've got a few personal things I gottado first and what not. So, yeah...Sorry ahead of time if the next one's late.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Kakashi, quickly grabbing Emiri's wrist.

"What does it look like I'm doing, dumbass?" Emiri spat. "I'm getting the keys!"

This time she used her other hand to try and grab at the keys.

Kakashi shook his head as he held firmly onto her. "Not like this you aren't."

"And why the hell not? You're the one who stuffed the keys down your pants and told me to grab them, not me!"

"True, but I didn't think you'd actually try it."

Emiri stared at him cockily, struggling to get free. "And it's my fault you underestimated me, how?"

She had him there. But still, why must she always insist on being so damn stubborn? It was a little infuriating the way she got sometimes. And yet, the way she looked when she was upset…

"You know, you look kinda cute when you're mad." smirked the scarecrow.

Talk about catching someone off guard! That was the last thing Emiri expected to hear from him, especially now.

"I-I-I…I, what?" she asked, blushing slightly.

Kakashi smiled victoriously. "What do you say we have a little fun, huh?"

Eyes budging in shock, Emiri was rendered frozen as thoughts of his implications filled her head.

Did she hear him right? Did he just imply he wanted to…to, umm…?

"F-f-fun? What kind of, umm…fun?"

A sly smile on his face, Kakashi leaned over so that his lips were next to her ear. As he did so, he noticed that her heart rate began to quick as goose-bumps adorned her skin, standing the hairs on her body on end.

(Sill leaning into Emiri's ear,) Kakashi took her hands in his and whispered softly. "**_Usotsuki_**."

Her hart still racing, Emiri looked over (from the corner of her eye) at Kakashi.

"**_Usotsuki_**?" she asked nervously.

The silver-haired jounin smiled. "Yes, **_Usotsuki_**. It's a card game a friend taught me long ago."

Emiri almost lost her balance as a sudden wave of relief washed over.

"Heh-heh! A card game, right…!" she laughed nervously. "I should've known!"

Drawing back to look Emiri in the face, Kakashi smiled happily. "Of course, what did you think I meant?" he asked coolly.

Once again, Emiri began to laugh nervously, backing away in embarrassment. "How should I know? I mean, it's not like I can read minds. You could've been talking about a board game or something. Right?"

Heh-heh. Smooth, real smooth! …Or not.

Kakashi, of course, had a pretty good feeling of what she thought. He himself thought about that exact same thing. But he couldn't let it happen, not like this. Not now, not here.

Still, it amused him that despite Emiri's perverted sense of humor, she was so nervous when it came close to something actually happening. And boy, did it come close! He almost didn't stop her. And right now, he was kinda starting to regret that decision.

"You know, if you had something else in mind, something more…exciting, I might be willing to do it." he smiled.

_**GULP!**_

"M-more fun? Don't be silly, what could be more fun then playing a card game with a friend, huh? 'Cuz if there's something funner, I don't know what it is!"

"Okay, then." smiled the scarecrow, walking to the hall closet.

'_Oh God! Talk about a close one!'_ thought Emiri. _'Did he actually mean what I thought he…No...! That's silly! Don't be so stupid Emiri, why would Kakashi want to do anything like THAT with YOU?'_

"You okay there?" Kakashi asked, placing the card box on the table.

Emiri blinked, snapping herself out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." he smiled.

Emiri nodded in agreement as she sat and watched him shuffle the deck.

"So, umm…how do you play **_Usotsuki_**?" inquired Emiri, feeling slightly stupid.

Dealing the cards, Kakashi looked up her and smiled. "It's real simple. So don't worry, you'll get the hang of it in no time."

Kakashi was right, the game was simple. Maybe too simple.

"This game is a whole lot like **_Bullshit_**." Emiri stated.

"That's because it is." the jounin replied.

"Why didn't you tell me _Usotsuki_ meant _Bullshit_?" she asked.

"I thought you knew that." shrugged the scarecrow.

Emiri grimaced slightly. "Well obviously I didn't."

"Obviously." he smiled.

"You enjoy pissing me off, don't you?" questioned Emiri.

Kakashi smirked as he placed his hand face down, leaning back into his chair.

"Maybe I do." he chuckled. "But it's only because you're so…" he trailed off, eyeing Emiri from the corner of his eye.

"I'm so what?" she asked, getting annoyed

"Funny looking." he laughed.

Talk about a wrong choice of words!

"I'M funny looking?" shouted Emiri (looking like Ed from **_FMA_** when somebody calls him "short"). "Look who's talking! At least I don't hide my face behind some stupid mask!"

'_Heh-heh…Oops!'_ Kakashi dead-panned. He didn't mean for her to take it THAT way!

"That's not what I meant." stated the jounin, his arms waving defensively.

"REALY? So what did you mean then, huh?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Only that you're funny when you're mad."

"You think I'm funny, huh?"

"Uhh…yes?"

"Well let's see how funny you think this is!" she shouted, kicking at him.

Luckily, Kakashi was able to grab Emiri's foot. After which, he pulled it, bringing her body up against his own in a tight grasp.

UGH! Not AGAIN!

"Let me go!" Emiri shouted, trying relentlessly to pull herself free.

"Not until you let me explain."

"Why, so you can EXPLAIN how my face makes you laugh?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, so I can explain how cute you look with your nose all scrunched up like that."

Yet again, Emiri was caught off-guard by Kakashi's words.

"What?" she asked, double-blinking.

The silver-haired man smiled. "Anyone ever tell you how adorable you are?"

Uhh…umm…Oh boy! God-did she feel awkward!

"O-only my family, when I was little."

"Well, you are" he smiled. "And that is what makes you so funny when you're angry, your adorableness."

Emiri wasn't sure if she understood his logic, but right now she wasn't exactly capable of reasoning of any sort. It was if her brain ceased to function, while her body went limp in his arms.

Just then there came a knock at the door, which scared the crap out of Emiri.

"ACK!" Emiri screeched, jumping in Kakashi's grasp.

"Who's there?" asked the jounin, trying to restrain Emiri.

"Who do you think it is?" came a gruff voice.

"Oh, thank God!" Emiri sighed in relief, realizing who in fact was behind the door, and finally relaxing in the scarecrow's arms.

"Do you promise not to run if I open the door?" Kakashi asked Emiri.

Emiri gave a thoughtful look. "Hmm…maybe." she smirked.

"If you do, I'll be forced to restrain you." he smirked, pulling out some rope from one of his vest's pockets.

"You wouldn't...Would you?"

"You'd be shocked if you knew the things I'd be willing to do to you." teased the scarecrow, winking.

Eyes bulging, Emiri could feel her throat drying out as her jaw dropped.

Kakashi chuckled as he released Emir from his grasp, and turned around opening the door.

"About damn time!" huffed Pakkun. "What were you love birds doing in here anyways?"

Love birds?

"Who said we were 'lovebirds'?" Emiri asked, blushing at the thought.

"Nobody told me." he stated. "But isn't it obvious?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Pakkun." Kakashi smiled nervously. "Emiri and I are just friends."

Pakkun, sitting himself on the sofa, smirked evilly. "Then why did you call her name when-?"

Thank God for Kakashi, he managed to cover the dog's mouth before he could finish the sentence!

"Umm…what was that?" Emiri asked, slightly confused and yet intrigued.

_'When did he call my name? WHY would he call my name?'_

"What was what?" replied the nervous jounin.

Emiri furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't you even try to claim ignorance, because contrary to how I act sometimes, I'm not as stupid as I look. Now talk!"

"Oh! You mean that?" asked Kakashi, pointing to an annoyed Pakkun.

Emiri nodded her head, becoming increasingly annoyed with the scarecrow's games. "Yeah, that. What was he talking about?" she rather demanded to know, instead of asked him.

"That was nothing, really." he replied coolly. "Just an inside joke, you know?"

An inside joke, pertaining to her? Now she HAD to know!

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

Pakkun laughed silently to himself. _'I'm gunna love seeing Kakashi try to get out of this!'_

Regaining his composure, Kakashi gave a quick and warning glair to Pakkun before releasing his grasp from the canine.

"Well I would, but it's more like a guy thing, so you wouldn't get it." he answered, scratching his head.

"So then, it's not like you don't trust me, or think that I'm stupid?" Emiri asked playfully.

Kakashi shook his head, smiling. "No, not at all."

Cocking an eyebrow, Emiri stepped closer to the tall, silver-haired jounin. "Then what you're really saying, is that I won't get it because I'm a girl?"

"No, not at all!" smiled the jounin, nervously shaking his hand for effect.

"So then, why won't I get it? You know me well enough by now to know how perverse I can be. So it's not like I can't take crude humor. And it's not like I can't keep a secret. Besides, don't you think if it's about me, I should know?"

"Who said it was about you?"

'_Is he really THAT stupid? He did not just think I couldn't hear somebody talking from four feet away, did he?'_ Emiri thought.

"HE DID!" Emiri shouted, pointing at Pakkun. "The damn dog isn't even four feet away from me, and we're in the same fuck'n room! Like I'm not gunna hear him talking about me?"

Damn Emiri and her logic! Why couldn't she just let it go? Couldn't she see how uncomfortable this was making him? ...Or maybe she can, and she's just toying with him? He wouldn't put something like that past her. Still...

Kakashi sighed heavily, trying his best to think up an excuse. But what to tell her?

Then it hit him!

Once again reverting back into his naturally aloof composure, Kakashi was certain his excuse would work.

"Well I didn't want you to worry about this, but I've been having nightmares lately."

Emiri gave him a questioning look. "Okay, so what? How does that have anything to do with me?"

"Everything actually. See, in my dream you're being kidnapped, and when I go to save you I get killed. Which is why Pakkun heard me calling your name the other night."

_'Wow.'_ thought Pakkun. '_That excuse wasn't that bad! I think he's getting better at this! …But will she believe it?'_

Apparently Emiri did believe him. The slight shock on her face gave her away.

"That's it? Lovely. Most guys would either dream about sports or women, but you have to kill me in yours! I can just feel the love." Emiri remarked sarcastically.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Actually you haven't been killed yet, only kidnapped."

"Haven't been killed, YET?"

"Not like I wanna see you die, it's just every time I DO try and rescue you I just…well…I can't."

"Yeah, yeah…" Emiri scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I'm tired as fuck, so if you don't mind-even if you do, tough shit-because I'm going to bed."

Kakashi chuckled. "No, I don't mind. Good night."

"Yeah, good night." Emiri yawned.

However, just as she was settling in on the couch, she remembered something.

"Oh, I just remembered, you got a package the other day. It's on the kitchen table."

"A package?" Kakashi asked, walking into the kitchen.

Sure enough, Emiri was right, he found it there. But the package wasn't for him, it was for her.

"This must be the new key I ordered for you." he stated, carrying the box into the living room.

"Key? What kind of key?"

"It's a new copy of Chii's apartment key, so you don't have to stay here anymore."

"Oh thank God! I was starting to get annoyed having to wear the same clothes for so long!" Emiri beamed, taking the package from Kakashi and opening it.

"Well you could've taken my offer to borrow some of my clothes." Kakashi stated.

"And wind up like Cameron Diaz in **_There's Something About Mary_**? No thank you!" she laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, sorry for the wait. And I apologize if it wasn't as long as most people would like it to be.

Also, to set something straight (before I get questions about it), let me explain. Yes, Emiri has been wearing the same outfit (that she got from the nurse at the hospital) ever since she left the hospital with Kakashi. However, she HAS been cleaning it every night. So therefore she doesn't stink.

Not like anyone in Konoha would notice anyways, they ALL wear the same outfit everyday. LOL.

Please R/R, and have a nice day. (Insert dorky smile here.)

* * *

**Chapter 32: Is This Love?**

* * *

**A/N:** Due to popular demand, I would like to inform you all that I'm going to try and write more of my fics that I have posted on **Quizilla**. As such, it may (or may not) take me a while to post the next chapter. I apologize ahead of time for this.

Next, I would like to express my interest in writing a (**_SG-1_**) Dr. Daniel Jackson x OC fanfic. Seeing as I've only been able to find few of such fanfics on the Internet, I've decided to try my hand at actually writing one. Though as of now I have no idea when I'll be able to get around to actually writing/posting it, I would still like to give you all a heads-up in advance.

Oh, and I hope you all like the little bit of "fan-service" I added at the end of this chapter. (Wink-Wink.) LMFOA!

* * *

"Who?" asked Pakkun.

Emiri sighed. "Never mind, I'm just gunna leave."

That said, she walked out into the hall and into Chii's apartment, Kakashi following her.

"What are you doing?" Emiri asked when she noticed him.

"Following you." he replied.

"I know that." Emiri huffed. "What I meant was, WHY are you following me?"

"Because until Chii gets out of the hospital, I'm still obligated to protect you." he replied, sitting on the couch.

Obligated?...Ouch, that hurt. And here Emiri was thinking she'd made a friend.

'…_I guess not.'_ Emiri pouted inwardly. _'I should've known I was nothing more then a job to him.'_

"Oh…I see..." she stated, now gazing at her feet.

Just then, something snapped/clicked in Kakashi's head.

"Oh no!" he protested. "I didn't mean it like THAT!"

Emiri gazed up at him from the tops of her eyes, smiling halfheartedly. "No, it's alright. I get it." she mumbled, starting for Chii's bedroom.

The scarecrow sighed as he got up, following Emiri into the bedroom. He watched silently, trying to think of the right words to say, as she pulled out a suitcase from under the bed and opened it.

"Look, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." stated the jounin, rubbing the back of his neck. "I only meant that until Chii recovers it's my job to protect you. Which isn't to say that I don't like spending time with you, or that we'll never get to hang out again once Chii gets out…"

Pakkun laughed to himself as he watched the scene unfolding in Chii's room. In all the time that he'd known Kakashi, which was most of his life, he'd never seen him so nervous and unsure of himself.

"So then, I'm not just some job to you?" Emiri asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, you're more then that, you're-"

"A friend?" Emiri asked, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." he smiled. "A friend."

Emiri smiled as she stood up, a change of clothes in hand. "Thanks." she said, ushering him out of the room.

Kakashi smiled in return. "Don't mention it." he stated, shrugging it off coolly as she closed the door on him.

Pakkun shook his head and scoffed as he walked toward the (apartment) door.

"Can I help you?" Kakashi asked, turning around and sitting in a chair (in Chii's living room) and opening his book.

"No, I'm fine." stated the dog. "It's you, my friend, who needs help."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "And how do you figure that?" he asked, turning the page.

"Well for starters, there's that whole thing that happened in Chii's room." replied Pakkun.

The jounin just shrugged and turned the page, not seeming to care. "And?"

"And?" asked Pakkun. "How about the fact that you haven't been on a single date since SHE got here, huh? And don't give me that whole 'It's my job' excuse."

Sighing, the scarecrow pocketed his book and opened the apartment door. "I get where you're going with this, but you're wrong." he stated, shooing Pakkun out.

"Am I?" Pakkun questioned as he left, Kakashi closing the door behind him (Pakkun).

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but your apartment is just down the hall. If anything goes wrong I can always call you." Emiri stated, emerging from the bedroom in a fresh new outfit.

Kakashi smirked as he lay down on the couch, reopening his book. "That's okay, I'll just spend the night here, if you don't mind."

"Fine." Emiri sighed. "Consider yourself damn lucky I'm too tired to argue. Good night."

"Good night." Kakashi smiled as watched her walk back into Chii's room to sleep.

However that night proved to be a restless one for him. All Kakashi could think about was what Pakkun said. Though he'd admit it to no one, Kakashi knew Pakkun was right. Well…sort of.

Kakashi DID like Emiri, there was no way around that. But the way he figured it, it was most likely some type of adolescent infatuation, not actual love. After all, not only did he just meet the girl, but Kakashi was a Shinobi and could therefore not afford to fall in love, it would be too dangerous.

Then there was the obvious fact that Emiri was physically different from every girl he'd ever gone out with. She was plain and ordinary looking, and a little on the overweight side for her height. He knew this, he'd gone over it a million times!

Not to mention that Emiri wasn't the most stable of people. She had the uncanny ability to go from friendly to bitch in under three seconds flat. How many times has he had to restrain her so far? Five? Six?

Of coarse she did have an excellent sense of humor, which he liked. Also the fact that she was as hurt as deeply he was gave them a sort of connection. And for all the pain she felt, and the humor she used to try and cover it, she still managed to retain a sense of child-like innocence that baffled him.

'_She's like Naruto that way.'_ he thought.

Finally deciding to give in to the nagging urge he'd been feeling all night, Kakashi got up from the couch and entered the bedroom (where Emiri was sleeping).

Gazing intensively at the source of his confusion, the scarecrow felt a wave of emotions like those he'd never felt before wash over his being. She looked so peaceful, so angelic, so…tantalizingly welcoming, laying there. It was as if he'd stepped into a dream.

Careful not to wake her, Kakashi sat down on the bed next to Emiri and played with her hair. Yet another one of the things he liked about her, was her hair. Though tangled from her constant turning (in bed), her hair was soft and shone brightly in the moon light room.

Without thinking, the jounin let his hand leave her hair to trail the contours of her face. Stopping finally when he reached her soft lips, Kakashi thought back to the other night and the kiss that was forever etched into his memory.

The longer he stayed there the more he wanted her, and the harder it got for him not to think about all the things he could do to/with her. He didn't know why, but right now he didn't care. He would leave all his doubts for the daylight. Now however, now was the time he's devote to himself.

Deciding it best not to risk waking up Emiri or soiling Chii's furniture, Kakashi proceeded quietly to the bathroom. Here he allowed his imagination to soar as he relieved himself of his built-up tension.

Finally around five or six in the mourning, after calming himself down, and after deciding once and for all what his next move would be, Kakashi finally laid back down on the couch and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, In Anei… **

"What have we learned so far?" the Yokoshima questioned Yami, his head engineer.

"Our studies show that the car acquired from Konoha is at least decades, if not centuries, ahead of any technologies known to exist. As such, we've had difficulty being able to study and successfully replicate working models." explained Yami.

The Yokoshima glared angrily as he grabbed Yami by his collar. "Listen to me, you worthless little toad, if you don't have a working replica ready to show me by the end of next week, I'll skin you alive and make lamp shades from your useless hide! Is that understood?"

"Y-y-yes Sir!" Yami stuttered.

"Good." smirked the Yokoshima evilly. "Now get back to work!" he bellowed, tossing Yami backwards into a wall.

Turning around on his heel, the Yokoshima then marched out of the room and down the hall to Lab 3.

"Tell me you're making better progress then that fool Yami, Yusuke." Growled the Yokoshima.

"Yes Sir." Smiled Yusuke. "As to date, my team and I have been able to make four dozen replicas of the weapon using the **_Raijin no Tama Scroll_** you provided us with."

The Yokoshima smirked evilly hearing this. "Good, but I expect you to have at least triple that amount by next week. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly Sir." Yusuke nodded. "And if I may, the world won't know what's coming to them."

"No." laughed the Yokoshima. "I'm afraid the world has no clue how close to its demise it truly is. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about that last part. (The "Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" part.) But I couldn't resist. LOL.

I'd like to take this time to do some shameless self-promoting by once again reminding you all of my **Quizilla** account. (Those who've visited my homepage on this site already know about it.) Therefor you'll all have something else to read (of mine) until I post the next chapter.

For more reading material, feel free to check out the lists of my fave authors and fics on both this site and **Quizilla**.

Also, I'd like to remind you all to please R/R. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 33: Tempting Close Encounter**

* * *

**A/N:** I know some of you are getting kinda worried about Kakashi not sharing his feelings with Emiri, but let me assure you he will soon enough!

Please remember that (at least in this fic) Kakashi has never actually been in love, and is therefor in denial about how he feels about Emiri. (Like most men) Kakashi is confusing these new emotions he's never felt before as a simple crush. He believes that in time they will eventually go away.

It's scientifically proven that lots of men, though not all, think this way. They think that either over time, or once they've slept with the subject of their desires, their feelings towards that person will dissipate and they'll move on. And in the aspect of simple crushes, they normally do. So it's not all that hard to believe that Kakashi would think this way as well.

But like I said, fear not! For contrary to what he may think he feels, Kakashi's feelings for Emiri are true (love). And he will come to realize that fully, even if he may need a push to do so.

Lastly, before I start the chapter, I'd like to state that I've indeed started my (_**SG-1**_) Dr. JacksonxOC fic. I currently have two chapters of it posted, so anybody who's interested in reading it can do so. (I've also updated my _**Stargate Atlantis**_ fic on** Quizilla**, for those who'd like to read that one as well.)

* * *

For once, in the entire time she's been here, Emiri woke up before Kakashi did. Which, needless to say, was quite a surprise as she usually preferred to sleep in.

_'Ugh. It's only __eight o'clock__ in the mourning?_' she thought, looking groggily at Chii's clock. _'Talk about an unholy hour to wake up.'_

Yawning, Emiri got out of bed and sauntered into the bathroom for a shower, almost entering the hall closet thinking it was the bathroom.

The warm water felt inviting as it cascaded down her, gently awakening her tired and sore muscles as it did the vanilla-scented body-wash and shampoo/conditioner Chii had also proved to be a much welcomed stimulant to her senses.

_'Where am I?'_ wondered Kakashi, stretching out lazily on Chii's sofa. '_This doesn't look like my place.' _

Too tired to really care wherehe was at the moment, the scarecrow got up and looked for the bathroom.

_'Nope.'_ he thought as he opened the closet door. _'Not here either.'_ he noted, glancing into Chii's room.

"Ah-ha." yawned Kakashi as he entered the bathroom, just as Emiri had turned off the shower.

Unzipping his pants, the jounin proceeded to relieve himself (urinate).

_'I wonder why it's so wet and muggy in here?'_ he thought, noting the water droplets on the wall.

Grabbing the towel she'd left on the rack next to the shower, Emiri dried herself off before finally wrapping it around herself and opening the shower curtain.

Both Emiri and the jounin froze as the shower curtain hit the wall.

Kakashi fought hard not to...well…get hard, as he gazed intently at Emiri, who was covered by nothing but a towel that clang tightly to her wet body.

"Yo." he smiled nervously, trying hurriedly to finish.

"Uhh…hi?" stammered Emiri, clinging to her towel, not daring to look down in front of her.

Finished, the jounin quickly shook himself dry before returning his now aching member and re-zipping his pants, careful not to catch himself.

Mentally chiding himself for not knocking, Kakashi tried his hardest to calm himself down. The fact that the heat radiating off her still damp skin was carrying the scent of her vanilla-soaked body didn't help the matter in the slightest, as he resisted the urge to just take the half-naked girl right then and there.

Thankfully, Emiri kept her gaze on his face. Which was good for Kakashi, lest she notice his tell-tale bulge.

_'How did I not hear him enter?'_ she thought, wondering how long he'd been there.

Just then there came at knock at the door.

"I'll get that!" Emiri shouted as she ran out of the bathroom, not remembering she was clad in naught but a towel.

When she opened the door Emiri came face to face (well,…sorta) with none other then Gai himself.

"Oh, hello Gai." she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Gai's face turned completely red as blood ran down from his nose. This was the second time he'd seen her in nothing but a towel, and he was beginning to hope it wouldn't be the last.

"I-I-I-I…!" he stammered.

Before Emiri could ask what was wrong, Kakashi, who now had his mask on, walked over and put his hands lovingly on her hips (from behind).

"Why don't you put on something less reveling?" he asked, noting the towel.

Emiri's eyes bulged as she looked down at her chosen attire.

How could she have forgotten?

Without so much as a word, she freed herself from Kakashi's grasp and ran off towards Chii's room.

_'What's Gai gunna think?'_ she wondered, pulling her suitcase out from under the bed. _'I know what he's gunna think, he's gunna think something happened-That's what he's gunna think!'_ Emiri sighed, mentally answering her own question.

After watching Emiri run into the other, slamming the door shut behind her, Kakashi turned back around to face Gai.

"What's up?" he asked.

His face going from shocked to pissed, Gai's ears ran with clouds of smoke.

"WHAT'S UP?"" he shouted. "WHAT'S UP? I COME OVER TO FIND YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT, WITH A...A...AH-HEM! (he gestured toward Kakashi's bulge while saying this),AND EM-CHAN DRESSED IN ONLY A TOWEL, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME 'WHAT'S UP'?"

Kakashi glanced down at himself, noting his naked chest and the still relevant bulge in his boxers.

Heh-heh…Oops! This didn't look too good, did it?

_'Then again, maybe I can have some fun with this…'_ the silver-haired jounin smiled evilly.

"You caught us at a bad time." Kakashi smirked. "We were just in the middle of something when you knocked. Why don't you try coming back a little later?"

"YOU WHA-?" Gai questioned, mouth ajar in shock.

_'Was I right? Was Kakashi having sex with Em-chan when I knocked?'_ thought Gai.

"NO!" shouted Gai. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT! EM-CHAN WOULD NEVER DESECRATE HERSELF IN SUCH A WAY! MAYBE YOU HAVE THE REST OF THE WOMEN IN KONOHA FOOLED, BUT EM-CHAN IS SMARTER THEN THAT! SHE'S ABLE TO SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU AND YOUR PERVERTED WAYS KAKASHI-SAN, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" he yelled, pointing his finger and waving his hands frantically.

Paying no attention to his friend, Kakashi quickly went over to the fridge and pulled an ice-pack out of the freezer.

_'A bit drastic, but since I can't very well do anything with Gai here...'_

"AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING WITH THAT?" Gai questioned, giving the ice-pack a weird look.

Preparing himself as best he could, Kakashi continued to ignore Gai as he sat down on the couch and slid the ice-pack down the front of his pants. Wincing slightly, he made sure to cover it with a pillow, before taking out his book.

"ARE YOU NUTS?' Gai questioned, after watching in shock at what the scarecrow had just done.

"Well Emiri and I can't do anything with you here, can we?" joked Kakashi.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Emiri dead-panned hearing Gai's rant.

'Guess I was right.' she sighed. _'At least Gai doesn't believe his own accusations. Which is something to be grateful for at least.'_

Sliding on her belt, Emiri then walked out into the living room to see Gai and Kakashi in the middle of an argument. Well…more like to see Gai shouting at Kakashi while the scarecrow read his book, a pillow resting across his lap.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEEK SUCH SLANDER ABOUT EM-CHAN! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF-!"

"Back at last, I see." Kakashi smiled at Emiri, cutting Gai off.

"Oh, hello there Em-chan. You just caught me in the middle of scolding Kakashi-san over there." Gai stated as he smiled at Emiri.

Emiri smiled back in return. "I'd like to apologize for the manner in which you found us earlier. I'd just stepped out of the shower." she explained. "ALONE!" Emiri added quickly.

Gai nodded, a relieved smile on his face. "That explains it!" he laughed. "I should've known better. Please forgive me for my earlier accusations, I should've known you'd never be that stupid."

Emiri shook her head. "Of coarse not!" she laughed.

Kakashi wasn't about to show it, but that last statement hurt him slightly.

"Anyways…" huffed the scarecrow. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Gai blinked thoughtfully, trying to remember the answer to that question.

_'Oh…That's right!' _He nearly forgot it in all the commotion!

"I thought that with Chii back and all Em-chan would be moving back in with her. But since Chii isn't out of the hospital yet that would mean that Em-chan would be here in the apartment all alone. So I wanted to invite her to an early breakfast." Gai explained, giving Emiri a hopeful/pleading smile.

"Sounds nice, I could go for something to eat." Emiri smiled.

"Really? You would?" beamed Gai.

Emiri nodded. "I haven't had breakfast yet, so why the hell not?"

"I'll come too." Kakashi stated, putting his book away.

Gai wasn't much competition. Actually he wasn't any competition at all. Still, unlike the other girls in Konoha, Emiri had yet to show any interest in the scarecrow in other then just being friends. And Kakashi wasn't about to the chance that Emiri would actually fall for him and not himself.

"Just let me get changed. I'll meet you two downstairs." Kakashi stated, giving Gai a _'Just try and stop me!'_ look before discretely abandoning the ice-pack (which had served its purpose painfully well) under the pillow, and walking over to his own apartment.

Gai sighed in defeat, knowing that Kakashi would come wither he liked it or not. For some reason the Green Beast had thought that this could be his first date with Emiri. But with Kakashi tagging along it didn't look like things were going to work out for him.

Never the less, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to strike up a conversation with the girl while they waited.

"So, you got a boyfriend back home?" he asked nervously. Emiri never talked about having one, so maybe if he was lucky she wasn't taken yet?

The reaction he got was one not one that he'd expected. Instead of a simple yes or no, Emiri replied with a burst of laughter.

"Me? Boyfriend? That's rich!" she chuckled uncontrollably. "Who in their right mind would want to go out with ME?"

Gai looked back at her in shock. "What do you mean?" he asked, awestruck.

"Look at me. I may be okay to look at, but I'm not beautiful." Emiri stated, trying her best to control her laughter. "Not to mention my personality requires a distinct taste."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? I mean, just look at all the other girls…" she stated, pointing all around them. "Not only are they beautiful-they're gorgeous! Not a zit, blemish, or split-hair among them! And except for the odd-ball here and there, not a one of them is over-weight! How can ever expect to compete with them?"

(**A/N:** If only she knew how Kakashi felt!)

Looking around, Gai took notice at all the women passing by. He saw women and girls of all shapes and sizes. True, most of them did have flawless complexions, and hardly any were noticeably obese. But they weren't all as gorgeous as she said they were.

"They're not all THAT pretty." he shrugged.

Emiri scoffed. "Whatever, you're just saying that 'cuz you're my friend."

"Is he?" asked Kakashi, stepping out of the apartment building. "Or is he right?"

Emiri looked up at the scarecrow, grimacing. "What do you know? You wear a mask to hide your face, for Christ sake!"

"So?"

"So…Why would you wear a mask all the time if you didn't have something you wanted to hide?" she asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "My reasons are my own. But it's not because people think I'm ugly. If anything I've been told I'm quite handsome. Isn't that right, Gai?"

"Yeah well…they might say that." scoffed the beast.

"But I thought nobody's seen your face." Emiri questioned.

The scarecrow shook his head as he leaned close her. "Don't you remember this mourning?" he whispered into her ear.

_'This mourning? What happened this…? Oh!'_ she thought, just now remembering that she'd seen him without his mask on.

Concentrating on the mental picture of his face in her head, Emiri's face began to redden.

_'I didn't think about at the moment, because well…because of what happened. But now that I think about it, he didn't look half bad!' _

"Well, are we gunna eat or not?" Gai asked, quickly linking his arm with Emiri's as he dragged her towards the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N:** I look forward to hearing everyone's thoughts about this chapter. So please R/R and make your opinion(s) known!

* * *

**Chapter 34: Kakashi's Plan**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long. But what with my party being Friday night, my 20th birthday Saturday, and Easter Sunday, I've been a little preoccupied with preparations and shit.

I'm afraid that today's chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be. But since you've all waited so patiently, and it seems some of you can't wait much longer, I decided to post what I've written thus far.

Next I plan on updating my other fics, so it may be a week or two before I post another chapter. Hopefully it won't be that long, but I thought it only fair to warn you of the possibility.

* * *

"And you should see his chakra levels! They're almost as high as mine!"

During their lunch Gai spent the whole time talking to Emiri about his prized student Rock Lee, and how his was the best team in town. To which she paid little attention, but made sure to fake interest (for sake of her friend).

Meanwhile, all Emiri could actually seem to do was to think about Kakashi. Or to be more specific, his face. He was gorgeous! She wasn't sure if they had a Mr. Universe contest here, but she was sure that if they did, Kakashi would win hands-down.

So then why did he hide behind a mask all the time?

Kakashi, meanwhile, was having a similar problem.

He'd decided the night before that he'd tell Emiri how he felt, or at least what he thought he felt. This, of coarse, was proving to be more difficult then it sounded.

First there was the whole embarrassing moment in the bathroom. Then Gai had to come and try to horde-in on his turf. And now…well…let's just say he was trying his hardest to think up a way to properly voice his feelings to her.

Kakashi had never actually told a girl he thought he loved her. Well, maybe in a playful way every now and then, but he never actually meant it. And although he'd had more then his share of "lady friends", he'd never actually taken the time or interest to get to know them better…to develop an actual relationship.

Thank God for movies and Jurachi's books, otherwise he'd be totally lost about this. But thankfully he did know a thing or two about the subject, even though he lacked the personal experience in the subject.

'_Let's see…First I'll have to ask Chii where I can find a romantic restaurant. Or better yet, maybe I could hire a chief to come to my apartment? It'd be expensive, but I think she's worth it.'_

Next he'd have to make sure to buy her something.

'_It's always a good idea to give girls gifts. It makes them feel special. And Emiri is defiantly one of a kind.'_

The last thought made him smile to himself as he watched Emiri nod her head and fake a smile at what Gai was saying while stirring her drink.

'_Even when she's being bored out of her mind she still tries to be a good friend by faking interest.'_

The scarecrow beamed brighter as he thought of just how wonderful a person Emiri truly was. He'd never met anyone quite as…unique as her. Except for maybe Naruto, but Kakashi wasn't in any way attracted to him.

At that very moment Emiri looked up to see him staring at her. Shocked, she only managed to hold his eye contact for about a second or two before turning her head in embarrassment to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

Her reaction caused the silver-haired jounin to chuckle lightly to himself. Before he could (jokingly) ask her what the matter was, Gai stood up and kissed Emiri's hand goodbye.

"I'm afraid I must leave, for now my team and I must go on our mission." Gai stated, trying to sound debonair.

Emiri sweat-dropped as she pulled her hand away. "Okay then, good luck." she smiled faintly.

Gai smiled so brightly as he left, that Kakashi almost got blinded by the glair.

"Shouldn't you go see your team too?" Emiri questioned.

Well actually yes, he did have to meet up with his students. In fact he was currently 20 minutes late doing so. But that fact didn't bother him in the slightest. Right now all Kakashi wanted was to spend more time with her.

"Nope." smiled the scarecrow. "But there is something else I was meaning to do."

"What?" she asked, slightly afraid by the look the jounin was giving her.

'_Is he smirking under there? Why would he be smirking? And why do his eyes look like they're sparkling?'_

Emiri didn't have time to ask before Kakashi got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door with him.

"The heck are we going?" she inquired, trying her best to keep up with his pace.

"You'll see…" he smiled, guiding her through the streets towards their destination.

'_That helps!'_ Emiri thought sarcastically.

They'd been running for ten minutes now and Emiri's legs were starting give out.

"Kakashi…I…don't think I can…" she panted.

Nodding in understanding, Kakashi stopped then lifted her into his arms (bridal style).

Too shocked and tired to scream, Emiri clang tightly around his neck as he leapt up onto a rooftop and darted towards an unknown destination.

'_Now I know how Kagome feels!'_ she smiled to herself.

Five minutes later they finally stopped outside of what appeared to be a woman's clothing store.

Emiri looked up at him questioningly, wondering why he'd brought her here.

"Here it is!" Kakashi smiled, setting her down on the ground.

"Uhh…yeah." she smiled faintly. "But why are we here?"

Kakashi shrugged as he held the door open for her. "I thought you might want some new clothes. The ones you have now are just fine, but you tend to stick out a little."

Looking at her attire, then that of those around her, Emiri had to agree that he was right.

"Yeah, well…I guess I do look weirder then usual."

Kakashi would've given anything to have said something romantic and charming. Something like 'You look perfect…to me.' Or 'I like weird.' Even 'And I'm normal?' Anything would've been better then what he'd actually said next.

"Trust me, the sooner you're out of those clothes, the better."

Oh the insinuations this brought to mind!

No sooner had those words come out of his mouth, did the two of them turn redder then a tomato.

"I mean…umm…after you!" he stammered slightly, mentally kicking himself as he walked in behind Emiri.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter. I hope you guys understand my reasoning behind it all. And I'll try my best to update ASAP!

And I'm sorry if some words are run together, or if some words are missing,this sites tends to do that to me sometimes. Even though I spell check it on Word, and double (sometimes even triple) check it on here, this site still screws up sometimes. So I apologize.

As always, I can't wait to hear all you have to say. So please remember to R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Girlfriend**

* * *

**A/N:** (_Ducks angry mob of huntleygal, Hanna, and other misc. fangirls_.) I'm SO SORRY it's been for freak'n ever since I've updated! I'll understand if I no longer have any loyal fans, I wouldn't blame any of you. And I'm sorry if you guys felt abandoned, I honestly didn't do it on purpose. What with getting my first boyfriend, then marrying him, then going back to college, etc., I've unfortunately neglected my fanfics. I won't make any excuses, it's all my fault and I'm sorry. If there's anyways you guys can forgive me I'd appreciate that-but if not I'll understand.

Anywho, here's the next chappie for those who still wish to read this.

* * *

As she was trying on several clothes in the changing room, a sudden realization came to Emiri.

_How does he expect me to pay for these clothes when I haven't even gotten paid yet? Or maybe...does he plan on lending me the money until I do get paid?_

That would be a nice thing to do-assuming that it was true. Then again…

_Don't guys usually buy clothes as gifts for the girls they're dating, or want to date? If he actually is willing to lend me the money, then maybe… _

Could it be possible that...? Could Kakashi...?

_NO! There's no way! Who could like me? Let alone wanna date me? There's no possible way! I'm just a friend to him, defiantly NOT a love interest!_

It was a nice thought though, even if it was impossible. Sure, Kakashi was way cute and Emiri would give almost anything to have someone like him as her first boyfriend, but she knew better. She had seen the girls that Kakashi liked, and she looked nothing like them.

That meant that the only two possible reasons for Kakashi bringing her here was either:

1-He didn't know Emiri was flat broke and thought she had the money to pay for the clothes.

Or

2-He wanted to lend her the money for the new clothes as symbol of their friendship.

But which was it? There was only one way to find out.

"Ah...Kakashi, how am I gunna pay for these clothes?"

No answer.

_That's strange, I could've sworn he was right…_

"Kakashi?" she asked, peeking out the curtain slightly. The site that greeted her caused Emiri's eyes to practically bulge out of their sockets.

"So how do these look, Kakashi-kun?" an extremely huge-busted woman clad in revealing lingerie asked as she sat on the scarecrow's lap, stroking a rather apparent bulge in his pants.

"Great, but they'd look better on my bedroom floor." Kakashi teased, blushing slightly.

_Okay… I didn't need, nor want, to see THAT! _Emiri thought disgustedly. If nothing else, that affirmed her belief that nothing romantic could ever happen between her and the jounin.

So, changing quickly back into her own clothes, Emiri decided to leave the store so that she wouldn't disturb the two lovebirds as they "enjoyed" themselves.

"I'll, uh...see you later Kakashi." Emiri stated, adverting her eyes and waving goodbye as she left the store.

"Yeah, sure thi-"

(_Enter the sudden realization that the woman he thinks he's in love with is now leaving, in 3...2...1..._)

"WAIT!" Kakashi yelled, pushing the woman off his lap and running after Emiri.

"Wait? For what?" Emiri asked, turning around. "It's apparent that I'm just being a third wheel back there, so why don't you go back to your little slu-I mean-girlfriend, before she gets upset and leaves."

His girlfriend? Is that what she thought? Then again, with the way he was acting in there he could understand how she'd take it that way. What with the scantly clad girl all over him and his obvious enjoyment of the situation…Boy, he really made a mess of this, didn't he?

Kakashi shook his head, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, lover, friend with benefits, whatever…" she shrugged as she turned around to leave, only to bump right into the scarecrow's chest. _I really wish he wouldn't do that_.

"The later, to tell the truth, but that's not important."

...Oops, he probably should not have said that so bluntly.

"You're right, it's not." Emiri stated. "Not to be rude, but why do you even care what I think? I mean, it's not like it has anything to do with me, so why should I care? It's your life, do with it what you will. Not to imply that I don't care about what happens to you-'cuz I do. You're one of the coolest people I've ever met, you know? I meant was, well…"

Good, so she wasn't pissed with him.

Kakashi smiled. "The important thing is that I came here with you, not her. It was kinda rude of me to just ignore you when it was my idea to come here to begin with." Geeze, this whole confessing his feelings thing was harder then he thought, and it wasn't going to get easier if he kept messing up like that!

"Assuming that was an apology, you're forgiven." Emiri smiled. "Just answer this-how was I to pay for the clothes anyways? Not that you would've known, but I haven't gotten paid yet."

"I know, I was gunna buy them for you as a gift."

Emiri's eyes sparkled. "You mean, because we're friends?"

Kakashi looked down at her, slightly perplexed at what to say. "Uhh…yeah, sure."

No sooner were those words spoken when Emiri tackled the scarecrow in a bear-hug, squealing happily. Head pounding from the fall, Kakashi blushed furiously as he held her around the waist, taking the opportunity to smell her hair as she lay atop him. If he'd known buying her clothes would make her THIS happy, he would've done so sooner.

**Later…**

Unlocking the door to the apartment, Emiri gestured for Kakashi to set the bags he'd offered to carry upon the one living room chairs.

"Thanks a lot for the clothes, and for carrying them here." Emiri smiled, switching on the lights. "I know you said they were a gift, but I still wanna pay you back."

"I don't want your money."

Emiri shrugged, "Oaky, then something else then?"

"Like what?" Kakashi asked, eyebrow raised as he watched her carry the bags into the bedroom. Hey, a guy could dream, couldn't he?

"How about you stay for dinner?"

Damn. Oh well…

"If you insist."

"Good then, it's settled." Emiri smiled as she emerged from the bedroom.

The entire meal was spent talking about Kakashi's missions and Emiri's job. Not exactly what the scarecrow had in mind, but Emiri had beat him to starting the conversation. So, still unsure how precisely vocalize his feelings, he conceded and resorted to playing twenty questions.

After dinner he offered to help with the dishes.

"Thanks, but it's okay, really. You don't have to."

Kakashi shook his head, "I know I don't, but I want to." That said he took the dishes from Emiri and put them into the sink, pouring in the soap and water. "I'll wash if you rinse."

Slightly caught off guard, Emiri stood there blinking for a second before answering. "I guess, if you insist."

Once again Kakashi was at loss of how to go about confessing his feelings. Should he just come out and say it? Or should he see how she felt first?

Feeling uneasy within their silence, Emiri asked Kakashi about how he got Pakkun to talk human. Thus continued their previous conversation.

Meanwhile, all throughout the meaningless task of cleaning the dishes the two kept bumping into one another and touching the other subtly and innocently. After all, when two people are doing the dishes together they are in very close proximity and therefore can't avoid the inevitable brush here and there. Never the less each time this happened it sent a small tingle coursing through the two, as a lasting impression of the other's touch burned into the other's skin.

"So then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Emiri stated as she set the last dish in the drying rack.

"I guess so, good night." Kakashi nodded as he made himself comfy on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, what does it look like?"

Emiri stared at the scarecrow. "No shit Sherlock-I know that, I'm not as stupid as I look. What I meant was, why are you sleeping here? Your apartment is down the hall."

"I'm your guard, remember?" Kakashi smiled.

Ugh, not this again. The shinobi never gave up, did he?

"Fine, sleep there if you insist." Emiri huffed. "But I highly doubt anybody is actually going to take me away, who'd want me?"

"Who wouldn't?" he smirked.

Did the scarecrow say such things intentionally to embarrass her? Did he enjoy seeing her face turn a million shades of red as her eyes bugged out? It sure seemed like it! It was almost as if it was job! Or so Emiri thought.

"Yes, well…good night." Emiri stuttered before rushing to the bedroom, closing the door swiftly behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I apologize for the unnecessarily long wait. But assuming you've read this far I'll take it you're not totally willing to give up on me quite yet-thanks. I'll do my best to write more, please bear with me.

To see a pic of the clothes Emiri got, go to: http :// i11. photobucket .com /albums /a171 /supaotaku /MeDollWizard .png

(Remove the spaces within the link, since this site won't allow for links within the stories.)

As always, please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Kakashi's Ordeal, Gai's Turn**

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, here's the next chappie, I hope you all like it. It's kinda short and all, but I thought it best to post what I've written thus far, so you guys didn't have to wait that long for more. Thanks to everyone who's still reading this, and even more so to those few who commented. It meant a lot to me.

Anyways, on with the story!

_

* * *

What was I thinking earlier? _

Ever since Emiri had gone to sleep all Kakashi could do was to keep going back over the events of the day. How could he have gotten so distracted by the woman, when she meant nothing to him? Could it be that he was living up to the negative male stereotype, thinking with the wrong head?

_Or maybe…?_

Maybe the feeling he thought he had weren't what he construed them to be? Maybe his first impression was right, maybe it was just infatuation?

_No, I won't believe it._

He'd been infatuated many times before, he knew what it felt like. Somehow, he knew, this feeling was different.

But then, why did he do that? If he honestly did love Emiri then no other woman should be able to do that to him, she should be the only one he ever looked at that way. She should've been the only woman he ever thought about, the only one to turn him on. Well, at least that's what he thought, according to Jiraiya's novels. So then, why did he such erotic thoughts about that woman earlier?

After hours of contemplating the scarecrow final came to a conclusion. He would try his best to forget about Emiri and his romantic feelings for her, and then he would go back to his one-night stands, meaningless relationships, and hoards of adoring women. If what he was feeling actually was infatuation then he would get over Emiri and move on. If however he couldn't forget her, if he couldn't move on, then he would know once and for all that it was love.

That mourning Emiri woke up to something she didn't expect-Maito Gai hovering over her, merely an inch from her face.

"ACK!" she yelled, startled at his sudden close proximity.

Even though he was a jounin, Gai was shocked by her sudden outburst and went flying backwards; as a result the contents of his hands (a bowl and glass) were sent flying into the air.

"Holy fuck'n shit, what the hell are you doing here?!?"

Swiftly catching the falling objects, Gai caught the bowl and glass with great ease. The bowl consisted of oatmeal, eggs, and bacon-the eggs and bacon forming a smiley face atop the oatmeal. (Think the one scene from Disney's _Mulan_.)

"No need to fear, Konoha's Green Beast is here to watch over you!" Gai smiled, placing the bowl and cup of juice on the nightstand.

"Where's Kakashi?"

Not that she didn't appreciate the breakfast in bed, still…

"He will no longer be your guard, instead you shall have none other then myself to keep an eye on you and protect you from the forces of evil."

"Lucky me." Emiri smiled sarcastically, trying her best no to look Gai directly in his face for fear of being blinded by his gleaming teeth. Did he clean those things with some kind of bleach-polish?

"When you're done eating I've taken the liberty of pouring your bubble bath."

"Bubble bath?"

Gai smiled. "When your done with that I should have your clothes laying out here for you."

"My clothes…, you're picking them out?"

"Next I've planned for us to work out in woods together, followed by a picnic and then-"

"Hold on a minute Jeeves." Emiri stated, gulping down her juice. "Your orders were to protect me, right?"

Gai nodded happily. "Yes, but I would do so gladly even if it weren't my mission."

"Thanks. Anyways, not that I don't appreciate it, but at no time was I told that you would be my butler. The attention is kinda flattering, and the breakfast was good too-as good as oatmeal could possibly be, but if you don't mind I think I shall be the one to decide what I do and don't do today, okay?"

"So then, you didn't like the oatmeal?" he asked, looking slightly dejected.

Emiri deadpanned. "I don't like oatmeal, no-but I ate it for you, okay?"

The jounin apparently took it to mean that she liked him as his face turned red and his smile glistened brighter then ever.

Smiling back faintly, Emiri got up and went to take the bath he'd prepared.

_I guess it'd be rude to let it go to waist, after all he did go through all that trouble._

Stepping into the bathroom, Emiri's jaw dropped. Candles, flower petals, and incense decorated the bathroom.

_What in the…?_

"Uhh…thanks?" Emiri stated, waving at Gai and closing the door behind her.

_Not that he would, but maybe I should lock the door-just in case?_

What on earth possessed Gai to do this? It was all too much. Nice, but still…it was kinda freaky the way he looked at her, and all the attention he gave her. Emiri wasn't use to being treated like this, not in the least, and quite frankly she didn't know how to handle all this.

_Let's just hope he doesn't end up like one of those psycho-stalker-killers in the movies. _She shuddered at that thought as she sank into the warm bath water.

_Still, a girl could get use to this._

"Did Em-chan like the breakfast and bubble bath, Gai-sensei?" Rock Lee asked.

As Gai's most prominent and trusted student, Lee was asked if he could help take care of Emiri. Not one to disappoint his sensei, and hoping to get some useful advice he could with Sakura, Lee readily agreed. Neji and Tenten, however, declined their sensei's offer to help him.

"Affirmative my star pupil, our mission so far is a great success!" Gai proclaimed, giving a thumbs-up and flashing one of his blinding smiles.

"All right, time for stage two!"

"Negative, Lee. I'm afraid that my little Em-chan doesn't wish to train or have a picnic."

"What?!? But I worked so hard preparing your ideas!"

"I know Lee, but every great man knows never to force a woman to do something she doesn't want to do, it only leads to trouble. Besides, her unpredictable ways and spontaneous attitude are two of the many reasons I admire Em-chan so."

"Gai-sensei, how could any woman not want to be with you? You're so awesome!"

"I know, and with my eternal rival-Kakashi-now out of the way there is nobody left to challenge me in winning Em-chan's heart!"

"Victory will be ours!" Gai and Lee chanted simultaneously, posing like some ninja version of the Ginyu squad.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short, I hope you all liked it? Were Gai and Lee in (cannon) character? Did what Kakashi did make sense to anybody? (Is that last sentence even proper english? LOL.) I thought it made sense...Well obviously, since I am the author and all. LMFAO. Still, I'd like to know what you guys thought. Wither you liked it or hated it, all constructive comments are welcome. If enough people hate it I might re-write the chapter. If not, well...the story will stay as is. Fair? I hope so.

As always, please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Jiraiya**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, a current _Super Paper Mario_ addiction prevented me from writing much.

Anywho, there were some who didn't understand the reasoning behind Kakashi's decision last chapter. Therefore I'm now going to try and explain why he did so.

As I've mentioned countless times before, Kakashi has never really been in love before. He's not use to those feelings and doesn't know what to make of them. The only somewhat helpful resource he has at his disposal is Jiraiya's novels.

Also, he's confused about why he was so attracted to the other woman in the store (while Emiri was trying on clothes). The way he sees it, if he is/was truly in love then he should not find any other person aside from Emiri attractive. Makes sense, in a way-no? Using that logic, since Kakashi found the other woman attractive then he must not really be in love with Emiri, just infatuated. (Lust vs. Love)

He doesn't realize that even though a person is in love they can still be attracted to other people-The only difference is in the fact that even though he finds another person attractive that doesn't mean he still doesn't love Emiri. Why? Because when a person is truly in love then it doesn't matter if they find someone else attractive because that person still means nothing to them and they could never take the place of their true love.

Just because Kakashi flirted with the other woman doesn't mean his feelings for Emiri aren't real-they are. One moment of weakness could never replace Kakashi's feelings for Emiri, he would still choose her over anybody else. (And he will.)

So to test his feelings and see if he actually does love Emiri, or if his feeling are a simple crush, Kakashi decided to leave and stay as far away from Emiri for as long as possible. "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you then it's yours, if not it never was yours." If Kakashi misses Emiri enough and still can't get her out of his mind, no matter what he does or who he's with, then that means he loves her. If however his feelings are simply ones of lust then-in time-he should be able to completely forget about his feeling Emiri and move on.

I hope that makes sense and answers any and all questions anybody should have. If not, PM me and I'll try to answer your question(s) better. Okay?

* * *

It had now been about two months since Gai took over for Kakashi in guarding Emiri and she'd just about had enough of the jounin.

_Annoying pain-in-the-ass stalker is more like it!_

If she wasn't being bombarded with stories of how great the Green Beast was, turning down his relentless requests to take a walk and check out some romantic hot-spot, or rejecting his countless offers for help in even the most mundane tasks, then she was listening to yet another analogy about how beautiful she was. Now it's not like Emiri didn't enjoy the occasional compliment or two, but the shinobi took it a little too far. If nothing else Gai was blindly persistent.

_On the up-side Chii is FINALLY being released tomorrow!_

As for the infamous copy ninja, his time was spent on trying to return to activities before Emiri's arrival. Numerous dates and meaningless sexual escapades with many of his faithful admirers, missions with his team, and the occasional alone-time with his Icha-Icha collection. At first no matter what he did Kakashi's thoughts would find their way back to her, but over time such thoughts were suppressed and eventually forgotten.

"So, how long do you plan on hiding there, Master Jiraiya?"

"I dunno, how long have you been avoiding that woman?" Jiraiya replied, leaving his spot to stand next to Kakashi.

"Avoiding?"

"I've been observing some rather interesting changes in your behavior the past few days I've been here." Jiraiya stated. "The increase in away missions, your recurring absence from Genki, the way you change the topic every time SHE'S mentioned, and the obvious fact that you seem to be avoiding her like the plague. I have to say, I never imagined you to fall for the homely type."

Kakashi closed his book, cocking his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it's not like I blame you." the Pervy Sage smirked. "This Em-chan has her own, shall we say, uniquely charming personality. If I didn't know better I'd think she were Tsunade's daughter or something. And even though she isn't the optimum of what I'd call sexy, she does have a certain…"

"A certain what?" the scarecrow interjected.

Jiraiya smiled. "Oh, you know exactly what I mean. Just look…"

Kakashi looked in the direction that was indicated, finding Em-chan laughing at something Taku had said as he helped her unload some boxes outside the bar. (Emiri had managed to loose Gai by saying she had to use the restroom then climbing out the back window.) Taku seemed rather close and Emiri was obviously enjoying his company.

"What about it?" the jounin questioned, a tad perturbed.

"See, that's what I mean!" smiled Jiraiya. "Even now you seem to be slightly jealous that another man shows interest in her."

Kakashi looked at the sanin with supposed fake interest. "Is that so?"

"You'd have to be blind or stupid not to notice the signs."

"Such as?"

"Well for starters there's the increase in heart rate, the scent of raging hormones, the subtle changes in your posture, and the fact that you've yet to draw your sight away from her figure. I may not be a med-nin or Hyuuga, but I can notice the subtle signs that indicate when a person is in love. How else do you think I became such a renowned author?"

Kakashi took his gaze from the couple and looked at the knowing smirk upon Jiraiya's face. "Childish infatuation." he waved off.

"Is that so? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if someone else were to try and take her for themselves, huh?"

"Of coarse not, Em-chan may date whomever she wishes."

"Well that's good to hear, seeing as Taku just kissed her."

Within a split second Kakashi had jumped down from his perch and held Taku up against the wall by his throat, Chidori raging from his other hand.

"Touch my woman again and I'll kill you."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness and cliff-hanger. I hope the explanation above helped. And does anybody think that I had Kakashi and Jiraiya (too) out of character? Should I make changes?

Once again, please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Truth Revealed**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took a while, but I had a CosCon in Cleveland my husband took me to on Saturday, so I was a little too preoccupied with that to write much. I had a lot of fun and even got to try some official Japanese Ramune and Pretz. I took several pics of the cosplayers and Steve bought me a _Totoro_ Catbus plushie with suction-cup paws to stick onto our car window!

Oh, to be fair I feel it only right to warn you of what may be considered as some semi-lemoness in this chapter. So be warned!

Anyways, without further ado-here's the next chappie!

* * *

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Emiri asked Taku as the two unloaded boxes.

Taku shook his head. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? You're a pretty cool guy, and you don't look half bad. Chii would have to be blind and stupid not to go out with you."

"Thanks, but I'd be too embarrassing." the bartender sighed. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Hey Chii, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner one night?" Emiri stated in a husky male voice. "The worst that could happen is she'll say no, it's not like she's gunna laugh in your face or anything-Chii is too nice to do that."

"But what if I freeze-up?"

"I'll light you on fire to melt the ice."

Taku laughed slightly. "Okay smart-ass, but what if she says no?"

"You either move on or keep trying." she shrugged.

"It's not that easy…"

Emiri sighed. "Nothing in life worth having is ever easy. However, if you'd like, I'll pretend to be Chii for you."

"What'll that do?"

"It'll help you get more confident."

"How?"

"You can't possibly be THAT dense!" Emiri laughed. "Okay, I take it from your reaction that you are (that dense). Look, I'll try to make this as easy as I can. I'll pretend to be Chii, you ask me out, and I'll give you my answer. Doing this will help you practice asking her out and to gain confidence doing so. Got it?"

Taku nodded. "I can do that…I think."

"Good, now ask me out."

Clearing his throat, Taku bent over slightly and held her hand. "Chii, I would be eternally grateful if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight." Upon saying this, he kissed Emiri on the hand.

"Laying it on thick aren't you?" Emiri joked.

Taku grimaced.

"Okay, okay…I, Chii, would be honored to-"

Before Emiri could finish her statement Kakashi came flying in and pinned Taku to the wall.

"Touch my woman again and I'll kill you." growled the scarecrow, sparks of lightening emanating from his hand.

"If this about Taku falling on Cho, it was an accident-I saw it myself!" Emiri stated, grabbing Kakashi's arm that was holding Taku.

The jounin turned to look at her, confusion and slight pain showing in his face. "Cho?" he asked, dropping the bartender and suppressing Chidori. She thought he was upset about what happened to Cho?

"You see, Taku was carrying a tray and didn't see this bag on the floor…" Emiri stated.

Just then Jiraiya walked over to the three. "Excuse me, but I don't believe that's what Kakashi was talking about." he smiled sheepishly. The Sanin never expected the Copy-Cat to act the way he did.

"Then what?" Emiri asked, looking between the two men.

Jiraiya chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "You wanna tell her Kakashi, or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Emiri asked, gazing at the scarecrow. "What's this about?"

What was this about? It'd been several weeks since Kakashi last thought about Emiri; he thought he was over her. So then why did he react the way he did? It didn't make sense. Unless…

"I was, uh…kinda jealous." he stated above a whisper.

"But why? Taku like Chii, not Cho."

"It's not about Chii or Cho, it's about you."

"About me? What did I do?" Emiri asked, unsure of how she upset him.

The jounin sighed, suddenly finding the floor the most entertaining thing to look at."It's not about anything you did, not really. It's about, well…you see…"

Emiri stepped closer to Kakashi, bending over to look up at his face. "Yes?"

'_Why can't life be like an Icha Icha book?'_

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" Emiri asked, worried.

"I think we should give these two some room." Jiraiya stated, helping Taku up and walking him into the back of the bar.

Emiri watched as the two men left, leaving her alone with the scarecrow.

Unsure of what to do or say, Emiri suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. "I don't know what it was I did or didn't do to upset you but-"

"Please, just give me a chance and I know I can make you happy, happier then Taku ever could."

"Taku?" Emiri questioned. "Who says I want Taku?"

"Well, then why did you kiss him?"

"Kiss Taku?!? Are crazy?!? I've never kissed anybody before!"

"But he just kissed you a few minutes ago!"

Emiri looked at the jounin, trying hard to make sense of he just said. "You mean when I was helping Taku and he kissed me on the hand?"

"He kissed you…on the hand? Not the lips?" Kakashi asked, making a mental note to throttle the Pervy Sage the next time he saw him.

"Uh…no, that would just be gross. Why would I kiss-?"

Just then her sentence was interrupted by Kakashi pinning her against the wall as his lips collided with her own. Surprised to say the least, Emiri froze as her hear raced, unsure of how to respond. Before she could do anything she felt his hand reach up and cup her breast as his tongue brushed against her lips, begging for entrance.

"Kakashi, what are-" she tried to speak, only to be cut-off by the jounin's tongue as it entered her mouth. His kiss was tense and passionate, it felt as though he was trying to drain the life from her very being. However, before she knew it he broke the kiss and began to plant firm yet gentle kisses along her collarbone.

Breathing in deeply, almost gasping for air, Emiri tried in vein to stop her head from spinning even more then it already was.

"I want you." Kakashi growled, his voice husky as he began to nibble on her right ear. "I want you for myself, and nobody else." Pulling away slightly, Kakashi looked Emiri in her eyes. "I want to make you mine, to make sweet and passionate love you."

Swallowing hard, Emiri tried her best to answer. "Yes, well…I, um…"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed the semi-lemon-E goodness? If possible, I'd like to hear what everyone thought about what Kakashi did. So please R/R?

* * *

**Chapter 39: To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter is REALLY SHORT! Why? (_Pouts_) I need help writing a good battle scene to post here! I tried writing one in earlier chapters, but they blew. So I've decided to ask my adorable readers for help. If any of you would like to write me a battle scene, help me write one, or know of anybody who could help me, I'd appreciate it if you wrote to me. YOU WILL GET CREDIT! If not, I guess I'll just skip over the battle (implying that it happened), and go on with the story.

_**Swoosh!**_

"UGH!"

Before either one knew it a kunai lodged itself into Kakashi's back.

"Now, isn't this touching?" came a voice from the shadows. "I hate to ruin such a touchingly romantic moment, but I've got a job to do."

Emiri watched in shock as the scarecrow turned around, kunai still in his back, and took a protective stance in front of her.

"Stay close!" he whispered. "And when I say so, run inside to safety and get help."

"O-okay!" she stammered, nodding.

_**Woosh!**_

_**Clang!**_

In a flash a shadowed figure came springing at Kakashi, shuriken wooshing ahead, but the jounin was able to block the attack just in the nick of time.

'_If I didn't know any better, I'd say this guy was a member of the Foot!' _Emiri thought, remembering watching _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ in her youth. _'The only difference is that his mask looks like Slade's (from _Teen Titians_).'_

Emiri watched in awe as the two shinobi battled it out a mere foot or two before her. Her eyes darted between the two men's figures as thoughts of some kind of impending doom lurked within her mind.

"Now Emiri, go!"

"B-but what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go-NOW!"

Nodding in recognition, Emiri did as Kakashi instructed and bolted for the door.

Just as her hand touched the knob a hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams, while another snaked around her waist.

"Say a word and I'll have my friend up there kill your lover." the person holding her hissed, then turned her head towards another shadowed figure perched atop an adjacent rooftop with what looked like a shotgun aimed towards Kakashi.

Eyes widened in shock, Emiri nodded her head in understanding as the person thrust her over their shoulder and took to the roofs.

**A/N:** That's about it for now, if anybody would care to help me write a half-way decent battle scene I'd appreciate it a lot! If I don't get any responses within a week I'll skip the battle all together and go on with the story as is.

Here's a link to a banner I made for this fic, just remove all the spaces: http :// image64. webshots. com/464/9/6/3/2969906030101608110 sNdJpp ?track pagetag /page/photo/goodtimes/randompictures&track action / Owner/Shortcuts/FullSize

* * *

**Chapter 40: Nobuo**

* * *

**A/N:** A HUGE thanks, and lots of huggles, goes out to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING author **THINK NDN** for writing this scene/chapter for me. Without her KICK-ASS writing skills you'd all be subjected to my lame-ass battle scenes.

I just hope she doesn't mind my minor changes/editing. Other then that-IT'S ALL HERS! She's an AMAZING writer and I HIGHLY recommend her works to any/all or my loyal readers/fans.

Anywho, on with the chappie!

* * *

Suddenly, Kakashi was thrown into a wall by the rogue nin, making his breath hitch as the kunai delved deeper into his back, although his vest stopped it some, it still pierced a few inches in. He took hold of it and stood up while glaring at the man. Tearing it out of his back, he whipped it at the enemy.

With expertise, the rouge dodged easily and took out a few shuriken before throwing them at Kakashi. Kakashi, in turn, dodged but just barely. Pulling his forehead protector up, he activated the sharingan and glared fiercely.

"What do you want with her?!" he yelled.

The man smirked, "Like I'd tell you!" he snapped.

Kakashi growled and ran at him with Chidori and tried striking his opponent. The man dodged again and jumped into the air while doing a few hand-seals.

"Dragon, wolf fire-blast!" and blew, Kakashi's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way, his leg being grazed lightly by said flame; he put it out quickly and looked back. The man was smirking smugly while Kakashi panted slightly and he stood at the top of a pole while watching Kakashi move.

"The famous Scarecrow...already using your sharingan on me, I'm honored," he said sarcastically. Kakashi glared and took out a kunai and flung it at him before jumping into the air and doing some hand-seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he multiplied and they all attacked at the same time, each one being off'd by the enemy nin.

"I was hoping for more than that," the rouge said dryly. Kakashi was actually creeping behind him but he turned and struck Kakashi in the stomach with a kunai before frowning when it turned out to be a log.

"Replacement jutsu...crap," he growled and looked around. Kakashi came back with his Chidori again and just barely grazed the enemy's side. His opponent countered with his Earth-Shatter blow.

Off in the distance, a mini-army of other nin took the microscopic earthquake as initiative to start the diversion. They stormed the Hokage's building. Once the call had been made, almost every nin was fighting at the battle. The one that had Emiri nodded at the other nin that had the rifle and he nodded back before cocking the gun and Emiri let out a muffled "No!" before biting down onto his hand and grabbing a rock before throwing it at said rifle user and just as he was about to shoot, it hit him on the side of the face, making his fire go off balance.

"Why you little...!" he grabbed her and knocked her out before hightailing it to the gate and out of the village.

Kakashi heard the fire and looked around, seeing the bullet hole a few feet from his head, his eyes widened slightly before a flurry of senbon made their way down and onto him. He let out a pained groan and swore under his breath before looking around, trying to determine the source of said attack. Seeing his opponent's chakra, he did a few hand-seals again and positioned another attack with Chidori before the rogue appeared again and had his Earth-Shatter blow. They both struck at the exact same time to make a ricochet and flung them both back into the street and into an alley.

The rouge stood up shakily, being thrown into a wall and then looked as Kakashi stood up also, a bit more so that himself though. He smirked and watched as Kakashi ran at him again with another kunai, jumping into the air and throwing a group of shuriken and then kunai down into the ground.

"Pathetic!" he spat but Kakashi did another hand-seal, jumped onto the roof and waited for the one exploding tag to detonate. It did...and the enemy ninja was sent sailing into the street before he growled and ran back into the alleyway and jumping up and onto the roof. Kakashi did another jutsu, thus causing mist to form around them.

The enemy ninja looked around and then laughed out loud. "You think this little hiding technique will work on ME?!" he yelled and took out the rest of his kunai, shuriken and senbon before starting to spin in a circle, causing the mist to stir and thus making a mini-tornado as the weapons were flung out in all directions.

Kakashi was on the ground and looking at all the weapons above him. He jumped up, saw the cyclone and his eyes widened when he saw a scythe coming straight at him. He flipped in the air, caught said weapon and then used Kage Bunshin again and collected some of the weapons before the mist cleared completely and his opponent jumped out and tried slashing Kakashi across the chest with a metallic claw.

Kakashi countered by holding up the scythe and blocking said attack and trying to decapitate the rouge.

"Tell me your name!" he growled out as they were in the air still.

The man smirked, "My opponent wishes to know my name...? It's Nobuo," he said and pushed away before flipping back onto the roof.

Kakashi landed on top of a tree and still held the scythe. "Your mother went the wrong way with your name...you're far from noble!" he snarled.

Nobuo growled and jumped at him again while Kakashi did the same. They both clashed again but Nobuo took out a kunai and struck Kakashi in the stomach, this time Kakashi did not turn into a log. He gasped at the intrusion and his eyes widened in bewilderment. When they landed, Kakashi flipped away from Nobuo and went back into the alleyway in fear of injuring anyone. Nobuo followed and Kakashi turned back around.

"There's no hiding from me Hatake!" he called shrilly. Kakashi held his stomach where the kunai still resided and looked around for an escape or an idea as to what to do. Seeing the door, he frowned when he heard someone approaching. He quickly went back to work of fighting and Nobuo was already waiting.

Kakashi took out a kunai and thrust it into Nobuo's side. Nobuo jumped and Kakashi jumped as well, they both did hand-seals at the exact same time and Nobuo glared.

"STOP COPYING ME!" he yelled and did his Earth-Shatter blow jutsu, as did Kakashi once more. They both hit each other, Kakashi getting hit in the stomach and Nobuo getting grazed by the blast on his side. They both fell to the ground and stood up. Kakashi fell to one knee and groaned. Just when Nobuo thought he won, the door swung open and Jiraiya stepped out with two women on either side of him. He was laughing whole-heartedly before Kakashi looked up.

"Jiraiya, GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled and made a pained sound half way between a gasp and a yell. The two women screamed and ran back inside the club and Jiraiya growled.

"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET WITH THEM!" he yelled and generated the resangan, running at Nobuo, he thrust it into Nobuo's chest, just barely missing his heart. Nobuo swore out loud and then held his chest as well as his side while flipping backwards and landing a few feet away.

"A Sannin, ne?" he muttered before glaring at Kakashi. "You're lucky this time..." he smirked. "We've got the girl," he added before teleporting out of there and somewhere safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again to **THINK NDN** for writing this AMASING fight scene/chapter for me. She rocks, and I HIGHLY recommend everyone check out her works, you shant be disappointed!

As always, please R/R-**THINK NDN** deserves the well earned praise.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Bad Day**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay everyone. (_Mutters "Damn, addictive Star Wars game!"_) I was finally ready to post more day or so ago, but I got sick. (Backed-up internal plumbing and what not.)

Oh, and I was wondering if anybody had a problem with the group of characters I have going to rescue Emiri? Or would a different combo be best? (Suggestions welcome!)

Anywho, I hope everybody likes this next chapter.

* * *

As she ran through the treetops alongside Jiraiya and Kakashi, Chii's mind wandered back to the events of earlier that day.

"The Hokage will see you now, Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi got up and swiftly entered into the next room, a hidden rage burning in his eyes.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like Kakashi is taking this personally?" Chii asked as the door slammed behind the peeved Jounin.

"What do you expect?" Jiraiya stated. "That was HIS woman they took."

Chii glanced over questionably at the Sanin. "What?"

"You mean you didn't notice?"

"Obviously."

Jiraiya laughed. "It seems as though Konoha's infamous Copy Ninja has claimed Em-chan as his own."

"But…I thought she wasn't his type, you know?"

"Of course, what would Kakashi want with a woman who shares his sense of humor, hasn't bothered him about his mask, seems almost as broken inside as he is, and who's fun to be around?"

"That's not what I meant." Chii frowned.

"Em-chan might not be as voluptuous and easy as the other girls he's been associated with, but from what I can tell those two share some kind of bond, a sense of not belonging."

Chii nodded. "You know, for such a perv you sure are surprisingly sensitive."

"Does that mean you'd like to accompany me back to my hotel room tonight?" Jiraiya smirked.

**SMACK!**

"I'll take that as a maybe." Jiraiya laughed, rubbing his cheek where Chii had left her fist imprinted.

'_Em-chan might not be as voluptuous and easy as the other girls he's been associated with, but from what I can tell those two share some kind of bond, a sense of not belonging.'_ Jiraiya's words played back in her head.

She'd never really thought about it before, but Kakashi did seem to hide a sense of loneliness and sorrow within his usually cheerful self.

'_Maybe he still hasn't gotten over the loss of his father, Obito, and Rin yet?'_

Though nobody ever really talked about it much, the incidents were known to those old enough to remember. And though he'd tried hard to hide it even back then, it was obvious to everyone that the loss of those people had affected him greatly.

'_He always seems so calm and happy though. And although I was in the hospital for a while there, I can't ever remember seeing Em-chan cry.'_ she thought.

They both acted so normal, like nothing was wrong.

'_But now that I think about it, it should've been more obvious. After all, Kakashi has lost all those closest to him, and Em-chan's family was killed by rouge nins. How hard must the two of them work to appear one way on the outside, while they're really feeling quite the opposite inside?'_

Chii sighed, feeling quite sorry for her two friends, as she picked up the pace to catch up with her traveling companions.

'_It's no wonder Kakashi likes her, they're the same. But, does Em-chan feel the same way? What am I saying? Of coarse she does! Kakashi is Konoha's #1 bachelor, who wouldn't like him?'_

**Meanwhile, in Anei…**

"Don't give me that! It WAS yours after all! If anybody would know how it works, you should!"

Emiri moaned in pain as the man slapped her once again. "I already told you, I don't! Do I look like a fuck'n mechanic to you?"

For three days she'd been confined to this hellhole. A room little bigger then a one car garage, with cold stone walls and floors. A pile of dirt and rubble in one corner proved to be somewhat of a bed for her, while she was stripped of her clothing-forced to remain naked and occasionally fed Lord only knows what with what tasted like muddy water to drink.

"You lie!" the man screamed, picking her up by the throat. "Tell me the truth or I'll kill you now!"

"Then kill me and get it over with already, damn it!" she cried, tears escaping.

With little hope remaining that her new friends would mount a rescue and come to save her, Emiri had been wishing for a release from this mortal coil since she got here. Her back was aching from her "bed", she was starving and thirsty, she had dirt in places she never knew she had, and she was covered in wounds inflicted by this jackass who spent countless hours interrogating her about things she didn't know to begin with. Questions about how she got here, how to build/work her laptop, technical things about her car, etc. If it wasn't one thing it was another.

"Perhaps I will, wretch!" the man spat, his grip on her throat tightening until she fell into unconsciousness. "But not now-no-for now you will live, as is the wish of Lord Yokoshima."

A cruel smirk playing across his face, the man tossed Emiri's limp body onto the pile of rubble and exited out the door.

"See to her wounds." he commanded a soldier. "We don't want our little guest dying on us just yet."

* * *

**A/N:** Did everyone like it? Was Jiraiya out of character? (Hope not.) Was the rescue group okay? I hope so. I had Kakashi because of obvious reasons, Chii because she's Emiri's roommate, and Jiraiya because he's a strong opponent and funny to write for. If the grouping doesn't work right though, please tell me. I'll consider any/all suggestions (that are with in reason-like I won't have Konahamaru's group, for obvious reasons).

Oh, and for those who might've gotten confused, even though Emiri is from another world, that isn't what she told people. Remember how she told people (except those who already know, like the Hokage and Kakashi) that she's a refugee because her village got destroyed? That way people wouldn't think she's crazy.

Again, sorry for the delay, I hope you guys understand. For a pic of what the room Emiri is held in looks like, go here (remove the spaces): http :// www .asmallvoice. org /sitebuildercontent /sitebuilderpictures /dungeon. jpg

As always, please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Torture**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, but I've been kinda busy (as usual). I was kinda sick yesterday, and I've been forced to get a job.

See, since I'm married I'm no longer on my parent's insurance. Both my husband and I are full-time students, so we don't have a job to get insurance coverage to pay for my pills. And since I'm over 20, and don't have any physical or mental handicaps, the government won't give me the medical card anymore. (They didn't even bother to tell me once I turned 21 I wouldn't get it any more until a week after my birthday!)

To top if off since I'm on summer break from college I have to work for 41 hours a month, until school starts, in order to still receive my food stamps. (You have to either be working or in school to be eligible for food stamps.) And when you and your husband are living off of $400 a month from SSI, food stamps help A LOT!

Anyways, enough with my sob-story, on with the chapter!

* * *

'_How long have I been here?' _she wondered, huddled in her corner.

Was it days? Weeks maybe? She couldn't tell for sure. All sense of time and what little was left her sanity had been virtually whipped away by that man, that vile and despicable excuse for a human being.

For the past few days or so his interrogations techniques had taken a drastic step forward, or was it backwards? In either case, Emiri frequently found herself being subjected to some kind mind-altering technique. He called it his **Spirit Chain Attack **(_Kokoro Rensa no Jutsu_), but it reminded her more of the Vulcan Mind-Meld technique in the way it was preformed.

Basically all he had to do was make some special hand seals and come into physical contact with any part of her body, usually her chest or head, and then he had almost total access to her mind. Her thoughts and memories were his to know, and her mind was his to mold into what he so wished. (Kinda like the Sharingan technique Itachi used on Kakashi and Sasuke.)

The pain was unbearable, often causing her to pass-out in a cold sweat. Often times she thought she might actually be dead, the only indication that she was still alive was the constant pain surging throughout her entire body. If it only it was the physical pain, she could've endured that much better, but it was the way this sick fuck toyed with her emotions that made Emiri wish for sweet death.

'_What a relief that would be!'_

Just then she was ripped from her mangled thoughts as the door to her prison opened, reveling the face of her perpetual tormentor smirking from ear to ear.

"Time to play." he snickered, quickly crossing the room and pushing her roughly against the wall.

The next thing she knew Emiri was being transported across time and space to her life growing-up in grade school. The faces off those that hurt her, the looks they gave her, the vicious names they called her, the loneliness that not even her friends and family knew, and that feeling of worthlessness she felt those countless nights she cried herself to sleep. How she had fought so hard to not show her true feelings, to be as cheerful and happy as she could possibly pretend to be.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as the boy she once fawned appeared before her. For seven years she'd secretly admired him from afar. Then, on the day they were to receive their diplomas, she'd decided to confront him.

"I-I love you." she said, glancing at her feet.

His reply was to laugh at her.

"Yeah well, why in the world would I want to be with a loser like you?" he spat.

As tears poured from her eyes unrestrained, a different image appeared before her…Kakashi. That night that seemed so long ago, the night he confessed his true feelings for her. As she watched from outside her body she saw the kiss they'd shared. Only, it was different this time. As the figures of Kakashi and herself pulled away her face turned into that of Chii's.

'_But, I thought…'_

Just then Chii and Kakashi turned towards her, just now realizing her.

"Oh Emiri, I have the greatest news!" squealed Chii. "Kakashi proposed, and I said yes! We're gunna get married!"

Emiri looked on in shock as Chii presented her with the engagement ring adorning her ring-finger.

"Oh." Emiri sighed heavily, forcing as sincere a smile as she could muster-up. "I'm so happy for you two."

She watched as the happy couple held each other and kissed before saying their good-byes to her. She stood there for quite some time, watching as their figures slipped farther and farther away.

'_How stupid could I've been!' _she laughed half-heartedly. _'To think that anybody could actually like, let alone LOVE, me-ME! What a laugh! I was delusional to ever think that Kakashi could, that he could ever…'_

Once again tears poured down her face unchecked as she fell to her knees and started to cough she cried so hard.

'_Oh, poor Emiri…'_ came that voice, his voice. _'To be alive when nobody wants you to be, how horrible that be!'_ he teased her.

'_Shut up, leave me alone!'_ she screamed. _'I've done nothing to you-NOTHING! Just please, leave me alone!'_

'_Now what kind of fun would that be?'_

Thus began several straight hours of pure, unadulterated torture.

**Meanwhile…**

For the last two days Kakashi and his team had spent every waking moment rushing ever closer to the Anein village. When they stopped it was only for a few hours, and only to eat and rest. Of course it was only Chii and Jiraiya who did any actual resting, Kakashi was too busy brooding to himself about how he let some enemy ninja get the best of and take off with HIS woman.

'_Just I finally figure out how I feel, and I actually admit it to her! I thought maybe this was it, my chance to actually be happy again, but then…'_

"UGH!" Kakashi screamed as he punched a tree and sent it sailing back several feet.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Chii asked, bringing him over his dinner.

He turned around, a glimmer of unchecked rage flickering in his eyes before he quickly regained his usual air of aloofness.

"Don't worry about me Chii, I'll be fine." he smiled faintly. "It's Em-chan you should be worrying about."

"I am, everyone else is too. Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Hokage-sama, Iruka, and even Sasuke-though you wouldn't know it, they're all worried about her. Em-chan might be new in the village, and she's defiantly different-but she's still a friend, that's why we're here. And we're gunna get her back Kakashi, no matter what-I promise."

"I know, thanks."

"That's okay, just trying to help out a friend."

* * *

**A/N:** So, how'd everyone like the chapter? I hope Kakashi wasn't too OOC. And I'm sorry if it was too short, but it's like 12:13 AM and I gotta go to work tomorrow. (_Sigh_

.)

As always, please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Life Is Like A Boat**

* * *

**A/N:** Much love to Karlz4 (formally known as ramenlover4, and THINK NDN.) She's the one who wrote most of this chappie, as her writing battle scene skills are FAR SUPERIOR to mine. Hopefully she's better now and her days in the hospital are over for good.

Anywho, I've decided to get a few reference pics for a couple of my OC's. That way anybody who wishes to know what they look like finally will. But if you don't wanna, and would rather use the image you conceived of in your mind instead, feel free to do so. (Just remember to remove all the spaces in the links or they won't work.)

Lord Yokoshima: http :// evil-siren. deviantart. com/art/Yashamaru-59978867

Nobuo: http :// croaky. deviantart. com/art/Amakaze-2-19636653

Chii: http :// i32. photobucket. com/albums/d9/kagomeiceangel35/anime20girls/girl67. jpg

Here's a banner I made for this fic: http :// i189. photobucket. com/albums/z308/KakashiAi/Unwanted. png

And just for the hell of it...

Emiri's SUV: http :// www .canadiandriver. com/news/020107na-7. htm

Antique Japanese Guns: http :// www. redriverrenegades. com/JAPANESEFLINTLOCKPISTOLcopy. gif

More Japanese Guns: http :// www .flickr. com/photos/lifeontheedge/246620071/

(If your wondering why I gave links to antique Japanese guns, please re-read chapter 30.)

* * *

"How much longer until we're ready?"

"According to my estimates we're currently ahead of schedule, it shouldn't be much longer, Lord Yokoshima."

"Make sure of that, lest your son's life means nothing to you." Lord Yokoshima stated with a cold, cruel smirk upon his face as he gazed upon the results of his well planned scheme.

"Yes Sir, will do. And what of our captive?"

"What of It?"

"Well Sir, we've learned all we can from that one. I'm afraid she's far too broken to recover any more useful information."

"I have no use for a worthless piles of bones, tell your brother to dispose of her as he wishes."

**Meanwhile…**

Chii and Jiraiya both placed explosive tags on two of their clones, sent them to permeate the building silently and then the two real shinobi looked at each other before activating the explosives. Utter chaos ensued as villagers rushed towards safety, panicking in the streets.

As the group of shinobi infiltrated the walls, they made multiple clones of themselves, and Kakashi broke off from the group to go in search of Emiri. Meanwhile one of the Aneian guards nearby spotted the group and made a few clones of himself.

The guard took out weapon after weapon, as did his clones, and threw them with vigor. Jiraiya and Chii took out their own weapons, threw them at the enemy shinobi, who was in the air, and their weapons clattered to the ground. Chii, who rarely got angry, glowered at her enemy as he landed back onto the ground with a small thud.

"You are all fools to think that you could so blatantly attack this village!" the guard stated.

Jiraiya's clones started generating the Resangan, as did he, and they all ran at him. The shinobi's eyes widened slightly but he did a hand-seal and quickly did a replacement jutsu before they hit. Jiraiya cursed under his breath and looked around. Standing in the shadows, the Aneian solder used a genjutsu to mask his presence before Chii spotted him and threw senbon at him.

He dispelled the jutsu before jumping out and doing a series of hand-seals. "Water clone jutsu!" he made several of his own pathetic clones before they all charged at Chii and Jiraiya's clones; many other shinobi and guards were showing up by now.

The Aneian guard smirked. "Now you'll learn the price of your actions!"

**Elsewhere...**

Kakashi passed by the ruckus virtually unnoticed and followed the faint trace of Emiri's familiar chakra, although she thought she had none. Ducking past a group of guards headed towards the gate, he came upon a stone building etched in the side of a small cliff. Knocking out the two guards outside, he went inside and found a bolted door. He glared at the door with all his might, foolishly thinking that it'd help but found that no, it didn't.

Finally using a superb unlocking jutsu with only a chakra-infused hair pin, (where he got it from who knows,) and opened the door. Rushing in, he closed the door behind-for God only knows the reason why-and scanned the room quickly until he saw her… Huddled into the fetus position, bloodied with lacerations all over her body, and as of which, was naked.

He couldn't help but stare at her in awe of both wonder and fear of her life. He'd heard stories of how the Aneians treated their captives, but never did think they could be so cruel as to cause this kind of damage. Shaking off his shock, Kakashi quickly strode over and knelt down.

"Emiri…Emiri…Emiri!" he touched her shoulder gently and she jerked away, shuddering violently.

'_What've they done to you?'_ he wondered, anger building-up even more inside him.

Picking her up gently, Kakashi held Emiri to his body where she fought for a while before finally giving in to the exhaustion. He looked down at her pityingly before shaking himself out of it as the door sounded with a bolt-lock being removed.

He became ridged as it slowly creaked open and Nobuo slowly entered, smirking at the infuriated look Kakashi gave him. "Ah…Hatake Kakashi, nice to see you again," he said, once again smirking as he got a growl in return.

"Oh, your woman…yes…I see you've found her in the state I left her in last night? It's really amazing how much physical and mental pain the human body can endure, quite fascinating. And it is such a nice day for a little torture, isn't it?" he smiled widely as he did his hand-seals for his dreaded Soul Chain attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Emiri let out a high-pitch wail of pain as the images went through her mind and she went limp again, tears streaming down her face. Kakashi let out a loud, animalistic growl and took a few kunai out of his holster with difficulty, but non-the-less did it. He threw them angrily at Nobuo.

"Ah-ah-ah…" Nobuo smiled cruelly as he held his hands up in the last hand-seal of the Soul Chain assault again. Kakashi stopped in his next attack and glared resentfully at him.

"Normally I'd have to be in physical contact with my subjects for the attack to actually work, but as I noticed the other day, it seems that I've been able to maintain a mental link with this woman. Interesting, don't you think?"

Nobuo smirked as Kakashi continued to stair at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Of course since I've only just discovered this I've yet to learn the full extent of our little link, but I'm looking forward to learning more about this…intriguing turn of events." Nobuo chuckled. "I just hopes she survives long enough for me to do so."

Thoroughly pissed, Kakashi quickly did a couple of hand-seals and made several clones of himself and Emiri while Nobuo watched in amusement.

"How quaint, you still wish to fight me even when you know you'll loose. But in all seriousness, all I have to do is one little movement with my hands and poof…your clones will just…poof away!" he sounded slightly eccentric as Kakashi's clones ran at him, all of which had Emiri's in his arms. His hand moved and all the Emiri's mimicked the real one, all let out cries of excruciating pain.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was having a hard time not just putting her down for one second and punishing Nobuo's whole being for hurting her so much but he knew he had a duty to keep her safe from this sicko's evil clutches. His anger mounted as the clones poofed away, just as Nobuo had said.

"You're really quite stupid, you know that Scarecrow? You couldn't beat me last time, and then you weren't holding some worthless wretch!" he laughed evilly.

Kakashi growled, gritting his teeth as he readied more shuriken.

**THUD! THUD! **

The ground shook and there was a loud noise outside that drew Nobuo and Kakashi's attention for a second before the wall busted down, making Nobuo jump out of the way instead of being crushed. Jiraiya's toad stomped in, looking around the room.

"Found them!" the toad bellowed.

Jiraiya looked round and glared down at Nobuo before generating the Resangan again and jumped down. Nobuo rolled out of the way and jumped up, away from the two Leaf Shinobi.

"You again?" Nobuo grimaced.

Jiraiya glared down at Nobuo who had landed on his feet ("Crouching Tiger" position) before looking at Kakashi, "Get out of here and I'll distract him!" he said harshly.

Kakashi gave him a stubborn look, "No, you get out of here and take Emiri to safety. I'll handle this sick bastard myself!" he snarled. Jiraiya frowned deeply at him.

"Kakashi…" his voice was firm, "Emiri is not my woman, she's yours…and you're in no condition to fight…especially if Emiri's like that!" he didn't falter and his harsh tone made Kakashi look down before frowning once again behind his mask.

"Leaving so early? But the party's just getting started." Nobuo said in mock hurt.

Kakashi glared at the Aneian, how he'd love to kill him right now. But as much as he hated to admit it, Jiraiya was right. He was of no use to anybody right now, not in the state his mind and Emiri's body were in. The best thing he could do now was to get her away from here, back to the village, and straight to the hospital.

"Fine…but leave him alive because I want to finish him off!" he stated, holding Emiri closer to himself as he went to the hole in the wall and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya smirked down at Nobuo cruelly, cracking his knuckles while a shadow appeared over his eyes.

"I'll do my best not to kill you before Kakashi gets his chance. As for now, I think I'm gunna enjoy this!" he said before he appeared before Nobuo, grabbed his neck and prepared to lay the smack-down on him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully everybody enjoyed that chapter? If so, please R/R and please give Karlz4 the thanks she so rightfully deserves. (She an absolute life-saver and totally kicks major ass!) Sorry it's not longer, but Karlz4 did such a great job that there was hardly anything I could think of to add to it. It's perfect the way it is.

One more thing, a new friend of mine-Mari Simões-has just started a Naruto chat-room/board. There's only like four members now, including me, so it'd be cool if anybody else would like to join? It's for people who enjoy writing and reading Naruto fan-fiction. So stop by and join when you get the chance.

Link: http :// nobaka. proboards51. com/ (Just remove the spaces.)

* * *

**Chapter 44: Repercussions**

* * *

**A/N** Sorry this chapter isn't that long, but I hope it'll tide everyone over until the next one. Right now I'm busy getting ready to go back to school on Monday (15 hour weeks-UGH!), so I haven't had much time to dedicate to my writing. Also, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update any more-though I'm _hoping_ to have at LEAST a chapter every 2-4 weeks. Sorry I can't promise much, but academics must unfortunately come first. I hope everyone understands?

* * *

"How long has he been here like that?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"Ever since he brought here back."

Sakura's eyes widened as she gazed at her sensei. "THAT long?"

It had been over a week since Kakashi had rescued Emiri, and he hadn't left her side for a second since he had.

'_Wow, I didn't Kakashi-sensei felt so strongly about Em-chan.'_ Sakura thought, slightly jealous. _'I wonder if Sasuke would be like that if were in her position?'_

"How long until she wakes up?"

The nurse shrugged. "I don't know. Her physical wounds have all but healed, but nobody really knows the full extent of her psychological scars. From what I've been told that Nobuo is one sick guy and Miss. Emiri is the only known civilian to have survived an encounter with him."

"He's THAT bad?"

"Yup." she nodded. "He's even taken out several top ranking shinobi and earned himself a spot in the Bingo Book. But that's as far as my knowledge goes I'm afraid. Since I'm just a nurse my clearance level on such matters is kinda low, as such I only know what I've overheard from the doctors and other ninja. But hopefully she'll wake up soon and tell us all about what happened, until then all we can do is wait and make her as comfortable as possible."

Sakura nodded in understanding, thanked the kind nurse, then went into the room and sat a flower on the table next to Emiri's bed before taking a seat next to Kakashi.

"How is she?"

Kakashi glanced up from his book and smiled half-heartedly. "She's as good as new." he chimed. "She's just resting now; she should wake up any moment though if you'd like to wait with me."

"Sure, I'd love to." she smiled.

Even though Kakashi acted like his normal self, Sakura could tell it was just an act. But wither he was acting so because he didn't want to seem weak-like a lot of men do, or wither he did it to cheer her up she didn't know for sure.

'_It's probably the later of the two.'_ she concluded. _'Kakashi-sensei never seems like the type of guy who'd care what others think about him that much, so he's probably just doing it for me.'_

That said, Sakura sat there and wondered to herself when poor Emiri would wake up, what she'd been subjected to, and wither or not she should tell her sensei that his book was upside-down.

That evening, as Sakura was bringing Kakashi his dinner from the hospital's cafeteria; she walked back into the room to find that Emiri was finally awake.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" she asked the nurse as the doctor was try to calm Emiri down so that he could examine her. "And what's wrong with Em-chan?"

"I don't know. But while you gone Emiri woke up and started freaking out when she saw Kakashi."

"She did, but why?"

"Again, I don't know. We've been trying to calm her down for the past five minutes. She was fine when Kakashi left to tell the Hokage the good news, but then she started freaking out again when the doctor tried to examine her."

Sakura looked in awe as the doctor forcibly injected Emiri with a sedative, causing an almost instant calming reaction from Emiri.

"There, that should calm her down long enough for me to do my job." he stated as his patent's eyes became droopy and dazed-out.

Two more weeks had passed and Emiri's wounds were but a distant memory. However, for some unknown reason, she wouldn't talk at all, flinched whenever someone would try to touch her, and still freaked out whenever Kakashi came to visit. She was perfectly fine whenever anyone else visited, as long as they didn't touch her much.

This, of course, left the Scarecrow feeling sadder then he'd ever felt before. As such he'd spent all of his free time training, so that next time he'd see Nobuo he'd be sure to kill him. He was certain to make him pay for what he'd done to Emiri, to make him beg for death as an ending to the suffering Kakashi would inflict upon him.

"They've said a psychiatrist has been by several times to check on her, but she still won't talk." Chii told Kakashi as he gazed out his window. "Whatever Nobuo did to her there, it's scarred her very deep. So tomorrow some kind of expert is supposed to come to the village to attempt a rare kind type of mind-link jutsu on her."

"Mind link jutsu? But that's the kind of attack Nobuo used on Emiri to make her this way, isn't it?" Sakura asked. (She'd come to see how he was doing.) "Won't that be a little dangerous?"

Chii nodded. "It could be, yes. But the doctors say that it might be the only way to find out what happened. Since Emiri won't talk to anybody this mind-link will allow the doctor to view her memories of what happened to her while in Anei. If she were to try and fight back while he was doing so Em-chan could be hurt, but since they're gunna use a sedative the doctors believe everything should go fine."

"And if it works, if he can actually do it, what will happen then?"

"Well if all goes according to plan then they should be able to treat Emiri and help her move on."

"But what if something happens? What if something goes wrong? This won't kill her, will it?" Sakura asked, quite worried.

"We'll just have to believe that it'll work and everything will be okay." Kakashi finally spoke, turning around with a smile plastered under his mask.

Chii and Sakura smiled and nodded in almost perfect unison.

"Kakashi is right, all we can do is put our trust in the doctor and hope for the best." Chii stated.

Sakura beamed brightly. "Yes, Em-chan was strong enough to make it this far, so she's sure to make it all the way!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, even though it's a bit of a cliffhanger? Please R/R and I'll be sure to post more ASAP.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Memories, Because of You**

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it. The first week back to college has come and gone, and it seems as though I might not have as hard a time-or as much homework-as I feared I might. But it is only the first week, so who knows what might happen. You know?

I have two classes with my husband, Art History and Speech. Both of us get nervous when talking in front of others, so it's a good thing we'll both be able to be there for each-other whenever the other has a report they have to present to the class (in Speech). And since he's a History major, and I'm an Art major, we decided that we'd take Art History together. (YSU dictates that all students must take 1-2 Art, History, etc. classes.)

I'll tell you what though; it's a good thing we both remembered to get loans and stuff-because college books cost a SHIT-LOAD of money! And thank God that my dad use to work there (he's retired now), because of him we get a partial discount on all our books at the campus bookstore. Still, I'm not looking forward to having to pay back all that loan money when we graduate.

(_SIGH.)_ Oh well…enough with my problems, on with the story!

* * *

"Is he here yet?" Sakura panted, slowing down as she reached the hospital.

Chii nodded and smiled. "Yes, he just got here."

"Oh, that's good. I wonder if everything will go okay?"

"If this guy is as good as everybody has made him out to be, then there's no problem."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "Where's Kakashi-sensei? I thought he'd be here."

"He was." Chii stated. "He's the one who brought the med-nin here."

"He did?"

"Yep, he volunteered to do so himself." Chii nodded. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No, Kakashi-sensei doesn't tell us much of anything unless he has to." sighed Sakura. "So is he in there now?"

"Nope."

"Then where is he now?"

"Who knows." Chii shrugged. "He just up and left without a word as soon as the med-nin started the jutsu, so your guess is as good as mine."

Meanwhile, at the memorial sight, a lone scarecrow stood and glared solemnly at the stone before him.

'_I've lost everyone else who has ever meant anything to me.'_ he sighed heavily. _'Obito, Rin…Father, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. If I could I would give my life to make everything better, to have you all back. I failed you all, and for that I'm eternally sorry.'_

Gazing at the names of those lost to him, the Jounin took in a deep breath of air as the wind blew through his silver/grey (whatever) locks.

_I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but please, watch over her and make sure everything goes okay?'_ Kakashi prayed, a single tear rolling down his face as he glanced into the sky.

**Back at the hospital…**

Emiri stood in the middle of a void, naked and cold. Fear filled her entire being as she stared into the darkness.

_**CLICK! CLACK! CLICK! CLACK!**_

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end while goosebumps covered the entirety of her skin.

_**CLICK! CLACK! CLICK! CLACK!**_

She stood there, paralyzed in fear as the footsteps grew closer and closer.

"W-who…?" she whispered.

"You're such a fool, you know that?" came a voice from all around.

Emiri spun around to find the source of the voice. _'Where…who…?'_

"To think that a foul creature such as yourself has been allowed to survive for so long is truly remarkable. Why it was that nobody saw fit to rid this world of you yet I know not, but rest assured your presence shall not taint this world for much longer."

Out of nowhere Emiri found herself being pinned to ground by a dark and luminous shadow.

"Did you honestly think that I could ever love a wretched creature such as you?" the voice spat.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

The voice laughed manically. "Do honestly not remember me? You're even more idiotic then I thought!" the voice sneered as he lowered his face towards her.

"K-Ka-Kakashi?"

"You sound surprised." he smirked. "You didn't honestly think that I had feelings for you, that I cared?"

Emiri bit her lower lip and fought back against the tears that started to form.

Kakashi smiled evilly. "Awe…you did, didn't you?" he mocked in fake sympathy.

_**SMACK!**_

"Pathetic!" Kakashi scolded as he slapped Emiri upside her face.

'_Why? Why is Kakashi doing this to me? I thought we were…no, I'd hoped we were…'_ Emiri thought, trying her hardest to fight back the tears that now streamed down her face. _'At the very least I'm a mission to him, someone he HAS TO protect. But then why would he…why would Kakashi…?'_

_**CRASH! CRACK!**_

Emiri felt her body crack as she was thrown into a wall.

"Why would I want to be with such an ugly, fat, stupid, and pathetic loser like you?" Kakashi spat as he stood over her hunched body.

"But I thought…I thought that the Hokage told you to…"

Kakashi chuckled evilly. "You thought? Well, I guess there's a first time for everything!"

Emiri glared up at the Jounin, eyes blurry and full of sorrow and confusion.

"I thought you were supposed to protect me? That's your mission, isn't it?"

"My mission?" Kakashi asked, pulling Emiri up by her hair. "A lowly wretch such as yourself dares to tell me what my mission is? My mission is none of your business!"

"But…I thought…"

"You thought WRONG!" he yelled, slamming her to the floor and digging his left foot into her back.

Emiri screamed out in pain as Kakashi dug his heavy boots into her spine, her nose and right eyebrow bleeding profusely from the sudden impact with the ground.

"There was more, of course." the doctor stated as he glanced at Emiri's slumbering form in her bed.

"Please, I don't think I wish to hear any more." Chii stated as the doctor gave his report to the Hokage outside Emiri's hospital room.

The doctor looked at Sarutobi, who nodded in agreement with what Chii had said.

"Please, get to the point." the Hokage instructed.

"Gory details aside," the doctor continued, "it would seem as though Nobuo projected the image of Kakashi into Emiri's mind as he proceeded to belittle and harm her. Now wither he did it once, or even several times, I don't quite know, but that isn't the worst of it. As it is, everything I've learned I shall provide you with in my report. For now, however, I should get some rest as the jutsu took a lot out of me."

"But isn't there anything else you can do?" Chii questioned.

The med-nin shook his head. "I'm sorry but I only have the ability to read one's thoughts, I cannot manipulate or implant any thoughts into another. To do so requires not only a lot of hard work and talent, but a very rare type of kekkei-genkai which I'm afraid I don't posses."

"So then, there's nothing left you can do?" the Hokage asked.

"Not without risking even more permanent mental and emotional scarring. If however, you so decided, I shall do my best to seal the memories of her experiences as best I can. It would be risky, and there's no guarantee, but I'm afraid it's the only option I can give you."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "Thank you, I look forward to reading your report."

The doctor nodded before leaving for the hotel (where he was staying).

"Forgive me for asking, Sir, but what are we going to do about Em-chan's condition now?"

"Well, Chii, I believe that the best person to answer that question would be Kakashi."

Chii looked at the Hokage in confusion. "True, Kakashi cares for Em-chan a great deal, but you are the Sandaime. Shouldn't it be you who decides our next step?"

"I'm the leader of this village, yes, but the mere fact that I'm Hokage doesn't mean that I alone have the power or the right to decide the fate of another. As Hokage it is my duty to protect this village-my family-with my life, and that encludes Emiri. But I find that in cases such as this it is usually best that the loved ones of the individual in question are best suited to decide, not I."

"But Emiri has no family here, Sir."

Sarutobi smiled and shook his head. "I'm surprised at you Chii, as a jounin I would think that you would know better then that."

"Sir?"

"Just because one does not share blood with another doesn't mean they're not family, a bond of blood simply means they're related. What truly makes a family is the close bonds and relationships one shares with others. To care for the life of another and to be willing to risk anything for them, that is the essance of 'family,' that is what makes the entire village one big family itself. And who else do you know of in this village that cares as much for her as Kakashi does?"

Chii smiled and nodded in understanding of The Professor.

(**A/N:** For those who don't know, the third hokage was also called The Professor due to his vast knowledge of jutsu, reportedly knowing all the jutsu within Konoha.)

"Should I go find our Scarecrow then?"

"Yes, I believe that the sooner he's informed of the situation at hand, the better."

Bowing in respect, Chii disappeared in a cloud of smoke, off to find Kakashi.

'_I wonder how he'll react, what his choice will be?'_ she pondered.

Back at the hospital, the Hokage was ingrossed in some deep thoughts of his own.

'_What truely happened to you there?...Did they learn what they wanted?...What is he planning?'_

* * *

**A/N:** How'd everybody like it? I hope this chapter answers any and all questions you guys might've had. If not, feel free to ask and I'll be sure to answer your questons as best as I possably can (without giving away anything I might add to the story later on).

Before I go I'd like to make a quick note of telling you all about an anime I currently bought, _Green Green_. I bought the box set, all 12 eppisodes, for $20 at Best Buy. It's a great show, but the ending is sad as hell-I cried for like twenty minutes in my husband's arms when I finished it all. All 12 eppisodes, six full hours streight, in one day-it was just THAT good! (I was also kinda bored with nothing much fun to do.)

Anywho, please remember to R/R as always! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 46: Pervy Sage's Idea, Mission of Love**

* * *

**A/N:** Another week, another chapter of my fic. (Insert big, dorky smile here.)

Boy, is this thing getting long or what? LOL. I'm not complaining, mind you. I thoroughly enjoy writing this, as much as I hope you all enjoy reading it. Maybe if I'm lucky this will be the longest fic to-date on the site? Thought I'm not certain if that'd be construed as a good or bad thing…Oh well.

I feel it only fair to warn you all that there is a bit of lemon-ess in this chapter. It's not one-hundred percent graphic, but it is quite suggestive none the less. I hope it doesn't offend anybody, and I'd like to hear what you all think about it.

* * *

It'd now been two months since the doctor had sealed away Emiri's memories of her time in Anei and things were back to normal…for the most part.

"She still having those nightmares?" Sakura asked, worried.

Chii nodded in confirmation. "And what's worse that she's still acting awkward around Kakashi. I knew the doctor said there'd be a possibility of side-effects, but I didn't expect anything like this."

Sakura sighed. "He does his best not to show it, but I can tell it's hurting Kakashi-sensei. Just the other day I caught him casting forlorn glances at Em-chan while she was walking of work. It was really heart-wrenching, you know? I just wish there's something we could do to make everything okay."

"Maybe there is." Jiraiya stated, popping up suddenly behind Sakura.

"ACK! Where'd YOU come from?" she cried, clutching her chest in shock.

The Sanin chuckled merrily while taking a seat next to Chii at the ramen stand. "Sorry for scaring you, but I couldn't help but over-hear your conversation."

"You mean you were eavesdropping." Chii huffed.

"Ha-ha, you noticed that, did you? In any case, I think I might have a solution to your guys' problem. That is, if you're interested in what I have to say?"

"And why should we trust a perverted, porn writing, old man like you?" Sakura questioned.

'_I take it Naruto has been talking about me.'_ Jiraiya sighed, a visible vein throbbing out of his forehead.

"Well, if you two aren't interested…" Jiraiya stated, his voice in a sing-song tone as he got up to leave.

Chii sighed at what she was about to do. "Wait…"

"Chii-san, you're not honestly going to listen to this man, are you?" Sakura pleaded.

"It couldn't hurt to just listen to what he has to say, Sakura."

Jiraiya beamed brightly as he retook his seat next to Chii. "That's my girl!" he exclaimed, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"So…tell us your plan already, Master Jiraiya." Chii stated, grabbing his arm and twisting it backwards until it made a loud cracking/popping sound.

"I won what now?" Emiri asked, placing a stack of dirty dishes into the sink.

"A two week, all expenses paid, dream vacation to the Hot Springs Village Resort and Day Spa. It's only one of the most expensive and illustrious hotels around, they even have a two-year waiting period just to get on the list!" Chii squealed.

"Wow, sounds fun." Emiri stated, placing another dish into the drying rack. "You sure _**I'M**_ the one who won? I mean, I've never won anything before really. And to tell the truth, I can't even remember entering such a contest."

"It's a random drawing, it happens every year. Everyone in Konoha was qualified, and since you live here, that includes you too. And before you say anything, I've already talked it over with Taku, and he thinks it's a good idea."

"He does?"

"Yup." Chii nodded. "He says that you've been working so hard that you've earned yourself a break for a while. He even said he'd make it a paid vacation if you agreed to bring him back a bottle of their famous bath salts."

"But, I won't have anybody to go with." Emiri sighed. "It'd get so lonely staying by myself with no friends around to hang with."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Chii smirked. "You'll have a great time, trust me! Who knows, you might even meet someone!"

"Me, meet someone?" Emiri burst out laughing. "Sure…!"

"Hey, it could happen!" Chii pouted.

Emiri shook her head. "Please, I'd be lucky if a guy even considered me a good acquaintance, there's no way one would ever want to date me!"

"What about Kakashi?"

"What about him?"

"Oh, I don't know…Just call it woman's intuition."

"Call it what you want, but there's no way in Hell he'd ever date me. Besides, I don't know why, but he kinda scares me."

"Why's that?" asked Chii. "After all, he's been nothing but kind to you. You, on the other hand, have been quite stand-offish with him ever since you got released from the hospital."

Emiri shrugged, drying off her hands on her apron. "I don't really know why. It's this feeling I get about him, like there's something not right with him. It's like…It's like there's something that happened between us, but I can't remember what."

**A few hours earlier…**

Kakashi was training in the woods when suddenly he felt a familiar presence.

"What is it that you want with me, Cho?" he sighed frustratedly.

"Nothing much, just thought I might be able to help you relieve some of that tension you've got." Cho stated, eyeing the Scarecrow's groin.

"Thanks, but I don't think so."

"Why not, don't you remember all of the good times we've shared?" she smiled seductively, trailing her hands lightly over his torso. "All of those long, hot, steamy nights we spent entwined together?"

"That was then, this now." Kakashi stated, pulling her hands off him.

"You can't honestly tell me that after all that, after all we've meant to each other, that you're not the slightest bit attracted to me now. Did I mean nothing to you?" Cho pouted, removing the kimono she was wearing with one fowl swipe of her obi.

Kakashi was at a loss for words as he stared at the naked woman in front of him.

"It's been SO LONG since you've known the touch of woman, let me…remind you."

The Jounin watched in awe as Cho knelt down and started to pull down his pants, right there in the forest.

Should he stop her? He was in love with Emiri after all, not Cho. Still…the woman was right. It'd been so long since he'd 'slept' with a woman, and his hands were starting to callus from all of his attempts to relieve his own built-up sexual tension. He might be a shinobi, but he was still human after all. He still yearned for the lustful pleasure that one could only get from 'being' with another.

'_This isn't right.'_ he thought. '_I should be with Emiri, SHE should be the one to do this-not Cho.'_

He could feel the guilt well up inside him as he got harder, trying his best to deny how good she was making him feel. And yet…It wasn't necessarily HIS fault, was it? Emiri was the one avoiding him, not the other way around. And it wasn't as if they were actually going out, no matter how much he wished they were. So then…maybe it would be okay to let go, to give in to his feelings and live in the moment once again, if just for this once?

**Several hours later…**

"Oh, Emiri!" Kakashi moaned, his voice husky as he came inside of Cho.

Yet again, the worst possible thing for a man to do-Call out another woman's name while making love.

"That's it, I've had it!" Cho screeched, pulling herself up and grabbing her garments. "I make sweet, passionate love to you for four and a half hours and what do you do? You moan HER name-AGAIN!"

Kakashi watched as she stomped off towards town, going on about this and that.

"Even when you're with another woman, she's still all you can think about. I hate to say, but I'm afraid you've got it-BAD!" Jiraiya smiled, jumping down beside the naked Scarecrow.

"Enjoy your little peep-show?" Kakashi asked, standing up and pulling on his boxers.

"Why yes actually, I did."

"There any reason you decided to show yourself?"

"Oh, not really…I just wanted to give you this, is all." The Sanin smiled, handing Kakashi a small white envelope.

"What's this?"

"Well, you see…I was supposed to stay in this hotel and all, but it seems something came up and now I can't go. The reservations are non-refundable, and since you've been kinda down lately, I thought you'd be the best person to give them to."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kakashi stated, handing the envelope back.

"Why not?" Jiraiya inquired. "The Kakashi Hatake I know would never give up the chance to mingle with tons of hot, sexy women at a hot springs resort."

Kakashi shrugged as he pulled on his mask. "Not interested."

"What if I were to tell you that the Hokage himself has ordered you to go?"

"I'd say you were lying."

"Well it's true. The old man has noticed how upset you've been lately and he thinks you should go. Even said he'd make it a direct order if he had to, got the paper work to prove it." Jiraiya smiled, handing Kakashi back the envelope and a scroll confirming that everything he just said was true.

"I guess I have no choice but to go, in that case." Kakashi sighed heavily. "Make sure Em-chan's okay while I'm gone, will you?"

"Don't worry," Jiraiya smirked, "Em-chan will be just fine."

* * *

**A/N:** Most people may be able to tell where I'm going here, and that's not necessarily a bad thing. And I hope I wasn't too graphic for anybody in this chapter? If so, tell me. If enough people complain I just might change it. But I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter none the less?

As always, please R/R?

* * *

**Chapter 47: Breaking the Habit**

* * *

**A/N:** I made some changes to the first few chapters, as I've recently received some advice on how to improve my fic. Fear not though because the changes are really minor-combining the first few chapters and editing text in chapter three (and possibly four?) None of the actual story/plot changed much, though I did add a paragraph as to why Kakashi would be saying the things he did in the third chapter. (I hope the reason I added for such is good enough for everybody.)

For those who were, shall we say, upset with Kakashi's actions in the last chapter, I hope that this next chapter makes everything better/right with you. I'm sorry if I offended anybody, but in my mind- even if it may go against the cannon somewhat-Kakashi is just as flawed as everyone else is, and sometimes makes mistakes he's not happy about. (As we'll see in this chapter.)

You've all gotta bear in mind that until Emiri came along Kakashi was more or less a playboy bachelor. (But not in BAD way, more of a...Bruce Wayne kind of way...so to speak.) He's never truly been in love before and thus doesn't know how to act accordingly most of the time. And since Emiri WAS avoiding him like the plague-with good enough reason though-Kakashi was feeling a bit downtrodden and therefore had a moment of weakness. Not that I'm saying what he did was right in ANY way, only trying to give some insight as to why he did what he did.

I'd also like to note that I'm trying a slightly new format in trying to make longer paragraphs. It's kinda weird to me doing this, but if it makes things more expert looking then it might be worth it. In any case, please tell me wither you prefure this format or my regular one. Whichever one is most popular is gunna be the one I'll most likely stick with.

One more thing, I've just recently began thinking about making this fic into a manga. Not anytime in the immediate future, but sometime in the next 5-10 years. (Gotta finish collage and pay back those loans first!) Anywho, I was wondering what you guys would think about that idea. Would anybody want to actually buy it? Would you guys buy it?

I'd of course dedicate the book to all of you, and-if I'm able to-I'd like to send a discount card or even free copy of the manga) to all those who've added this story to either their fave stories or alert lists. But like I said, I'd like to hear what everybody thinks about this idea first. After all, why take all the time actually making your own manga if nobody is ever gunna read it?

With that said, on with the next chapter…!

* * *

"Thanks again!" Emiri waved goodbye to the man, hopping out of the back of the cart she rode in to get to the village.

"Sure thing, have a nice day miss!" the old man replied, already halfway down the road by now.

The hotel was really quite amazing looking from the outside. It was probably about 5-6 stories high, and took up almost an entire (inner city) block. To tell the truth it looked an awful lot like a temple out of _Final Fantasy X_ or _X-2_ then anything she'd seen so far in this world.

'_Well, this place certainly looks nice enough.'_ Emiri thought, eyeing-up the hotel. _'Maybe if I'm lucky I'll actually get to meet a new friend here?' _Walking into the hotel, Emiri strolled over to what she assumed was the check-in desk. "Excuse me, I believe I have a reservation?" she stated to the man behind the counter, handing him her information booklet Chii gave her.

"Ahh, yes." the man stated, winking.

'_What was THAT for?'_ she wondered while the clerk went to retrieve the key.

"Room number 615, Momiji will see to your things."

Grabbing the key from the man, Emiri waited for the bellhop to take her bags before walking up the six flights to her room. When she opened the door Emiri couldn't believe her eyes. (**A/N:** The room looks like the _Naruto_ equivalent of the hotel room from _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York_.) "Wow, this place is huge!" she exclaimed, running over towards the balcony. "I bet you could fit at least 50 people in here!" The bellhop smiled as he set down her bags next to the dresser.

"I'm glad to see you approve."

"Approve? I wish I could live here!" Emiri beamed as she went to check out the bathroom. "Holy shit! This bathroom is almost as big as the apartment I share with Chii! And would you look at the décor! Is this real marble in here?"

"Yes 'Mam, it sure is. If you'll be needing anything don't hesitate to ask."

"How about twenty or so people to help fill this room with me?" she joked.

The bellhop just laughed as Emiri plopped herself in the bed. "Good day, Miss."

"Great day, actually-thanks!" she smiled as the man exited the room. '_Well, if nothing else, at least I'll be getting a good nights sleep!'_ she thought, laying on the soft, cloud-like bed. _'What is this, a California King sized?'_ she thought, looking for the tag. Finding no tag to speak of, Emiri lost interest and decided to take a cool, refreshing shower instead. _'After all, it's much too hot out now to go to the hot springs….That and I don't want anybody turning into stone at the sight of me in my bathing suit.'_

Meanwhile, Kakashi was just checking in to the same resort.

"Yo."

"Yes Sir, how may I help you?" the clerk asked.

Handing the man the white envelope, Kakashi waited for his room key.

"Here you go Sir, room 615. Your companion just arrived half an hour ago."

'_My companion?'_ he thought. _'I guess Jiraiya forgot to tell me hired a hooker. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ask to her leave, seeing as Jiraiya isn't going to be here, and I'm in no mood for company tonight.' _"Thanks." the Scarecrow nodded, disappearing with his bags before Momiji could grab them. What Kakashi found awaiting him in his room was the last thing he'd ever suspected to find, but secretly wished he would. There, lying asleep on the bed, in nothing but a towel-that was currently coming un-tucked as she rolled over-was the woman who filled him with such want and desire.

'_Could I be dreaming?'_ he wondered, dropping his bag and approaching the bed ever so slowly. What in the blazes was Emiri doing here? And for that matter, why was she practically naked? '_If this is a dream, I never wish to wake-up.'_ he thought, eyeing-up Emiri's back-side as she rolled over again, the towel finally giving loose to revile her bare flesh. Inside, Kakashi was at war with himself. His now throbbing member ached to be inside of her, while his heart told him it would be wrong to do so. It was everything he could do, to resist the urge of just taking her right then and there. But…what exactly was he to do? Mind blank, he decided on the first thing rational that came to mind.

'_Maybe, I should just wake her up?' _Kneeling down, Kakashi went to place his hand on her shoulder, only to accidentally place it on her other (_**A-HEM!)**_ side when she once again rolled over. (**A/N**: She's having a nightmare.) Without thinking, Kakashi instinctively started to gently massage the soft lump under his hand. '_No! I can't be doing this, not like this!'_ he grimaced to himself. Just as he was about to let go, he herd a small gasping moan escaped Emiri's lips. Talk about torture, this was just too much to handle! Any more stimulus and Kakashi was certain he'd go off the deep end!

Without warning, the scene between Cho and himself flashed before Kakashi's eyes.

'_No, I…I don't deserve her.'_ he thought, guilt-ridden. _'Not after what I did…after what I let happen.' _the Scarecrow sighed as he removed his hand. Sliding his back against the wall behind him, Kakashi mentally chided himself for being so weak. Why did he do that? Why did he allow himself to sleep with Cho when Emiri was the one he actually loved? Did he truly have such little control over his libido? '_If I were any kind of man I would've never let that happen.' _Kakashi growled to himself, banging the back of his head up-side the wall.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Emiri questioned, groggily awakening from her slumber.

"I was just wondering that myself."

"What?"

"I mean…It would appear we're meant to be roommates again."

Emiri blinked, slightly confused as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Ahh…what now?"

"Well…" Kakashi sighed, "From what I can tell, you and I have been tricked into spending the next two weeks together, here-in the same room."

"Oh…" (Insert sudden realization of what was said.) "OH! Wait…What do you mean, 'you and I have been tricked'?"

The Jounin shrugged as he stood up in his spot. "I meant what I said. But don't worry, I was just leaving, so…"

"Where to?"

"Back home." Kakashi stated, grabbing for his bag,

Shifting her eyes to the side while she thought it over, Emiri decided on her next course of action. "Wait…I mean, we're both adults, right? There's no reason we both couldn't stay." she smiled uneasily, getting up and placing her hand on the shinobi's shoulder. '_He still freaks me out for some reason, but Chii was right-Kakashi HAS been nothing but nice to me. So…I guess I could try to be nice to him. Maybe we'll even get to be friends?' _Just then, Emiri noticed the look Kakashi was giving her. _'...Uh…wait. Why is he staring at me like that?'_

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my…HOLY SHIT!" Emiri freaked as she made a beeline for the bathroom, slamming the door behind herself. "Why the hell didn't you tell me I was naked?" she yelled.

"…"

"WTF? I know you're out there!"

"Sorry, what was that again?" Kakashi asked, shaking himself out of his daze.

"Ugh, never mind. Could you just do me a favor and hand me some clothes please?"

"Uhh…sure thing." he replied, randomly picking up one of Emiri's suitcases.

'_I can't believe I'm actually touching her clothes!'_ the Jounin practically drooled, blushing as he picked out a pair of underwear, a bra, and an outfit for her to wear. As he handed her the clothing through the door, Kakashi wondered why he cared so much about being able to touch her clothes. It wasn't as if he'd never touched women's clothes before, or an actual woman for that matter. But there was just something about this girl that made him feel like a love-sick teenager all over again.

'_Why on Earth would Kakashi stair at me like that? Granted I WAS naked, but it's still me we're talking about-I'm ugly as heck. So then, why didn't he laugh, barf, or make some crude comment or joke? Was it THAT devastating to see me nude? I know I'm not attractive, but come on!'_

"So, uhh…why didn't you say something?" Emiri asked, emerging from the bathroom-now full clothed.

"About what?"

"You know, about me being all in the buff and what not. I'm honestly not THAT repulsive that you were unable to speak, am I?"

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"I know I'm not attractive and what not, and I like to joke about how I turn people into stone, but…well…I'd like to think I'm not all that nauseating to look at."

"Nauseating? Is that what you think?"

Emiri nodded. "Well, yeah."

Kakashi shook his head as he surprised Emiri by taking her into his arms, hugging her. "Em-chan, you are FAR from being ugly. In fact, you're the most beautiful person I know."

"Maybe my personality…" Emiri blushed.

"No, not just that, you're also physically attractive as well."

"Thanks, but you don't have to lie to make me feel better. It's okay, I've learned to live with the fact that I'm ugly and meant to live alone and unloved. So you see, you really don't have to-"

Placing a finger over her mouth, Kakashi removed both his headband and mask. "Look at me, Em-chan." he said, grabbing her chin and turning her face so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "I don't what's happened to you to make you feel that way, but this is the truth-You are the most beautiful, wonderful, kind, caring, and amazing person in the whole world. So whatever has happened to you in your past, whatever anybody else has told you, forget it-all of it. You're the best person I've ever met and nothing anyone says or does is going to change that fact."

"Ka-Kakashi…" Emiri stuttered, suddenly feeling weak at the knees gazing into the jounin's face.

Without warning, Kakashi lowered his face until their lips met. Suddenly nauseous and dizzy, Emiri almost fell, her knees were so weak. Luckily Kakashi was able to see it coming and tightened his grasp around her waist to support her. Once again guilt filled Kakashi as another memory of his time with Cho filled his head. Pulling back and breaking the kiss, Kakashi sighed as he walked Emiri over to the bed and sat her down.

"I…I can't do this." he stated. "Not until I've made everything better, assuming I can that is."

Emiri stared at him in daze and shock. "W-wha…What?" she stuttered.

"Um…I'll tell you about it later. Right now I have a few errands to run." Kakashi stated, pull his mask and headband back on. "Later."

* * *

**A/N:** I sincerely hope this chapter was up to par for everybody. Did I offend anybody by having Kakashi do what he did? I thought it'd be funny-especially once I incorporate it into manga form. I did my best to keep Kakashi in-character and what not, but if anybody has any constructive criticism I'd be glad to hear it.

Oh, and I was wondering if anybody thought I should add more detail, that I make some characters a little OOC, or that I gave away too much of Emiri's character upfront (in the first few chapters) instead of gradually reveling it? I've tried my best to not make any of those mistakes, but if I have I'd appreciate it if you guys told me so and informed me on how I could change that and make it better.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Important Notice**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I've decided to make a few changes on my _Two Worlds, One L_o_ve_ fic. That said, I've decided it would be much easier for me to repost it as a whole new story on it's own, since the changes are enough that they'd possably have negative effects if I tried changing the chapters in the "old" version. Fear not though, for the changes won't effect the overall story/plot! Think of them as an improvement on the fic and not a completely diffrent story. (Does that make sense?)

The most major changes would be: the OC's name from Emiri Rankin to Emma Solinger, a descriptive paragraph about Emma instead of a bio, Kakashi isn't as big a flirt as before, the absence of "Kakashi's forgotten 'play date'" scene, chapter length, and Kakashi will now have been celibate for about 8-10 years from before the beginning of this fic. All other changes are mostly minor and consist of spelling/grammer mistakes and whatnot.

For those wondering why I made these changes it's because of all the feedback I've gotten on how to better the story and the minor imperfections several people had with it. And what kind of writer would I be if I ignored my readers and wasn't willing to change/learn? So please check out this new version and tell me what you think, it's titled _One Love: Two Worlds_. I know, it's uber original, right? Anywho, please inform me of you think about the changes. Is this better then the original, or should I just forget about all the changes and delete it?

I know authors aren't allowed to post notes like this and whatnot, but I have like 100+ readers and this site makes you wait 2 minutes between each PM you make. That's kinda a big, time consuming, and REALY tedious task for me to take on. And what with juggling married life with my schooling, add in some family issues of late, and I just don't have the time to do all that. I hope people understand this and that the owners/moderators of this site don't kick me off for this. I was kinda hoping that once I didn't a post a new chapter my loyal readers would look at my homepage and see if I had any notices about it-for which you would've seen the "new" story added. But since it seems that idea has so far backfired, I'm left with only this option. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope everybody understands and that the owners/moderators aren't pissed off with me right now.

Oh, and sorry for all the spelling/grammer errors.


	2. Explanations and Understandings

**A/N:** Well, it seems that most people like the change I made in the POV! So I guess I'll keep it that way. I hope everyone likes this newest chapter as much as the others. I tried my best to make it longer.

* * *

Well, needless to say, Kakashi and Naruto WEREN'T expecting THAT! 

"WTF was THAT for?" Naruto screamed as both he and Kakashi fell back in pain.

Emiri just looked at her can of mace, at awe in what she actually did. She'd never actually thought she'd have to use the can.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke were in total shock. What did this strange girl do to their master?

"Hey you!" Sakura screamed at Emiri.

Emiri looked at the girl in shock.

"Yeah, you! Who do you think you are, doing that to Kakashi-sensei?"

"Uh…I-I-I uh…" Emiri studded.

"Don't just sit there gawking, idiot, answer me!" Sakura bellowed.

"All right Sakura," Kakashi interrupted as he rubbed his sore eye, "that's enough."

Naruto stared at the blurred form of his sensei in shock. "B-but Sensei, that girl j-"

"I said that was enough, Naruto." The tall jounin interjected. "It's obvious that this girl is scared, so what she did was presumably out of survival instinct."

"But what the heck?" Naruto shouted. "What reason does she have to be scared? We were only trying to help!"

"Y-you were trying to h-help?" Emiri gawked.

"Of coarse we were, what else did you think we were doing?" Sakura shouted.

"Mug me, for starters." Emiri answered bashfully.

"Mug you? Do we look like thieves to you?" Naruto shouted as he stomped angrily towards the car, fist shaking.

"Uh…yes?" Emiri responded. Was that question rhetorical? _'Der! Of course you look like muggers! What kind of NORMAL people go around wearing masks?'_ she thought to herself.

Kakashi couldn't help but stifle a smile laugh at her response. Everyone noticed that and looked shockingly at him.

"I guess I kinda do look like a mugger with this mask on, huh?" Kakashi responded, a sly smirk as he rubbed the back of his head.

Emiri straightened up her back, so that she was no longer in a curled/defensive position. "Ah, kinda?" she replied, in a smart-ass kind of tone.

Again, Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at her response. "Well, I'm not. None of us are." He answered, gesturing towards his team.

Emiri raised her right eyebrow. "Then explain the mask?"

"Okay." Kakashi responded. "You explain what the heck it is you're in."

Emiri looked at him unbelievingly. "WTF does this look like?" she answered. "It's a car, dumb-ass!"

"A what?" Kakashi responded.

"What the hell is a car?" Naruto blurted.

'_Are they retarded or something? These people can't be SERIOUS!_' Emiri thought to herself. "You're shit'n me, right?" she scoffed.

"Ew, why would we do that?" Sakura replied.

Emiri sweat-dropped. These people didn't look Amish. _'Wait, even Amish people know what a car is!'_ she thought to herself.

"A car, you know, you drive it?" she responded. _'I can't believe I'm actually having to define what a car is!'_ she though sarcastically.

"Drive?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Ugh. These people were starting to annoy her.

"Yes." She said, grabbing her key (which was still in the ignition) and starting the car.

"AHHH…!" Sakura and Naruto screamed as all four of them jumped back in fear. Just then Naruto threw one of his kunai knifes, striking the hood with it.

"Holy shit! WTF was THAT for?" Emiri yelled. "Do you have any idea how much this thing set me back?"

Kakashi blinked in awe as he strode over to the car, yanking out the knife. "This car thing is really strange." he stated, his hand gently gliding over the door.

"And you're suppose to be normal?" Emiri mocked.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes actually. It's you, my friend, who isn't normal."

Emiri smiled devilishly at his comment. "Well when you're right you're right. I'm anything BUT normal."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked shocked/disbelievingly at what she said.

"Is that so?" Kakashi replied, quite intrigued.

"Yep. In fact, normal people scare me." Emiri smiled, remembering the time she saw a bumper-sticker with that ' Normal people scare me' quote on it.

Yet again this strange girl intrigued Kakashi as he laughed merrily at her statement. "May I know the name of such an abnormal...uh...beauty?" he asked cheekily. _'Hopefuly I got that right.'_ he thought, trying to remember what he read in his book.

For the past few days he'd trying to incorporate some of the smooth words the men in Jiraiya's books would say, hoping that this would help him with those girls who said he never _REALLY_ complimented them. What they said didn't really bother him, but the repetitiviness of such complaints was getting a little annoying. So, for the sake of advoiding potential arguements, he'd decided to try his best and give (more) compliments.

"Huh, me?" Emiri asked dumbfounded.

Kakashi nodded, "Who else would I be talking to?"

Okay, not only was this guy strange, but he had an impaired sense of what beauty was. At least to Emiri he did. After all, nobody had ever called her beautiful before! Freak, bitch, pervert (in reference to her sense of humor), etc., but never beautiful! If anything they said the exact opposite. Of coarse Emiri's friends and family said she was pretty, but then they were suppose to. It was all her peers from school, when she was in school, that repeatedly informed her how ugly and undesirable she was.

Truth be told, she'd never even had a boyfriend or even her first kiss! The only time Emiri could ever remember being asked out was by 'popular' boys whose idea of fun was to play cruel jokes on unpopular girls by asking them out on dates for which they didn't intend on showing for. Fortunately Emiri never believed any of them and always refused.

The result of all this was a deep self-resentment and depression. While with her friends and family Emiri was a wild and outspoken person, often the comic relief in the group, with others she wasn't. Around people she didn't know Emiri was shy, reserved, spoke only when spoken to, and hardly ever smiled. It was only around those she was close to that she was able to climb out of her self-imposed shell and open up. But those times were over for the most part. Since graduating Emiri found herself a bit more outgoing and open to voicing her opinion. She was still shy and reserved around those she didn't know, but the time it took for her to open up had surprisingly decreased. (Though it should be noted that she still took anti-depression medication.)

"Um…Emiri." she replied, answering the masked man's question.

"Emiri, huh? What a strange and yet beautiful name for such an equally stunning woman."

Okay, this man was too much! Emiri blushed furiously at his statement.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it. How was it? Like I said earlier, I tried my best to make this one longer then the previous ones. I hope everyone found it as equally entertaining as the last ones. Please R/R. 


	3. Insinuations, Off To See The Hokage!

**A/N:** Hey, I got another chapter up already! Woo-hoo, go me! LOL. Anyways, I was wondering which Hokage I should use in my fanfic? I'm still quite new to _Naruto_, and have only seen the episodes **Cartoon Network** has shown recently. The ones with the old dude (name?) as the Hokage.

I have about four issues of _Shonen Jump_, each with about two "chapters" of _Naruto_ in them, but none of which have the old or new Hokage in them. All/most of what I know about the two Hokages is from fanfics and Internet bios.

Anyways, just do me a favor and tell me which Hokage you'd like for me to use, and I'll use the one with most votes. Okay?

For links to my other fanfics, on **Quizilla**, visit my profile/homepage. I have about four other links to different sites of mine on there too. So please visit them and tell me what you think, okay?

* * *

It was then that Kakashi's students broke out of their shocked states and glared at the man. 

"Kakashi-sensei, you jerk, quit being such a pervert!" Sakura scolded.

"Yeah sensei, leave the girl alone!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi's eye twitched at the blunt insinuations his students were referring to him as. _'I really wish they'd stop calling me that!_'

"Calm down you two," he sighed, "there's a difference between being a pervert and a gentleman. I just so happened to be the latter of the two."

Sasuke scoffed at his remark. "Yeah, right."

"What was that, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Humph, nothing." Sasuke replied in his normal monotone voice.

"That's not true, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "You sa-UMF!"

Sakura jabbed her elbow into Naruto's stomach angrily.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" she scolded.

Kakashi just smiled as he shook his head, before turning back around to face Emiri.

"I think we should take you to see the Hokage." he stated.

"The what?" Emiri asked.

"The Hokage, our leader." Sakura informed her.

"Oh." Emiri remarked as Naruto started telling everyone that he was gunna become the best Hokage ever.

"Shut up, you idiot." Sasuke grunted towards Naruto.

"What was that, you asshole?" Naruto screamed.

"You'd better not be talking to your future Hokage like that!"

"I'm not." Sasuke retorted, to which Naruto got even madder.

"Just you wait; I will become the greatest Hokage ever, wait and see!"

"Now, now you two. You should spend more time training and less time arguing with your teammate." Kakashi lectured.

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto sighed.

"Humph." Sasuke grunted.

"Now as I was saying, I believe the Hokage would like to have a word with you, Miss Emiri." Kakashi announced, reaching out his hand for her to take.

Emiri looked at his outstretched hand wearily.

"What about my car?" she inquired.

"I'm sure once we get to Konoha the Hokage will send someone to fetch it."

"Umm…okay. But they'd better not damage it!" Emiri warned.

Kakashi chuckled, "No, I think you've already done a fine job of that yourself."

Emiri blushed, "Well it was an accident! Do you honestly think I would purposely try and-"

"That's not what I meant." Kakashi interjected.

"Well that's what it sounded like." Emiri grimaced.

Kakashi shook his head, "Follow me." And with that he started walking towards Konoha, followed shortly by the rest of the group.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's all for today, since I didn't know which Hokage I should use. So please write to me with your vote/opinion, and I'll post another chapter up ASAP! 


	4. Getting To Know You

Okay, not many people told me which Hokage they'd like for me to use. I got a few telling me the names of the two, and others telling me about the timeline. (How if Naruto was a Genin it would be Sarutobi. If it was after the Chuunin exams it would be Tsunade.)

Thanks, that helps me understand the anime/manga and other fanfics better. However it didn't answer my question. (Sigh.)

See, I don't have a specific time frame from the anime/manga that this fanfic is taking place in. It's not really going to follow the plot of the anime/manga. It may at points, but only by chance, and very rarely at that.

Like I said, I'm still new to the _Naruto_ universe, and therefore know VERY little about it. Also, I don't have the whole story plotted out like some authors do when writing. I basically "write with the flow" so to say. So not even I know where the story might go ultimately. The only thing I do know is that Emiri and Kakashi will get together...sooner or later.

Referring back to my question: I wanted to know who you, the readers, would prefer to be the Hokage in this fanfic. (Basically it's a popularity contest. Which Hokage do people like to read about most?)

So vote for whom you'd rather read about, Sarutobi or Tsunade. It doesn't bother me which one it is, I just have to know who I'm supposed to write about. (It would _kinda_ help. LOL.) That way I can actually get to writing the next chapter where Emiri meets the Hokage. (Today's chapter, as well as yesterday's, is/was basically a "filler".)

I hope that that clarified things for everyone. I hope to hear from everyone about who their favorite Hokage is. Well, enough's enough. On with the story!

* * *

As they made their way through the forest Emiri took notice of their strange clothes. They didn't dress like most people. In fact, they looked like they just came from some Cosplay convention. 

Another thing she noticed, was that she didn't hear any cars, or see any houses as they walked. When she crashed she could've sworn it was in a residential area, one with few trees. How then did she, and her car, end up in a forest?

Things were strange to say the least. But not wanting to upset her supposed rescuers, Emiri decided to leave her questions about where she was for later. First she'd try and find out about these people, to better determine wither they were truly as friendly as they claimed to be.

'_You never know, it could be some kind of trap. They could be luring me into a false state of security, then when I least expect it-WHAM! Trapped like a rat! Anyways, it's always better to be safe then sorry, right?'_

"So…You, umm…you never told me your names." Emiri said, as they walked towards Konoha. If these people were truly her friends, they wouldn't mind her knowing their names, right? I mean, it's only proper manners. And besides, they knew hers.

"Oh, how rude of us!" Sakura replied. "Let me introduce you! I'm Sakura." she bowed as she introduced herself.

"He's Sasuke," Sakura pointed to a boy with black hair and apparent attitude problem.

"This is Kakashi-sensei," Sakura pointed to the tall man with silver/gray hair, who was engrossed in reading some type of book.

"And _HE'S_ Naruto." Sakura pointed towards a wild looking kid with blond hair and an orange outfit. Emiri also noticed hoe Sakura spoke Naruto's name like it was poison.

"So Emiri," Naruto interjected, "what was that thing we found you in? It looked like some kind of steel house on wheels!"

Well, Naruto was _kinda_ right. That wouldn't be how she would describe it, but that _would _be one way to put it, assuming one didn't know what a car was. And these people, especially Naruto, obviously didn't.

"You idiot, didn't you pay attention to what she said earlier?" Sakura scolded Naruto. He just looked back at her dumbfounded. Sighing, Sakura replied "Emiri-chan told us that was a car. Jeeze Naruto, if it doesn't involve ramen you don't pay attention, do you?"

Kakashi chuckled at his students as he turned to the next page of his_ Icha Icha Paradaisu. _Emiri had noticed that he seemed awfully engrossed in that book, and wondered what it was about. _'It must be awfully good. I wonder what kind of book it is?'_

"So Kakashi, what you reading?" Emiri asked.

"This?" Kakashi asked, peering over the top of his book at her.

"No, the other book in your hand!" Emiri retorted. (**A/N:** Like I said before, she's very sarcastic! LOL.)

Kakashi chuckled at her response. "It's ca-"

"Oh, I don't think you wanna read THAT book!" Sakura interjected.

"Why not?" Emiri asked, intrigued at what could possibly be in the book that Sakura didn't want her to see.

"Because, it's an adult graphic novel." Sakura explained, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

Emiri cocked an eyebrow. _'Adult graphic novel?'_ "You mean hentai?"

Sakura nodded, blushing. "Very," she murmured.

"It's called _Icha Icha Paradaisu_, wanna look?" Kakashi interrupted, holding out the manga for Emiri to look.

"Nah, don't wanna get my hands all sticky." Emiri joked. (**A/N:** Told you she had a perverted sense of humor! LMFAO!)

At this Kakashi laughed full-heartedly, obviously enjoying this girl's sense of humor. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura looked at Emiri in shock. Had she just said that? Poor Naruto however, didn't get what was being implied.

"Great," mumbled Sasuke, "looks like we have another pervert to worry about now."

"Pervert, am I?" Emiri asked jokingly. "Well I guess my sense of humor does tend to lean towards more adult and other crude jokes." Emily smiled bashfully as she said this, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment doing so.

"Really?" inquired Kakashi. "Then maybe you'd like to see this book after all?"

"Nah…Jokes are one thing, porn is a TOTALLY different story." Emiri informed him.

Kakashi shrugged as he returned back to reading his book. "Suit yourself."

A few minutes later the group emerged from the forest and Emiri noticed a rather large village/town that they were supposedly heading towards. And around the village, she noticed, was a rather big wall. It almost looked like an old medieval town, only Japanese.

"Wow, talk about surreal!" Emiri mused to herself, more then to anyone else.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, noticing her expression.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't think small towns like this existed anymore. Well, at least not many, that is." she explained.

"What do you mean by 'small towns like this'?" Naruto inquired. Everyone else also seemed interested in Emiri's answer, as they all looked intensively at her.

"Not to say it isn't a VERY lovely town!" Emiri smiled nervously, hoping she didn't accidentally insult them. "It's just that it's not everyday you see old fashioned towns like this. It's actually quite cute, to tell the truth. Homey even!"

* * *

Well as requested, I tried a new paragraph format (or whatever you wanna call it) with today's chapter. Meaning, every time someone new/else started talking I started a new paragraph. I'm not use to writing that way, it's kinda weird to me. But if it helps (which I hope it did), I'll stick with it. 

And I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. Though I may be a writer, I'm not an English major. (Art is more my forte.) I always run my writing through Spell Check before I post, but even Spell Check isn't 100 percent "Fool Proof".

In the end I'm not perfect. (Far from it!) I just simply try my best, and that's all one can expect. I hope you guys understand, and deal with my quarks, faults, and mistakes as best you can. If something I do does bother you however, please feel free to write to me and I'll try my best to accommodate you. Okay?

Oh, and don't forget to vote for which Hokage you want!


	5. Meeting the Hokage

Sorry it's taken me so long to post this one, but I've been having Internet problems lately. (Mutters obscenities about AOL.)

Anyways, it seems that more people prefer Sarutobi (AKA-"the old dude") as Hokage, as opposed Tsunade (the girl). So he's gunna be the Hokage in this fanfic, okay? I'm sorry to all those who voted for Tsunade, but majority rules here.

Today I'm introducing a new character, Suichii. (Named after the _YYH_ character.) Suichii is gunna be the Hokage's assistant and most trusted advisor. (Kinda like Jafar in _Aladdin_, but not evil.) Since I didn't know the name of Sarutobi's actual assistant, or even if he has one for that matter, I decided to make one up for him!

I hope Suichii is a believable, and good enough character for you all. If you have any suggestions about him I'd be more then open to hear about them. Also, if Sarutobi actually DOES have an assistant, and you know about them, please tell me ASAP. Then I'll be able to incorporate them into the story.

Also, if anyone would like to suggest their favorite SUV, that Emiri could have, feel free to suggest that too. I know squat about cars, and could use some general info about them to incorporate into the story.

Like-If the car was off, would the built-in lighter still work/burn? And how long would a battery last, if the car was kept running (for the heat) while Emiri slept at night, until it would need re-charging? Stuff like that.

(**FYI-**I decided to give Emiri an SUV because I figured it would be the best fit as a make-shift house. Also, should she need to drive anywhere, like in the woods, etc., it would probably handle better then a normal car.)

* * *

**About half an hour later, In the Hokage's office…**

"And you have no recollection of how you got here?" the Hokage (Sarutobi) asked, still weary of the bizarre predicament Emiri had presented.

Emiri shook her head. "No. And if I did, do you honestly think I'd still be here? No offence, I mean…You guys have been nice to me and all, but my family must be wondering what happened to me and-"

"We understand." Sarutobi interrupted Emiri. "However, since we have no idea of how you got here, we also have no idea as to how to get you home."

Emiri sighed. _'Great, I guess I'm gunna be stuck in this place, with theses people, for a while. Just my luck. It figures something like this would happen to me, weird things always happen to me.'_

"So then, since Emiri won't be going home anytime soon, where will she live?" the Hokage's assistant (and most trusted advisor), Suichii, asked.

He had a valid question. Where would Emiri stay? The Hokage couldn't just let her sleep outside; she was their guest after all. But then, who would take in such a strange girl?

Sarutobi looked at Emiri, contemplating what he should do with her. _'Where could this strange girl have come from? And how did she get here?'_ he wondered. _'And also, why is she here, now? Is there some reason for her sudden appearance?'_

Feeling a little uneasy with the stair she was getting from the Hokage, Emiri offered up a solution of her own. "I could always sleep in my car."

"Sleep in your what?" Sarutobi questioned.

"My car. It's quite big; it's an SUV after all. And since the engine still works, I'll be able to use the heater so I won't get cold. Also, I have a few supplies in the back." Emiri explained, embellishing her words by flailing her arms as she spoke. (For dramatic effect and all.)

Taking a deep breath, Emiri continued with her explanation. "See I went camping with my friends about a week ago and I've yet to unpack everything I took. You know, what with work and all. Plus I just didn't feel like it. Guess my laziness was in my best interest though, since now I have supplies."

By now everyone in the room was looking at Emiri in awe. Her explanation was quite quick, and hard to understand in her haste. Luckily they understood her, for the most part.

Kakashi chuckled at the obviously nervous girl. He had found her over enthusiastic explanation quite entertaining. The way Emiri was now, it seemed to him, that she might pass out. But wither it would be from the shock of her situation finally setting in, or from sheer exhaustion brought on by her sudden rant, he wasn't sure.

"Are you certain that this car, whatever it is, would be suitable accommodations for you?" Sarutobi asked Emiri, uncertain of what a car was, and how one would fair living out of one.

"Oh yeah, for sure!" Emiri responded, a shy smile across her face. _'Of course it's not gunna be the comfiest place in the world, and it'll be a little scary being by myself and all…But, I'd rather stay in my car then risk getting stuck in some grody hotel or rooming with a person I've never met.'_

Pondering Emiri's suggestion, the Hokage/Sarutobi decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. _'Still,'_ he thought, _'I wonder what Suichii's thoughts on this matter are?'_

"What do you think about it, Suichii?" he asked his assistant.

After a quick thought, Suichii finally gave his response. "Let us first have a look at this car thing, so that we may better asses wither or not it would make a habitable place to live, before we resolve things for certain."

Sounded like a good enough plan. "Alright, sounds good to me. How about you?" Sarutobi asked Emiri.

Emiri shrugged. "Well, if you wanna…but-"

"Good, then it's decided." Sarutobi smiled, standing up from behind his desk. "Come, follow me. The men I sent to fetch your car should've brought it back by now." he indicated towards the door, intending for the group to follow him.

**Outside the Hokage's office…**

"Here it is Sir." A ninja (We'll give him a name, so I don't have to keep referring to him as 'the guy'. How about…Ping?) said, gesturing the small group towards the car.

"Thank you, Ping." Sarutobi replied. "You may go now."

"Yes sir." Ping responded, bowing before he left.

"So, this is your car then is it, Emiri?" Sarutobi asked, glancing at the strange metal contraption.

"Yup, that's my baby." Emiri answered, smiling proudly.

Not only was it her first car, but it was also all hers. She had paid for it, without any help from anyone. It took her forever to save up and buy that car, a feat in and of itself. Emiri hardly ever had money, and when she did it tended to burn a proverbial hole in her pocket. So naturally, saving up enough money to buy a car was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Thus one can understand why Emiri was proud of that accomplishment.

"Baby?" the others (consisting of Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Suichii) questioned in unison.

"Um…yeah." Emiri replied, hesitantly. "Well naturally it isn't my baby literally; it's just a figure of speech. I say it's my baby because that's what it's like to me, and that's how I treat it. Not saying that I bottle feed it, or rock it to sleep in a chair…" Emiri smirked as she explained the last bit sarcastically.

Kakashi smiled at this, while Suichii and the Hokage sweat dropped.

"Heh, I guess you wouldn't." Sarutobi remarked, scratching the back of his head.

"So, you said you wanted to look at her, right?" Emiri asked.

"Now it's a her?" Kakashi asked, confused.

Emiri chuckled. "Yeah, most people tend to refer to their cars like women. Well where I come from they do."

"Why?" Suichii asked.

"I dunno, and to tell the truth, I wondered that myself. I think it's because cars, like women, are complex and yet beautiful works of human engineering." Emiri explained.

"Oh…" Suichii replied.

Emiri smirked, "That and like women, men can't wait to get inside a good car."

Once again, Emiri's sense of humor was not lost on Kakashi, as he chuckled merrily at her statement. Meanwhile the Hokage and Suichii laughed nervously at her comment, not fully knowing how to react, or what compelled Emiri to say such things.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried my best to make it long. Also, I hope that my switching between calling him "the Hokage" and Sarutobi didn't confuse anyone. I only did it because some people, like myself, don't know his actual name well enough. However, I still wanted to acknowledge that he does have an actual name, and not just "Hokage". I hope that makes sense. R/R, please? 


	6. Safety First

**A/N:** In case you guys haven't taken notice yet, I edited the first four chapters of this fanfic by incorporating the new text format I've been using, changing the POV of chapter one, and fixing my spelling errors. I hope that it makes those earlier chapters easer to read.

Also, in response to a question asked, I had no real preference as to Suichii's looks when I came up with his character. So just for the hell of it, he'll look like the character from _YYH_, his namesake. Sound good?

* * *

After about an hour and a half of meticulously studying the SUV, the owner's manual, and Emiri's explanations as to how she would carry out living in such a thing, the Hokage and Suichii were now "in conference". 

"Ugh. How long is it gunna take them?" Emiri sighed.

Kakashi shrugged as he turned the page in his _Icha Icha Paradaisu_. "Who knows. But it shouldn't be too much longer."

Sighing heavily, Emiri waited impatiently for the verdict. "This is ridiculous! I'm 19 years old, I'm old enough now that I can take care of myself! Who is this Hokage dude to tell me what I can and can not do?"

"You're quite right, Miss Emiri." The Hokage answered, scaring Emiri. (She didn't notice he'd dismissed his "conference" yet.)

"Jeeze! Don't do that!" Emiri yelled, trying her best to regain her composure.

Kakashi hid a slight smirk as once again turned the page in his beloved manga.

The Hokage, meanwhile, smiled at Emiri's nervous reaction. "Sorry to have scared you, I didn't intend to do that."

Emiri nodded her head in understanding, as the Hokage continued with his statement.

"And while your age, or your ability to take care of yourself under normal circumstances, is not at issue here, your safety while here is."

Her safety? What possible hazard was there to her?

"Bu-" she started to reply, but was cut short by Suichii.

"You must understand, what the Hokage is trying to say, Miss. You see, we have no idea as to how or why you are here. And because we don't, we can only assume that you being here is not a mere coincidence, but rather you were brought here for some greater purpose."

Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement as to what his advisor was telling the girl.

'_Greater purpose? WTF?' _Emiri double-blinked in confusion.

"And since as of now we have no clue as to what purpose that would be, we must take certain precautions as to ascertain to your safety while you are here. Do you understand?" Suichii asked.

"I guess so…" Emiri stated. _'Well, if Mr. Diplomatic is worried about my safety, then I'll just have to relieve him of such worries, and leave.'_

"Good then-" the Hokage started, but was cut short by Emiri.

"If my being here is going to endanger your people in any way, then I will be of no more inconvenience to you." Emiri stated, in her _'I can sound diplomatic too' _voice.

The group of men looked at her, curious as to the reasoning behind her sudden outburst.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the Hokage questioned.

"You heard me, Sir. I'm sorry for any and all inconvenience I have caused you, and so as of now I will take my leave. Good day." Emiri stated smugly and diplomatically, before turning around towards her car.

Emiri's escape was cut short however, by Kakashi's firm grip on her wrist.

"I don't think that's what they had in mind." he stated, as Emiri tuned around to face him.

"You don't honestly think we'd allow you to leave, do you?" Sarutobi asked.

Emiri shrugged. "Yeah, why not? It's not like I'm your prisoner, am I?" she responded, questionably.

The Hokage and Suichii waved their hands nervously in front of themselves, while Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"By no means are you our prisoner!" Sarutobi smiled reassuringly.

Emiri raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Then why can't I go?"

"Didn't you hear a word I was saying?" Suichii asked gruffly. "You could be in danger!"

"Yeah, I got that."

"Then surely you can understand how we cannot allow for you to be harmed in any way." Suichii explained.

Noticing Emiri's slight confusion, Kakashi cleared his throat. "What Suichii is trying to say, Miss, is that we are worried for your safety."

'_Why would they be worried about me?'_ Emiri wondered. _'They don't even know me!'_

"Y-you are?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Kakashi smiled brightly as he nodded. "Of coarse we are. We just can't let a beautiful lady such as yourself go wondering about when there is the possibility that you might get hurt, can we? What kind of ninjas would we be then?"

Heh-heh…Boy, did this guy know how to lay it on thick!

'_Wait a minute…Did he just say they were NINJAS?'_

"Ninjas?" Emiri exclaimed.

Now it was the guys' turn to look surprised.

"Uh, yeah." Kakashi answered. "What did you think we were?"

"I dunno, carnies?"

"What are 'carnies'?" Suichii asked.

Emiri sweat-dropped. "Uhh…people who run carnivals." she explained.

Kakashi couldn't help it, he just had to laugh. Did they really look THAT ridiculous to the girl that she would confuse them for people at a carnival?

"Ah-hem." Sarutobi said, clearing his throat. "I can assure you miss, we are not, as you say, 'carnies'."

Emiri blushed. Boy, did she feel stupid now!

"Then, you were serious about being ninjas?" she questioned.

Suichii looked at her, insulted that she would think they would lie about such a thing. "Of coarse we are! Why wouldn't we be?" he asked.

Emiri shrugged. "Well I guess it's cool and all. But I don't think that being ninjas would make you guys much money now a days. So, what is it that you do for your REAL work?"

"Being a ninja is our REAL work!" Suichii answered, insulted at Emiri's crude accusations.

"Don't you have ninjas where you're from, Miss Emiri?" the Hokage asked.

"Quite frankly, no. Well, at least not any professional ones. That is, unless all those action movies are right and there are actual ninja assassins. But even those people have duel identities and a cover job, so that nobody knows what they REALY are. I mean, it's not like you can turn to the 'Ninjas for Hire' section in your _Yellow Pages_!"

Emiri laughed nervously at the looks she was receiving from the men. Talk about an uncomfortable and deadening silence! What she wouldn't give to just disappear!

"Well, in any case." The Hokage began, breaking the silence. "From what we've seen of this car thing, I have discerned it to be an unfit residence. Not only is it small and cramped for space, but it provides little to no protection."

"In deed." Suichii agreed.

"Therefore I see it only fit to assign you residence with one of Konoha's finest ninjas." Sarutobi continued his explanation.

"Quite." Suichii nodded in agreement. "And who did you have in mind for this, Hokage?" he asked.

"Fa Chii." Sarutobi announced.

Chii was one of the finest female ninjas in all of Konoha, and would be the most suitable choice for Emiri's roommate.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL. So what do you think of my choice for Emiri's roommate? You all thought it was gunna be Kakashi, didn't you? (Admit it, you know you did!) 

But let's face it, EVERYONE who does a KakashixOC fanfic makes the two roommates! So I thought I'd use my "Artistic Licence" and do something different for a change. You know, to make my fanfic stand out by not conforming to the (unspoken) preset.

And it's not like Emiri and Kakashi HAVE to live together to get close to one another, or to develop romantic feelings about each other. Rooming with someone doesn't always result in a romantic relationship. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder." And all that.

If however, you guys REALY want Emiri to room with Kakashi THAT bad, I _guess_ I'd be willing to change my mind. After all, who am I to deny the masses? But I'll only change my mind if enough people complain about it.


	7. New Home

**A/N:** Well it seems as though most people like the roommate I came up for Emiri, so I guess Chii will be staying. Woo-hoo, go Chii! LOL.

Anyways, for those who want to know what Chii looks like, I'd have to say...Haruko from _FLCL_. (The "Vespa Lady" with the guitar.)

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

"Well, this is my place." Chii stated upon opening the door to the apartment she would now share with Emiri. "Make yourself at home."

"Umm…thanks." Emiri replied as she walked in and took a look around.

"If you want, I could get you a bed of your own tomorrow, but for tonight you'll have to make due on the couch." Chii explained, pointing towards the couch.

Emiri smiled faintly. "Oh you don't have to get me a bed; the couch will do just fine."

Chii shoo her head at the notion. "No way, from now you're living here, and as such it's only appropriate that you have your own bed."

"I guess, if you insist. But I promise I'll pay you back for it once I get a job."

"That won't be necessary, but thanks anyways." Chii smiled.

Just then Emiri's stomach growled. **Gurgle Gurgle**

Chii laughed as Emiri blushed faintly. "I take it you're hungry?" Chii inquired.

"Yeah, it would appear so." Emiri joked.

"Alright, I'll make dinner while you unpack. Feel free to put all the clothes you have in my closet, there's plenty of room." Chii told Emiri, before walking to the kitchen.

**Some time later…**

"I hope you like soba noodles and miso soup." Chii said in a sing-song voice, upon setting the table.

Emiri looked up her in confusion. "I wouldn't know, I've never tried them."

"Huh?" Chii looked at Emiri in bewilderment. "How can you not have had them before, didn't your parents cook for you?"

"Uh yeah, they did." Emiri stated flatly. "But not Japanese. Usually we ate American dishes."

"What dishes?" Chii inquired.

"American, you know, as in from the United States of America." Emiri retorted, slightly shocked at Chii for not knowing what 'American' meant.

Chii looked at Emiri in bafflement. "Boy," she said, "you must've REALY hurt your head in that crash, huh?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Emiri responded defensively.

"Oh, I didn't mean it how it sounded!" Chii said, waving her hands in front of herself. "I didn't mean to imply that you were stupid or anything like that. I just, well…I've never heard of a place called the United States before and-"

"You've never heard of the US before?" Emiri asked dumbfounded.

"Uh…no." Chii replied hesitantly. "Why, should I have?"

"Uh yeah, I would think so. I mean America is the richest country in the world, so I doubt that there's many people who haven't heard of it." answered Emiri.

"Well, I guess I'm one of those few." Replied Chii, still stunned.

"Apparently." Emiri joked mockingly.

Just then Chii remembered about their dinner and how it was starting to get cold while they were talking. "In any case, let's eat." She said. "You can tell me about this America place after we've had a proper meal."

Emiri nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**A/N:** Is it just me, or does the whole situation with Emiri seem to be like Tidus' situation in _FFX_? You know, the whole "Being taking to a different time/place/world and people not knowing what you're talking about half the time." And of coarse there's the whole "You must've lost your memory/mind 'cuz you're rambling on about being from a place that doesn't exist" thing. 

Dunno, seems like it to me. Though I must state that I didn't/don't intend for it to seem that way, it just kinda is. Oh well...Please R/R. Thanks!


	8. Unexpected Visitor

Hey, sorry that the last chapter was so short. I hope that this one makes up for it. I tried my best to make it long, so I hope it worked. Anyways, on with the fanfic/story!

* * *

Emiri must've spent the whole night telling Chii about America, because the next thing she knew, it was two o'clock in the mourning! 

"Wow, look at the time!" Chii exclaimed. "I didn't think it was so late, we best get to bed."

"Heh-heh, yeah." Emiri chuckled, "I guess I got a little carried away, huh?"

Chii nodded, "A little, but I enjoyed hearing every moment of it! You certainly come from an interesting place, Emiri!"

Emiri yawned, "Yeah, I guess I do. But this place, Konoha, it's pretty cool too. You think maybe you could give me a tour tomorrow, Chii?"

Chii nodded as she stretched. "Yeah, but for now let's get some shut-eye. Good night, Emiri."

"Good night, Chii."

The next day Emiri awoke to the sounds of people talking in Chii's kitchen.

"And then she started talking about television and something called a PS2." came a female voice, Emiri assumed was Chii's.

"Wow, you're right, she does sound strange." came a man's voice.

_'Great, it's not even my first day here and already people are talking about me!'_ Emiri thought as she made her way across the living room to take a shower. _'Oh well, I guess I should be use to people thinking I'm a freak by now.'_ Emiri shrugged as she stepped into the bathroom.

After about fifteen-twenty minutes of showering, Emiri got out and wrapped both herself (body) and her hair in towels, intending to go into Chii's room to get a change of clothes.

_'I'd better knock first.'_ She thought. _'I don't wanna take the chance of walking in on Chii while she's dressing.' _

**_Knock-Knock._** "Hey Chii, is it all right to come in?" Emiri asked.

No answer.

_'Huh, that's strange.' _

"Uh Chii, you in there?" Emiri asked, knocking on the door again.

"She's not h-" came a guy's (Gai) voice from behind Emiri.

Emiri turned around, shocked and frightened. "What the-?" she gasped, grasping the towel tightly to her body.

"ACK!" Emiri screamed as she quickly ran past the man (still Gai) and into the kitchen, grabbing a pot and taking a defensive position.

Gai followed her into the kitchen, shock and embarrassment spread across his face. "It's okay I'm-" he started.

"You stay right there, or I swear to God, I'll fuck'n kick your ass!" Emiri screamed, raising the pan into the air, ready to strike.

Gai held up his hands in a defensive position as he slowly approached Emiri. "Don't worry I'm not going to-"

**_WHACK!_**

Before Gai knew it, Emiri had had bitch-smacked him across the face. Then, promptly dropping said pan, ran out the apartment door yelling for help.

"Help somebody, HELP!" Emiri screamed before turning the corner towards the steps. Unfortunately for her, Emiri's turn was a bit too sharp which caused her trip and fall down a flight of stairs.

Landing with an "OOF!" and a **_THUD! _**The last thing Emiri saw before passing out was the strange man as he came bounding the stairs towards her.

The next thing Emiri saw were the white ceiling tiles of her hospital room.

_'Ugh. Where the hell am I?'_ she thought as she perched herself (or rather the top half of her body, from the waist up) up in her bed. Boy, did she have a splitting head ache!

"Ouch!" Emiri cried as she felt the top of her head. "God, that hurt! I wonder what I'm doing here?"

Taking in her surroundings, Emiri began to look around the room. "A hospital? How did I end up in a-?"

"Ah, so you're up, I see." said a rather well endowed nurse as she came walking into the room towards Emiri.

"Uhh…how did I get here?" Emiri asked as the nurse began looking in her ear.

"Well dear, that kind Mr. Gai brought you in after you fell down the stairs." the nurse explained, smiling as she got a stethoscope out of her pocket.

"What do you mean, 'after I fell down the stairs'? What happened?" Emiri asked in bewilderment.

Marking down something on her chart, the nurse smiled up at Emiri. "Say 'Ah'." she ordered.

Emiri sighed heavily before complying with the nurse's wishes.

"Good, good." the nurse commented. "It seems all you have is a rather large lump on your head. Other then that, you're perfectly fine." she smiled.

"Great." Emiri mumbled. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, from what Mr. Gai has told me, it seems he was told by your roommate Chii to look after you as she went on a sudden mission for the Hokage." The nurse smiled as she explained the circumstances.

Emiri blinked in confusion. "Chii left?"

The nurse nodded.

"So then that guy, he wasn't some sort of burglar?"

The nurse giggled, "Heavens no!"

Emiri blushed, embarrassed at her own stupidity and quick assumptions. "Heh-heh, oops!" she said, guilt plastered across her face.

"Oops indeed." replied the nurse. "Here, I believe that this will answer everything." the nurse said as she handed Emiri a folded-up piece of paper before leaving.

Unfolding the paper, Emiri realized that it was a note. It read:

_Em-chan,_

_Something came up and I had to leave. I left you some money on the kitchen counter, so that you can buy more clothes for yourself. I have no idea when I'll be back, so feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. _

_Which reminds me, I meant to go grocery shopping today, but I guess now I can't. Would you be kind enough to do that for me while you're out? I left the list next to the money. _

_Also, I asked my friend Gai to help you out today. I thought it was best, seeing as I won't be able to show you around myself. I just know you two will get along great! _

_One more thing. I talked to a friend of mine, Taku, who owns a bar, Genki, he said he'd be willing to give you a job as a waitress, if you like. I figured that way you'll have something to do while I'm gone, and you'll get the chance to make some new friends and money while you're at it! _

_Have a nice day- _

_Chii _

Just then there came a loud knock at the door, scaring Emiri half to death and sending her flying six feet in the air. (Okay, so that part is exaggerated, but you get the point. She was shocked.)

Looking up, Emiri noticed the guy from the apartment standing in the door way.

"Uh, hi." He said, obviously nervous. "It's me again."

Emiri smiled sheepishly, "Umm…come in?"

Gai nodded happily as he sat down in the chair next to Emiri's bed.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. See-" Emiri began.

"Oh no, it is completely my fault!" Gai practically shouted. "I should've told you who I was first, and-"

Emiri butted in, "But you tried, I just didn't give you a chance to." she stated, shaking her head.

"No, it was all my fault! I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that! It's just well, all the guys have been talking about how beautiful you are, and I had to see for myself!" Gai explained.

Emiri looked at Gai with a shocked expression across her face. "Me, beautiful?"

"Indeed! I had herd of your beauty, but did not expect that you were more then a mere human, but a goddess instead!" the strange man cheered as he grabbed Emiri tightly into a bear-hug.

"ACK!" Emiri gasped, straining for air. "Y-you're suffocating me!"

"Oh no! What have I done!"Gai sobbed, promptly releasing Emiri as tears flowed down his face. "I did not mean to harm you, Goddess! Please forgive me!"

Emiri sweat-dropped. "Heh-heh, no problem." She replied, trying to shrug it off.

The man smiled brightly once more. "Thank you, thank you ever so much! You are as forgiving as you are beautiful, Goddess!"

A-heh, a-heh. This guy was strange, to say the least.

"I'm not a goddess, and the name is Emiri." she stated, a tad bit agitated. "And you would be…?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me! My name is Maito Gai, 'Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey', and your loyal servant, God-I mean, Emiri!" Gai replied, practically bellowing.

Emiri double-blinked in sheer bewilderment. Was this guy for real? Surly all this had to be an act! What other possible reason was there? After all, guys don't normally go around calling her 'Goddess' and proclaiming to be her servant. It had to be a joke!

"You're my servant?" Emiri questioned, seeing if she heard right.

Gai nodded happily. "Of course! Chii-chan asked me to check up on you before she left today. She said she was being sent on an S-Class mission, and might not be back for a few days. So she wanted me to look after you in her absence."

Yeah, that's what Chii's note had said. But what about-?

"What's with all this 'Goddess' talk then?" Emiri asked, wondering why he'd referred to her as that in the first place.

A shocked look on his face, Gai replied exasperatedly: "One with such beauty as yourself cannot possibly be a mere mortal, therefore you must certainly be a goddess or another such heavenly creature."

"I'm not all that beautiful." stated Emiri.

"Nonsense! You are the most beautiful creature I have seen! Therefore I must humbly request that you allow me the honor of escorting you to lunch!" Gai insisted as he took both of Emiri's hands in his own.

Emiri yanked her hands from his grasp before she replied. "Uh, well…I am hungry."

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked that one. Also, I hope that I captured Gai's personality right. Like I said before, I'm new to _Naruto_, so all I know about Gai's character I got from Internet bios and fanfics. Hopefully I didn't do too bad a job with Gai's character.

Another thing, I think someone told me they DO have cars in _Naruto_? Huh, interesting. Oh well, see what I said, I'm a _Naruto_ novice. Sorry for that mistake! I guess I just assumed that they used horses or carts/buggies. (Kinda like in feudal Japan in _Inuyasha_.)

Though, I have to ask-when did they show a car in _Naruto_? For the life of me I can't remember seeing one in any of the episodes so far. Come to think of it, how did they build that bridge? I didn't see any forklifts or cranes, so did they do everything by hand, or utilizing pulleys? Talk about confuzzeling!

(Sighs.) Oh well, I tried my best. And if I haven't captured Gai's persona right, please tell me. That way I'll know how to change him for the next chapter, okay? Anyways, R/R, please?


	9. Accusations and Assumptions

Well, according to most reviews I got, I guess they don't have cars in _Naruto_. Although, someone did tell me that there is one in the movie. (And a train as well! Wow!) Also, that there were forklifts and cranes on the bridge. Really? Huh...cool. I learn something new everyday!

I guess as far as this fanfic goes, they will have cars. However they (cars) won't be as popular there as they are here. Few people will have heard about them, even fewer have seen one. Mostly only the high-class/rich people will have them, because they're SO expensive. But nobody in Konoha, obviously.

I'm guessing they'll (the cars) will most likely be vintage, Model-T, like in structure. At the very most, early/original Bugs/Beetles, PT Cruisers, or Jeeps. (The Jeeps, should one actually be seen or mentioned in this story, will most likely be for the military, or wanna be mafias like ones run by that Gato guy.)

As far as everyday transportation for the rest of the world (including Konoha) goes, they will normally either walk or ride in wagons/carts pulled by horses or mules. Though it should be stated that carts will most likely be seen rural areas more often then within actual cities/towns, as within the city it makes more sense to walk.

Also, it makes sense that the ninjas of the village will most likely opt for walking as their primary mode of transport, as horse-drawn buggies are none to stealthy and hard to hide.

How does that sound to everyone? I tried my best to think up a solution that would make everyone happy. Do me a favor, and tell me if it works or not? Thanks.

* * *

BIG MISTAKE! 

After being checked-out of the hospital by a doctor, Gai insisted on showing Emiri around Konoha and treating her to all the local 'hot spots'. All during which he insisted upon introducing her to all of the town's folk and showing her off like some prized trophy he'd won.

It had been four and a half hours by now, and Emiri's feet were killing her.

"Uh Gai, you think we could stop? I'm getting kinda tired and-"

"Oh, of coarse! How foolish me not to notice! Here, have a seat!" Gai replied, picking Emiri up bridal style and setting her on a nearby bench.

Emiri sweat-dropped. "Umm…thanks?"

"It was my pleasure!" Gai smiled, setting himself awfully close to Emiri.

This was Gai's chance! He'd spent the whole afternoon getting to know Emiri, and now he was going to ask her out on an official date!

Pretending to stretch, Gai slipped his right arm around Emiri's back, causing her tense-up immediately.

Uhh…what was he doing? Talk about a little to close for comfort! First he sits so close that he's practically on top of her, now he's trying to…trying to…Well, Emiri didn't really know what Gai was trying to do, but it wasn't something she was comfortable with, she knew that!

"Uh…Gai, I kinda have to meet this guy at a bar and-" Emiri tried to explain, but was soon cut short.

"YOU'RE MEETING A GUY AT A BAR!" Gai cried, heartbroken. "WHO? WHERE!"

"Uh well, Chii told me that this guy Taku would let me-"

"CHII HOOKED YOU UP WITH TAKU? WHY WOULD SHE DO SUCH A THING? UNLESS, UNLESS TAKU INSISTED ON HAVING FOR HIMSELF SO THAT HE MAY-"

"Uhh...no. See I was supposed to go shopping and-"

"YOU WANTED TAKU TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING? WHAT FOR?"

Getting quite agitated, Emiri tried to explain as best she could. "I wasn't supposed to go shopping with Taku, I was supposed to meet him at his bar after I-"

"AFTER YOU FINISHED YOUR SHOPPING?" Gai asked.

"Uh, yeah. See Chii wrote this list and-"

"CHII LEFT YOU A LIST FOR TAKU?"

"NO, she left the list for ME, so I could go shopping for-"

"SHE SENT YOU SHOPPING FOR TAKU? WHY WOULD TAKU NEED YOU TO DO HIS SHOPPING? HE USUALLY JUST HAS ONE OF HIS WORKERS GET HIS GROCERIES FOR HIM. UNLESS…UNLESS YOU WEREN"T SHOPPING FOR GROCERIES BUT WERE INSTEAD SHOPPING FOR SOMETHING HE DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT! SHOPPING FOR THINGS LIKE NAUGHTY PANTIES, OR HENTAI, OR-"

God, this guy was starting to piss Emiri off royally!

"For your information Taku offered me a job at his bar!" she screamed at the 'Green Beast', interrupting his rant.

"SO THE PANTIES WERE FOR YOU TO WEAR AT THE BAR WHILE YOU-?"

"NO! There were NO panties! Furthermore, I was _supposed_ to go shopping for GROCERIES and **couldn'**t because **you** _insisted_ on _lugging_me **_all around the stupid village_** so you could show me off like some type of **trophy wife**!"

"WIFE?" Gai bellowed. Maybe his chance with Emiri wasn't as far-gone as he thought? "You mean to marry me! Oh, this is so unexpected! But then again, I am irresistible, so why wouldn't you want to marry me? Of coarse I will, I'll be happy to marry-"

"I don't want to marry you, you Jackass! All I want is to get the goddamned groceries and talk to Taku about that fuck'n job he offered me! Is that too much to ask?" Emiri 'bitched' at him, a visible vein pulsating on her forehead.

By now their 'little conversation' had attracted the attention of everyone within ear-shot, including a certain masked Jounin, who was on his way home from a long day of training his students.

"What seems to be the matter here?" Kakashi asked, placing his hand on Emiri's shoulder.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, I should've known you had something to do with Em-chan's sudden burst in anger!" Gai shouted.

Now everything made sense! It was Kakashi who had angered the girl! Gai was sure to make him pay for that!

Kakashi looked at Gai, clueless as to the accusations he was making. "Who, me?"

That was it! Not only was this stupid fucker treating Emiri like some type of prized show-dog, but now he was misplacing her rage on an innocent man!

"For Christ sake, you stupid fuck!" she hissed. "HE is NOT what's pissing me off, what's pissing me off is YOU!"

Gai looked at Emiri, half heart-broken, half confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"UGH! Weren't you listening to thing I said?" Emiri screamed as she lunged for Gai, only to be pulled into Kakashi's firm grasp.

"Let me go, I'm gunna knock some sense into that thick, insinuating fucker!" she growled, trying unsuccessfully to break out of the grasp Kakashi held around her waist.

"Might I suggest, Gai, that you leave right now and let me take care of Miss Emiri?" Kakashi suggested. "Apparently you're not one of her favorite people right now, and I might be able to calm her down if you were to leave."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Kakashi?" Gai shouted. "You want me to leave so that you can take Em-chan back to your place and have your way with her, isn't that right? Well I won't let a pervert like you disgrace such a beauty! Unhand her and I shall teach you the errors of your immoral ways!"

By now Emiri's rage had gone through the roof and she was set to kill! She was certain that if Kakashi hadn't had her pinned so tightly against his chest at the moment, she would instead be ripping out Gai's vocal cords right now.

Just then one of the local shopkeepers, who'd been watching this spectacle with great interest, approached Gai.

"It would seem that Mr. Kakashi has no intention on hurting the girl in any way, Mr. Gai. However, it would also seem that the young miss doesn't wish to see you right now. I suggest that you do as Mr. Kakashi says, and leave at once."

Agreeing with the man, the rest of the crowd began chanting and yelling at Gai to go away as well.

"Yeah, beat it!"

"Leave the poor girl alone, she doesn't want you!"

Reluctantly, Gai sighed in defeat and began walking off quite melancholy.

"You have won this round, Kakashi!" he cried before fading into the horizon.

Still trying, yet not succeeding, in escaping from the Jounin's grasp, Emiri demanded that she be let go.

"No, I don't think I will." Kakashi smiled, turning Emiri around and lifting her up so that he was carrying her over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing with me? Put me down, NOW!" Emiri demanded as she pounded on Kakashi's back.

"Nope." he replied. "You're still too angry right now. Maybe if I take you back with me we can have a talk about how Gai managed to get on your bad side?"

* * *

Well, how did everybody like that newest chapter? I'm still not one-hundred percent sure that I've captured Gai's personality down right. Do tell me if I butchered his character, will you? 

And I hope I didn't make Emiri come off as being a nasty bitch towards Gai. If you took her actions that way, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to seem that way. In my opinion, her reaction/actions were understandable, if not justified by Gai's over-reaction and quick assumptions.

Other then that, it seems we finally got some more Kakashi action! Woo-hoo! LOL. I can guarantee that you'll see a lot more of him in the next chapter too! Remember, even though Emiri and Kakashi might not be living together right now (Hint! Hint!), it doesn't mean that they won't be spending time together. (Wink! Wink! ...And no, not in THAT way! Ugh. LOL.)


	10. Temporary Roommate

**A/N:** Well, it seems that everybody seems pretty satisfied with the way I portrayed Gai. And except for about one or two, everyone agreed with the way Emiri reacted.

Also, it would seem, that you guys liked the way I settled that whole "Are there cars in _Naruto_?" question. Good, I'm glad I found a resolution we can all live with! (Smiles proudly.)

* * *

After about five minutes of hitting Kakashi's back and demanding for her release, Emiri had tired herself out and simply gave up her struggle. 

Ten minutes later and Emiri found she had been carried all the back to the building in which she shared Chii's apartment in.

"How do you know where I live?" she asked him.

Kakashi smiled slightly. "Because," he said in a cheeky voice, "I live down the hall."

He did? Well, that was something new!

"Oh, okay. Then, umm…whose apartment are we going to?" Emiri asked.

"Chii gave you an extra key, didn't she?" Kakashi asked.

"No shit, you think? I mean I'm only living with her now, why would she give me a key?" Emiri replied, rather sarcastically.

Kakashi chuckled slightly at her response as he walked into the building and up the stairs. "May I have the key then?" he asked, stopping in front of Chii's door.

Emiri furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"So I can open the door and take you in." he replied, in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Oh, right." Emiri blushed at the realization. "Well, it would help if you put me down., you know, so I can look?"

"Right." Kakashi smiled as her set her feet down on the floor.

"Thanks." Emiri said as she reached into her pocket for the key, only to find that it wasn't in there.

'_Oh yeah,'_ she thought, '_I was so busy running from Gai this mourning that I forgot to get the key! Oops!'_

Well, at least she wasn't in her towel anymore, she was grateful for that! Good thing the one nurse at the hospital was about the same size as Emiri, otherwise she'd still be wearing the hospital gown they gave her!

Unfortunately, that still didn't help with her current situation.

"I umm…I don't have it." Emiri blushed.

Kakashi looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, you don't have it?"

"I mean, I don't have it!" Emiri replied.

"How can you not have it? Didn't you take it with you when you left this mourning?" Kakashi inquired.

"No, actually I didn't. I was a little too busy running away from Gai, who I thought was a burglar, to actually grab the key." Emiri explained, blushing slightly.

Kakashi chuckled. "You thought Gai was a burglar?"

Emiri blushed harder. "Well what would you think if a strange guy came up behind you when you were in nothing but a towel and-"

"What were you doing in a towel?" Kakashi asked, amused and yet intrigued.

"I just got out of the shower, jeeze!" Emiri growled.

What was it with men making sexual accusations about her today? First Gai had all but implied that she was going to be some type of hooker/stripper for Taku, now Kakashi seemed to be joining in on falsely accusing her!

'_MEN, JEEZE!'_

"I guess I'll have to take you to my place then." Kakashi stated, breaking Emiri from her train of thought.

"Uh…that's okay." Emiri responded, hesitant on spending the night in a strange man's apartment. "I'll just go and see the Hokage about my car and-"

Kakashi shook his head, obviously not accepting her proposal. "The Hokage already said that your car was no suitable place for you. So for the time being, at least for tonight that is, you'll be rooming with me."

That said, Kakashi took a firm grip on Emiri's wrist, and walked her over to his door. Then, unlocking the door, he opened it, motioning for Emiri to enter.

Emiri shook her head in defiance. "No, I couldn't. I mean how would it look if I-?"

"Don't worry," Kakashi smiled, "my neighbors are use to seeing me with strange women."

Mouth ajar, Emiri stared at Kakashi in shock at his response.

"Well I don't know about all those other girls, but it's gunna take a whole lot more then you and your slick moves to get me in there." Emiri stated, fully intending to sleep outside if need be.

Kakashi smirked, "Suit yourself." And with that, he promptly picked Emiri up bridal style and carried her into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Let go of me, now!" Emiri demanded as Kakashi strode over to the couch, still holding her tightly in his arms.

"Okay." Kakashi smiled, dropping Emiri on top the couch.

Falling onto the couch, Emiri felt herself land on a hard object. Reaching under herself, she pulled out a bottle of hand cream.

"Oh, NASTY!" she screamed, dropping the bottle immediately in disgust and watching as it landed next to a stack of pornos on the floor. Then realizing the full implications of what she'd found, Emiri jumped off the couch.

'_Note to self, don't touch ANYTHING!'_

Kakashi laughed nervously in slight shock at the current situation. He'd forgotten about leaving that bottle, and his 'adult graphic novels', there. It was kinda embarrassing to say the least.

"Uh...heh-heh, sorry about that." Kakashi apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Emiri looked up at him, still fully disgusted. "Yeah well, I guess this just goes to prove my point. So if you don't mind…" she explained, making a bee-line towards the door.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so!" Kakashi chimed, grabbing Emiri tightly around the waist and pulling her back closely to his chest.

Blushing madly at the position she was in, Emiri grimaced slightly. "Well if you insist, I guess I have no choice but to sing."

Kakashi looked down at her, "Sing?"

(**A/N:** If you've ever seen _Miss Congeniality_, then you should know what's coming up next!)

Then, jabbing Kakashi in the stomach, Emiri chanted "Solarplex…"

"Oof!" Kakashi gasped.

Stepping on his foot, she continued, "…Instep…"

Kakashi grimaced in pain. "Ouch!"

Then, back-fisting his nose, Emiri chanted "…Nose…"

Ow, that hurt! So much so, that Kakashi loosed his grip on Emiri.

Emiri, seeing her opening, then topped it off. Turning around to face Kakashi, she smirked before kneeing him where it counts. "…Groin!"

Bent over in pain, Kakashi wondered why he hadn't seen all of Emiri's moves coming. He was one of the most skilled Jounins in the entire world, Sharingan Kakashi. Why then, hadn't he been able to stop her, a non-ninja?

Seeing her chance to leave, Emiri once again leapt at the chance, starting for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Kakashi grimaced, grabbing at Emiri's ankles and pulling her down.

"Ack!" Emiri screamed as she fell to the floor, shortly after finding herself pinned by Kakashi.

"You know," Kakashi whispered into her ear with a seductive voice, "I like it when they play ruff. It makes everything so much more enjoyable, playing hard to get."

Emiri's eyes bugged out at his statement. A-heh, a-heh…talk about butterflies! Even though she barely knew the man, having him this close, and on top of her to boot…!

"Speechless I see?" Kakashi softly noted, pulling back a strand of Emiri's hair and placing it behind her ear.

Quickly regaining her self composure, Emiri rolled herself over (while still under him), so that the two were now face to face.

"Playing hard to get, is that what you think I was doing?" she smirked. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I wasn't playing at anything. That would imply that I was attracted you, and sadly for you, I'm less then impressed."

Lucky for Kakashi he was wearing his mask; otherwise Emiri would've certainly noticed the look of shock across the Jounin's face.

'_Victory at last!'_ Emiri thought cockily, taking his silence as proof that she'd won.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that today's chapter was to everyone's satisfaction? And if you're wondering why/how Emiri managed to actually hurt Kakashi, the answer is quite simple:

Kakashi didn't think of Emiri as a threat, and so therefore let down his guard enough for her to surprise him. After all, Emiri isn't a ninja, and she couldn't even free herself from Kakashi's grasp earlier! Needless to say, Kakashi didn't even think Emiri would do what she did.


	11. Forgotten Play Date

**A/N:** Well, it seems that most people like my implied humor and subliminal messaging! I'm glad to know that I'm not the only person with a warped sense of humor. LOL.

And in response to a question, the "fluff" will come, but most likely not for a while. The two just met, it'll take them more time then two days to better know each other. (Though there is a _tad_ bit of fluff in today's chapter...kinda.)

But if you're having trouble waiting for all the fluff, might I suggest you read a Sesshoumaru fanfic to help pass the time? Get it, Sesshie's nickname (given to him by his fans) is "Fluffy". (It's because of his boa/tail/pelt. Whatever that thing is on his shoulder!) LMFAO!

Well...**I **thought it was funny!

By the way, I added a new character today! Her name is Shina, and she's more of a walk-on role in today's chapter then an actual perminate character in the story. If you wanna know how she looks, picture Pamela Lee. (Only unlike Pam, Shina isn't as nice a person.)

* * *

Just as she was about to ask Kakashi to get up off her, the door to the apartment flung open to revile a rather large-busted and scantily clad woman.

_'On the up side, she'll never drown because she has her own built-in floatation devices!'_ thought Emiri.

(**A/N:** Let's just say _Playboy_ centerfolds show less skin then this girl! …Okay, so I embellished a little, you get the point. The woman looked like a hooker.)

"Kakashi-chan!" she cried, not taking notice of the two at her feet, "I'm here for our little 'play date'!" She blushed slightly as she giggled the words 'play date'.

Emiri's eyes virtually popped out of their sockets upon hearing this…this…

'_UGH!'_ Emiri thought, shuddering at the mere thought of what the woman's words implied.

Meanwhile, Kakashi's face reddened as he just now remembered the plans he'd made for tonight. In all the commotion caused by Emiri, he'd completely forgotten about his 'play date' with…with…

'_What was her name again?'_ he wondered to himself.

Emiri glared up at Kakashi. "Oh, talk about gross!" she yelled, pushing Kakashi's chest in an attempt to get him off her.

"Huh? Who're you?" the woman screamed, her face taking on that of shock and horror as she just now taking notice of the two at her feet.

"Kakashi, you jerk! What the hell do you think you're doing with this…this…SLUT!" she screamed, pulling him up by his collar.

'_Who the hell does SHE think she is, calling me a slut?'_ Emiri thought, pulling herself up off the floor. _'I'm not the one dressed like 'Hooters Barbie' here!'_

"Please, Gabby, it's not how it looks!" Kakashi pleaded, not allowing Emiri a rebuttal to the woman's insult.

The woman bitch-smacked him across the face. "My name's Shina!" she roared.

"Shina, yes, Shina!" Kakashi remarked, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Emiri grimaced at the two. "I'll take this as my cue to leave." she stated, before being grabbed by her hair by Shina.

"OW, FUCK!" Emiri cried in pain.

"Oh-ho-ho! Don't think you can get away so easily, you tramp!" Shina cried, pulling Emiri back by her hair and tossing her to the floor.

Kakashi watched in horror as Emiri landed on the floor with an "Oof!"

"Are you alright?" he asked, bending over and extending his hand to help her up.

Emiri winced in pain, feeling as though her head was in a vice. "Been better." she commented, taking his hand and hoisting herself up. "Which is more then I can say for this bitch, if she even THINKS about touching me again!"

Meanwhile, Shina looked at the two in shock and disgust. "Please," she scoffed, "who'd wanna touch you?"

For about the third or fourth time that day Kakashi found himself with a death grip around Emiri's midsection, stopping her from attacking Shina.

"Kakashi, LET GO!" Emiri growled, struggling in the Jounin's grasp. "I'm gunna teach _Bimbo Barbie_ over there a lesson, NEVER pick a fight with a bitch on the edge!"

"So you would choose this tramp, a little girl who barely looks like she's big enough for a training bra, over a voluptuous woman like me?" Shina screamed, puffing out her chest to further extenuate her large bosom.

Kakashi looked at Shina in puzzlement before diverting his glance to Emiri's chest.

"She looks great to me." he stated, shrugging.

'_WTF? Did he just say, what I think he said?'_ Emiri thought, her shock apparent as she ceased her struggle.

"FINE!" Shina cried. "If you'd rather be this wretch then me, then I'm gunna leave! And don't you bother ever talking to me again!" That said, she stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Kakashi watched in shock as the door slammed before his eyes.

'_And I was so looking forward to tonight to.'_ The Jounin sighed; it looked as though he wasn't going to get the chance to use that body oil he'd bought tonight.

Just then Kakashi remembered that he still held Emiri tightly to his chest.

'_She smells kinda good.'_ He noted to himself, taking in a whiff of her hair and slightly tightening his grip to pull her closer. _'Kinda smells like-'_

"Uhh…ah-hem!" Emiri studdered, diverting Kakashi from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Emiri blushed. "Well, uhh….you uhh….you still have me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Was she coming on to him?

"Emiri, are you saying you want me?" he asked, smirking.

"WHAT?" Emiri screamed, tensing up in his arms as her cheeks became even more crimson. "I just meant that you're still holding me!"

Kakashi looked down, the girl was right. Darn, and he thought he might see some action tonight after all!

"Oh, right!" he chuckled, releasing Emiri from his grasp.

Emiri was relieved when he let her go. She was SO nervous that she could actually feel herself shaking as her heart raced. She'd better leave now before she collapses from shock/embarrassment in front of him.

'_Boy, wouldn't THAT be fun!'_

What kind of excuse would she come up for that?

'_Sorry for passing out on you like that, I guess I'm falling for you-LITERALLY!'_

Emiri scoffed slightly to herself at the thought of actually saying that to him. Like she would ever say that to him!

"Well, good night then!" Emiri chimed as she grabbed the door handle.

When was this girl going to learn? Doesn't she ever give up?

"How many times must I say this?" Kakashi asked, grabbing Emiri's wrist tightly. "You're staying with me tonight, and that's final."

Emiri sighed in defeat. "You're not gunna give up, are you?" she asked.

"No." was his reply.

"Fine, but if I'm gunna stay here you'll have to get me some clean sheets for the couch, and a sanitary pillow and blanket." Emiri stated.

Kakashi chuckled, blushing slightly under his mask. "I'll try my best, but I haven't done my laundry in over two weeks now."

WHAT? He was busy! The life of a Jounin was hard work! And with the students he had, he was more then exhausted at the end of the day.

"Yuck, grody!" Emiri spat in disgust.

"I guess you could always use my sleeping-bag. I haven't used it in a while, and I washed it the last time I did. Had to really, Naruto spilled ramen all over it." Kakashi reminisced, laughing as he remembered the sour look on his student's face as he spilled his beloved soup.

"You sure it's sanitary?" Emiri asked wearily.

"I'm sure." Kakashi stated.

Jeeze! She finds one bottle of hand cream and a stack of porn, and all the sudden he's the horney teenager who can't control himself and jerks-off all over the furniture! Honestly!

* * *

**A/N:** So how did everyone like this chapter? (And is it just me, or do I seem to ask that every time I post? LOL.) 

Also, if you wanna see a fanart I drew of Kakashi, visit my second **Photobucket** album. There should be a link to the site on my homepage. All the pics are arranged alphabetically by title. And my fanart is labeled "Icha Icha Kakashi". (I also have two pics of Kakashi without his mask in that album too!)


	12. Good Mourning Surprise

**A/N:** Wow, even more reviews saying how funny my fanfic is! (Grins like the dork I am.) Maybe I should consider a career in stand-up comedy? LOL.

Also, I find it interesting that some people are kinda shocked how I portray Kakashi. Well, from what I've seen and read, he is a big pervert. Kinda like Miroku or Master Roshie. The only exception being that I've yet to see Kakashi actually grope someone.

He seems to have more control over his urges, and hides his perverted thoughts kinda well. The only (brutally)obvious evidence I've seen is his books, and the way he reads them so openly and in public. He obviously doesn't care (that much) what people think of him, often reading them even around his students.

And he may not come off as the stereotypical "romantic hero", but that's only because he's never really had to try that hard for women to like him. Much like Draco Malfoy "The Slitherin Sex God", Kakashi has never had problems finding a date or seducing someone.

Plus he's never been in love before, not truly. (At least not in this fanfic, or from what I've seen/read in/about the show and/or manga.)

But don't worry, he'll defiantly be romantic. Or to be more precise, he'll have to be if he wants Emiri. She won't make things easy for the Jounin. And unlike most of the other girls he's liked and/or dated, Emiri refuses to be treated like a sex toy or "prize to be won".

(**FYI-** She refuses to even think about sex until after she's married. If she's gunna have sex she'd prefer it to be with someone she loves, and who loves her. Emiri absolutely refuses to be a one-night stand, preferring rather to be with the man she'll spend the rest of her life with.)

To put it simply, Emiri is a hopeless romantic, and only knows one way to love-with all her heart and being. So Kakashi will have to "up his game" and prove his true love if he wants a chance with her.

But like I said earlier, it'll take more then two days for the two to actually fall in love. Much like trust, true love is earned rather then given on whim.

And since Kakashi hasn't actually been in love before, he might be a little nervous and unsure of his true feelings. That and Emiri has been hurt so deeply before that she finds it hard to open herself up and let people see the true her, afraid of being rejected again. (Thus explaining her depression and low self-esteem.)

I hope that what I've said better helps you to understand the characters and their re/actions. (I think I might've given away a big part of the plot. Though I'm not sure because I don't have everything laid out already. And I could change my mind at any time should I not be satisfied with how things seem to be playing out.)

* * *

Trying her hardest not to think about what her host normally did while on her make-shift bed for the night, Emiri finally got to sleep around midnight. 

**_BEEP! BEEP!_** Kakashi's alarm went off.

**_Ugh_**. It was 9AM, and he'd told his students to meet him at 10. **_Sigh._** He would have to get up if he were to make it in time. Not that he ever did, but still…

After dragging himself out of bed, Kakashi began his mourning exercises before heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

That's when he saw her, sleeping on his couch. She looked kinda adorable curled up in the sleeping bag, hair messed up from constant rolling in her sleep.

He never had a visitor spend the night before. Well, at least not on his couch. Normally he would bring his dates home and they would find ways to entertain each other. Almost always their entertainment would lead to the girl spending the night in his bed, with him.

'_Of coarse there was that one time in the Earth Nation when…'_ Kakashi reminisced, before realizing noticing Emiri's stretching form on the couch.

Stretching, Emiri yawned as she woke up from a rather lovely dream. She was dreaming about going out with Data from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_, a fave show of hers, when she was awoken suddenly by the feeling that she was being watched.

What Emiri found when she awoke shocked her to say the least.

"Holy shit!" she cried, blushing furiously and pulling the sleeping bag over her face as she turned away from the sight before her.

'_Huh? Why is she-?'_ Kakashi wondered as to the reasoning behind Emiri's sudden outburst, before realizing that he did in fact know why.

"Oh, uh…I forgot you were here and I…" Kakashi blushed, rubbing his head as he tried to explain his current situation. "See, I sleep in the nude, well unless I'm on missions where I have to sleep with other people and/or outside, and …"

Emiri nodded her head in understandment, still fully emerced beneath the covers.

"Could you just…you know…?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, um…sure." he replied, stepping back into his room and pulling on a pair of boxers. _'Better wear this too.'_ he thought, remembering to finally put his mask back on.

"Okay, I'm dressed now." Kakashi chimed upon entering back into the living room.

Emiri sighed in relief. "Good." she said, pulling the sleeping bag off of her face, a slight blush still apparent on her features.

"Anyways, I was on the way to take a shower and, well…you just looked so happy sleeping there that I…well…" Kakashi stated, finding himself a little lost for words.

"You uh, got anything to eat in here?" Emiri asked in an attempt to lift the sudden uneasiness in the room.

Kakashi blinked in slight confusion before he realized what she'd asked.

"Yeah, I think so." he replied. "The kitchen is over there, feel free to help yourself to whatever you want." Kakashi stated, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Emiri nodded slightly. "Thanks. Want me to make you anything?"

"You don't have to." Kakashi smiled.

"You sure? Because I am a guest here and it could be my way of paying you back." Emiri noted.

"Nah, that's okay." Kakashi stated. "Besides, the Hokage would be upset with me if I didn't help you in your time of need."

"Oh." Emiri sighed, slightly downdraught.

She thought he did it out of friendship. She was new to this place, and having a friend or two would make her feel better about the situation. But apparently what he did was more for job security then actual human kindness and compassion.

Kakashi noticed the sudden sadness in her face. Had he said something wrong?

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Maybe he could fix things if she were to tell him what was wrong.

Emiri shook her head. "No, that's alright. You just go take your shower and I'll have some breakfast, okay?" she stated, dawning a slight smile.

He noticed that the smile she now wore was a forced one, and not truly sincere. However, he assumed that it was best to not push the subject, but rather let her tell him when she was ready.

"Okay, I will then." Kakashi smiled before stepping into the bathroom.

Stretching her aching body, Emiri pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the kitchen.

Upon opening the cupboards, she found all the boxes and cans were written in Japanese. How was she supposed to read THAT? Sure, she was currently teaching herself to read/write/speak Japanese (and Elvish), but she knew VERRY little of the actual language.

Lucky for her, most of the boxes had pictures on them. If Emiri couldn't read the boxes, she could at least look at the pictures to determine what was in the boxes.

'_Noodles, noodles, more noodles, rice, and look-even more noodles!'_ Apparently Kakashi loved noodles.

Maybe there was more food in the fridge? Opening the (fridge) door, she found: half a bottle of sake, a half-carton of what looked/smelled like milk, soy sauce, and what appeared to be a tube of athlete's foot cream. Talk about a selection!

Looks like today's breakfast was gunna be rice with soy sauce. Not what one would normally have for breakfast, but it would do none the less.

Getting out of the shower, Kakashi dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. Then, heading back to his room to change into a clean pair of clothes, he heard Emiri's voice calling to him.

"Breakfast is ready!" she reported. "I know you said not to bother, but I figured that since I AM eating your food, the least I could do would be to make some for you as well."

He smiled. "Be there in a minute! Just let me get dressed and then I'll come eat, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Emiri called back.

Setting the table, a sudden thought accrued to Emiri. How was she going to take/get her medication? The effects would only last for a few more days, slowly loosing their effectiveness, before she would fall back into her depression.

'_Oh joy!'_ Emiri thought sarcastically. Just what she wanted, to virtually be reduced to an emotional time bomb that could go off at the slightest misunderstanding, and at any time. If she didn't get her medication, or something similar to it, soon there would be no help for her.

"Smells good." Kakashi stated, breaking Emiri from her thoughts.

"Oh, thanks." Emiri replied, setting the food on the table and taking a seat.

Setting down, Kakashi took his chopsticks in his hand as he prepared to eat.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing out the window.

"What's what?" Emiri asked, looking outside only to find nothing of interest out there.

Kakashi shrugged as he sat his chopsticks on the table. "Guess it was nothing."

Emiri turned around, finding Kakashi's bowl, which was once completely filled, now suddenly empty.

"That was a good meal." Kakashi stated, patting his stomach for emphasis.

"How did you…? When did you…?" Emiri stuttered in total shock.

"How did I what?" Kakashi asked, getting up and placing his bowl in the sink.

Emiri grimaced at the Jounin's attempt at ignorance. "You know damn well what I mean! How did you eat that already? What did you do, inhale it?"

Kakashi smiled at her disgruntled expression. "I guess I'm just a fast eater." he shrugged.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys don't get put off by the fact that Emiri has depression. See, the reason I gave her depression was to make her character seem more human. In a lot of fanfics the main female role is, for the most part-but not always, a happy go lucky and extremely beautiful girl.

I gave Emiri depression because it makes her seem more real, giving her more depth. That way it makes her more believable and easier to associate with.

I should also note that despite the stereotypical blonde hair and blue eyes, Emiri is not extremely beautiful. She has more of a natural look, kinda like "the girl next door" type.

Specifically: Rather thick (not fat) thighs and big/wide (again, not fat) hips. Naturally thin (but not as extreme as Gollum) hair, and 8-8.5 wide feet. She's also near-sighted and wears oval-shaped glasses.

Oh, and contrary to what Shina said, she DOES have boobs. They're about high "B" to low "C" in size. And depending on the manufacturer, she's about a 12-13 in pants, and medium-large in shirts. (She prefers shirts that are a little baggy though, so it wouldn't be weird to see her wearing an XL.)

I'm pretty sure I could go on forever about her, seeing as I have a very specific and well defined idea/concept of how Emiri looks, acts, feels, etc. But I'll just stop here, so as not to bore you with all the mundane details.

Again, I hope that you'll like Emiri as a character, despite her flaws. And as usual, please R/R.Thanks!


	13. Job Interview

**A/N:** Woo-hoo, another chapter! Sorry I didn't post the other day, but I had my friend Christina (AKA-Midget) spend the night. Not to mention that I've been helping my mom to wrap presents. So, yeah...

And I'm glad that so many people like how I gave Emiri depression to better round-out her character. And also, most people seem satisfied with her being flawed, and not perfect or 100 percent beautiful. You except herhuman flaws, both mental and physical.

It shows that, despite the world's obsession with beauty and perfection, that there are still people out there who judge people for who they are as a person, and not whither or not they conform to society's narrow image of beauty.

Besides, people who are always happy tend to make me homicidal. LOL. Just joking. But seriously, those people annoy the hell outta me! Not that I'm a pessimistic, I do try and see the glass as half full, but the world isn't always sunshine and lollypops. You get the point...

Anyways, I got a question regarding to Emiri's looks. How is it that Gai and Kakashi called her beautiful when she looks so normal? Simple, poor Gai never seems to get any of the "hot" girls, and finds Emiri to be more in his league.

I mean, the poor man has been rejected by all the attractive in Konoha that when a new girl (who doesn't look half bad) comes along, he figures maybe this might be his chance! Too bad for him he came on WAY TOO strong, andWAY TOO fast.

As for Kakashi, he's used to dating all the "hot" girls in Konoha. Unlike most men, he's gotten kinda (but not entirely) tired of dating "dumb chicks" and girls who only want him for his status and sex. Not saying that all "hot" girls are shallow, but those that are "hot" and not shallow are either taken or don't really like him because of the books he reads and that he's a (supposed) pervert.

So when Kakashi meets Emiri, a reasonably attractive girl/woman who doesn't seem to fawn over him like most girls do once they see him, he get kinda interested. He's not really use to a challenge. And the fact that she has his same sense in humor, and that she's somewhat "fiery", makes her even more attractive to him. Maybe she's someone he can have an actually meaningful relationship with?

Why is it that most/tons of fanfic writer tend to make their OC's "gorgeous" and super-model skinny anyways? Like even one-tenth of the world's population of women even fit into that category? Sure, it'd be great to look that way. I know I'd love it!

But most women, and people in general, are flawed. And I don't know about you guys, but I find it much easier to relate and identify with a character who is more human, and has flaws, then one who lives the life of the rich and famous.

I hope that that clears up a few things for everybody. Anyways, on to the fanfic!

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Kakashi walked Emiri to Genki to meet Taku. 

"Well, here's the place." Kakashi stated as he motioned towards the building in front of them.

Emiri's jaw dropped as she took in the site of this magnificent place.

Imagine, if you would, a NYC nightclub in the 1920's, but with obvious ninja influence. Kinda like P3 from _Charmed_ meets The Cocoa Bongo from _The Mask_. Then take that and add Feudal Japanese influence.

Outside the bar were two life-sized statues of Konoha's greatest ninjas from years past, erected upon tall pillars of stone. The entrance had a long awning, or semi roof made of fabric, sticking six feet out from the door, and about eight feet high.

Above the awning, in neon lighting was the name of the bar-Genki. (Shown in Japanese, of course.) And below the awning was a red carpet that leads from the beginning of the awning, and ending at the door.

"Wow!" Emiri gasped. "If it looks this pretty during the day, I can't wait to see it all lit-up at night!"

Just then Emiri felt a tap on the back of her shoulder. Turning around, she found a man carrying a rather large barrel or what appeared to be some type of alcohol.

'_Wait a minute, where's Kakashi? He was just here a minute ago!'_ Emiri thought, noticing the sudden absence of the silver-haired Jounin.

"Could you open the door, Miss?" the man asked, sticking his head around the corner of the barrel to look.

"Oh, sure!" she replied, opening the door swiftly for the man.

The man smiled. "Thanks, it's really heavy and-"

_**CRASH!**_

The man had fallen over the red carpet, sending the barrel flying, only for it to slam into Emiri, knocking her over and pinning her to the ground. Lucky for her, the barrel didn't break, otherwise she'd be drenched in…Oops! Too late!

"What the hell?" Emiri screamed as the cork (from the barrel) popped out, hitting her in the face, and sending a gushing stream of red wine all over her.

Standing up, the man grabbed the cork off the ground and reinserted it into the barrel. "Sorry about that!" he said.

"Oh no, that's okay. It was a mistake, no biggie." Emiri faked a smile, her eyebrow twitching.

After taking the barrel off Emiri, the man placed it down and offered Emiri his hand. Taking it, she slowly pulled herself back up.

"Thanks, Mr.?" Emiri questioned.

"Oh, I'm Niota!" said the man. "My brother is Taku; this is his bar you know."

Emiri nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here, Chii said he might hire me as a waitress and…"

"Oh, so you're that girl Chii was talking about!" Niota asked.

"Uh…yeah." Emiri smiled faintly.

Niota nodded in understanding before turning to pick up the barrel again.

"Here, I'll hold the door again for you, if you promise to watch where you're going. Okay?" Emiri suggested.

Niota blushed in embarrassment slightly, before replying. "Sure thing, thanks."

After making it into the building without tripping a second time, Niota told Emiri to wait inside the door while he went to get Taku.

"Be back in a minute!" he called, entering into a back room.

Emiri did as she was instructed, taking in the inside decor while she waited.

_'Wow, the inside looks even better!'_ Emiri thought to herself.

In keeping theme with the outside, the inside held the same motif, but was a bit more extravagant. There was a bar, of course, and at least 20-30 tables. Towards the back was a rather large dance floor with a stage in front.

"Ah so there you are!" called a man's voice from beside Emiri. "I was beginning to think you'd blown me off."

Turning her attention towards the man, Emiri shook her head. "No, I didn't. Sorry I wasn't here yesterday but I kinda got tied up and-"

Taku placed his index finger Emiri's mouth to silence her. "In any even, you're here now, and that's what matters. Now, have you been a waitress before, or is this your first time?"

"Uh…it's my first time." Emiri muttered.

"Uh-ha, I see." Taku responded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Then I'll have to get somebody to-"

Just then Taku noticed Emiri's drenched and rather sticky appearance.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Emiri blushed. "Niota dropped the barrel he was carrying and I-"

"Ah, I see." Taku interjected. "Here, let me fetch you some extra clothes from the back." he said, walking into the back room, then appearing again later with a change of clothes in his hands.

"They might be a little to big, it's the chef's extra uniform. You can wear it till you get home though." Taku informed Emiri, handing her the clothes.

"Thanks." Emiri smiled shyly.

"No problem, change in the bathroom. They're right in the back there, you can't miss them."

Emiri nodded then went to change in the bathroom. After she came out she asked Taku where she was to place her dirty clothes.

"Just put them by the door." he said.

Emiri did as she was told, then came back to talk with Taku again.

"Now, as I was saying." Taku commented. "I'll have to get somebody totrain you. Hmm…how about…URUSAI!" Taku yelled the last part, calling for one of his many employees.

Emiri watched as the man known as Urusai came strolling out of the back room.

"Yes sire?" Urusai asked with a deep, and thoroughly uninterested, sigh.

'_Oh my God!'_ thought Emiri as she looked at the man. _'This guy looks, and even sounds like, Jack from **Will and Grace**!'_ This thought made her smile slightly to herself.

"I want you to teach Emiri here how to be a waitress." Taku ordered.

Urusai looked shocked and yet angered at Taku. "Oh but boss, this is my day off, remember? I only came here to get my money and-"

'_Oh God, he even pouts and flails his arms when he's upset, like Jack!'_

"I know, but it's her first day and she needs a little help. You can use this time training her as part of that overtime you've been wanting." Taku interjected.

'_And look! There's that dance he does where it looks like he really has to pee!'_ (**_Chuckle_**.) _'Where's a camera when you need one?'_

"But I already made plans for today and I-" Urusai pleaded.

Taku sighed deeply. "Okay, it's you're call. But don't come crying to me asking for any more overtime if you're gunna be acting like this."

"Yes sir." Urusai replied, casting an angry glare at Emiri before walking out the door.

"Well, it looks like I'm gunna have to be the one to teach you." Taku stated. "Here, put this on and we'll start right away." He said, picking up an apron from behind the bar and tossing it to her.

Wiping the smile off her face, Emiri reached out to grab the apron, only to miss it completely as it landed on the floor. **_Sigh._** She always did catch like crap.

"Oops! Heh-heh…sorry about that." Emiri blushed as she bent down, grabbing the apron and wrapping it around herself.

Taku laughed slightly. "No problem, don't worry about it. Now what do you say we practicing our balance while carrying things?"

* * *

**A/N:** Figures that Kakashi would just abandon Emiri, doesn't it? Oh well, at least he helped her find the place and walked her there. That's something. 

Oh, and before I forget-I've been told that people are copying my idea? Well that's kinda flattering and all, but it's still wrong. If anyone wants, I'd be more then happy to suggest some story/plot ideas for your use!

All you'd have to do is credit me, and it's free! I've got tons of ideas just waiting to be written! Unfortunately if I wrote them all I'd only update like one a week, or even once a month!

So please, rather then stealing my idea and committing copy-write infringement, talk to me and I'll help you come up with a story/plot of your own! I'd like to settle this in a civilized manner, rather then being forced to tell the site's security/staff/owner(s).


	14. The Doctor's Office, Physiatrist

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Like always, I'm still SO glad to see that people are actually reading and enjoying my fanfic! And thanks A LOT to all you who've been reviewing, it means SO MUCH to me! (Gets "warm tingly feeling" all over.)

And in regards to a review I got about what I said last time, I honestly don't think that everybody is actually trying to steal my fanfic. I totally understand if they're unknowingly doing it by accident! I myself have read so much fanfiction, partial resemblance of this fic to other fanfics is an eventual probability.

It's just that a reviewer informed me of possible similarities between my fic and others. Understandably, I was quite concerned. I just hope that nobody is intentionally copying my fanfic verbatim, and what not.

But if they're doing it unintentionally then that's okay! Slight similarities are completely understandable! It's when someone's fic follows mine SO closely, virtually "to a T", that I get angry. And as of now I don't think anyone is, so that's okay.

I'm just informing anyone who would do such a thing _intentionally_, which I hope there's nobody like that here, that I don't appreciate or condone that type of behavior. And in the HIGHLY UNLIKLY chance that someone would do that, I would first like to talk to them in hopes of coming to a mutual understanding, in stead of being forced to bring in the site's authorities.

I hope that I've cleared that whole messy subject up for everybody? I honestly would like it if I never had to speak of such things again, I don't like doing it. It makes me feel like I'm coming across as intentionally being a cold-hearted and mean bitch. Which I hope I don't, and don't intend to be.

I'd much rather live in my own little world of free medication for all (LMFAO, I love Pilz-e!) and bishie boyfriends for everybody. (Sighs heavenly while daydreaming about such a world. LOL.)

Now, on to the reason you're all here-the story!

* * *

**Elsewhere in Konoha…**

"Where is he?" Naruto shouted, mad at how late his sensei was.

Sakura shrugged. "Where is he ever?" she sighed, though deep down she was just as angry. _'That no-good jerk, he's always late!'_

Just then came a "Yo." from behind her, causing everyone to jump. (Though one could barely notice Sasuke's because his was only slightly.)

"Where were you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto bellowed.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry I'm late. I had to show this pretty girl around town because she's new here and…" (For once he actually has a good/believable excuse, wow!)

"Yeah right Kakashi-sensei, how dumb do you think we are?" screamed Naruto.

At that Sakura slapped Naruto across the back of his head. "You moron!" she scolded. "How dense are you? Don't you remember Em-chan?"

"Em-chan?" Naruto questioned, rubbing the lump that was now forming where Sakura had hit him.

Sakura sighed heavily at the thickness that was Naruto's head. "Remember, she was the woman we found from that crash two days ago?"

Naruto blinked several times, trying his best to recall the incident. "Oh yeah!" he cried.

Kakashi chuckled slightly as he shook his head, wondering how someone could forget something so recently that easily.

"Idiot." mumbled Sasuke.

"What was that you asshole?" Naruto screeched, whipping his head around in Sasuke's direction.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "Now, now you two. Must I constantly remind you of how important teamwork is?"

"Tell that to Sasuke, he's the one who started it!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't go blaming everything on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura fumed, smacking Naruto across the lump on his head.

"Actually, Naruto is right for a change." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke's eyes to dilated slightly, in a mix of shock and anger, as he turned towards his teacher.

"But Kakashi-sensei-!" Sakura cried.

Kakashi shook his head at the girl. "No matter how right he might've been, Sasuke did start everything by calling Naruto an idiot." he spoke, using his _'matter of fact'_ tone.

Hearing this, Sasuke simply huffed, while Sakura sighed in defeat.

"See Sakura-chan, it's all that stupid Sasuke's fault!" Naruto beamed, oblivious to the implied insult made by his teacher.

"Don't call Sasuke stupid!" Sakura yelled, ready to hit Naruto.

"Calm down everyone!" Kakashi stated calmly, causing Sakura's hand to stop mid-air. "If you all don't calm down I'll have each of you write a five-thousand word essay on the importance of teamwork, instead of going on today's mission."

Well needless to say, that stopped them!

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Naruto and Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, what they said." Sasuke humphed.

Kakashi smiled. "Good, now that everything's settled, we can start today's mission."

(**A/N:** I'm not all that good at thinking up missions. So if anybody has an original and creative idea or two about one, I would love to hear about it! Oh, and I WILL CREDIT YOU! Thanks.)

**Back to Emiri…**

Within an hour or two Emiri had pretty much all of her basic training down pact. The only thing that completely eluded her was balancing two trays at once, or one tray with only one hand.

"I think we'll just stick with one tray and two hands for the time being." Taku stated. "Other wise I'd go out of business!" he joked.

Emiri blushed. "You can take the cost of the dishes out of my pay, and I'll clean up all the food I've spilled."

"You must be psychic, because that's exactly what I was planning!" chuckled Taku.

About fifteen-twenty minutes later Emiri had finished cleaning up the mess she'd made.

"If you want, you can go home now to change." Taku informed her. "I won't need you until five anyways."

"Uh yeah, sure!" Emiri smiled. "Thanks a lot!"

Placing the cleaning supplies she was using back where she'd gotten them, Emiri grabbed her damp clothes and promptly left.

'_Now, to find the nearest hospital…'_ she thought. If Emiri was going to survive in this place, she had to be in tip-top condition, both physically and mentally.

"Umm…excuse me, Ms.?" Emiri asked a woman passing by.

The woman turned around, a sour look on her face. "What do YOU want?" she spat.

'_Ugh, what a bitch!'_ Emiri thought. "Could you point me towards the nearest hospital, please?" Emiri asked, plastering her best fake smile on her face.

The woman sneered at Emiri, as though contemplating on wither or not to answer her question, or to ignore her completely and walk off.

"Two blocks that way, then four blocks right." the woman stated, a menacing tone in her voice.

"Thank y-" Emiri replied, before the woman turned around on her heels and marched away in the opposite direction. "-you." Emiri finished her statement, slightly miffed at the woman's unnecessary rudeness.

After getting lost trying to find the hospital for half an hour, forty-five minutes of filling out release forms and other legal documents need by the hospital, and two and a half hours of waiting in the waiting room, Emiri was finally called back into one of the examination rooms.

'_I guess no matter where you are, doctors are the same!'_ Emiri thought to herself as she sat down on the examination table, getting quite frustrated at how long she was forced to wait.

"Ah, so what happens to be the matter?" the doctor asked, finally entering the room after making Emiri wait another twenty minutes.

"Well, you see…" Emiri started, trying her best to restrain herself from yelling at how long she was forced to wait. "I have depression, and I kinda left my medication at home."

"Then why don't you go home and get it?" asked the doctor.

"Well I would if I could get home, but I can't." stated Emiri.

The doctor looked at her questionably. "I don't understand."

Taking a deep breath, Emiri tried her best to think up a reasonable excuse the doctor would believe. After all, she herself found her sudden appearance in this strange land hard to believe.

"Well you see, my uh…my village was destroyed by enemy ninjas and…" Emiri hoped he would believe her story.

From the shocked and sympathetic look he was giving her, he obviously did.

"Oh my!" gasped the doctor. "How horrible that must be! You have my sincerest sympathy!"

Emiri nodded, trying her best not to smile at how easily she'd been able to think up an excuse he'd believe.

"Thank you, it's been really hard." She stated, doing her best to keep up the act.

The doctor nodded in agreement. "I believe it would be. My one nurse, Ms. Po, lost her aunt and uncle in a similar attack."

"Anyways," he continued, "I'm gunna have to ask you what type of prescription your other doctor prescribed. That way I might be able to give you the same, assuming that it did in fact work?"

Emiri nodded. "Yeah, it did. She, my uhh…psychiatrist, had me take 200mg of Zoloft every night."

"I've never heard of that type of medication." The doctor stated. "But 200mg? You must be depressed!"

'_Heh-heh. Gee, thanks!'_ Emiri thought sarcastically.

"Well it um…it was her own creation. She was thinking about distributing it nationally, but that was before the attack."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, I'm sorry to say that I'm not a psychiatrist. However, my one friend is. Why don't you hold on and I'll get him for you."

If he wasn't a psychiatrist, then why did he ask her about her prescription? And why did he say he could give her another one as well? Emiri didn't understand this, and growled silently to herself while she waited.

It took another half hour until the second doctor, the actual psychiatrist, came in to see Emiri. It seemed that God was testing her patience today, but Emiri held in her anger so as not to throttle the man meant to help her.

'_Good thing for him I need him, otherwise I'd go medieval on his ass!'_ Emiri thought, thoroughly pissed by now.

What followed was a twenty minute session, in which the doctor tried his best to get Emiri to tell him how she's been feeling and about her problems, etc., while Emiri stubbornly refused to answer all his questions truthfully.

'_If he thinks I'm gunna break down and tell him everything, then he is sadly mistaken!'_

Even in her own world, with her own psychiatrist, Emiri refused to speak. Most of the time she insisted on having one of her parents in the room with her to speak on her behalf.

It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, but rather that she refused to tell a complete stranger all her innermost feelings. Not even her family and/or closest friends knew EVERYTHING about her.

'_I guess I'm like **Batman** that way.'_ Emiri thought jokingly to herself.

Sighing at how stubborn his patent was being, the doctor finally decided to simply provide her with a prescription he hoped would work.

"I see. Well, let me just give you this, and we'll see how it works." he stated, scribbling down something on his pad. "I'll want to see you again in two weeks to see how things are going, and if this helps any."

Emiri nodded, thankful the annoying session was finally over. "Thanks."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter wasn't the greatest, it was kinda a filler, but a needed one none the less. I hope everyone at least enjoyed it a little bit, despite it not being all to eventful. 

And I'd have to agree with one of my reviewers, it DOES seem as though a lot of KakashixOC fanfics start out with a crash! Freaky, huh? LOL.

And if anyone would like to suggest an actual _Naruto_ character for me to add to the story, I would appreciate it. They would preferably be a secondary character from the anime/manga, who was a resident of Konoha either from the very beginning or while the Third Hokage was still living.

Also, since I don't know a lot about _Naruto_, a character with not a lot known about them (or not as defined a character) would be preferred. Unless you could fully and accurately describe the character in depth, then a more known character would be okay too. Otherwise I'd like a character I could "play around" with. (And no, not THAT way! You sickos! LOL.)

As always, please R/R.


	15. Unconscious Again, Dietary Supplements

**A/N:** As always, I'm in complete shock at how popular my little fanfic is becoming! It seems as though I'm gaining more and more supporters/fans each day! Thanks guys! You don't know how much your kind words and support mean to me!

I'd like to thank _**silver starlight kitsune**_ for her GREAT suggestion of a mission for Team 7! (Although I did alter it _slightly_.)

And thanks to _**Soiel**_ for all her GREAT suggestions of what _Naruto_ characters I should/could add to today's chapter!

Another thank you goes to **_alliedoll _**for her GREAT idea of how to treat Emiri's depression _Naruto_ style! (Is it just me, or do I say "GREAT" a lot? LOL.)

I'd also like to suggest that all you Asuma fans check out **_alliedoll_**'s fic, titled _Number One With a Kunai._ It's really quite good, and a MUST READ for all die-hard Asuma fans!

Oh, and I'd like to ask you guys if I should up the rating to "M" for all the swearing? The reason I chose a "T" rating is because I both knew and used (quite frequently) all the swear words in the English language (and even some in other languages!) before I was 16.

Most people I know are the same way. And my friends agree that rating something "M" for swearing is _kinda_ stupid. But those are just the opinions of a few. I'd like to know what you think. Should I up the rating, or keep it as is?

* * *

After trying on her own for about half an hour to find a pharmacy, Emiri ran into a man-LITERALLY! While turning a street corner, absentmindedly looking in the other direction for her destination, Emiri collided into a man she'd yet to meet. (Iruka.) 

"Are you alright Miss?" the man asked, quickly grabbing Emiri's wrist to prevent her from falling.

"Uh…yeah, thanks!" Emiri beamed.

The man smiled down at her. "You look kinda lost; can I be of any help?"

Emiri smiled up at the kind man. "Oh, would you? I've been trying to find the local pharmacy, but I can't seem to find the damn thing!"

"The pharmacy?" asked the man, a shocked look on his face. "You don't seem to be sick to me. What could you possibly need from there?"

Emiri smirked. "Well for one-I AM sick, in more ways then one. Second, I need to get this prescription filled."

The man sweat-dropped at Emiri's first statement. Then, regaining his composure, he motioned to take the paper from her hand. "You mind?"

"Umm…no, here." Emiri said, handing the man her prescription.

After looking at the paper for a minute, the man redirected his attention back to Emiri.

"But you could get all these things at the local market." he stated.

"Huh?" Emiri questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, just look!" he stated, giving her back the slip of paper.

Emiri took the paper reluctantly. Looking at it, she couldn't make heads or tails of what was written on it. It did kinda look like a list, now that she thought about it. But everything looked as though it was written in Japanese.

"I, uhh…I can't read Japanese." Emiri blushed.

The man looked at her dumbfounded. "You mean you're illiterate?"

"No, not really." She stated. "I can read perfectly well, but only in English."

English? What was that? Iruka didn't know, but he assumed it was some kind of foreign language he'd never heard of.

"I see. Well, if you want, I can tell you what it says." he offered.

Emiri nodded happily, handing the kind man back the paper.

Taking a deep breath, he began to read the list. "It says: raw nuts, peanut butter, wild rice, beets, carrots, parsley, broccoli, papaya, cranberries, salmon, turkey, apples, oranges, cabbage, spinach, pineapples, cherries, eggs, honey, sugar cane, barley, avocadoes, olive oil, and green beans. To tell the truth, it looks more like a grocery list then a prescription to me."

Double blinking in confusion, Emiri snatched up the list from the man. What kind of prescription was THIS? How the hell was she suppose to keep her depression in check with this…this…CRAP?

"You've gotta be shit'n me!" she screamed. "What kind of QUACK prescribes THIS shit for depression!"

Iruka was in shock at the now hysterical woman in front of him. She looked as though she was on the edge of hyperventilating!

"Umm…you okay, Miss?" he asked wearily.

"No I'm not fuck'n okay! Do I look okay to you?" Emiri shouted, now drawing quite a lot of attention in her direction.

Noticing this, Emiri got even more angrier. "What the hell do YOU fuckers thing you're looking at? Take a goddamned picture, it lasts longer!"

At a loss for words, Iruka did the first thing that came to his mind to calm down the furious woman. He'd seen it work several times on TV, maybe it'd work in real life?

_**SMACK!**_

Iruka bitch-smacked Emiri across the face, attempting to subdue her anger. Well, it worked. After all, how was Emiri supposed to continue her angry rant when she was rendered unconscious?

Watching in slow-motion, Iruka watched in horror as Emiri's body was sent flying, right into the path of a brick wall of the building across the street! Needless to say, he panicked! He hadn't meant to hit the woman THAT hard!

At the last possible minute, Emiri's body collided with that of Kakashi as he walked right into her path.

"Oof!" cried the Jounin, being knocked over by Emiri's (seemingly) lifeless body.

"Kakashi-sensei!" cried Sakura and Naruto, rushing towards their ninja master, Sasuke follownig shortly behind.

"Thank God, you caught her!" Iruka beamed, running over as well.

Kakashi looked down at Emiri's body lying in his lap. This was the second time he'd saved her life, it seemed to be developing into a pattern.

"Umm…Iruka," Kakashi asked his friend, "what happened?"

Stopping to catch his breath, Iruka tried his best to explain.

After listening to his story, Kakashi glanced back down at Emiri's body, which was now nestled gently in his arms. How had that happened? He didn't remember taking her into his arms, only her landing into his lap.

Sakura sighed, noticing herself the sight of Emiri in her sensei's arms. _' How cute! Em-chan and Kakashi-sensei look so sweet together!'_ she squealed happily to herself.

Everyone looked at her, wondering as to the reason the young ninja was acting so peculiar.

"Everything okay Sakura?" Iruka asked, slightly worried.

Sakura blinked, just now noticing the many eyes on her. "Oh, nothing!" she blushed. "I was just thinking about something, that's all!"

The group of guys shrugged it off to it having to be something to do with Sakura being a girl.

"But, don't you think we should take her to the hospital?" she asked, worried about her new friend's health.

"No, she doesn't look too bad." Iruka sated, examining the young woman once over. "From the looks of it she should only have a major head-ache and some bruising from where I hit her."

Kakashi nodded, agreeing with Iruka's diagnosis. "I'd better take her home to get some rest. Iruka, are you doing anything today?" he asked standing up, still holding Emiri in his arms.

Iruka looked at his friend. "No, why?"

"Would you mind taking my group on their mission today?" the Jounin inquired.

"I guess so." Iruka shrugged. "Here, take this. It's the 'prescription' the doctor gave her today. Maybe you could buy everything for her, since now you have the day off."

Kakashi nodded as he grabbed the paper and pocketed it. Then, reaching into another pocket and pulling out a piece of folded-up paper, he handed the paper to Iruka.

"Here's the mission, good luck." Kakashi smirked under his mask, before turning around and leaving for his apartment.

"Thanks." Iruka responded, taking the paper and reading the contents.

Oh THIS should be FUN! Team Seven's mission today was to look after an elderly couple, as their children (who they were living with) had to go on a mission today, and couldn't look after them.

Iruka had mixed emotions about this. On the one hand it would be quite amusing to see how the group reacted to their mission. On the other, was it really a wise decision to leave the lives of two elderly people in the hands of Naruto?

**At Kakashi's Apartment…**

Gently placing Emiri onto his couch, Kakashi walked into his bathroom. Here he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out his first-aid kit.

After tending to Emiri's bruises and slight concussion, the Jounin reached into his pocket and pulled out the list Iruka had given him.

'_What kind of prescription is this?'_ he wondered.

Thinking back to Iruka's explanation, he couldn't recall him saying what this supposed 'prescription' was meant for. Shrugging, he picked up the phone and called the number on the paper.

After spending forty-five minutes explaining why it was okay for the doctor to release Emiri's medical file to him, Kakashi finally found out the reason behind the strange list.

"It is a list of natural dietary supplements intended to help Miss. Rankin with her depression." the doctor explained to him, over the phone.

Thanking the doctor for his help, Kakashi hung up the phone and stared down at Emiri's sleeping form.

Depression? Emiri had depression? How could that be? She looked, and acted, like a normal and happy person to him. How could he not have noticed it? Maybe there was something he could do for her, to help her out?

Wondering to himself what could've happened to this girl to make her this way, Kakashi found himself rather close to Emiri's face. In all his thinking and getting lost in his own thoughts, Kakashi hadn't noticed that he was slowly inching himself closer, trying to get a better look at her.

Blushing profusely, Kakashi pulled himself away from her as quickly as he could. Then, writing Emiri a note, he left to get everything on the list. Maybe these 'dietary supplements' would actually help? Who knew? After all, he'd only just now found out about Emiri's depression.

* * *

**A/N:** The list of "dietary supplements" I had in today's chapter are actually real! I got them from a site I found on "How to cure/treat depression naturally". I'm actually considering implementing them into my diet to see if they actually DO help! 

And also, I wanted to know what you guys thought of my portrayal of Iruka's character? I tried my best to portray him how I've seen him act in the anime, and what I've read about him online.

But since I don't know a whole lot about his personality and/or character, I was kinda worried if I had him come across contrary to how he normally is. Please tell me wither or not you believe I did, or didn't, capture him correctly.

Another thing, if you didn't notice, I put telephones and TVs into the list of electronics that actually are in the _Naruto_ universe, at least in this fanfic. I can't remember wither I read, or was told by a reviewer, that they do have such things in the actual anime/manga.

Is that right? I hope so, other wise I just made another assumption like what I did with the whole car issue. Please help me by either confirming or denying this information. Thanks!

As always, please R/R.


	16. Not the Day I'd Planned, Mission Time!

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it's taken me this long to post another chapter, but I've been kinda busy. First I had to finish last-minute Christmas preparations, then it WAS Christmas. Add to that the fact that my mom was SO sick she couldn't leave her room all Christmas (for fear of the rest of my family catching it, and because she was so dizzy every time she stood she felt like she'd pass-out), and to top it off my one cat died yesterday!

So yeah, it hasn't been the best of weeks for me so far. (Sighs heavily.) But oh well...I suppose it could be a lot worse, right?

Next, to clear up a little matter about last chapter. It seems to me that most people think I had Iruka acting a _tad bit_ on the mean side, which is completely contrary to his actual character in the anime/manga.

Heh-heh...sorry. (Blushes profusely in embarrassment and shame.) I didn't mean for it to come across THAT way. In my defense, Iruka slapped Emiri on impulse, and for a good reason too.

Think about it for a minute, if you would. Iruka has just met this girl who, out of seemingly nowhere, starts acting like a raving lunatic. Kinda a big problem for him, huh? Especially when you consider that this is happening in a crowded area (in the middle of the street), and that Iruka has no idea if this woman is a threat or not.

That said, Iruka panicked. Let's face it, even though Iruka is a gentleman, he's still a man. Men, for the most part-but not ALWAYS, are kinda dense and tend to act on impulse rather then thinking things through all the way. (Sad yet simple and true fact-Women tend to think things through WAY more then men do!)

I also feel that I should state that Iruka didn't mean to hit Emiri THAT hard. But since it (the slap) was a reaction, and because he didn't know how strong Emiri was (and how much blunt force she could take), he hit her unintentionally harder then he should've.

Ninja (Iruka) vs. "Normal" person (Emiri). Not all that hard to see who's gunna win, is it? (Not saying that it was an actual "battle", or that Iruka intended to hurt Emiri, but...well...you get the point.)

Thus is the reason why Emiri's unconscious body was turned into a projectile weapon of Kakashi-pounding mass. LOL...Poor Emiri...Poor Iruka.

* * *

**Back to Team 7…**

What had Iruka gotten himself into? Today was supposed to be a nice relaxing day off for him, one away from his normal duties as a teacher.

What a wonderful day he had planned for himself! First he'd sleep in until ten, then he'd treat himself to a hearty breakfast. Maybe he could even get himself a date with that cute new waitress he'd had his eye on for the last two weeks?

Next he planned on buying himself the newest bestseller from the bookstore. It was supposed to be a really good action-adventure story, receiving rave reviews from all of Konoha's most renowned critics.

Then he'd planned on visiting an old friend of his who he never got to see as much as he'd like to. Iruka had known Tenchi since he was eight, and Tenchi was eleven. Tenchi was always like a type of older brother to Iruka growing up, and often the two would play pranks on unsuspecting passerbies.

Today was nothing like Iruka had planned. On his way to breakfast he'd unexpectedly ran into Konoha's newest resident. She seemed nice enough at first, that was until he'd tried to help her. He'd only read her a simple list, but then in a turn of fate she'd become a raving lunatic!

What followed was a scene he was certain he'd not forget, even if he'd tried, for quite some time. The next thing he knew he'd accepted to do a favor for Kakashi, seeing as the Jounin now found himself with an urgent matter to take care of.

After being left with the children, Iruka explained what today's mission was. He figured it would be best to do so ahead of time so they (the students) wouldn't offend their "employers".

It was a good thing he did too because the reactions he received were none to happy ones.

Sasuke, though it was hard to tell, was slightly offended and saw it as a waist of his skills. And much as he always seems to do when he's upset, Sasuke humphed in dissatisfaction and anger.

Sakura, seeming to read Sasuke's mind, whined a little about how lame a mission it was. "Shouldn't the couple get a nurse to do this, instead of using ninjas?" she pouted.

Inside, however, she was reacting quite differently. _'How could the Hokage do this to us? Missions like this are an insult to Sasuke-kun and his superior abilities!'_

Meanwhile, not to anyone's surprise, Naruto was none too happy either.

"You've gotta be kidding Iruka-sensei! Babysitting a couple of old farts isn't a mission for ninjas! How am I ever going to prove myself as future Hokage if all I get is lame missions like this?" Naruto whined.

"Calm down everybody, today's mission isn't all that bad. Learning how to take care of others is a good skill for any ninja to know. What if you were on a mission and one of your comrades was badly hurt? You'd have to know how to take care them, wouldn't you?" Iruka smiled.

"But we've already taken first-aid classes!" Naruto pointed out.

Iruka nodded. "Yes, you have. But first-aid is only one part of taking care of someone. Depending on hurt your comrade is, you may also have to help dress them, feed them, bathe them, and-"

"Clothe them? BATHE THEM?" Sakura and Naruto shouted, eyes bugging-out. Sasuke, though not reacting like his teammates, was also quite surprised at this.

Iruka sighed. "Yes, you may have to do those things in the future-BUT not today though. You're all still too young and immature to do such things. I'm sure we won't be asked to such things today. And even if we are, I'll do those things myself, okay?"

The once shocked children, now took on a look of great relief as they nodded in response.

Thus leading us up to where he was now. Group seven and himself were only at the Masaki's house for not even half an hour now, and already things had gotten WAY out of hand.

After being given a list of what was expected of them by the young couple, and a short yet sweet goodbye between the couple and their parents, the team began their mission.

First on the list of things to do today was to cook, then feed, the older couple their breakfast. Doesn't sound that hard to do, right? Unfortunately the fact of the matter was that it was far from that.

"We have to cook for them?" Naruto whined.

"Yes." Iruka replied. "Remember what I said about helping a fallen comrade?"

Scrunching his face while trying to remember, Naruto finally sighed in defeat as he recalled his sensei's words earlier.

That settled, the next problem was to decide on what to cook for the couple. However, like many other things that day, that was something easier said then done.

Mr. and Mrs. Masaki couldn't decide on something they both would want. He wanted soba noodles, she wanted miso soup. The couple argued with each other over what to eat for five minutes before Iruka suggested a solution.

"Why don't we cook you both what you want? Mr. Masaki, you can have your noodles. Mrs. Masaki, you too will have your soup. Is that okay with everyone?" Iruka asked.

The couple thought it over for a minute before finally agreeing to the suggestion.

Iruka smiled. "Good. Now, while we cook you your food, why don't you two relax and read today's paper?" he suggested, handing the couple the paper.

Nodding in agreement, the couple took the paper. Well, more like Mr. Masaki took the paper while Mrs. Masaki reminded him that she wanted the local section.

"I knew that!" he replied quite annoyed, handing his wife her section of the paper.

Leaving the couple to their reading, Team 7 proceeded into the kitchen. Next they had to actually cook the food. Dividing the tasks between the three, Iruka handed out orders to each of his students. Sasuke was given the task of collecting all the ingredients, Sakura was to mix them, and Naruto had to boil the water.

Well boiling water wasn't Naruto's idea of an important task. So Iruka had to explain how learning how to boil water and cook food was actually an essential part of being a ninja.

"Knowing how to cook one's own food is a need to know for all ninjas. Otherwise one might starve to death while out on missions. And the art of boiling water is the basic, yet most important, skill to know." Iruka explained.

Naruto looked at him skeptically. "But how hard is it to boil water! It's easy!" he whined.

Iruka shook his head. "Not so. If one doesn't pay close enough attention to the water they could accidentally loose track of it. Doing so could result in boiling all of the water away, wasting time and much needed water.

The argument seemed enough to satisfy Naruto, as he finally quit complaining and did as he was told.

* * *

**A/N:** I trust that everyone enjoyed today's chapter? If not that's okay, but I sincerely hope you did. I know it's not the most wonderful chapter, but I thought everyone might want to see how Team 7 was doing with their mission and all. I tried my best and what not, so...yeah. 

I also hope that my explanation about last chapter satisfies everyone. Like I said, I didn't intend for Iruka to come across negatively, or contrary to his personality. Basically the whole thing was done for comedic effect, not to slaughter Iruka's character. Again, sorry.

And I sincerely hope that you guys get why this chapter is so late. What with my personal life being kinda crappy right now and all. Not that I want to come across as being a pity-case, I didn't tell you guys all that just for attention and/or sympathy. I only wanted to explain why this chapter was late and all.

But enough with my mindless rambling. I don't want to bore you all and everything. As always, please R/R. Thanks.


	17. Misconceptions and Apologies

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I took so long to post this chapter. Things are still kinda hectic around her and what not, and I've also got somewhat of a social life,so...yeah.

I'd planned on posting yesterday, but I couldn't get on because my mom was doing important business work all day online. And the night before I spent over a friend's house. So I'm sorry for not updating everyday or so lately, but I believe that **I AM** entitled to _something_ of a social life.

Fear not though, for I **promise** to post at least one or two chapters a week. That is, unless something unexpected comes up which prevents me from doing so. I don't foresee anything like that as of now, but you can never be too sure.

I'd also like to apologize for last chapter, as well as this next one. They're both sort of fillers, and all _too_ exciting. But I'll definitely try to make the next chapter more interesting!

So please, bear with me? And on the off chance that I don't post more tomorrow, which I'm planning on posting, **please** forgive me?

* * *

It was now some time later since they started their cooking, and the trouble was beginning to rise. 

For some odd reason Naruto thought it necessary to stir the boiling water. Plane stirring itself would've been no biggie really, but it seemed as though Naruto was in overdrive mode. Splashing the water, which was getting increasingly hotter, all over, and onto his fellow teammates.

Iruka, seeing the mess, tried to stop his student. "Naruto please, if you must stir the water, do so gently? You're getting water everywhere and someone might fa-"

_**CRASH!**_

Poor Sakura. She'd been carrying the noodles over to Naruto to cook them in the boiling water, when she slipped in the water on the floor and went sliding into the adjacent wall, spilling the bowl of noodles.

"-all." Iruka sighed, finishing his sentence.

'_Idiot._' thought Sasuke, watching the scene from his post.

Sighing, Iruka reached out his hand towards Sakura to take. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a little sore though." replied Sakura, grabbing Iruka's hand and pulling herself up.

"Oh Sakura!" cried Naruto. "I didn't mean to get the floor all wet, believe it! I just got carried away and…"

Naruto shut it when he saw the angry glare Sakura was giving him.

"Just help me pick up the noodles and wash them off, I think they're still salvageable." Sakura commented roughly. Inside though, she was far less considerate.

'_Naruto is such a looser!'_ she thought to herself. _'I swear, if I get any bruises from this I'm gunna kick his ass!'_

Smiling bashfully, Naruto did as he was told and helped Sakura pick up the noodles, placing them back into the bowl.

"Good job Naruto, Sakura." Iruka commented, looking at each as he spoke their names. "Would you mind finding the mop and cleaning up the water, Naruto?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto beamed, running for the closet he'd seen earlier.

Not even five seconds after he'd left the kitchen, there came another

_**CRASH!**_

"Ouch, my hip!" cried the old man, as Naruto collided into him.

Running into the living room, Iruka (and the other two) noticed both Naruto and Mr. Masaki sprawled out on the floor.

"What happened?" Iruka wondered.

"Well I was going to get the mop you wanted when-"

_**WHAP!**_

The old man bitch-smacked Naruto up-side his head, stopping him mid-sentence.

"This young hooligan came running in and jumped me when I was trying to get to the bathroom!" Mr. Masaki growled.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "You shut up, old man! You know nothing! Why would I wanna jump you?"

_**WHAP!**_

Once again, Mr. Masaki slapped Naruto up-side his head.

"How should I know? I don't read minds! Not like there'd be anything for me read if I did, you'd have to have a mind first for me to read it!" Mr. Masaki spat.

Naruto grimaced. "What was that, you old fart?" he bellowed.

"You never learn, do you?" Sasuke mumbled.

"You shut up too, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, angrily pointing his finger at him.

Hearing this got Sakura angry. "Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" she yelled. "It's not his fault you tried to attack the client!"

Iruka sighed heavily. "Now, now, let's all just settle down and-"

"Settle down?" cried Mr. Masaki. "How can I settle down when my hip is broken?"

Just then Mrs. Masaki spoke up. "Oh shut up, Yosho! You know damn well you have the body and stamina of a forty-five year-old, the doctor said so herself! So just you leave the poor boy alone, it was obviously an accident anyways!"

"Hush woman!" cried the old man, as his wife glared at him.

"The name's Achica, not woman, you half-less twit!" she scolded. "And if you keep up with that attitude, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

After five or so minutes of tedious arguing later, and Iruka had just about had enough. If he didn't calm everybody down soon, he was sure he'd go off. So first taking a deep sigh, and counting to ten, he was prepared to intervene.

"Ahem!" Iruka cleared his throat to get attention, but it was to no avail. "Excuse me, everyone can you please just-I said, would you all just calm down so we can-we uhh…we gotta talk some things over and…"

Damn! No matter how hard he'd tried to get their attention, Iruka wasn't being heard.

"Will everybody just please SHUT UP?" he yelled, now thoroughly pissed.

On the up side, it worked. Everyone in the room had not stopped what they were doing/saying and looked right at him. On the down side, Iruka didn't have the slightest clue about what to say.

Clearing his throat again, and regaining what little composure he had left, Iruka tried his best to come to an understanding.

"As I was trying to say, we all have to calm down so we can talk things over." Iruka smiled halfheartedly.

Mr. Masaki growled. "Calm down! How can I calm down when-?"

"Shut your pie-hole Yosho!" Mrs. Masaki scolded. "Now, Mr. Iruka, you were saying?" she asked.

Iruka's smile brightened as he took a deep sigh of gratitude. He'd been able to get through!

"Well first thing's first." Iruka stated. "Naruto, you apologize for running into Mr. Masaki and making him fall."

Naruto pouted. "Why should I apologize? It was an accident and-!"

"Just do it Naruto, please?" Iruka half pleaded, half demanded.

"Fine." Naruto spat. "I'm sorry for ACCIDENTALLY falling on you." he mumbled.

"Well, you should be!" Mr. Masaki retorted.

Mrs. Masaki glared at her husband. "Yosho, you behave! Now, I want you to apologize for hurting this nice young man, AND for accusing him of trying to purposely hurt you!"

Mr. Masaki's eyes widened at what she'd just said. But then noticing the look he was being given right now, he conceded with her wishes.

"Oh…Okay! I'm sorry for hurting you, and for jumping to conclusions so quickly without giving you a chance to explain yourself." Mr. Masaki pouted.

Mrs. Masaki smiled hearing this. "Good, now, I do believe you nice young people have a list of chores to do today?"

"Oh yeah, we do!" Iruka chuckled, rubbing his head.

"Then might I suggest you check on the food? It's starting to smoke in the kitchen and-" Mrs. Masaki stated.

"Oh no, the noodles!" Sakura freaked, running back into the kitchen, followed shortly by the rest of her team.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope everyone is at least somewhat satisfied with this chapter? Like I said, it's kinda a filler. I just wanted to show everyone what/how Team 7 was doing and all, so...yeah. It's not THE BEST, but oh well. 

I'd also like to state that there _might not_ be a new chapter Saturday or Sunday. Saturday I'm invited to my friend (Jessica) Macali's **Ukrainian Christmas** party. It should be fun, I've been **Ukrainian Easter** parties with my friend Lauren before. So I'm guessing things will be _somewhat _similar and all.

Anyways, **Happy Belated New Year** to all! Have a nice day, and please R/R?


	18. Jealous Butterfly

**A/N: **Well, surprisingly some people actually found my "fillers" actually entertaining! (Insert dorky smile here.)

Anyways, I tried my best to spice up this next chapter and all. It introduces a new minor character, Cho. Cho, much like Shina, is one of Kakashi's many "followers" (if you get the hint). So, yeah. This may seem a little repetitive and all, but I hope it isn't.

I also hope you guys get the subtle/inside joke I put in today's chapter. I thought it was quite funny myself, but then it is MY fanfic after all.

* * *

**Back at Kakashi's Apartment…**

_**CRASH! CLANG! SPLASH!**_

"SHIT!"

'_What the hell…?'_ Emiri thought, finally waking up to a rather loud commotion in the kitchen.

"Ugh, talk about a head ache!" she commented to herself, gently rubbing the side of her head.

Then, straining to sit up, Emiri felt a sudden surge or pain shoot down her spine. She cringed in pain as she took in a deep breath.

'_Holy shit, that hurt!_' she grimaced, falling back into the sofa.

"How in the hell do women do this?" boomed Kakashi's voice from the kitchen.

Emiri cocked an eyebrow. _'Well, THAT was a sexist comment!'_ she thought.

"What's wrong?" she yelled.

_**CLANG! SPLASH! THUD!**_

What in God's name was Kakashi doing in that kitchen anyways? It sounded like **World War Three** up in there!

"Oh, you're up?" Kakashi commented, walking out into the living room completely soaked and covered in various food particles.

"Uh…yeah, I am." Emiri stated, sizing up the soaked Jounin.

Kakashi beamed. "Good, I'm glad. How are you feeling? After what happened today I'm sure you must be in quite a lot of pain."

"Yeah, I am." Emiri replied. "How did I get here anyways? The last thing I remember was going to find a pharmacy and-"

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Emiri was cut short by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Hold on a sec, okay?" Kakashi smiled.

Walking over to the door, Kakashi opened it only to find a strange woman standing in the hall outside. Much like the woman from the other day (Shina), she looked like a supermodel and was dressed to kill.

"How may I help you, Miss?" Kakashi asked, eyeing her up like a piece of meat.

The woman giggled playfully as she played with a stray lock of her hair.

"Umm…hi there. I'm Cho, the cashier at Miroku's Adult Emporium and Bookstore. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I might drop by to see how you liked the newest book you bought from us?" she answered, her voice playful yet husky.

Emiri rolled her eyes. '_Oh, get a room!'_

Kakashi, however, was eating it right up.

"Well I'm not quite done with it yet, but I like what I've seen so far." he stated playfully.

The girl laughed. "May I come in?"

"Uh sure, why not?" the silver-haired Jounin replied, welcoming her in.

Quickly surveying the room (kitchen), Cho turned around and leaned over towards Kakashi. Placing a stray finger on his chest, she then proceeded to "feel her way around".

"My Kakashi…" she whispered, "it's no wonder you have such a following. The others were right, you certainly appear to be one of the fittest ninjas in the whole village."

Kakashi smirked. It was true, he did have "a following", so to say. It seemed as if almost every single girl in Konoha had the hots for him. Even some who weren't single did! And he was more then pleased to help them all live out their fantasies if it meant he could get with them.

Ugh! Emiri thought she would wretch hearing this. Could this girl possibly be any more obvious? Emiri was quite sure the woman didn't come here for the reason she provided, but rather for a more **intimate** reason. (Hint-Hint.)

Just as Cho leant in to kiss him a pot of boiling soup exploded all over the room, sending the lid crashing into her head.

_**SPLASH! WOOSH! CRASH! THUD!**_

Emiri laughed as she saw the woman's head meet the tiled floor through the doorway. Dear LordGod, could this get any funnier?

"Oh my God!" Emiri chuckled, trying her best to restrain her laughter. "Is she alright?"

Kakashi, still in shock at what just happened, turned the stove off then bent over to help the woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Cho moaned deeply. "Yeah, I just got a bit of a head ache is all." she replied, taking his hand and standing up.

Then, dusting herself off, Cho finally noticed the sounds of choked laughter coming from the living room. Wondering as to what, or who, was making that noise, she peered into the next room to find Emiri laughing her ass off on the couch.

'_So it WAS true! What Shina told the group was right! Kakashi is sleeping with another girl!'_

Infuriated, Cho slapped Kakashi across the face. "How DARE you!" she yelled.

Kakashi looked at the woman in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong-HER! She's what's wrong!" Cho shouted, pointing at Emiri.

"Emiri? What about her?" the Jounin asked.

Cho glared at him. "What do you mean 'what about her'? It's obvious you're sleeping with her! You two have only been together for at least two days now! When exactly were you planning on telling people this, huh?"

Emiri's laughing stopped as she choked at the implications this woman was making. It didn't honestly look like what she'd described, did it? Sure Kakashi was cute and all, but he could never actually fall for someone like her!

'_Could he? No! He couldn't. I mean, who in their right mind would? He could do SO much better then me! I could never possibly hope to meet or live up to the high standards he's used to in women. Just look at the girl, I could never DREAM of competing with someone who looks like her!'_

Meanwhile Kakashi himself was also shocked. Him and Emiri? How could anybody think th-Oh wait. Never mind, he knew. It was now quite obvious how Cho had seemed to get the wrong impression.

For a long time now Kakashi has held a reputation for being a "pervert". Sure he read "adult graphic novels" and slept with lots of girls, but he was far from being a pervert! Was it so wrong to have a healthy sex drive and interest in beautiful women?

"It's not what it looks like." Kakashi tried explaining. "She was hurt and-"

"I've had enough of your ridiculous stories Kakashi!" Cho screeched. "Everybody knows how bad a liar you are, so don't even try!"

Then, turning towards Emiri, she gave a menacing look. "And YOU'D better watch where you're going! I refuse to let a little girl like you get in the way of me and my man!"

That said, Cho proceeded towards the door before barging out and slamming the door.

* * *

**A/N:** In order to avoid any misconceptions with this chapter, let me state one thing. Yes, Kakashi is a bit of a "player" in this fic. See, in my opinion (and this fic), he's never actually had a real relationship with women. 

In other words, he's never had what he considered to be an actual "girlfriend". What with everything that's happened in his past and all, and the low age expectancy for someone in his position, he's pretty much lived life as a "bad-boy" or "outsider".

And since he's got such a troubled and depressing past, one which he chooses not to share with others, he's never actually opened up his heart to anyone. Why bother? He figures he's most likely never gunna live to see past thirty, and he's never around enough to have an actual relationship or family, so he might as well get his kicks while he can.

Also, Kakashi's "followers" are a type of "Kakashi Lovers" club, and what not. If you've ever seen _Fruits Basket_, they're kinda like the "Prince Yuki Fan Club" in how they run things and all. The only MAJOR difference is that Kakashi's fan club is consisted mostly of more "matured" and slightly older women, and not a bunch of young girls. (Though there are some younger members in his fan club.)

I hope that clears up any misconceptions people might've gotten with this chapter? I also hope that everyone got the little joke about the bookstore's name. (It's an _Inuyasha _reference.)

As always, please R/R. (Or don't it's up to you. But _usually_ the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write.)


	19. Worried

**A/N:** Hey guys. Thanks again for all the support you've been giving me, it truly means A LOT to me! And I'm sorry this one is so short and all, but I was kinda rushed.

See, I spent most of my time watching _Eddie Griffin: Dys**funk**tional Family_ on **Comedy Central** tonight. (I love watching stand-up!) Since it was on at 1AM, meaning it was part of **Comedy Central**'s _Secret Stash_, it also meant it was uncut, and therefor didn't "bleep-out" anything. (Woo-hoo!) It was real funny too. Then again, Eddie is ALWAYS funny!

So most of the time I WOULD'VE spent witting was spent on that. Sorry, but it's been a while since I've actually gotten to watch stand-up comedy. (At least ones I've yet to see anyways.) Anyways, yeah...I'm sorry.

Still, I hope you guys like this chapter non the less.

Oh! And did anyone else watch the new episodes of _Stargate SG-1_ and _Stargate Atlantis_ on **Sci-Fi** like I did? I really liked the new episodes, they were good! (As usual!) I'm SO ready for _SG-1_ to kick some Pryor (or is it Pryer?) ass!

And Michael Shanks as Dr. Daniel Jackson is SO kawaii! (Squeals.) Don't ask me why, but I also find the male Wraiths attractive! The ones like "Steve" and "Bob", not the ones without actual faces. (I know...I need help, huh? LOL.)

* * *

Emiri just there, staring at the door for a minute. 

"Well," she stated calmly, "somebody has a major problem! Can we say **at-ti-tude**?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"No, really? Hadn't noticed." Emiri scoffed, causing the Jounin to chuckle again. "By the way she was talking you'd think she OWNED you or something!" she joked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe she does." Kakashi shrugged.

Emiri looked perplexed at this. "You mean, she's you're girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, no she isn't." he smiled.

Then, noticing her look of confusion growing, he continued his explanation. "What I mean to say is, maybe she's told all the other girls in the village that I'm all hers."

"But you said you aren't, right?" Emiri asked.

"No, I'm perfectly single." replied the silver-haired Jounin cocking an eyebrow, a small and interested smirk playing on his lips.

"So what you're trying to say is that she's marking her territory and trying to scare off all the other women?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded. "All of them do that."

Emiri cocked an eyebrow. "All of who?" she pondered.

A slight blush rose on Kakashi's cheeks. "My fan club." he replied, slightly bashful.

Just then Emiri smelt smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Uh, Kakashi?" she interjected.

"Yeah?"

"I think something's burning."

"What?" he questioned, before sniffing the air himself. "Crap, the rice!" he shouted,running into the kitchen and dousing the burning grains under the running faucet.

"What were you cooking?" Emiri asked, walking into the kitchen.

Kakashi sighed as he placed the pot back on the now unlit stove. "I was trying to make you dinner." he informed her.

Emiri blink in confusion. "You did this…for me?" she asked, looking at the pot of burnt rice.

"Yeah well, you were hurt and all so…" Kakashi trailed off.

Emiri furrowed her brow, slightly confused. "So then, you were worried about me?"

To tell the truth, he was. He didn't know why exactly, but he WAS worried about her. Kakashi guessed it was because she reminded him a lot of himself. Both seemed to put up a happy-go-lucky front, while meanwhile, deep down inside, they were both suffering.

Glancing down quickly, Kakashi sighed slightly before recovering his cool. "It was no biggie." he smiled. "But since you're up now, and since I do make such a lousy cook, we can go out to eat."

"But I don't have any-" Emiri started to explain, before being cut off by Kakashi.

"My treat." he stated.

Emiri shrugged. "Why the hell not? I am kind hungry after all. And since you ARE offering to pay and all…"

Kakashi smiled. "Good, then it's settled. I'll wait here while you get ready."

"Get ready?" Emiri questioned, looking down at herself. "But I'm already dressed."

"Yes, but you've been sleeping all afternoon and your hair is kinda messy." the Jounin chuckled, pointing to her head.

Emiri blushed slightly. "Oh yeah, I forgot." she chuckled. "I'll be right back."

Hurrying into the bathroom, Emiri glanced at herself in the mirror. Kakashi was right, her hair DID look a mess. Oh well, no problem.

Picking up her hairbrush and running it under the sink, Emiri shook off the excess water before brushing her hair.

"Honestly!" she stated to herself, trying her best to tame her messy hair. "I look like a poodle with static cling!"

Just then came a slight, husky chuckle from the doorway.

Emiri turned to see Kakashi standing there.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You are, **Miss Poodle**." he replied slyly.

"Ha-ha, VERRY funny." Emiri remarked, as sarcastic as ever.

Kakashi leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah, I know." he smiled.

Emiri shook her head, then put down the hairbrush. "Ready." she told him.

"Not quite." he stated, walking over to her.

Emiri looked at the Jounin wearily as he approached her. "What are you-?" she asked, watching him raise his hand level with her chest.

"HEY!" she screamed, as Kakashi glided his palm over her right (**_A-HEM!_**)

_**WHACK!**_

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Emiri screamed, kicking the Jounin in his shin.

Kakashi winced slightly as he held up his hand. "You had some lint." he stated, showing her a small piece of lint in his palm.

Emiri blinked in shock, gazing down at the piece of fuzz in his hand. "Oh, heh-heh." she laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. You know, the whole kicking you thing?"

"No problem." Kakashi replied as he shook his head. "It was a simple mistake. Anyone else would've done the same."

"Yeah well, I'm still sorry and all." Emiri apologized, her cheeks a slight shade of crimson.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry again for this one being short and all. I'll try my best to make the next one longer, okay? Anyways, per usual, pleaseR/R. 

(**FYI-**For those of you who like stand-up as much as I do, all month is stand-up month on **Comedy Central**! ...Or at least I think that's what the commercial said? Anywho, tonight, or would it be tomorrow? Anyways, at 1AM tonight/tomorrow they're showing the _**Comedy Central** Roast of Jeff Foxworthy_. I'm planning on watching some of it, though most likely not all. Saturday night cartoons on **Cartoon Network** and all...)


	20. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**A/N:** Well guys, here's the chapter I'm sure you've been waiting for. The one in which Emiri finally breaks down.

If you were wondering why she hasn't broken down until now, like I know some have, it's because it takes a few days for the drugs to leave her system. (I believe I stated that before, in an earlier chapter?)

So until now she's been holding on to her sanity by a string. It wasn't until this, her first day at her new job, that she was/is finally pushed over the edge. (So to speak.)

Anyways, sorry for this one being kinda late. I hope it was worth your wait.

* * *

"So, uh…where are we going to eat?" Emiri asked as Kakashi lead her through the streets of Konoha. 

"We're going to Taku's place, _Genki_." he replied, turning the page in his book.

"Oh okay that sounds-SHIT!" Emiri retorted, just now remembering something. "I totally forgot! I was supposed to start working tonight!"

Kakashi gave her an inquisitive look. "How's that?" he asked.

"Never mind that!" Emily blurted. "Just hurry up and take me to the bar before I get in trouble!"

"Okay then, hold on." Kakashi stated, picking Emiri up bridal style as he quickly ran them to their destination.

"ACK! Holy shit Kakashi! What are you doiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing?" Emiri screamed as the Jounin picked her up and raced through town.

"You said to hurry, so I'm hurrying." he smiled.

_(**A/N:** Please not that the ride Emiri was being given now was kinda rough and bumpy, as Kakashi ran through the streets, dodging people as he went. Therefor the stuttering and other idiosyncrasies in this next statement are a direct result of such a ride.)_

"Hurry d-doesn't mean to _**UGH**_ to grab me and r-run, you id-idiot!" Emiri scolded, still freaked by how fast he was going. "Now put me d-!"

"We're here." Kakashi beamed, putting Emiri down outside the door to the bar.

"-own." Emiri finished, double blinking n shock. "Uh…thanks?" she continued, noticing where she was.

Kakashi smiled. "No problem. Coming?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

"Oh yeah, sure." Emiri replied, walking into the bar.

"There you are!" shouted Taku as he noticed her walking in. "Where were you? You're late!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry but I-" Emiri began to explain.

Taku sighed. "Never mind, just get to work!"

"Uhh…yeah! Sure thing, Sir!" Emiri answered, running towards the kitchen to get ready.

Her first day of work was horrible! No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep up with everything. She'd gotten several orders wrong, broken several plates, accidentally lit her apron on fire, and even spilt food on a couple of the customers.

With all the drunks barking orders at her, the relentless comments about how clumsy she was, and her now beer-stained clothing, it was everything Emiri could do not to break down in the middle of the restaurant.

Emiri's thoughts were going wild, torn between wanting to cry and the urge to kick somebody's ass. All the annoying drunks made her want to throttle somebody, BADLY! And every time she made a mistake she felt lower then dirt.

She'd thought being a waitress wouldn't be all that hard. Boy, was she wrong! What a fool she was to even think she could do this! Oh how she felt like crying, as her eyes glossed over with the tears she was doing her best to restrain.

But no matter what, Emiri had to maintain a look of professionalism. If she were to give in to her negative thoughts and emotions she'd be fired for sure! And Emiri couldn't afford to loose this job, she had to be able to support herself if she was going to survive in this strange new place.

Twelve hours later and Emiri was totally beat! Between seating people, taking orders, cleaning up the few dishes she broke, and trying not to throttle the couple of annoying customers she'd gotten, Emiri was ready for bed.

After everyone in the bar had left (the customers that is), Emiri was left with her thoughts as she finished toweling-down the table tops and getting ready to leave.

_'God, what a day! Not only was I late, but I was a complete wreck! I mean how STUPID was I to even THINK I could do this! I can't do this, no matter how hard I try!'_ _**SIGH.**_ _'I wish I was back home. Back where things weren't so crazy, where I had a job I COULD do.'_

"See you tomorrow around six, and don't be late!" Taku shouted as Emiri left the bar, waving goodbye.

It was now six o'clock in the mourning, and Emiri had to find her own way home.

'_You'd think he'd wait for me or something!"_ she commented to herself. _'Oh well,'_ she sighed, _'it's not as if he cares about me or anything to actually stay and walk me home. Besides, he probably has a big mission tomorrow that he needed to get ready for.'_

"Oh, who do you think you're kidding!" Emiri muttered to herself. _'He probably just got tired of being in the same room as you! Why would anyone, let alone a guy like him, even want to walk a looser like you home?'_

_'You're ugly, stupid, and not worth any guy's time. No wonder you've never had a boyfriend! You're not worthy of having one! You're not worth loving, you ugly freak! Face it Emiri, you're meant to die alone, alone and unloved. __The sooner you learn to accept that, the sooner you can go on with your miserable excuse for an existence.'_

Emiri sniffed, trying her best to restrain the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes.

_'It's not like it's your home anyways, you're just staying with him until Chii comes back.' **Sigh.**_ _'I bet I know why Chii hasn't returned yet, it's because of me. She probably can't stand having someone like me as a roommate. Just look at me, I'm nothing but an ugly, stupid, and worthless freak. I bet my family and friends back home don't even miss me!'_

Tears started streaming down Emiri's cheeks even faster as she finally found her way back to Kakashi's place. Noticing the door was unlocked, she opened it and lied down on the couch.

'_Kakashi must be in bed now, seeing as he left early and all.'_ Emiri reasoned, pulling the covers over herself.

But alas, no matter how hard Emiri tried, she couldn't get to sleep. All of her negative thoughts and emotions were filling her head, not allowing her a moment's rest.

'_Everyone must be happy to have me gone.'_ she thought, letting out a defeated laugh_. 'I bet anything nobody misses me. They're probably throwing a party right now to celebrate!'_

Thinking about how bad her first day of work was, she started to cry even harder. _'I can't seem to do anything right!'_ she thought, slowly sitting up on the couch, wrapping her arms around her legs and crying into her chest. _'Wither it's at work or home, I always seem to mess things up!'_

Emiri scoffed at herself. _'I bet if I were to die right now nobody would miss me. If anything Chii and Kakashi would be happy that they don't have to share their apartments with me anymore. And Taku could hire a waitress who actually knows what she's doing!'_

Meanwhile, Kakashi was also finding it hard to sleep. His friends' words were playing back in his head.

_**(Flashback to after Kakashi took Emiri to the bar, as he sat down with a group of his friends…)**_

"So, she that new girl you told us about?" asked Asuma.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, that's' her." he stated, turning another page in his book.

"Looks kinda weird to me." Genma remarked, sizing her up.

Kurenai gave him a dirty look. "Be nice, Genma!" she commented.

Genma shruggedher off. "So anyways, what's here name?"

"Emiri." Kakashi noted, looking up at his friend from his book. "Why you all so interested anyway?"

Asuma shrugged. "Dunno, I guess it's because she's new and all. So, where's she staying anyways?"

Kakashi sighed as he placed his book into his pocket. He knew his answer was sure to surprise them and lead to an annoying interrogation.

"She was staying with Chii. But for now, she's with me." The silver-haired Jounin informed them.

"WHAT?" Raidō yelled, sitting himself next to Asuma.

"Oh, hi Raidō." Kakashi greeted.

Raidō gave him a cold look. "Don't try acting cool Kakashi! What do you mean she's staying with YOU?"

"Yeah Kakashi, why in hell would she do that? Does the Hokage know?" Kurenai interjected.

Kakashi nodded. "He knows, and he's fine with it. It's only temporary, until Chii gets back."

"So Kakashi, how good is she anyways?" Asuma asked, winking.

_**WHACK!**_

Kurenai bitch-smacked Asuma across the head.

"What was that for?" Asuma shouted.

"You know damn well what that was for, you pervert!" Kurenai yelled back.

Kakashi just chuckled. "It's not like that guys, she's just an acquaintance."

"An acquaintance, huh? Than why is she staying you, if that's all she is?" Raidō questioned.

"I told you, she has no where else to stay. So for the time being, she's staying with me. It's not like what you guys are implying at all. I only just met her the other day." Stated Kakashi.

"You've slept with girls you've known less!" Raidō pointed out.

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah, well, she's different okay? So please just drop it, will you?"

The whole conversation pretty much continued like that for a while, until Gai walked in and told Kakashi the Hokage requested his attention.

"Alright then, I'm coming." Kakashi said, getting up to go. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" he stated, waving goodbye.

Turns out the Hokage didn't know about Emiri staying with Kakashi after all. Well, not until he'd overheard it from two interns at his office. (The interns were women who were in Kakashi's fan-club, so that's how they knew.) That was why he summoned Kakashi in the first place, to find out why Emiri was staying with him.

Kakashi explained everything to him, and how he figured Emiri's staying with him would be best for her protection. The Hokage reluctantly agreed with his reasoning, Kakashi WAS one of Konoha's best ninjas.

"Okay, Emiri may stay with you for the time being, until Chii gets back from her mission. But no funny business, got it?" the Hokage more demanded then asked.

"Yes Sir." Kakashi answered.

Jeeze, even the Hokage thought of Kakashi as a dirty pervert! How lovely was THAT?

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it. After the hectic day at her new job, Emiri's depression has finally kicked-in. Joy. (LOL.) 

Oh, I believe that I should note how all of what Emiri was thinking was HER opinion of things, not the **actual **reality of them. Depression has a way of falsely distorting reality in an _extremely_ negative way, especially for her.


	21. Stubbornness and Sleeping Arrangements

**A/N:** I've been getting rave reviews lately! (Yippee!) I onlyhope that everybody finds this chapter up to par.

* * *

**Back to now, in Kakashi's apartment…**

'_Do I really come off as the perverted and whorish?'_ Kakashi pondered to himself. The conversation he'd had with his friends still fresh in his mind.

'_Okay sure, I admit it, I can be a tad bit of a "playboy". But so what? It's not like it's my fault women find me so attractive!' **SIGH**. 'It's both a curse and a gift.'_

'_Anyways, it's not as if I raped all those girls! Every time I've done it it's been mutual.'_ Besides, it's not as if Emiri found him attractive anyways. After all, she didn't seem to show any of the obvious signs or-

Kakashi stopped, hearing the faint sound of someone crying.

'_Is that Emiri? Is she the one who's crying?'_ he wondered, concerned.

So, getting out of his bed, Kakashi proceeded to the living room. There he found (what appeared to be) a half conscious Emiri, crying herself to sleep.

In fact, Emiri was crying SO hard she hadn't heard, or seen, Kakashi enter the room at all. He was wondering how long it'd be until her depression finally kicked-in. Now he knew. But what could he do to help? COULD he help for that matter?

"Are you alright? Do you need to talk?" Kakashi asked, sitting down on the couch next to her.

The sudden realization of his presence shocked Emiri as she jumped slightly in her seat.

Oh GREAT! Emiri had apparently woken him up with all her stupid crying! Now he probably hated her even more!

"Talk to me, please Emiri?" Kakashi begged, pulling a few stray hairs that were in her face back behind her ears.

Emiri tried her best to stiffen her emotions. "It's okay, you don't have to listen about me and my worthless life. And I'm sorry I woke you up too."

The Jounin shook his head. "No it's alright, I was already awake. And besides, why do you say your life is worthless?"

"Because it is! It's the truth!" Emiri replied. "Now if you don't mind, would you please leave me alone right now?"

"No, I DO mind, I want to help." Kakashi smiled slightly at her. "Now come here and let's talk." he added, pulling Emiri up next to him, his arm around her for support.

Kakashi might've been trying to help Emiri, but what he was doing wasn't making her feel too comfortable. If anything it made her slightly embarrassed. Embarrassed that she'd waken him up with her crying, and embarrassed about the fact he saw her cry.

"Emiri please, look at me?" Kakashi pleaded, placing his hand under her chin and turning her face to meet his.

He'd never seen anybody act like this before, and didn't really know what to do. Maybe it was the fact that he tried so much not to show, or even think about, his own emotions that he was unable to help someone else deal with theirs?

Though her face was now only inches from his, Emiri refused to meet his gaze. Instead she prompted to glance down at the coffee table.

"I-it's nothing." she muttered, barely audible. "Really, you shouldn't bother yourself with trivial matters like mine."

Kakashi sighed. How was he supposed to help her when she refused to tell him what was bothering her? Even in this state Emiri proved to be one of the most stubborn people he knew.

"Well if it's so trivial then why are you crying?" the Jounin inquired.

Nothing, no answer, just more sniffles.

"Alright then, I wasn't feeling tired anyways." Kakashi stated, releasing his grip from Emiri's chin, and encircling his arms around her waist.

Shocked to say the least, Emiri flinched as he pulled her onto his lap while he lay-down on the couch under her.

"What are you DOING?" Emiri asked, her voice cracking as she tried to scream.

Kakashi shrugged, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch on top of them (while still holding Emiri with his other arm.).

"Well since I can't get any sleep in my room, and since you refuse to talk to me, I figure I might as well sleep out here with you and keep you company. That way you'll my shoulder handy, should you decide to cry again." he smiled.

'_Glad to see she's too busy freak'n out about our position to cry anymore.'_ thought the silver-haired Jounin, repressing a smirk.

"Umm…thanks and all, but I really don't feel all that comfortable being atop of you and all." Emiri stated, trying her best to escape from her current predicament.

The feeling of her body wiggling against him made Kakashi's body tingle slightly. He felt a slight warmth inside himself as her hands, which were on his naked chest, tried to push herself up off him.

"Do I make you…uncomfortable?" he asked, a sly and husky tone in his voice as he cocked an eyebrow smirking.

"Uhh…yes, you uh…do." she answered shyly, just now realizing how futile her struggle was.

Kakashi was a ninja. One of the best, so she'd heard. What chance did she have against a guy like him?

'_Wait a minute…!'_ she thought, noticing something out of the ordinary. _'Is he actually not wearing that mask of his?'_

The silver rays from the crescent moon outside shone through the window above them, illuminating the Jounin's face from the middle of his nose and up. But even though she couldn't see his whole face, Emiri could still make out what looked like a smirk.

"Umm…uhh…" Emiri stuttered.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, what is it?" he asked, his tone playful.

"Are you not wearing your mask?" she asked.

Realizing just now how he'd indeed left his mask (and headband)on his nightstand, Kakashi was grateful for the lack of sufficient light in the room.

"…Oops! I mean, uh…I guess not." he replied, trying his best to keep cool.

"Oh." was her only response to him.

How much had she seen? Was she able to make out all of his face, or was he safe?

"So, what do you think?" he asked her, slightly nervous.

Emiri blinked in confusion. "About what?"

"About, you know…my uh…my face." Kakashi asked.

Emiri squinted her eyes. "I dunno, I can't tell. It's kinda hard for me to see in this light, and with my eyes still blurry from crying."

Kakashi didn't know wither to be happy or disappointed. Emiri hadn't seen his face, so his identity was still a secret. But he kinda wanted to know what she thought about it/him. After all, only about a hand full of people have actually seen his face, not including himself.

One might wonder: With all the women Kakashi's been with, how is it that none of them have actually seen his face? After all, it's kinda difficult to kiss someone through a mask.

The answer is quite simple, mind-altering jitsus. Every time Kakashi got "intimate" with a woman he would use a mind-altering jitsu to erase her memory of ever seeing his face. That way whenever they tried remembering how he looked all they would see would be a fuzzy image, a blur.

He always felt slightly wrong doing so, but he always made sure to warn the women of what would happen in advance. They all agreed, of coarse. After all, who would give-up the opportunity to be with the great "Copy Ninja"? And it wasn't as if they'd forget everything else, just his face.

Kakashi smiled half-heartedly. "Good. Now, what do you say we get some sleep?"

"With me on top of you?" Emiri questioned, slightly jittery.

"Sure, why not?" he asked.

"Won't it be uncomfortable?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm very comfy."

Heh-heh. Lovely!

"What if I fall off? I do roll a lot." she noted.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." the Jounin smiled, gently tightening his hold around Emiri's waist.

Emiri sighed in defeat. "Fine, I guess it'll have to do." she muttered.

Kakashi smirked as Emiri laid her head down on his chest sideways.

"Good night." he whispered.

"Yeah, uhh…good night." Emiri replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if you guys didn't like how I handled Emiri's emotion problems. What with her refusing to open up to Kakashi, and for her trying to hide her emotions. All that jazz. 

I did that for a really important reason. After all, how unbelievable would it be for someone with depression to suddenly open-up and divulge all her secrets to a person she barely knows?

It's gunna take a lot of time, patience, hard work, and understanding for Emiri to finally open up. She has built-up a mental barrier over the years, trying to trap her negative feelings so they don't escape. Kakashi is gunna have to prove himself worthy of her trust before Emiri gets intimate about her feelings with him.

I hope you guys understand my reasoning. And like always, please R/R.


	22. Chii Captured and Eerie Sounds

**A/N:** Hey there, my apologies for taking so long to post. I've been having troubles concentrating lately because of stuff happening around here. Personal stuff and what not. So, yeah...

I'm also grateful for all the support you've been giving me. So I'd like to say thanks to everyone. It great people like you guys that make me wanna write, and lead me to believe that the world might not be as cruel and unforgiving as I thought it was. Maybe there's hope for humanity yet?

Anywho, I was wondering if anybody knew/knows about Kakashi's dog named Pakkun? I've read some stuff about him, but I didn't read anything about his character/how he acts/talks.

From the way he looks, I think he'd be like Frank the pug from _MIB_, but I'm not sure. So if anybody could tell me exactly how he acts in the manga/anime, I'd REALLY appreciate it! Otherwise I'll just make him like Frank, okay?

* * *

Kakashi awoke the next day to the sight of tangled blonde locks across his chest. Smiling full heartedly, he push back the hair covering Emiri's face. 

'_Still asleep.'_ he noted, sighing.

It was kinda funny the effect this woman had on him. She prompted a type of tranquility within him. A tranquility that resulted in the Jounin's defenses being slightly lowered when he was in her presence.

'_I wonder what could've upset her so last night?'_ Kakashi wondered, remembering back to the events of the night before. _'She seemed perfectly fine when I left the club last night.'_

Wait a minute…the club! Maybe something had happened to Emiri at the club after he left? What if somebody said something to her that upset her?

'_I'll have to talk with Taku later.' _he thought

Just then there came a knock at his door, causing the Jounin to flinch slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei, you still here?" came Sakura's voice.

"Come in Sakura, the door's not locked." he replied, quickly sliding out from under Emiri and into his bedroom before Sakura could open the door.

Stepping into her sensei's apartment, Sakura walked into the living room to find it vacant.

'_Wait a minute…!'_ she thought, noticing Emiri laying on the couch. _'What is Em-chan doing here?'_

"Kakashi-sensei, where are you?" his student asked, puzzled at the absence of her teacher and Emiri's sleeping form in his apartment.

'_From the way he answered when I knocked, it sounded as if he was in the living room. But I can't see him anywhere!'_

"I'm right here." the Jounin answered, stepping out of his room fully dressed.

Sakura looked up at him as entered the room. "What is Em-chan doing your apartment sensei? I thought she was roommates with Chii-san."

Kakashi smiled slightly at her question. "She was, but Chii is on a mission now. So until she gets back, for the time being, Emiri is staying with me."

"Oh." replied Sakura.

"Was there something you wanted Sakura?" he asked. He wasn't supposed to meet them today, it was holiday and so everyone was off. (It was **_Shodai no Dei_**, or "Founder's Day.")

"Oh, yes!" Sakura answered, remembering why she was here.

Kakashi grinned, slightly impatient at the girl. "And…?"

"Oh, umm…My mom took me to see my cousin today. She works for the Hokage, my cousin that is." Sakura rambled. "Anyways, while I was there the Hokage asked if I could tell you something. He says he wants to see you in his office right away!"

"Thank you, Sakura." he replied.

Sakura smiled at her teacher, happy that she carried out her mission so well.

"Do you want me to stay here with Em-chan while you're out?" she asked. "My mom and dad aren't expecting me back until dinner; they said I could go play with my friends until then. But I'd be more then happy to watch her until you get back."

Kakashi shrugged as he walked out the door. "If you want to, feel free."

Sakura smiled as she called out to him from the window, waving. "Happy Founder's Day Sensei!"

Kakashi waved back as he headed off to see the Hokage.

**At the Hokage's Office, Fifteen minutes later…**

"So those are your orders, Kakashi." Sarutobi (the Hokage) instructed.

Kakashi nodded as the others in his group bowed before leaving.

Today it was up to Gai, Iruka, and Kakashi to save Chii from enemy hands.

"You ready, Kakashi?" Iruka asked as they exited the building.

The Jounin took out his book and opened it as he responded. "Yup."

"Even when he is faced with a dangerous mission, Kakashi STILL remains calm!" Gai stated. "It would seem Chii's safety means nothing to you, my eternal rival!"

Iruka sweat-dropped and shook his head in mild annoyance, while Kakashi simply turned to the next page in his comic.

"Just because he doesn't show it doesn't mean he's not worried for her." Iruka told Gai. "Kakashi has always been one to hide his emotions, you should know that by now."

Gai grimaced slightly. "Of course I knew that!" he shouted. "It just, well…why must he insist on reading that filth when we're supposed to be rescuing Chii?"

"Just because I'm reading doesn't mean I'm not fully aware of my surroundings, Gai." Kakashi said in a monotone voice, not looking up from his book.

"Is that so?" Gai asked, going to punch Kakashi in the face.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, catching Gai's fist with one hand and pushing him back so he fell on the ground.

Gai blinked in confusion as landed on the cold ground. "I'll get you back for that!" he shouted, dusting himself off as he stood. "Just you wait Kakashi, I refuse to let you get the best of me!"

Iruka sighed heavily, placing a hand on Gai's shoulder. "Now then guys, let's not fight, okay? We're supposed to be a team. So please focus on the mission and leave your petty games for when we're done."

"Oh…okay, fine." Gai pouted. "I bet I can beat you to the gate though, Kakashi!" he smiled, running off towards the gate.

**Meanwhile, back to Kakashi's apartment…**

Emiri awoke to the feeling of someone nudging her on her back.

"Time to wake up, Em-chan!" Sakura beamed. "I made you breakfast!"

Yawning, Emiri turned around and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks."

Sakura smiled. "No problem. Here, I made you rice, miso soup, and scrambled eggs. I hope you like it."

"Smells kinda good, I just might." Emiri stated, sitting up on the couch.

"Well, what do you think? How is it?" Sakura asked as Emiri tried the soup.

Emiri smiled slightly. "It's really kinda good, considering what it is."

Sakura frowned. "You don't like it then?"

Emiri shook her head. "No, it's not that. Your soup is good, honest. But I'm not use to eating miso soup where I come from. So I guess it'll just take some time before I get used to the taste and all."

"So this is the first time you've had miso soup then?"

"No, it's like the second." Emiri replied.

"Oh, okay." Sakura smiled. "Then why don't you try the rice instead?"

"Sure thing. You got any soy sauce, butter, and salt for it though?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno, but I'll go look." she said, walking into the kitchen.

Over all Emiri had a good breakfast. The miso soup was okay, the rice kicked ass, and the eggs were light and fluffy.

"I still can't believe you put ketchup on your eggs!" Sakura laughed, while she and Emiri cleaned the dishes.

Emiri smiled as she passed a plate to Sakura to dry off. "It's really good, you should try it sometime."

"Maybe, sometime. But not today." Sakura commented.

"So anyways, where's Kakashi?" Emiri inquired.

"The Hokage wanted to talk to him about something."

"What about?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno, I was just the messenger. He didn't tell me anything."

"Oh, okay." Emiri sighed. "Any idea when he'll be back though?"

"Nope." Sakura shook her head, placing the last of the dishes in the drying rack.

"Geese, you're a lot of help!" Emily replied sarcastically/jokingly.

Sakura pouted slightly. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" she demanded to know.

Emiri laughed. "For God's sake Sakura, I was only joking!" she chuckled.

"Oh, then I guess you're forgiven." Sakura smiled.

"Uhh…thanks?" Emiri smiled, slightly confused. '_Geese Louise! She REALLY needs to learn how to loosen up and not take things so seriously all the time!'_

"Anyways," Sakura stated as she interrupted Emiri's thoughts. "Today is Founder's Day in Konoha, and if you want you can help my mom and I get our booth ready."

Emiri thought about it for a second. "Sounds cool. What you guys doing?"

"We're gunna make fried dough, rice balls, dumplings, and pudding. Then we're gunna sell Calpis, Match, Mitsuya Cider, Ramune, and Pocari Sweat to drink." answered Sakura.

Emiri dead-panned, she'd never even heard of half of the drinks before! Heh-heh, boy did she feel stupid!

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked Emiri, noticing the lost expression on her face.

Emiri blinked in confusion before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know what half that shit is, that's all."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're not from around here." Sakura remembered. "I guess that just means you'll have to try a little bit of everything to see if you like any of it."

"I guess so." Emily replied.

Sakura smiled. "Now that we've settled that, why don't we go and-"

All the sudden Sakura stopped mid-sentence as a scratching sound came from the other side of the door. It seemed to be coming from the bottom of the door as well.

Both girls looked at each other in shock, then turned back towards the door in fear and shock. What could've been making those scratching sounds?

"Hey, Kakashi, let me in!" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Who-who's there?" Sakura asked cautiously, pulling out her shuriken.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried my best to make this chapter long to make up for the wait, I hope it suffices? Also, the drinks mentioned above are actual Japanese drinks sold in Japan! I did some research on the Internet. 

The breakfast Sakura made Emiri is also a traditional Japanese breakfast. And the snacks they're gunna make are Japanese too! Well, at least that's what I've read anyways. 

As always, I hope everybody liked this chapter and that you'll R/R. Have a nice day! 


	23. Dogs Don't Talk

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been SO long since my last update, but I've had a few personal problems lately. One of which was me being bed ridden with only _Jell-O_, pudding, and soup to eat. (If you get the hint.)

I also had to take some personal time to console a friend of mine after her roommate raped her while she was drunk (and he wasn't). So, yeah...

Anyways, I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't all that interesting and all. I was kinda under the influence of some VERY STRONG pain killers at the time, so I was a little (okay, WAY)out of it. It's kinda hard to pay attention for five minutes, let alone write, when your high off of antibiotics and what not.

The good news is that I'm feeling better, so now I get to write more. Woo-hoo! LMFAO. I tried my best to make this chapter long to make up for my absence, I hope it's to your liking.

**Quick question-**Is anybody here good at writing fight scenes, or knows somebody who is? I plan on having one in the next chapter, if not the one after that, and I'm not 100 percent sure how good it'll be. I've never actually tried writing a fight scene before, and I'd like a little help.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'Who's there?' It's me, Pakkun, you jackass!" answered the voice. 

Emiri and Sakura glanced at each other sideways.

"Who's Pakkun?" Emiri whispered.

Sakura shrugged. "Beats me."

"Look, will you two quit whispering about me and just open the damn door already?" Pakkun asked agitated.

Emiri glared at the door. "Why the hell should we?" she boomed.

Pakkun sighed. "Because I LIVE here!" he retorted.

"Prove it!" Emiri shouted.

Ugh. This was getting ridiculous! _'Who the hell did Kakashi pick up last night?'_ Pakkun wondered.

"Just get Kakashi, tell him it's me-Pakkun, he'll know who it is."

"We would, but Kakashi-sensei isn't home right now." Sakura answered.

_'Great! Go figure it to be two of Kakashi's idiot students!'_ Pakkun grimaced.

"Look, if I was going to hurt you two do you honesty think I'd try the front door? For that matter, would I've knocked to signal my being here if those were my intentions?" Pakkun reasoned.

The girls sighed as they looked over at one-another. Pakkun, whoever he was, gave a pretty convincing argument.

"Okay, fine." Emiri huffed. "I'll open the door."

"About damn time!" Pakkun hollered.

"But-!" Emiri grimaced. "Sakura, I still want you to be ready-just in case."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding, watching Emiri as she unlocked, then opened, the door.

When Emiri opened the door she was shocked to see nobody standing there. "What the…?" she wondered aloud.

"Yo, down here." Pakkun piped-up.

Looking down, Emiri found what appeared to be a bulldog of sorts. Was this some sort of joke?

"Ha-ha, very funny." Emiri mocked as the small dog walked into the apartment.

"What's funny?" Sakura asked, watching the dog as it sat itself on the sofa.

"Apparently this Pakkun fellow decided to ditch us with his dog." Emiri replied, closing the door behind her.

"Jeeze, I guess they'll let any idiot become a ninja now a days!" the dog huffed.

"What the fuck?" Emiri questioned, as Sakura began to scream her head off.

"Demon dog! Demon dog!" Sakura screamed, ready to attack the poor thing with her kunai.

Grabbing the freaked-out ninja, Emiri took the kunai from Sakura's hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emiri exclaimed as she pocketed the kunai. "Calm down Sakura. Obviously this Pakkun guy thinks we're idiots. And in your case he might be right."

Sakura was not amused by Emiri's joke.

"Anybody can see that this dog has some sort of remote transceiver hidden on him. Thus giving the illusion that it is talking, when in fact it's Pakkun playing a trick on us." Emiri surmised.

"Oh…!" Sakura sighed. "But why would some guy we've never met want to trick us?"

"For the love of God, I'M Pakkun!" the dog hollered.

Emiri scoffed. "Wow, he even trained it to move its mouth when he talks. Impressive."

"You know what? Fine! If you two airheads don't believe me then just go ahead and call Gai, Iruka, or even the Hokage himself! They'll tell you that I'm real!"

"Fine! Maybe we will!" Emiri yelled back.

"Wait a minute, why are you fighting with a dog?" Sakura asked.

"Never mind that, just get Iruka on the phone!" Emiri ordered.

Sakura huffed in annoyance. "You do it!"

"I would, if I knew his number!"

"Like I do?"

"You should! You were his student after all!"

"So? That doesn't mean I know his number! Get a phonebook if you want it so bad!"

The dog (Pakkun) growled. "For the love of….Here-I'll dial his number!" he snapped, knocking the phone off the hook and dialing Iruka's number with his paws.

Emiri and Sakura watched in awe.

"Wow, he even trained it to dial the phone!" Emiri stated in amazement.

Scoffing, the dog rolled its eyes as the phone began to ring.

"Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone. Pick up the Goddamned, stupid phone already Iruka!" Emiri screamed at the receiver.

After trying for a minute or so, Emiri sighed in frustration as she finally put the phone back on its charger/stand. (What ever.)

"I take it Iruka-sensei wasn't home?" Sakura questioned.

Emiri grimaced. "No shit Sherlock, what gave you THAT idea?" she snapped.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, slightly offended.

"Oh, never mind. It's the depression talking. Sorry." Emiri smiled halfheartedly.

Sakura blinked in confusion. "You have depression Em-chan?" she asked, quite shocked.

Crap! Emiri didn't intend to tell her that. It just, well…I guess it just sorta came out. A heat of the moment type thing and what not.

Emiri sighed heavily. "Yes, I have depression. And no, I don't want to talk about it right now. Okay?"

Sakura nodded in understanding

"Oh and, please don't go around telling people about it. The last thing I want or need right now is to be thought of as some pathetic pity case."

"Sure, no thing." Sakura smiled.

"Good." Emiri smiled back. "Now to the bottom of this whole talking dog prank."

"It's not a prank!" the dog howled. "Frisk me if you want to. Hell, do a full body cavity search if you want! But trust me; I'm not a prank, a demon, or anything else like that!"

"I think he's telling the truth, Emiri." Sakura stated.

Emiri sighed heavily. "Fine, for the sake of argument let's just say the dog DOES talk." she scoffed. "How the hell did he do it then? I mean, I've never seen a talking dog before. Have you?"

"No." answered Sakura.

"Exactly. And why is that? Because dogs don't talk. They CAN'T! It's physically impossible!" Emiri reasoned.

The dog (Pakkun) gave a long, low huff. "You ever think that most dogs don't talk because they don't like talking to idiotic humans like you?"

The girls looked offended at his comment.

"Who the fuck you calling an idiot, you son of a bitch?" Emiri hissed.

"You, you dumb-ass." the dog replied. "You're so ignorant and narrow minded in thinking that you know everything, that your mind isn't open to the truth, even when it's staring you right in the face."

That was it! Now Emiri was pissed!

"Come here you smart-ass bastard!" she yelled, lunging at the dog.

Seeing her coming, he dodged her attack with little effort. Thus Emiri landed face forward onto the couch, her head buried in the cushions.

Just then Sakura chuckled. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look right now?" she smiled, helping Emiri up. "I mean, you're fighting with a dog!"

Standing up, Emiri let her anger towards the dog reside just enough that she began to laugh too. Sakura WAS right. It was ridiculous fighting with a dog.

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda funny." Emiri smiled.

"Kinda…?" Sakura chuckled.

Emiri smirked. "Okay, so it was freak'n hilarious, okay? I already know how retarded I am-Hell, the whole universe does, it's that damn apparent! So I don't need to be reminded, little 'Miss State the Obvious'!" she laughed.

"Hey! I may state the obvious, but at least I don't go around fighting with dogs!" Sakura replied.

"Oh yeah?" asked Emiri. "Well what do you call what you're doing now?"

"Huh?" questioned Sakura.

Emiri smirked. "You said you don't fight with dogs. So why are you fighting with one now?"

"But I'm not, I'm talking with you." The pink-haired ninja replied.

_**SIGH.**_ _'She's so dense.'_ Emiri thought.

"I just implied that I'm a bitch. Get it?" Emiri answered.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well for starters, it's true. Second, it's called a joke-like my life. I'm a living, breathing punch-line. You should get use to it if you intend on hanging around with me."

Before Sakura could reply, the two girls heard the dog mumble something about 'Stupid girls' while walking into Kakashi's room.

"So what are we gunna do with him anyways?" Sakura asked.

Emiri shrugged. "I dunno. The only thing we CAN do now is to just leave him alone. When Kakashi gets back from his mission we'll ask him about the dog, and Pakkun. 'Till then let's just keep an eye on him to be safe."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Okay. Since that's all settled now, do you wanna come with me to my house? My mom just might an extra kimono for you to wear to the festival tonight."

"Why the hell not?" Emiri smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh...I know this wasn't THE BEST chapter ever, but I tried. Hey, they can't all be winners, right? 

And for those of you who guessed the stranger outside the door was Pakkun, you were right! (No duh!) I hope everyone is okay with my rendition of his character. Nobody told me how he acts in the anime/manga, and I couldn't find much info about his personality online. So like I said, I made him a little like Frank the pug from MIB.

If anybody has any questions, comments, or suggestions, please feel free to message me. My email should be on my homepage. Or you could just use messaging system to do so. Until next time, please R/R.


	24. The Road to Anei

**A/N:** Sorry for this chapter being SO late, I had a hard time witting it. This would have to be my first official attempt at writing an action/battle scene, and it was none to easy for me. I'm still not one-hundred percent happy with this one, but it was the best I could do for now. Hopefully if and when I write my next action/battle scene it will be much better then this one.

* * *

**Back to Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai…**

The first couple of hours went by with Gai continuously challenging Kakashi, to see who the better of the two was. Such challenges included: _Paper, Scissor, Rock_, racing, counting how many missions each had been on, and even seeing who could make the best gaseous sound (burps and/or farts).

After which they all took a small break to eat and "freshen up", so to speak. During their meal Gai, of course, saw fit to challenge Kakashi once again. Only this time it was (Need I say it?), an eating contest. Namely-who could eat the fastest. Needless to say, Kakashi was victorious in this one.

It'd now been several hours since the three had left the village and already the sun was beginning to set. Beautiful strands of gold and rouge flowed magically above as the day came to its end.

"Iruka, hurry up." Kakashi ordered, noticing how his friend had stopped so abruptly.

"Huh?" Iruka asked, shaking his head so that to regain his senses. "Oh yeah…Coming!" he hollered back, running to catch up with the other two.

The three traveled light and swift, jumping from tree top to tree top as the stars began to shine. However, the closer they got towards the enemy village, the darker and more sinister the forest became. Within two hours they'd found themselves at their assigned destination, Anei.

As they neared the village they were soon ambushed by a group of Aneian ninjas.

"Look out!" Iruka cried to his friends as a virtual hail of shuriken and kunai came flying towards them.

"It would seem that we've got ourselves some lost little leafs." came a mocking voice from amongst the trees.

Then, without notice, each of the three Leaf nins were attacked by enemy ninjas. Kakashi had one, a large man with a goatee and ponytail. Gai had two, a red-headed girl wearing a kimono, and a teen boy who looked more like an ape then a human. And Iruka fought one wearing a rather evil looking mask.

"Is this all Konoha has to offer-a group of weak, wanna-be ninjas?" the man with the goatee laughed at Kakashi, sending him flying into a tree with his fist.

Using the replacement judsu at the last minute, Kakashi managed to avoid the man's punch. Thus after hitting the tree the fake Kakashi was replaced with a rotting log, while the real one round-house kicked his opponent's neck from behind.

Caught slightly off guard by Kakashi's attack, the man was sent forward into a tree. Afterwards he used his feet to kick himself off and into the air. At which point he dove towards Kakashi and grabbed him while upside-down (still in the air), and flipped him over onto the ground.

Retaliating, Kakashi punched his opponent in the jaw while flipping him off into the air. Then, flipping himself back up, Kakashi reached into one of his vest pockets and readied his shoge, hitting the unknown man in the side of his waist as he tried to dodge the attack.

"Not bad." the guy smirked mockingly. "But why don't you try this on for size?" he smiled evilly, sending a giant shock wave towards the masked Jounin.

Dodging Gai's punch, the girl picked him up in a fireman's carry and threw him at the boy. At which time the boy used several hand signals to send a bombardment of dark energy/chakra balls flying towards Gai.

"Spirit of dark energy jutsu!" (_Tama no enerugi-yami no jutsu!_) yelled the boy.

Quickly dodging the first couple of energy balls, one grazed the side of Gai's left leg, creating a four inch gash and sending him crashing into the ground. After which Gai rolled over to dodge as the girl dove towards him.

Noticing how Gai dodged her attack, the girl motioned towards the boy who nodded his head in understanding.

"Come on, Tien, let's show this ugly freak what real ninjas look like!" the girl smirked evilly.

Picking himself back up, Gai watched as the boy dove at the girl, arms held out, as she caught him and spun around to catapult him into Gai.

Iruka, meanwhile, was having a rather tough time fighting the masked ninja as he was repeatedly hit with chakra infused punches. (_Gouka no te_.) Each punch felt as though he was being hit with a fifty pound weight.

After dodging his opponent's last attack, Iruka jumped onto a high tree branch and grabbed another above him. Swinging himself around the branch he was holding, Iruka used his built up speed and momentum to send himself soaring into his masked opponent, intending to kick him square in the face.

Seeing Iruka's attack coming, the masked man grabbed Iruka's legs and flipped him onto the ground. As Iruka hit the ground there was a puff of smoke as his clone disappeared, letting the real Iruka sneak up behind the masked man, tripping him and attacking with kunai.

Moving at un-human like speeds, to any non-ninja onlooker it would seem as though the seven opponents were nothing more then streaks of blurred colors jumping from tree top to tree top. And as the seven fought they sent several barrages of kunai, shuriken, and kai/chakra attack sat one another.

Fifteen to twenty minutes, and several excruciating wounds later, and the three Konoha ninjas were finally victorious. However their victory wasn't without loss. All three had sustained (somewhat-heavy) injuries and were in need of rest and first aid.

So, deciding to stop for a bit, the group rested as they tended to each other's wounds. However, being the devoted ninjas and friends that they were, they only allowed themselves two hours before they decided to pick things up and resume their mission.

Stopping shortly in the woods outside the village, Gai, Iruka, and Kakashi surveyed the layout of the terrain and went over their mission specs for the final time. After which the three began their stealthy approach atop the roofs, and into the heart of Anei.

Konoha and Anei had always had an unsteady alliance with each other. Though both were ninja villages, Konoha was one of peace, Anei one of war. (Not unlike Athens and Sparta of ancient Greece.)

The only thing that kept the two villages from attacking one another was the Peace Treaty (_Jouyaku no Yasuragi_) set forth by the second Hokage and the Yokoshima, the head/leader of Anei.

In this treaty it was stated that in exchange of the Hokage's sister for the Yokoshima's daughter, there would be peace and open trade between the two villages. (Much like what happened with Ieyasu and the Tokugawa Shogunate of Japan.)

So then why, you might ask, did the Aneians capture Chii? Well to know that you'd first have to know why Chii was in Anei to begin with.

About a week ago, give or take, Chii was assigned a mission to oversee the transport of cargo to Anei. Part of this cargo was a highly treasured sword, a Matsume blade. The sword was a gift to current Yokoshima's fiftieth birthday from the Hokage. (A gift no doubt meant to help strengthen the treaty between the two villages.)

While on route to Anei the sword, as well as over half of the cargo, was stolen by unknown ninjas. In the battle to stop the thieves the cart's driver was killed, and Chii was mortally injured.

Quite literally dragging herself to Anei, Chii explained what happened to the Yokoshima and asked for aid. Being the un-trustful man he was, the Yokoshima saw this as some sort of elaborate scheme to rob him of his promised sword.

_("It would seem that the Hokage thinks me for a fool! He promised me the Matsume blade without any intent on carrying through with his word!"-the Yokoshima.)_

It was then that the Yokoshima sent a message to the Hokage. The form of which was Chii's headband, accompanied with a letter demanding the promised sword-or Chii's life.

After receiving the letter the Hokage called for six of his top ninjas, split into two teams, to handle the matter. One team was sent to investigate the unknown ninjas and to find the whereabouts of the sword, the other to rescue Chii. Thus bringing us back to the matter at hand.

After surveying the village and checking their map, they spotted the main building belonging to the Yokoshima. If ever there were a more secured structure in this village, this was it. Surely this had to be the place where they were keeping Chii.

Utilizing Attack Pattern Delta, the three ninjas used triangular positioning to sneak up on the main building from three sides. Gai from the side door, Iruka the ventilation shaft on the roof, and Kakashi from the manhole in the back.

After using two smoke bombs to distract the three guards at the side door, Gai knocked them out using a combination of shuriken and pressure points to the neck. Then, after hiding the guards behind some trees, he entered the building and hid amongst the shadows searching for Chii.

As for Iruka, he had the pleasure of taking out six ninja's himself as he reached the roof. Then, gently removing the grader from the air shaft, Iruka climbed in as he too began his search for Chii.

Kakashi meanwhile had the fortunate task of climbing down a manhole and trudging through the sewer underneath until he came upon an opening (a sewer hole in the basement).

"You get a look at that girl from Konoha?" came a voice from above him.

"Yeah. Filthy little wench, isn't she?" replied another.

Gently lifting the lid of the sewer main, Kakashi slid through unnoticed and behind the two guards. (The voices who were talking.)

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys like the little history lessons I included in this chapter? (The ones referring to ancient Greece and Japan.) I thought that since both instances were so similar to the situation at hand, that it'd be fun to incorporate them into the story.

Again, I'm sorry that my writing prowess doesn't include great and/or epic battle/fight scenes. And I should warn you that I plan on having more battles/fights in the next chapter, so be ready for it/them.

I would appreciate it greatly if you would tell me how well I did trying to write an action scene. Constructive criticism, and/or ideas for improvement, are greatly encouraged and welcomed. And as always, please R/R.


	25. Infiltration and Annoying Friends

**A/N:** It would seem that more people are reading my fanfic! Woo-hoo! (Insert dorky grin here. LMFAO!) I feel honored that so many actually like my writing. Maybe I should think of becoming a professional author? LOL.

Anyhow, I'd like to thank all of my loyal fans, and all the new ones too. Thanks to the ones who put me on their fave's list, and to those who have alerts for me too. And a special thank you to those of you who actually take the time to post reviews.

Oh, and just so nobody gets confused-Kakashi is Japanese for "scarecrow". I tell you this because in this chapter I refer to him (Kakashi) as a/the scarecrow. Hope that info helps!

* * *

Assessing the enemy before him, Kakashi noted that one was wielding a katana twice the size of a normal one. (Like the one Sephiroth uses in **_Final Fantasy VII_**.)While it was an excellent example of craftsmanship, it posed little challenge to him. 

The other man appeared to be blind, as he wore his headband over both eyes. Kakashi had a feeling this would prove to be an interesting battle indeed. However, just as he was about to attack the guards from behind, the blind man sensed him.

"Hey, Ken, do you feel that?" the blind guard asked his friend, turning around towards Kakashi as the silver-haired Jounin jumped out of site.

Ken turned towards the direction the other man had noted. "What's wrong Kami?" he inquired, readying himself should an enemy attack.

"I thought felt some strange chakra." Kami stated, grimacing menacingly as he searched the room.

Calm, and yet a little scared, the scarecrow watched his prey in slight amusement. It was oddly entertaining to watch these two as they searched for him, oblivious to what fate had in store for them.

What he found most entertaining though, was how the blind man moved. It was as though, despite his inability to see, he was somehow able to visualize his surroundings by sensing the individual chakra levels of everything in the room.

Waiting until the two were under him, Kakashi pounced upon the unsuspecting guards from his hiding place in the rafters above.

Kami however, sensed the attack a split second before Kakashi hit him. So as Ken was sent flying into the stone floor, Kami dodged the Copy-cat Ninja's attack.

"It would appear that I was right, Ken." Kami smirked, turning towards his comrade. "Konoha did send someone after the whore after all. I believe you owe me 500 yen."

Picking himself up, Ken dusted off his clothing as he reached for his sword. "Yeah, yeah." he grimmaced. Upon unsheathing his katana, he then charged head-on towards Kakashi.

Dodging the attack with ease, Kakashi was slightly shocked when Kami grabbed him from behind. Pinning the Leaf Jounin against the wall, Kami twisted Kakashi's right hand back behind his head while holding his left against the wall firmly.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Kami smirked.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm afraid it's you who doesn't know anything."

Furious, Kami jerked Kakashi from the wall and threw him at Ken. An evil glair in his eye, Ken plunged his sword into the scarecrow's stomach. At which time a puff of smoke appeared to revile a small, red mushroom with white spots (not unlike those Shippo from **_Inuyasha_** uses.) where Kakashi should've been.

Just then about half a dozen shadow-clones o Kakashi appeared and attacked the two guards.

Jab, block, upper kick, wrist block, palm-heel strike, chokehold, uppercut to the nose, elbow blow to the stomach, roundhouse kick to jaw, ect. Blow for blow, block for block, and all while avoiding Ken's cutting thrusts (of his sword), the shadow clones (and the real Kakashi) fought vigorously.

As for Gai, he'd managed to sneak himself far into the building with little resistance.

'_I don't like this. Everything seems too easy.'_ he thought. _'Maybe it's a trap! It would be like these low-life cowards to something that underhanded and sneaky! First they imprison Chii, now this!'_

Gai was furious. _'I'll show these losers a thing or two! Yeah! They don't know who their messing with! I'm the great and powerful Gai! Ladies love me, men fear me!'_ he smiled at these thoughts as he stopped outside a heavily guarded room.

'_I take it that's the room their hiding Chii in. And it would appear that I'm the first one to find it! That's one more victory for me, Kakashi!'_ Gai smiled triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Iruka had stealthily crawled through the virtual maze that was the ventilation system. A bit parched, and perspirating slightly, he now found himself above the vent in the room where Chii was being held captive.

In the room he noticed were three guards. Two standing watch at the door, while the other two implemented inhumane torture techniques on his friend in an attempt to pry information from her.

**Back in Konoha…**

"I don't know about this, Sakura." Emiri whined as she emerged from the bathroom in a pink kimono.

"Nonsense!" Sakura smiled. "Pink is SO your color!"

Emiri grimaced. "But I don't really like pink."

"What's wrong with pink?" Sakura grouched.

"Nothing!" Emiri stated, giving a weak smile. "But don't you think black would be better? You know, to help slim me down a little?"

Sakura gave her a disappointed look. "Will you just shut up already? I told you before, and I mean it, you look gorgeous! Why can't you see that, Emiri?"

Emiri shook her head. "Because you're my friend, so your judgment is impaired."

"Oh for the love of…MOM!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Haruno asked, popping her head into the doorway.

"Will you please tell Emiri that, contrary to her disillusions, she does in fact look good-especially in the kimono I picked out for her!" Sakura half whined, half demanded.

Mrs. Haruno smiled as she stepped into her daughter's room (where the two girls were changing). "You look like absolutely perfect, especially in that kimono." she beamed.

"See!" Sakura stated in an **_'I told you so'_** voice.

"Yeah well, she's just as delusional as you are." Emiri said, sounding slightly cocky.

'_She's more annoying then Naruto!'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Groaning heavily, Sakura flung her hands into the air in defeat. "I give up!" she yelled. "Go ahead and lie to yourself about just how beautiful you are! See if I care! But one of these days you're gunna find the man of your dreams and you're gunna let him slip right by you because of your stupid depression and low self-esteem!" Sakura growled, waving a disappointed finger in Emiri's face for emphasis.

"Jeeze, looks like someone's PMS-ing!" Emiri huffed, watching Sakura as she stormed out of the room.

"Oh, don't mind her." Mrs. Haruno smiled. "Sakura's just a little nervous about asking her little boyfriend Sasuke out to the fair tonight."

"MOTHER!" Sakura bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"What? You are." her mother smiled devilishly as she walked out of the room and to the top of the stairs.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to go around telling everyone!"

"Like it's a secret?" Emiri smirked, walking into the hall.

Descending down the steps, Mrs. Haruno nodded in agreement. "See, even Emiri knows about it, and she's only been her for a week or two."

"Really? It's that obvious?" Sakura asked, doing an emotional 180.

Mrs. Haruno smiled as Emiri nodded her head. "Yup." she stated.

Sakura looked disappointed. "Oh." she sighed.

"But don't worry dear, any boy would be a fool not to like you." Sakura's mother smiled, hugging her daughter. "And Uchiha's aren't known for being foolish. He's probably just too nervous."

"You think so?" Sakura asked, glancing up hopefully.

Mrs. Haruno nodded.

"And if not, you still have Lee and Naruto to fall back on." Emiri chuckled.

Mrs. Haruno dead-panned as Sakura turned red with fury.

"That's NOT funny!" Sakura yelled, running after Emiri as she (Emiri) ran in fearful laughter.

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter didn't have the greatest, or the biggest fight scene. Sorry, I tried. But I hope that you guys enjoyed it none the less. The next chapter should have more fighting in it as well-I think. 

Seeing as I've yet to read about, or see her, I wasn't sure how Sakura's mom should/would act. Is she even mentioned in the manga/anime? For that matter, are any parents mentioned, or shown, in it? (Makes one wonder, huh?)

So I tried my best to think-_If I were Sakura's mom, what would I be like?_ To tell the truth I didn't know. So I just basically thought about my mom, as well as all the TV moms I like (Mrs. Cunningham, Mrs. Foreman, Reba, and even Sophia from the _**Golden Girls**_ and Grandma Winslow, ect.) and basically mixed them all together.

I hope you guys liked her character, and that she was believable. If not I'm open to any suggestions, for her and/or other parents, should I use/mention them again. (I think I might mention all of them, even Kakashi's, but I'm not 100 percent sure.)

Oh, and I wanted to know what everybody thought of Kami-the blind guard. I thought it'd be kind cool to have a blind ninja. I've never seen or heard about one before, so I thought I'd try something different out. He (Kami) kinda reminds me of **_Dare Devil_** in that sense.


	26. Rescue and Konoha Under Attack!

**A/N:** Sorry for this one taking long. I tried my best to lengthen it for you to make up for the fact that it's kinda late. And even though nothing much happens in this chapter (like the last one), I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Tapping Gai lightly on the shoulder, Kakashi laughed slightly at his scared expression. 

"Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Gai exclaimed quietly. "You've bested me once again with your stealth tech-!"

Kakashi cut Gai off by placing his hand over Gai's mouth.

"Shhh…!" the Jounin hissed. "They might hear you."

Half scared that they'd been heard, and half annoyed with Kakashi's silencing technique, Gai scowled as he nodded in understanding.

"You take the guard on the right, and I'll get the one on the left." Kakashi informed Gai.

Gai grimaced. "Why do you get to decide?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed lightly. "Does it really matter who you get?"

"No, but still…" Gai whined.

"Fine, I'll take the right, you get the left. Okay?" Kakashi asked, slightly annoyed at Gai's childish behavior at the moment.

Gai agreed reluctantly and quietly jumped his assigned target before he could warn the others. Kakashi got his target as well. After that the two Leaf nins disarmed the guards and tied them to the ceiling, blindfolded and gagged.

But before the two could get into the room, another guard appeared to block their way.

"Going somewhere?" he asked the two.

"Indeed, we are." the silver haired Jounin answered, as Gai kicked the man in his throat.

The guard made no attempt to stop Gai's attack, but instead he let himself get kicked. He smirked at Gai's reaction when he (Gai) realized he hadn't hurt the man at all.

'_He didn't move!'_ Gai thought astonishingly. _'He didn't even flinch! Why didn't he get hurt?'_

The guard also made an impression on Kakashi. _'Impressive, finally there's a worthy opponent in the whole place.'_ he smiled. _'Still, I don't like it. He doesn't look like a push-over, and we've got little time to rescue Chii. Best to hurry things up, for her sake.' _he grimaced.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?" the guard mocked.

Still in shock, and slightly annoyed/scared, Gai tried several more attacks. However, much like the fist attack, none of Gai's moves could neither move nor harm the man.

After failing to hurt his opponent, Gai decided to use three of his shuriken in an attempt to pin him to the wall. Unfortunately the man was able to catch all three with his hands, after which he returned the favor to Gai ten fold.

What kind of person was this guy? It was almost as if he were invincible!

Dodging the attack, one managed to cut Gai's left check as it flew by. After which Kakashi used his **_Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique_** to pull the guard into the ground/floor, thus burrying him from the neck down.

"Not bad."the guard laughed. "But not good either." he smiled as broke himself free, jumping into the air.

"Enough foreplay, I'm getting bored." the guard yawned as he landed next to Gai. That said, he punched Gai so hard in his stomach he was sent flying 20 feet before finally hitting a wall.

Next he ran over to Kakashi, fist ready. Barely dodging the attack, Kakashi grabbed his arm and through him through the door. Needless to say, this alerted the four men in the room. All of whom, until now, had given no signs they'd heard/noticed what was happening in the hall.

"Get them!" yelled (what appeared to be) the head guard.

As the guards went for Kakashi Iruka fell/jumped out of the vent, landing on the guard Kakashi threw through the door.

"Just in time for the fun." Kakashi joked, at odds with one of the guards.

Iruka smiled half-heartedly as he jumped off the guard he landed on and fought another. Gai, who was semi-conscious in the hall until now, got up and ran in to join the fight.

"That's it, get 'em!" Chii cheered, glad to finally be rescued. "Kakashi look behind you! Gai, kick that guy in the jaw for me! Go Iruka, kick his ass!" she grunted out in slight pain.

Jump kicking his opponent into a wall, Kakashi used his **_Body Flicker Technique_** to disappear. Reappearing behind Chii, he then cut her bindings with a kunai.

"Thanks." Chii smiled, struggeling to get up only to have her knees buckle benieth her weight.

"Stay still, we'll get you out." Kakashi told her as he cought her. "Iruka will take you somewhere safe for now." he stated, motoning for Iruka.

Nodding in agreement, Iruka kicked his opponent into another guard before running to grab Chii.

"Here, let me help you." Iruka smiled as he lifted Chii in his arms.

"Go-NOW!" Kakashi demended. "Gai and I will finish them off while you excape."

Iruka nodded before jumping through the (closed) window nearby, shattering the glass as he did so.

Without noticing it, the first guard from the hall got back up, staggering. Silently stumbeling over to Kakashi, he threw a kunai at the back of Kakashi's neck.

"Ugh!" Kakashi groaned as the kunai plunged itself into his neck.

Then, taking advantage of Kakashi's distraction, the guard he was fighting jabbed him in the stomach. After which Kakashi punched him in the nose, while tossing a pouch of blinding powder (100x more powerful and painful then mace), sending the guard falling back onto the floor in pain.

Turning around fast, Kakashi watched as Gai snuck up behind the hallway guard and used a neck pinch to render the man unconcous.

"Thanks." Kakashi smiled. "But let's go now before more come."

Gai reluctantly agreed. He would've liked to see which of the two of them could beat the most guards, but Iruka would need their help taking Chii back to the village.

The rest of the ninjas in the village followed the group with swift attacks. As expected, Kakashi and Gai fought back, while staying safely close to Iruka and Chii, to help their friends excape.

The Aneian ninjas fought viicously and with out mercy, pushing the two Leaf nins to the edge of their fighting capacity. All was not without hope though, for the two also did their fare share ass kicking.

Quite some time later the four managed to loose them by using Kakashi's Nin-dogs as a distraction. After which the three men took turns carrying Chii on their backs. (Gia of coarse insisted on a "Who can carry her the longest?" contest.)

**Meanwhile, In Konoha…**

All had been going well so far. The festeval was living up to it's reputation for being one of the best of Konoha's holidays. There was music, games, lights, several plays reinacting great battles the shinobi of the village have faught, etc.

"Staedy…steady…" Emiri mumbled to herself, lining up the target with the kunai she was holding.

"You can do it Emiri!" Sakura cheered from behind.

Emiri smiled. "I highly doubt it, but I'll try." That said, she launched the kunai at the target.

_**WOOSH!**_

_**PLUNK!**_

_**SPLASH!**_

"Shit!" Emiri pouted, her kunai missing the target completely and landing into a pan of fried dough. (The fried dough booth was just behind the kunai toss booth.)

"Holy shit…!" yelled the girl who was manning the fried dough station, as she was splashed by boiling oil.

Emiri gave a guilty/apologanic smile to her. "Heh, sorry!" she yelled.

Sakura dead-panned before bursting into hysterics. "Nice aim!" she laughed.

"Shut up, bitch." Emiri half grimmaced, half smirked.

"Whatever." Sakura responded, slowly calming down. "Let's get back to Mom now, our break is over." she said, walking back towards their booth.

Emiri sighed as she jogged to catch up with her. "Yeah, I kno-" she replied, getting cut off by the sounds of fireworks.

_**BOOM!**_

_**CRACK!**_

_**CRASH!**_

"Oooooo…!"

Everybody staired in awe at the flowers of sparkling lights lit the sky above.

"I wish Sasuke was here to share this moment with me." Sakura sighed.

Emiri shook her head. 'This girl never gives up!' she thought.

_**WOOSH!**_

All the sudden a blue and black object streaked past the two girls, shocking them both.

"What the fuck was THAT?" Emiri asked.

"It looked like Sasuke!" Sakura smiled.

Emiri looked puzzeled. "But how could you…? Wait, ninja…right…!" she nodded in understanding.

"I wonder where he was go-" Sakura pondered before gasping.

"What? What is it?" Emiri asked.

"Look over there, there's smoke coming from the Hokage's office!" Sakra pointed out in the direction Sasuke went.

Emiri looked where she was told. Sure enough Sakura was right, there was smoke coming from the building!

_**WOOSH!**_

_**WOOSH!**_

_**WOOSH!**_

Three more figures ran past the girls towards the Hokages office. One of which almost knocked Emiri down. Luckely Sakura broke her fall, literally!

"UGH! Get off me!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, sorry about that." Emiri smiled as she got up.

"I wonder what's going on?" Sakura asked thoughtfully as she too stood back up.

Emiri shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's a fi-"

"Sakura! There you two are!" Mr. Haruno yelled as he ran over towards the girls.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sakura questioned.

Mr. Haruno shook his head as he took the girls by the hand and walked them through the now flustered crowd.

"We don't know yet. Which is why I need you girls to run home with your mother while I go help." He stated.

Following his instructions, the girls met up with Sakura's mother and went back to the Haruno household.

Five minutes later there came a nock at the door.

"Sakura! Are you there? It's me, Naruto!" came the boy's voice from outside.

"Ugh! What does HE want?" Sakura grimmaced as she went to open the door.

(Emiri and Mrs. Haruno were sitting on the couch and going over the evacuation plan while she did so.)

Naruto beemed as Sakura opened the door.

"What do YOU want?" Sakura sneered.

"Now, Sakura, don't be so rude!" Mrs. Haruno scolded as she walked over to the door. "Why don't you come in here where it's safe?" she asked Naruto.

The blonde boy smiled and nodded as he stepped into the house, causing Sakura to sigh heavily as her mother shut the door.

"So, what did you want?" Emiri asked.

"I wanted to see if Sakura was okay, and if she'd like to help me beat the enemy ninjas." he responded.

Emiri and Mrs. Haruno looked slightly confused at Naruto upon hearing what he said.

"Enemy ninjas?" Mrs. Haruno asked. "That explains all the smoke we saw."

"That must be where Sasuke is! Can I go Mom, can I?" Sakura pleaded.

Naruto grimmaced. _'Why's Sakura so concerned about Sasuke all the time! It's not he's the one who asked her to come!'_

Mrs. Haruno shook her head. "Your father said to stay here, remember?"

Sakura huffed. "I know. But Sasuke could be in danger! He might need our help!"

"I'm sure the Hokage has all his ninjas working on this. Sasuke should be fine." Mrs. H smiled.

"But that's just it, the Hokage doesn't have ALL his ninjas working on it!" Sakura argued. "I'm a ninja now too, remember? And I have the right to protect my village!"

"Oh, alright." Mrs. Haruno sighed. "But be carful. The first sign of trouble and you get out, okay?"

"Got it." Sakaura smiled, hugging her mom before leaving with Naruto.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on them for me?" Mrs. Haruno asked Emiri as soon as the two were alone.

"Me? Watch them?" Emiri exasperated. "They're ninjas, I'm not!"

Mrs. Haruno smiled. "I know dear, but I would make me feel better if you did."

"I'd love to b-"

"Good!" Mrs. H interrupted. "I knew I could trust you!" she beemed as she pushed Emiri out the door.

Emiri sweat-dropped. "But I can't fight ninjas!" she screamed, pounding on the door to Sakura's house. "That's why the Hokage assigned Chii and Kakashi to look after me! Remember?"

It was no use, no matter how hard Emiri would pound or kick the door Mrs. Haruno refused to answer. Sighing heavily, Emiri decided to head back to Kakashi's place, where she would be safe…hopefully.

It took Emiri about half an hour to finally make it to Kakashi's place, what with all the commotion outside. When she finally did get there she noticed a small brown package infront of the door.

"What's this?" she wondered, picking it up.

Deciding to give it to Kakashi hen he got back, she walked into the appartment and placed the package on the kitchen table. After which she ran into Kakashi's bedroom to hid under the bed.

"What the…?" she yelled, finding a surprise under the bed.

Oh God, this was too much! Not only did Kakashi like hentai, but he apparentally had several porno movies and sex toys under his bed as well!

"Hey, what are you doing under there?" came a gruff voice from behind her.

"Holy shit…!" Emiri yelled, starteled.

_**THUD!**_

"Fuck!" Emiri yelled as she hit her head against the bottom of the bed.

Ducking back down and crawling out from under the bed, Emiri turned around to find the pug from earlier.

"Are you deaf, or just stupid?" he asked.

"Neither." Emiri grimmaced, rubbing the bump on her head.

"Then answer me." he demanded. "What are you doing under Kakashi's bed?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hiding!" she answered.

Pakkun laughed. "Not the brave type, are we?" he mocked.

"No, not realy." Emiri replied, wondering why she was talking to a dog. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm no ninja."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you should hide under his bed."

"Well, where else am I gunna hide?"

"The closet, for one." he stated. "It's much cleaner.

Emiri cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Pakkun nodded. "Yep. Just a bunch of clothes and a stuff."

Cerious, Emiri walked over to the closet and opened it. Shure enough there were several sets of clothing, all of which were in a huge pile on the floor. Meanwhile on the closet wall hung a vertual collage of weaponary and scrolls a ninja might use.

"Wow, cool." She awed. "But I think you'll have to move all the dirty cloathes first."

"Me?" Pakkun asked.

"Well, the closet was your idea." Emiri stated in a sing-song voice.

Pakkun huffed. "Forget it, hide under the bed then."

"No thank you." Emiri sneered, looking at the bed. "How about I just borrow some ninja stars and-OH! That sword looks kick-ass!"

"I thought you didn't know how to use those."

"Just because I'm not a ninja doesn't mean I'm stupid! I do watch anime and action movies you know."

"Whatever, but if you get hurt don't come crying to me."

"I won't. Besides, I don't intend on actually going out to fight, I just want to be prepaired in case somebody decides to stop by. Is that so ba-?"

Emiri was cut short by the sound of footsteps outside the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I'm sorry this one's late. And I know it's not all that good, it's kinda a filler. So it's not GREAT, but it is a necessary evil. If anybody would like a 13 year-old brother in compensation, he's your's for free. LOL.

My brother broke his one finger and now he thinks he can boss everyone around like he's in charge. It's not like he's paralyzed, he CAN do half the shit he asks others to do. I think he's milking this WAY too much! And he bitches WAY TOO MUCH! It hurts like hell, I get that. So why then must he constantly talk about it? I have half a mind to use him as a human piñata! LMFAO.

Anyways, I hope you guys aren't too upset and/or disappointed with this chapter. I've kinda been in a rut lately, and the good stuff will come soon. (I hope/think.) Need I ask? ...I think I will anyways...Please R/R.


	27. Another Breakdown, Home At Last

**A/N:** Wow! Another long chapter! (Well, long for my chapters anyways. LOL.)

I know a lot of you have been wondering what happens next, and several weren't happy with last chapter's ending. Sorry about keeping you in suspense, but I was conducting an experiment seeing if I could (keep you in suspense).

It's one of the ways one knows they're a good writer. If you're able to keep people in suspense they'll want to read more. (Or so I've heard.) And from the responses I've gotten, I've concluded that my experiment was a success! (Woo-hoo, go me! LMFAO!)

Anyways, I think I've kept you all in suspense for long enough. On with the fic/story!

* * *

Freezing where she was, Emiri felt her heart race as sweat streamed down her brow. Thoughts of her impending doom crept into her as her subconcous screamed for her to run and hide. 

The floor outside the door squeaked once again, causing Emiri to turn around slowly. As she did so she heard more sounds, swift and eerie sounds.

And though many fearfull thoughts were swelling through her head, making it almost impossible for her to concintrate, Emiri thought she heard more then one set of feet outside the room.

As her eyes finally fell upon the door Emiri froze in fear. There, standing in the door way, was a rather large and terrifying ninja. His face was covered, much like Kakashi's. All that Emiri could see were his eyes which were beety and seemed to glow an eery red.

'_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…!'_

Nervous as hell, and fearfull for her life, Emiri turned around to grab a shuriken and (turned back around as she) tossed it towards the doorway, closing her eyes in fear.

_**SWOOSH!**_

_**THUD!**_

The ninja in the door way fell face-forward into the room, prompting a ear-pearcing and horror filled cry from Emiri. Eyes stil closed, she then grabbed around for more shuriken and tossed one blindly towards the door.

"Emiri, you all ri-?" came Sakura's voice as she walked into the bedroom.

Lucky for Sakura Emiri is a bad shot. The shuriken she (Emiri) threw, which was ment for the doorway, instead plunged itself into the wall a foot from the door, just below the one she'd thrown earlier.

"What the hell…?" cried Sakura, gazing at the shuriken Emiri threw.

"Huh?" Emiri mumbeled, finally opening her eyes. "Sakura?" she questioned in amazement.

Taking her gaze from the weopen protruding from the wall, Sakura turned around to face her friend."Emiri, I thought you were with Mom?" she stated, confused.

"I was, but then she told me to follow you, and I wanted to…kinda…but, I…well…I was scared." Emiri studdered, trying her best to explain.

"Sakura, I thought I heard somebody sc-!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the room, Sasuke following suit. "Oh, hi Emiri!" he (Naruto) beamed.

Emiri smiled back faintly.

"Anywyas…" Sakura interrupted. "I think that was the last of the enemy ninjas still left in the village."

"Thank God!" Emiri exasperated happily.

Naruto nodded in agreement as Sasuke just _'Humph'_ed his reply.

"Don't you think you should tell her, Sakura?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

"Oh, yeah." Sakura replied, downtrod.

Emiri cocked an eyebrow in confushion. "Tell me what?" she asked.

"Well…" Sakura began.

"They took your car!" Naruto shouted.

Emiri's jaw dropped hearing this. "They WHAT?" she shouted.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, slapping the blond-haired boy up-side his head.

"OW! What was that for, Sakura?" Naruto yelped.

"You can be so un-tactful!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Naruto questioned, dumbfounded.

Sasuke grimmaced. "She means you're an idiot, looser." he huffed.

"Don't call me an idiot, asshole!" Naruto yelled back in defence.

"Hold everything!" Emiri yelled, arms raised.

Shocked, the three ninjas staired at Emiri in shock at her outburst.

Now, trying her best to calm herself from her sudden outburst, Emiri decided to try a more diplomatic approach to her question.

"As I was saying…Who took what?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" Naruto asked. "I said th-"

_**WHAP!**_

"OW!" Naruto yelled as Sakura slapped him once again.

"What Naruto means…" Sakura stated, gazing daggers at her teammate for his stupidity. "What he means is that we tried our best, but unfortunally the enemy ninjas were able to take your car."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Emiri let this new information sink in.

"That's okay. Thank you for telling me Sakura." she replied.

The three looked at her questionaly.

"You mean you're okay with this?" Naruto asked, baffled.

"Of coarse I'm not okay!" Emiri yelled. "Do you know how much I paid for that thing? I had to work doubble shifts and weekends just to save up for it! And now some fuck'n jackasses decide to just come and take it, after all I've been through!"

Emiri paced about the room, her arms flailing as she ranted insestantaly. All the meanwhile her three friends watched in shock as she broke down in front of their eyes.

"I saved up all that money…" Emiri sniffeled, as she was now reduced to a blubering mass of sorrow. "And I was realy proud of myself, it was so hard not to spend the money…"

Shaking herself free from her shocked atate, Sakura walked over to her friend, who was now crouched over sitting on Kakash's bed. Then, waving the two boys out of the room, she placed a supportive hand on Emiri's shoulder.

"Shh…it's alright." Sakura whispered, sitting next to Emiri as she embraced her for support.

Emiri shook her head. "No, it's not. Everything was finally going okay, but then…but then…I got lost in that stupid fog and end in fuck'n Oz!" Emiri half cried-half growled.

'_Oz?'_ Sakura poundered to herself.

For close to an hour the two boys sliently waited in Kakashi's living room. They listened carfully as Sakura tried her best to console their greaving friend. They'd never seen Emiri like this before, and they were at a loss for what to do.

"I'll go see if the Hokage has found out anything." Sasuke told Naruto.

"I'll come with you!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You need to stay here to tell the girls where I've gone. Besides, Sakura might need your help."

Naruto grimmaced. He didn't want to stay, nor did he want Sasuke to be the hero again. But, as much as it pained him to admit it, his teammate was right. Naruto gave a dissapointed huff as he nodded in understanding.

"I should't be long." Sasuke informed him before leaving.

**Back to Kakashi's Team…**

After several more hours the group finally found themselves back home in Konoha. Upon being let in by the guards at the gate, they then checked Chii and themselves into the hospitl for some much needed R and R.

Not long after they were checked in, the Hokage decided to pay a visit to the group.

"I'm glad to see your mission was a success." he stated.

The tree men nodded.

"Do you know if Chii will be alright?" Iruka asked. "The doctors haven't told us anything yet."

Sarutobi nodded. "She is in the ER for now, and the doctors inform she is doing nicely."

"THE ER?" Gai shouted, shocked.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, she's broken her two legs and right arm. And aside from sustaining several lesions on her back and neck, the rest of her injuries are minor flesh wounds."

"I hope she get better quickly." Iruka stated.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, as did Sarutobi. Gai, however, was furious.

"THOSE BASTARDS SHALL PAY FOR HARMING THE LOVELY CHII!" he yelled. "HOW DARE THEY HARM MY FRIEND! REST ASSURED, KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST WILL NOT REST UNTILL THOSE SCOUNDRELS ARE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!"

Iruka, Kakashi, the Hokage and his assistant, as well as everyone within ear-shot, dead-panned. Wanting to avenge one's friend and uphold justice was one thing, but why must Gai always make a spectacle of himself?

"SHHH…!" the head nurse hushed Gai. "This is a hospital! We have a lot of sick and injured people here who need their rest! And if you don't quite down I'll be forced to muzzle you!"

Gai nodded sheepishly, slightly fearful of the plump little woman (the head nurse). Iruka and the Hokage sweat-dropped as Kakashi chuckled merrily at Gai's schocked expression.

"Yes, well…" Sarutobi huffed. "I'm not sure if you've been informed yet, but while you were gone a group of enemy ninjas attacked the village."

"WHAT?" Gai shouted, earning him an evil glair and kick in the shin from the head nurse.

"Why?" Iruka questioned.

The Hokage took a long drag on his pipe. "It would appear that their main objective was to capture Emiri's car. As of now we have no idea how they knew of it, but I'm certain we'll find out as quickly as possible."

"Is Emiri okay?" Kakashi asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"That has yet to be determined." Sarutobi answered.

"WHAT?" Gai yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE LOVELY MISS. EMIRI IS? HOW COULD NOBODY NOT KNOW WHERE SHE I-?"

"That's it!" the head nurse yelled, grabbing Gai by the ear and pulling him out of the room roughly. As she did, one could hear Gai's frantic pleads echoing threw the halls as he was dragged out.

"OUCH! NO! LET GO OF ME! I MUST GO FIND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LOVELY MISS. EMIRI! PLEASE MS., LET ME GO!" (Ect.)

"What do you mean?" Kakashi questioned the Hokage, ignoring Gai's painful cries.

Iruka looked Kakashi after he asked this. From the way he spoke, it almost sounded like he was worried.

The Hokage shook his head in disappointment of Gai before continuing. "We were caught by surprise and everyone has yet to all be accounted for. However, I have sent team seven to check on her and they should be reporting back shortly." Sarutobi stated.

Iruka noticed a slight and thankful sigh escape Kakashi's lips as he heard this.

'_Was I right? Was Kakashi actually worried about Emiri?'_ Iruka wondered. _'It couldn't be. For as long as I've known him, Kakashi has never been one to worry. Then again…'_

Iruka's thoughts were caught short as Sasuke entered the room.

"Ah…Sasuke, I trust you have some news of Miss. Rankin's whereabouts for us?" Sarutobi asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Team seven and I found her hiding in Kakashi's bedroom, after defeating an enemy ninja inside the apartment."

"And she's there now as well?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes. Sakura is consoling her while Naruto stands guard. I thought it best that one of us should inform you of our findings, so I came here." answered the raven-haired boy.

'_Consoling?'_ Kakashi wondered. _'Does that mean Emiri is crying again? What for though?'_

Just as Iruka was going to ask why Emiri needed consoling, Kakashi spoke.

"Good job Sasuke." Kakashi smiled half-heartedly. "With your permission Hokage, I would like to see how Emiri is doing myself."

The Hokage thought about his request. "I suppose, If it's okay with the doctor, that is."

"In my professional opinion, it would appear that Mr. Hatake could stand the exercise back to apartment. Providing he rest when he gets there that is." smiled Dr. Wong.

No sooner had the doctor finished his sentence did Kakashi leap out the window, heading for home.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everybody was okay with this chapter. Sorry if anybody wanted to see Emiri get kidnapped, but how cliche would that be?

Honestly, in almost every (but not all) fic(s) I read the lead female protagonist gets kidnapped at one point or another. And being the rebel that I am (Yeah right!), I decided not to conform to the virtually preset rules of fanfic writing. I pave my own path! (Takes **_Superman_** pose.)

Anywho, as always, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And if anybody has some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I'm more then happy to hear it. Rave reviews, although they do make my day, aren't necessary.

What is important to me is that you care enough to actually read and/or review my work. I both value and respect everyone's opinions, as they (hopefully) help me to become a better writer.

Other then that, I hope everybody has a nice day. Oh! And if you haven't seen _**Corpse Bride**_ yet, I recommend you do. It's no **_Nightmare Before Christmas_**, or **_Edward Scissor-hands_**, but it is well worth the money to at least rent it.


	28. Real Emotion

**A/N:** Sorry to those of you who were getting use to longer chapters, but his one is more like my others (not that long, but too short either).

For those of you who thought Kakashi was a bit out of character earlier, by actually going along with Gai's competitiveness, let me explain why I did so.

1-Iruka was getting annoyed with Gai's pleas for Kakashi to "battle" him and kindly asked Kakashi if he wouldn't mind one or two competitions to shut him up. 2-Kakashi had finished the latest book he bought and needed something new to pass the time. (Sorry I forgot to mention that earlier. I hope this new info helps.)

Oh, there's some fan-service (AKA-"mushy" stuff ) towards the end for those of you who've been waiting for it. (And I know there are those who were!)

* * *

"Sensei!" yelled Naruto as Kakashi opened the door to his apartment. 

Ignoring his student completely, the Jounin walked swiftly to his bedroom. Inside he found a half awake Emiri, cheeks stained and eyes puffy from crying, leaning on Sakura's shoulder for support.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled up at him.

The scarecrow nodded his reply as he sat next to Emiri. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her back and started rubbing it for comfort as he did so. Emiri jumped slightly at his touch, but soon welcomed it, finding his touch both warm and gentle.

"How is she?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at her sensei, her brow wrinkled in slight awe and confusion. She'd never seen this side of him before, it was weird.

"She'll be okay. I think she's all cried out for the time being." she answered.

'_Could Kakashi-sensei really be worried about her?'_ thought Sakura.

It was doubtful. Kakashi never really seemed to care that much about anyone or anything. No matter what happened, or how dangerous the situation was, he always seemed to keep a cool head about things.

That wasn't to say that he was without human compassion. Sakura knew he cared about the village, his friends, and even their team. But it was uncharacteristic for him actually look or sound worried. He'd usually hide it behind a sarcastic remark or stern orders.

'_Maybe he's just too tired to actually hide his feelings because of how exhausting his mission was?_' she wondered.

Yeah, that makes sense. Kakashi was so tired from his mission he forgot to put his mental guard up. That had to be it!

"Sakura, did you hear me?" asked Kakashi.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned, finally snapping out her own thoughts.

Her sensei smiled. "I said you and Naruto can go home now if you want. I'm sure your parents are worried about by now."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Emiri." he smiled, gently grabbing Emiri around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

Sudden thoughts of her sensei taking advantage of Em-chan's vulnerable mental state flashed threw Sakura's mind.

"I bet you would!" she yelled, pulling Emiri away from him by yanking her wrist.

However, Sakura yanked so hard that she sent Emiri flying into her. The sudden impact caused Sakura to loose her balance, sending both girls colliding into the floor.

"Oof!" cried Sakura as she hit the floor.

"Ugh!" Emiri exasperated as she fell atop of Sakura.

The sudden racket coming from Kakashi's room prompted Naruto to come running in at a most inopportune moment. What the blonde boy saw when he entered the room looked like Emiri had suddenly decided to wrestle Sakura.

"Ah! Em-chan, quit attacking Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto.

As the two girls got up, Sakura glared at her teammate.

"She didn't attack me, idiot!" she yelled. "Em-chan fell on me by accident!"

"Oh…!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his head as a dorky/innocent smile crept onto his face. _'I have no idea why Em-chan would fall on her, but I'll act like I do!'_

Forgetting her idiotic teammate for the time being, Sakura turned her attention towards Kakashi.

"Sensei, I think it would be best if Em-chan spent the night over my house." smiled Sakura.

"It's okay, Sakura." yawned Emiri. "It is his mission to protect me after all, not yours."

"But what if Kakashi-sensei tries something?" questioned Sakura.

Kakashi gave a look of mock disappointment. "Why Sakura, why would I do something like that?" he smirked.

"You see?" Sakura shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "If we go he'll try something, I know!"

Emiri shook her head. "He hasn't yet. And besides, I've seen the type of girls he goes for, and I'm not it."

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi questioned playfully, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Emiri's cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

"See, I knew it!" Sakura shouted. "You're coming with me!" she demanded, grabbing Emiri by the wrist.

"It'll be okay Sakura." Emiri insisted, pulling free of the pink-haired girl's grasp. "If he DOES try anything, which is HIGHLY doubtful, I'll just castrate him." she smiled.

Naruto and Kakashi cringed at that thought. (Though Kakashi wasn't as noticeable.)

"You sure?" questioned Sakura, still not convinced.

Emiri nodded her head sleepily. "Yes, now please go? I'm really tired and I need my sl-"

Before Emiri could finish her sentence she blacked-out and her knees buckled, sending her flying backwards. Luckily for her, Kakashi caught her in his arms a split-second before any harm could be done.

"Em-chan!" yelled Sakura and Naruto worriedly.

"It's okay, I got her." Kakashi smiled, picking her up bridal-style.

Sakura, who'd been holding her breath while watching Emiri fall, finally sighed in relief.

"Will she be okay?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, laying her gently on his bed. "I think she'll be okay after she's gotten some sleep."

"You sure?" Sakura questioned worriedly. "I could go to the hospital and get some help."

The silver-haired scarecrow shook his head. "If she's not doing okay by tomorrow I'll take her myself. Now, I think it'll be best if you both head home now."

"But-!" cried Sakura.

"That's an order." Kakashi insisted.

Sighing in defeat, Sakura and Naruto both said their goodbyes before finally leaving.

After watching his students leave, Kakashi went and got a damp towel from the bathroom. Placing the towel on Emiri's forehead, he then tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Aww…how cute." Pakkun mocked, entering the room.

"Where were you?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the remark.

"Where was I? Where were you?" grimaced the dog.

"Shhh…!" Kakashi hushed him.

"Don't you hush me! I leave for a couple of days to visit my sick mother, and what do I find when I get back? Another one of your idiotic girlfriends, living here no less! You think I'd get a warning ahead of time, but no…!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kakashi smiled. "I wasn't expecting her."

"Neither was I, no thanks to you! Oh, by the way, your girlfriend here is a total nut case! Can you believe she actually accused me of not being able to talk! She thought I was rigged with a walkie-talkie! Can you believe th-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Pakkun was silenced by Kakashi's hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Pakkun, okay? But neither Emiri nor I are feeling well right now. So if you don't mind, we'll talk about this later, okay?"

Mumbling a "Fine!", Pakkun left the room in a huff.

Getting ready to leave, Kakashi turned off the light on his nightstand and tucked Emiri in for the night. But before he could go the Jounin noticed she had (unconsciously) grabbed his hand.

"Don't go…" she mumbled.

Figuring she was having a nightmare, and that she might want some support, Kakashi reluctantly decided to stay.

"Don't worry…I, I won't go." he stuttered slightly, slipping under the covers next to her.

Slightly uncomfortable, Kakashi got ready for bed by taking off his headband, mask, and shirt. (As mentioned before he preferred to sleep naked, but he didn't think his "roommate" would appreciate it much.)

Before he knew it Emiri had reached over and hugged him close to her, nuzzling her head into his chest. Now is was his turn to cringe. But much like Emiri had done earlier, he soon relaxed himself in her embrace.

'_Why do I feel like this?'_ he wondered. It wasn't as if he hadn't slept with other girls before. In fact he'd "slept" with quite a lot of girls. But somehow, for some unknown reason, she seemed different.

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who're wondering how/why Emiri blacked-out, let me assure you only did so because she was tired from crying so long/hard. (And yes, it could actually happen, it's happened to me before, so I know first-hand. And let me say, it's scary as shit!) 

I also hope that everyone enjoyed theKakashi-Emiri "fan-service" in this chapter. I know, it wasn't THAT MUCH, but it was something.(Don't worry, there's more to come!)

Oh, and sorry if Kakashi seems a little out of character in this chapter (with his stuttering). Like I said before, he's never been in love before. So these feelings he's starting to have for Emiri (though he'd fully deny having them at this point and time) are a bit new and scary to him. I hope that clarifies things for you?

On one last note, I'd like to thank all of you who've actually taken the time review. It always makes my day to read what you guys write to me. (I always look specifically for the _**FF**_ reviews first when I read my email.) I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter as well!


	29. Booty Call and the Mythic Scroll

**A/N:** First I would like to state that in response to a review I got, I've slightly altered chapter 25. Instead of Kakashi using his Chidori attack against the Aneian ninja, he now uses a shoge.

(The Shoge is a chain with a hooked knife attached to one end and a ring attached to another, andhas many different uses.The tool comes with a long chain that can choke about ten people at one time. A shoge can be used as a knife to stab,cut or slash the enemy. The hook can be used to make horrible wounds. The chain and ring can be wrapped around the neck of the enemy and used to help off balance or trip the enemy.)

Next I would like to answer a question about how the enemy ninjas were successful in stealing Emiri's car. I will do so by quoting a friend of mine.

"The reason they would have been successful is because there is a certain plan in case of an attack on Konoha. This plan consists of three stages.

Stage 1: Enemy shinobi attack unexpectedly. All civilians must evacuate to the hidden tunnels in the Hokage monument immediately. During this stage, everyone will hold back and only the guards will fight back, giving minimal resistance.

Stage 2: The last civilians are evacuated and brought into safety. Enemy shinobi will have reached the inhabited parts of Konoha now, although nobody is around.

Stage 3: All civilians safe, massive strike-back and counter-attack driving away the enemy.

So yes, it is important that there is as less fighting as possible for the civilians to be safe first. After that, no bars hold. I can imagine the enemy shinobi would have come in with a reasonable number, leaving most of them to fight the initial guards and then a few of them breaking through to where the car was kept, taking it and getting out of there even before Stage 2 or 3 would have been hit."

I would like to thank **_SSJ Girl_** for that very well thought of and detailed explanation. And although I've only just gotten to know her, she has proven herself to be a most inelegant, kind, and helpful friend to me.

Lastly I would like to explain why I used Iruka in the Aneian/Chii mission. In all honesty, and as stated before, I'm still quite new to _Naruto_. So Iruka is one of the few adult shinobi I feel I know well enough to actually write about without totally botching his character.

So although it was "a bit OOC" of me to use him in that mission, I did so because I was more comfortable witting for him (and Gai and Kakashi) then any other person I could've used in his place. So I'd like to apologize for my implausible (although not totally impossible) usage of Iruka's character.

My reasons aside, for all intensive purposes we'll just say Iruka was assigned to that mission because all other shinobi who could've/should've been assigned to the mission were on other, more important missions or were physically incapable of doing so. That and Iruka, Gai, and Kakashi are really close friends with Chii and what not.

I hope I've satisfied all of everybody's questions? If not please don't hesitate to ask me.

* * *

The next mourning Kakashi awoke to the scent of vanilla (Emiri's shampoo). He smiled happily as he snuggled closer, holding her tightly in his arms. When he finally opened his eyes he was greeted to the sight of Emiri slumbering form entangled with his own. 

She looked so peaceful sleeping there; it was almost as if what'd happened last night hadn't happened at all. Yet knowing fully that it had, he began to wonder the true depths of her depression.

'_What happened to you, Emiri?'_ he pondered. _'What horrible thing could've happened to make you so unhappy?'_

The Jounin knew nothing about psychology or the inner working of the female psyche. Nor did he know the reasoning behind Emiri's depression. Heck, he'd just the girl not even two weeks ago! But there was something about her that reached out to him.

If anybody could possibly understand Emiri, it was him. Kakashi himself knew what it was like to be so unhappy. To be completely carefree and happy on the outside, yet deeply pained within.

He wished that there were some way he could make her stop hurting, so that she could be as peaceful as she was now forever. But Kakashi himself was broken, so how could he possibly hope to help the heart of another when his own heart was shattered as well?

Then, without thinking, Kakashi lowered his lips to meet Emiri's. However, just as suddenly as his lips met hers, he pulled away.

Half shocked, half confused, and just a tiny bit scared, the silver-haired Jounin bolted from his bed and ran into the bathroom. Undressing quickly, he promptly jumped into a cold shower as thoughts of what'd just happened filled his head.

Never before had he felt the way he did when he kissed her. When their lips connected Kakashi felt a surge of electricity flow up his spine. His heart raced while his stomach twisted itself in knots.

It wasn't as if the scarecrow hadn't felt "sparks" before, but these were more then mere sparks, they were…they were…CONFUSING! That's what they were!

That wasn't to say that Kakashi didn't find Emiri to be attractive, in a "girl next-door" type of way. Emiri was just, well…different. She wasn't the type of girl Kakashi went out with. No, those girls were more supermodel/exotic dancer type girls.

So then, why was he attracted to her? What on Earth was happening to him? What was it that compelled him to kiss Emiri? And probably most importantly of all, why did he feel so turned on by a simple kiss?

Dear Lord God, even the freezing cold water blasting down on his naked body didn't help to subdue all of it!

That's when it hit him. If a cold shower wouldn't be able to cure the lust he was feeling, maybe getting laid would? (**A/N: **Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the stereotypical male answer to a cure-all solution!)

So, turning off the shower (and getting dried of coarse), Kakashi got dressed as quickly as possible and bolted out the apartment door.

'_Am I missing something?'_ wondered Pakkun. _'Where's the fire?'_

Half an hour later Emiri woke up by accidentally rolling off the bed.

_**THUD!**_

'_Ugh! Don't tell me I rolled off AGAIN!'_ Emiri thought as she groggily rubbed her eyes.

Untangling herself from the mass of blankets atop of her, Emiri then stood up, yawning and stretching as she did so.

"Hey, you know why Kakashi left in such a hurry this mourning?" Pakkun asked as he entered the room.

"Uhh…no." Emiri answered, rubbing her sore head.

Pakkun just looked back up at her, still confused the Jounin's strange behavior that mourning.

"Well, when he gets back can you tell him I went for a walk?" Pakkun more so told Emiri then asked as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Left alone again, Emiri took a shower, got dressed, and then ate breakfast. After which she decided to go and visit Chii in the hospital.

**1:32 PM, the Bridge…**

Team seven had been waiting over two hours for their sensei to arrive.

"Why can't Kakashi-sensei ever be on time?" whined Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto!" Sakura demanded. "Complaining never solved anything!" 'Kakashi better have a good reason for being late this time!' she thought angrily.

As if on cue a puff of smoke appeared in front of the three, reveling their late sensei.

"Sorry I'm so late." Kakashi stated, rubbing the back of his head. "I wasn't feeling quite myself this mourning and had to go see a professional for treatment."

Sasuke scuffed at the Jounin's lame excuse.

"You don't look sick to me, liar!" boomed Naruto.

"Yeah sensei, you're never sick, stop lying!" demanded Sakura.

Kakashi shook his finger at the two. "I don't recall saying I was sick, only that I wasn't myself." he corrected them.

'_And that's a bad thing?'_ thought Sasuke.

"Well if you weren't sick, then what was wrong?" Sakura inquired.

"Did somebody get you hooked with those fish-lips of yours?" teased Naruto.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "No, nothing like that." he chuckled. "But my being late is besides the point. Today we have another mission."

"Oh boy, a mission!" cheered Naruto.

"What kind of mission is it?" questioned Sakura.

Kakashi smirked as he held out mops and buckets of soapy water. "Today we will be helping to clean up after the festival last night."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to sweat-drop while Sakura and Naruto dead-panned.

**At the Hokage's Office…**

"Sir, our intel suggests that the enemies who attacked us last night were from Anei." stated Suichii (the Hokage's assistant). "Furthermore we believe that the attack on Chii was a set-up by them as well."

"I see." nodded Sarutobi. "And what of their intentions for the car?"

"Though nothing has yet to be confirmed, all of our evidence suggests that the Aneians intend to modify and replicate mass numbers of them to use in a full-on strike against us and other nations."

"They mean to start a war?"

"Yes Sir, it would appear so."

Taking a long puff of his pipe, the Hokage got up from his desk and walked over to the window.

'_I always knew that the Aneians were a power-hungry people, but I never imagined that they would be capable of such malevolence. To be willing to start a war such as this implicates that things are worse then I'd imagined.'_

"Sir, there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"It has come to our attention that the Yokoshima has found the ancient **_Raijin no Tama Scroll_**." (Stone of the Lightening God Scroll.)

Hearing this, the Hokage turned around, a questionable glair on his face.

"Assuming you're correct, it would appear that the legendary jitsu is no longer mere myth. In any case, we must assemble a team to retrieve both it and the car, as well as warning all the other nations of this possible threat." Sarutobi sighed.

Suichii nodded. "Already done Sir. All we need is you're approval and we will be ready to go."

"Very well then, do it."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that everybody is happy with this chapter. I know I tend to write a little too short of chapters then most would like me to, but I should note I do so because it allows me to post more often. After all, longer chapters would take longer to write. Thus I'd only be able to post once a week, or once every other week. (I hope that makes sense?)

Next I'd like to rectify something before I get any comments about it. That would be the whole "Kakashi getting horny and going to get a 'booty-call'" thing.

Now I know that there are gunna be those of you who don't necessarily like him doing so, but let me give you the reasons why I did so.

First and foremost Kakashi is the embodiment of the stereotypical horny, anime/manga male. And although he may not go to the extremes that Master Roshie, Miroku, and the others do, he is still quite the perverted little bishie.

Next I would like to point out, once again, how all these "lovey-dovey" feelings he's been experiencing towards Emiri are completely new to him. Therefore he is both scared and confused about them, and thus doesn't know how to react to them.

And since this is all new to him, and since Kakashi **_IS_** a perv, he responds the way he is most use to and comfortable with. Meaning that before when he got horny he would go out and get a "quick fix" **(i.e.**-get "laid"). So it only goes to reason that he revert back his old ways of handling with those feelings/horniness the same way.

I hope that sufficiently explains why I wrote his reaction the way I did, and that everybody understands my reasons for doing so. If not, please feel free to voice your opinion constructively.

Thanks all for reading. And please don't forget to R/R.


	30. Sugar, We're Going Down

**A/N:** Woo-hoo! 31 chapters and still going strong! LOL.

Anywho, I've been going over the past couple of chapters or so and I've noticed some spelling and grammar mistakes. Apparently either the "Spell Check" feature on my **Microsoft Word** program doesn't catch all mistakes, or this site likes to screw with me. (**_Sighs_**.) Oh well...Anyways, I'm sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes in my fic.

Oh, and I find I should warn you of the little graphic bit at the end of this chapter. It's not gory or sexually explicit, but it is HIGHLY suggestive. (Me and my perverted sense of humor! LMFAO!) So be warned!

* * *

**Team Seven…**

'_Stupid, no good cleaning duty! What kind of ninja mission is THIS?'_ thought Naruto. _'How am I ever gunna become Hokage if I never get to prove myself?'_

"I can't take this anymore!" shouted Naruto. "I'm a REL ninja, not some janitor, and I demand a REAL ninja mission!"

_**WHAP!**_

"Shhh…! Calm down Naruto!" scolded Sakura, pounding the blond boy up-side his head.

"Ouch!" Naruto cried, rubbing the lump Sakura gave him. "What was that for, Sakura?"

Clamping her hands over Naruto's mouth, Sakura shushed him once again.

"Shhh…! Naruto, if you're not quite Kakashi-sensei might hear you!" whispered Sakura firmly.

Naruto looked at Sakura in confusion then mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" questioned Sakura, releasing her grasp from Naruto.

"I said: Why don't you want Kakashi-sensei to hear us?"

"Because, Naruto, haven't you noticed how different he's been acting today?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke scoffed._ 'She expects this moron to actually take notice of something?'_

Naruto glared at Sasuke then shook his head at Sakura.

'_Figures he wouldn't notice!'_ Sakura thought sweat-dropping.

Calming herself, Sakura then pointed-out their sensei to Naruto.

"Look at him, doesn't he seem a bit out of it today?" she asked.

Naruto looked closely, trying to see what Sakura what hinting at.

'_Hmm…Kakashi-sensei seems to be reading his hentai novels again. But how is that any different then any other day?'_ pondered Naruto.

"Oh, I get it!" smiled Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei is reading a new book, right?"

Sasuke and Sakura dead-panned at their teammate's utter cluelessness.

"How is it that Kakashi-sensei is reading his book when he's holding it upside-down, bozo?" Sasuke more so pointed-out then asked.

Naruto peered at the book in his sensei's hands. It WAS upside-down!

"Heh-he, of coarse I noticed that, Sasuke!" laughed Naruto. "I just wanted to see if you could spot it as well!"

Sakura shook her head at his obvious lye. "What do you think he's thinking about?" she asked Sasuke.

"Why should I care?" Sasuke responded coldly.

'_Oh no!'_ thought Sakura_. 'Could it be that my curiosity has upset Sasuke? Maybe he thinks I'm being meddlesome?'_

"Oh…heh-heh!" she laughed. "I know, it's really stupid of me to ask. Why should I care what our sensei thinks?"

Sasuke didn't reply this time. Instead he simply continued his job of mopping up the dried blood and dirt.

'_I knew it! Sasuke does think I'm meddlesome!'_ Sakura innerly pouted. Still, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was off about Kakashi. _'But what?'_

**At the Hospital…**

It was now 4:52 and Emiri had spent the last six hours visiting with Chii, and telling her about everything she's missed while she was gone. But since she had to be at work by 5PM, it was now time to say her farewells.

"Alright, see you later then. OH! And thanks again for the flowers!" Chii shouted, waving goodbye to Emiri from her hospital bed.

Emiri waved back as she left. "No problem, I'll see you later!"

'_Well that was good. I'm glad to see that Chii is doing better after everything she's been through. The doctor even said she should be home in about a week! Maybe if she can handle being tortured, I can stand being a waitress for at least a little while longer?'_ thought Emiri, walking to her job.

The good news is that Emiri did make it through the entire day of work, so that was okay. The bad news, however, was that she got demoted to bussing tables. Although being a busser meant less income, Emiri was happy that not only was it less intensive then being a waitress, but that also she wasn't fired.

Sometime around 7:30PM or so, while Emiri was still working, Kakashi came in to join his friends at the bar (Genki).

"Hey, Kakashi, over here!" Asuma yelled, motioning the jounin over from where he sat with the others.

Smiling, Kakashi graciously accepted the invite and sat down between Asuma and Iruka.

"So Kakashi, did you hear the good news?" Asuma asked playfully.

Iruka blushed. "Must you tell everyone?"

Asuma smirked, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "Yup."

"What news?" responded the scarecrow.

"It seems our friend Iruka here has finally asked out the new girl at the ramen stand." Asuma smiled, patting Iruka playfully on the back.

"That all?" Kakashi asked, just now noticing Emiri cleaning off a table across the room.

"What do you mean, is that all?" shouted Gai, embarrassing Iruka even further. "Don't you know how long it's taken Iruka to ask her?"

But Kakashi just toned him out, as usual, as he watched Emiri. There she was, the girl who haunted his mind the whole day. Ever since this mourning after the umm…after what happened, Kakashi couldn't stop thinking about her. Even his attempt at a quick fix proved fatal in his attempt to forget.

Good Lord, what a disaster that was!

At first everything was fine. Kakashi told Cho how horney he was, and asked if she minded releasing his 'tension' for him. She, of course, accepted eagerly.

'_I knew that little wench wouldn't be enough to satisfy him!'_ she thought.

Anyhow, all was going well and good until Kakashi mad his fatal mistake. Turns out that accidentally moaning another woman's name while your climaxing is a woman's "off" button.

Long story short, Cho got pissed (to say the least) and promptly kicked Kakashi out of her apartment.

"Kakashi, are you listening?" shouted Gai, finally succeeding in bringing the jounin back to reality.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

Gai dead-panned. "How hip! It would seem that Kakashi, my eternal rival, has once again proven his superior coolness over me! I shall have to-!"

_**CRASH!**_

Gai was cut-off mid sentence as the sound of crashing plates filled the room.

Quick to take notice, Kakashi and his friends turned their attention to the back-right corner of the bar. What they saw appeared to be a pissed-off Cho pinning a shocked Emiri to the wall.

"Uh…excuse me, but what was that for?" Emiri asked, pissed.

Cho smirked evilly. "As if you didn't know, you man stealer!" she yelled, punching Emiri in her nose.

_**CRACK!**_

Emiri fell to the floor, grabbing her now broken nose.

That was it! Emir had had enough of this world! Enough of not knowing where she was, of strange people she didn't know, of be accused of things she didn't do, of having her shit stolen, and of prissy sluts who's only way of validating their pathetic existence was to screw as many men as possible!

Picking Emiri up by her hair, Cho threwher across the room. Lucky for Emiri she was caught by Kakashi before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

Emiri just smirked, laughing maniacally. She'd had so much of this world that she finally snapped!

"What the HELL are you laughing at, BITCH?" shouted Cho.

Chuckling evilly, Emiri raised her head up. Her eyes seemed to glow as she glared at Cho in defiance. (**A/N:** Think of Wrath from _FMA_ when he's pissed.)

"You have no idea who you're fucking with!" shouted Emiri (in true _Blade_ fashion) as she ripped herself free of Kakashi's grasp and dove at Cho.

It took a full thirty seconds or so before Kakashi finally pulled Emiri off of Cho. And let it be stated, Emiri did NOT want to be pulled off!

"Let me at that **_Bimbo Barbie_**!" Emiri shouted, right before she bit Kakashi's arm.

"I don't think so…." Kakashi replied, wincing slightly in pain.

Emiri (literally) growled as she continued to kick and punch Kakashi in defiance.

"I think you should take the rest of the night off, Emiri." Niota stated, picking up a badly beaten Cho.

"I agree." Kakashi stated.

"But what are you going to tell your brother?" Urusai asked.

"When Taku gets back I'll tell himEmiri left early because she wasn't feeling herself."

"Good idea." Kakashi smiled, struggling to keep his hold of Emiri. "I'm sure Emiri will thank you for covering for her when she calms down."

"You want me to calm down?" shouted Emiri. "Then let me go!"

Urusai scoffed. "Please, you should consider yourself lucky to be held in arms as lovely as Kakashi's." he stated, winking at the silver-haired jounin.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. Damn his roguish good looks!

"Thanks, but Emiri and I have to go now." smiled Kakashi, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Once again Kakashi was forced to carry an enraged Emiri (who was) kicking and screaming, all the way back to his apartment.

When he finally got there, and Emiri had yet to fully calm down, he decided it would be best to lock her into the apartment with him. After which he finally laid, or rather pinned, Emiri down onto his sofa.

"Calm down already, will you?" he pleaded.

Emiri sneered at him. "NO!" she shouted. "I've had all that I can fuck'n handle of this hell hole, and I want to go home!"

Kakashi sighed, his grip loosening slightly as he straddled Emiri.

"I'm sorry that you're so home sick, and I wish there were something I could do to help."

Emiri smiled cockily. "Then get the fuck off me and give me the keys!" she snapped at him, grabbing for the keys around his belt.

"These keys?" Kakashi smiled, grabbing the keys and dropping them down his pants.

Emiri's eyes widened in shock.

Satisfied that Emiri was finally trapped with him, and therefore couldn't escape to hurt Cho (or herself), Kakashi released his grip from Emiri's wrists and stood up.

"You can leave if you wish." smirked the scarecrow. "But the only way out, is in my pants." It wasn't until after he said it did Kakashi realize how wrong that sounded.

Slightly agitated by this little set back, Emiri still had just enough rage left in her take him up on his offer.

"You think you're so cleaver, don't you?" she smirked.

Kakashi nodded his head as he lean against the door. "Maybe."

If it weren't for her sheer stubbornness and determination to leave, and the fact that she was still too pissed to give a damn, Emiri might not've done what she did next.

Standing up slowly, Emiri strode over to the jounin, a playful look on her face. Kakashi, slightly surprised by her actions, watched intensively and with increasing interest. Every step she took closer to him filled him with want and desire.

Maybe she took him seriously?

_'No…she wouldn't. Would she?'_ he wondered.

Could Emiri...would Emiri, would she…would she seriously stick her hands down his…? Oh God! Even as ridiculous as it sounded, the thought of Emiri touching him down there made the scarecrow start to stiffen. And in more ways then one!

Then, without warning, Emiri grabbed the hem of his pants, ready to go "treasure hunting" (for the keys).

* * *

**A/N:**I'd like to clear something up first before I get any questions about it. Okay? 

Under normal circumstances Emiri wouldn't have reacted the way she did in this chapter. Going all psycho-bitch on Cho, and actually grabbing Kakashi's pants is a result of the effects her current circumstances have had on Emiri.

Not only has Emiri been without her medication for (at least) several days, but she's also been under a lot of mental strain in the past week or so. What with being "transported" to a whole new world unlike her own, all the ignorant accusations Gai and Kakashi's fan girls have made about her, totally sucking ass at her new job, and having her car stolen...it's a wonder the poor girl has lasted this long!

Also, with depression, one's emotions tend to be unpredictable and hard to control. (Sounds like a pregnant woman! LOL!) Anybody who actually has depression will most likely agree with me on that, and understand why Emiri acted the way she did.

I hope that clarifies thing up for those of you who might've had questions. Feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter by R/R-ing.


	31. Keys

**A/N:** Not much to say. I haven't been feeling the greatest, so I'm sorry for this one taking so long. And I tried my best to make it as long as possible.

I'd also like to warn you that the next one _may be_ late too. I've got a few personal things I gottado first and what not. So, yeah...Sorry ahead of time if the next one's late.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Kakashi, quickly grabbing Emiri's wrist. 

"What does it look like I'm doing, dumbass?" Emiri spat. "I'm getting the keys!"

This time she used her other hand to try and grab at the keys.

Kakashi shook his head as he held firmly onto her. "Not like this you aren't."

"And why the hell not? You're the one who stuffed the keys down your pants and told me to grab them, not me!"

"True, but I didn't think you'd actually try it."

Emiri stared at him cockily, struggling to get free. "And it's my fault you underestimated me, how?"

She had him there. But still, why must she always insist on being so damn stubborn? It was a little infuriating the way she got sometimes. And yet, the way she looked when she was upset…

"You know, you look kinda cute when you're mad." smirked the scarecrow.

Talk about catching someone off guard! That was the last thing Emiri expected to hear from him, especially now.

"I-I-I…I, what?" she asked, blushing slightly.

Kakashi smiled victoriously. "What do you say we have a little fun, huh?"

Eyes budging in shock, Emiri was rendered frozen as thoughts of his implications filled her head.

Did she hear him right? Did he just imply he wanted to…to, umm…?

"F-f-fun? What kind of, umm…fun?"

A sly smile on his face, Kakashi leaned over so that his lips were next to her ear. As he did so, he noticed that her heart rate began to quick as goose-bumps adorned her skin, standing the hairs on her body on end.

(Sill leaning into Emiri's ear,) Kakashi took her hands in his and whispered softly. "**_Usotsuki_**."

Her hart still racing, Emiri looked over (from the corner of her eye) at Kakashi.

"**_Usotsuki_**?" she asked nervously.

The silver-haired jounin smiled. "Yes, **_Usotsuki_**. It's a card game a friend taught me long ago."

Emiri almost lost her balance as a sudden wave of relief washed over.

"Heh-heh! A card game, right…!" she laughed nervously. "I should've known!"

Drawing back to look Emiri in the face, Kakashi smiled happily. "Of course, what did you think I meant?" he asked coolly.

Once again, Emiri began to laugh nervously, backing away in embarrassment. "How should I know? I mean, it's not like I can read minds. You could've been talking about a board game or something. Right?"

Heh-heh. Smooth, real smooth! …Or not.

Kakashi, of course, had a pretty good feeling of what she thought. He himself thought about that exact same thing. But he couldn't let it happen, not like this. Not now, not here.

Still, it amused him that despite Emiri's perverted sense of humor, she was so nervous when it came close to something actually happening. And boy, did it come close! He almost didn't stop her. And right now, he was kinda starting to regret that decision.

"You know, if you had something else in mind, something more…exciting, I might be willing to do it." he smiled.

_**GULP!**_

"M-more fun? Don't be silly, what could be more fun then playing a card game with a friend, huh? 'Cuz if there's something funner, I don't know what it is!"

"Okay, then." smiled the scarecrow, walking to the hall closet.

'_Oh God! Talk about a close one!'_ thought Emiri. _'Did he actually mean what I thought he…No...! That's silly! Don't be so stupid Emiri, why would Kakashi want to do anything like THAT with YOU?'_

"You okay there?" Kakashi asked, placing the card box on the table.

Emiri blinked, snapping herself out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." he smiled.

Emiri nodded in agreement as she sat and watched him shuffle the deck.

"So, umm…how do you play **_Usotsuki_**?" inquired Emiri, feeling slightly stupid.

Dealing the cards, Kakashi looked up her and smiled. "It's real simple. So don't worry, you'll get the hang of it in no time."

Kakashi was right, the game was simple. Maybe too simple.

"This game is a whole lot like **_Bullshit_**." Emiri stated.

"That's because it is." the jounin replied.

"Why didn't you tell me _Usotsuki_ meant _Bullshit_?" she asked.

"I thought you knew that." shrugged the scarecrow.

Emiri grimaced slightly. "Well obviously I didn't."

"Obviously." he smiled.

"You enjoy pissing me off, don't you?" questioned Emiri.

Kakashi smirked as he placed his hand face down, leaning back into his chair.

"Maybe I do." he chuckled. "But it's only because you're so…" he trailed off, eyeing Emiri from the corner of his eye.

"I'm so what?" she asked, getting annoyed

"Funny looking." he laughed.

Talk about a wrong choice of words!

"I'M funny looking?" shouted Emiri (looking like Ed from **_FMA_** when somebody calls him "short"). "Look who's talking! At least I don't hide my face behind some stupid mask!"

'_Heh-heh…Oops!'_ Kakashi dead-panned. He didn't mean for her to take it THAT way!

"That's not what I meant." stated the jounin, his arms waving defensively.

"REALY? So what did you mean then, huh?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Only that you're funny when you're mad."

"You think I'm funny, huh?"

"Uhh…yes?"

"Well let's see how funny you think this is!" she shouted, kicking at him.

Luckily, Kakashi was able to grab Emiri's foot. After which, he pulled it, bringing her body up against his own in a tight grasp.

UGH! Not AGAIN!

"Let me go!" Emiri shouted, trying relentlessly to pull herself free.

"Not until you let me explain."

"Why, so you can EXPLAIN how my face makes you laugh?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, so I can explain how cute you look with your nose all scrunched up like that."

Yet again, Emiri was caught off-guard by Kakashi's words.

"What?" she asked, double-blinking.

The silver-haired man smiled. "Anyone ever tell you how adorable you are?"

Uhh…umm…Oh boy! God-did she feel awkward!

"O-only my family, when I was little."

"Well, you are" he smiled. "And that is what makes you so funny when you're angry, your adorableness."

Emiri wasn't sure if she understood his logic, but right now she wasn't exactly capable of reasoning of any sort. It was if her brain ceased to function, while her body went limp in his arms.

Just then there came a knock at the door, which scared the crap out of Emiri.

"ACK!" Emiri screeched, jumping in Kakashi's grasp.

"Who's there?" asked the jounin, trying to restrain Emiri.

"Who do you think it is?" came a gruff voice.

"Oh, thank God!" Emiri sighed in relief, realizing who in fact was behind the door, and finally relaxing in the scarecrow's arms.

"Do you promise not to run if I open the door?" Kakashi asked Emiri.

Emiri gave a thoughtful look. "Hmm…maybe." she smirked.

"If you do, I'll be forced to restrain you." he smirked, pulling out some rope from one of his vest's pockets.

"You wouldn't...Would you?"

"You'd be shocked if you knew the things I'd be willing to do to you." teased the scarecrow, winking.

Eyes bulging, Emiri could feel her throat drying out as her jaw dropped.

Kakashi chuckled as he released Emir from his grasp, and turned around opening the door.

"About damn time!" huffed Pakkun. "What were you love birds doing in here anyways?"

Love birds?

"Who said we were 'lovebirds'?" Emiri asked, blushing at the thought.

"Nobody told me." he stated. "But isn't it obvious?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Pakkun." Kakashi smiled nervously. "Emiri and I are just friends."

Pakkun, sitting himself on the sofa, smirked evilly. "Then why did you call her name when-?"

Thank God for Kakashi, he managed to cover the dog's mouth before he could finish the sentence!

"Umm…what was that?" Emiri asked, slightly confused and yet intrigued.

_'When did he call my name? WHY would he call my name?'_

"What was what?" replied the nervous jounin.

Emiri furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't you even try to claim ignorance, because contrary to how I act sometimes, I'm not as stupid as I look. Now talk!"

"Oh! You mean that?" asked Kakashi, pointing to an annoyed Pakkun.

Emiri nodded her head, becoming increasingly annoyed with the scarecrow's games. "Yeah, that. What was he talking about?" she rather demanded to know, instead of asked him.

"That was nothing, really." he replied coolly. "Just an inside joke, you know?"

An inside joke, pertaining to her? Now she HAD to know!

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

Pakkun laughed silently to himself. _'I'm gunna love seeing Kakashi try to get out of this!'_

Regaining his composure, Kakashi gave a quick and warning glair to Pakkun before releasing his grasp from the canine.

"Well I would, but it's more like a guy thing, so you wouldn't get it." he answered, scratching his head.

"So then, it's not like you don't trust me, or think that I'm stupid?" Emiri asked playfully.

Kakashi shook his head, smiling. "No, not at all."

Cocking an eyebrow, Emiri stepped closer to the tall, silver-haired jounin. "Then what you're really saying, is that I won't get it because I'm a girl?"

"No, not at all!" smiled the jounin, nervously shaking his hand for effect.

"So then, why won't I get it? You know me well enough by now to know how perverse I can be. So it's not like I can't take crude humor. And it's not like I can't keep a secret. Besides, don't you think if it's about me, I should know?"

"Who said it was about you?"

'_Is he really THAT stupid? He did not just think I couldn't hear somebody talking from four feet away, did he?'_ Emiri thought.

"HE DID!" Emiri shouted, pointing at Pakkun. "The damn dog isn't even four feet away from me, and we're in the same fuck'n room! Like I'm not gunna hear him talking about me?"

Damn Emiri and her logic! Why couldn't she just let it go? Couldn't she see how uncomfortable this was making him? ...Or maybe she can, and she's just toying with him? He wouldn't put something like that past her. Still...

Kakashi sighed heavily, trying his best to think up an excuse. But what to tell her?

Then it hit him!

Once again reverting back into his naturally aloof composure, Kakashi was certain his excuse would work.

"Well I didn't want you to worry about this, but I've been having nightmares lately."

Emiri gave him a questioning look. "Okay, so what? How does that have anything to do with me?"

"Everything actually. See, in my dream you're being kidnapped, and when I go to save you I get killed. Which is why Pakkun heard me calling your name the other night."

_'Wow.'_ thought Pakkun. '_That excuse wasn't that bad! I think he's getting better at this! …But will she believe it?'_

Apparently Emiri did believe him. The slight shock on her face gave her away.

"That's it? Lovely. Most guys would either dream about sports or women, but you have to kill me in yours! I can just feel the love." Emiri remarked sarcastically.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Actually you haven't been killed yet, only kidnapped."

"Haven't been killed, YET?"

"Not like I wanna see you die, it's just every time I DO try and rescue you I just…well…I can't."

"Yeah, yeah…" Emiri scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I'm tired as fuck, so if you don't mind-even if you do, tough shit-because I'm going to bed."

Kakashi chuckled. "No, I don't mind. Good night."

"Yeah, good night." Emiri yawned.

However, just as she was settling in on the couch, she remembered something.

"Oh, I just remembered, you got a package the other day. It's on the kitchen table."

"A package?" Kakashi asked, walking into the kitchen.

Sure enough, Emiri was right, he found it there. But the package wasn't for him, it was for her.

"This must be the new key I ordered for you." he stated, carrying the box into the living room.

"Key? What kind of key?"

"It's a new copy of Chii's apartment key, so you don't have to stay here anymore."

"Oh thank God! I was starting to get annoyed having to wear the same clothes for so long!" Emiri beamed, taking the package from Kakashi and opening it.

"Well you could've taken my offer to borrow some of my clothes." Kakashi stated.

"And wind up like Cameron Diaz in **_There's Something About Mary_**? No thank you!" she laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, sorry for the wait. And I apologize if it wasn't as long as most people would like it to be.

Also, to set something straight (before I get questions about it), let me explain. Yes, Emiri has been wearing the same outfit (that she got from the nurse at the hospital) ever since she left the hospital with Kakashi. However, she HAS been cleaning it every night. So therefore she doesn't stink.

Not like anyone in Konoha would notice anyways, they ALL wear the same outfit everyday. LOL.

Please R/R, and have a nice day. (Insert dorky smile here.)


	32. Is This Love?

**A/N:** Due to popular demand, I would like to inform you all that I'm going to try and write more of my fics that I have posted on **Quizilla**. As such, it may (or may not) take me a while to post the next chapter. I apologize ahead of time for this.

Next, I would like to express my interest in writing a (**_SG-1_**) Dr. Daniel Jackson x OC fanfic. Seeing as I've only been able to find few of such fanfics on the Internet, I've decided to try my hand at actually writing one. Though as of now I have no idea when I'll be able to get around to actually writing/posting it, I would still like to give you all a heads-up in advance.

Oh, and I hope you all like the little bit of "fan-service" I added at the end of this chapter. (Wink-Wink.) LMFOA!

* * *

"Who?" asked Pakkun. 

Emiri sighed. "Never mind, I'm just gunna leave."

That said, she walked out into the hall and into Chii's apartment, Kakashi following her.

"What are you doing?" Emiri asked when she noticed him.

"Following you." he replied.

"I know that." Emiri huffed. "What I meant was, WHY are you following me?"

"Because until Chii gets out of the hospital, I'm still obligated to protect you." he replied, sitting on the couch.

Obligated?...Ouch, that hurt. And here Emiri was thinking she'd made a friend.

'…_I guess not.'_ Emiri pouted inwardly. _'I should've known I was nothing more then a job to him.'_

"Oh…I see..." she stated, now gazing at her feet.

Just then, something snapped/clicked in Kakashi's head.

"Oh no!" he protested. "I didn't mean it like THAT!"

Emiri gazed up at him from the tops of her eyes, smiling halfheartedly. "No, it's alright. I get it." she mumbled, starting for Chii's bedroom.

The scarecrow sighed as he got up, following Emiri into the bedroom. He watched silently, trying to think of the right words to say, as she pulled out a suitcase from under the bed and opened it.

"Look, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." stated the jounin, rubbing the back of his neck. "I only meant that until Chii recovers it's my job to protect you. Which isn't to say that I don't like spending time with you, or that we'll never get to hang out again once Chii gets out…"

Pakkun laughed to himself as he watched the scene unfolding in Chii's room. In all the time that he'd known Kakashi, which was most of his life, he'd never seen him so nervous and unsure of himself.

"So then, I'm not just some job to you?" Emiri asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, you're more then that, you're-"

"A friend?" Emiri asked, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." he smiled. "A friend."

Emiri smiled as she stood up, a change of clothes in hand. "Thanks." she said, ushering him out of the room.

Kakashi smiled in return. "Don't mention it." he stated, shrugging it off coolly as she closed the door on him.

Pakkun shook his head and scoffed as he walked toward the (apartment) door.

"Can I help you?" Kakashi asked, turning around and sitting in a chair (in Chii's living room) and opening his book.

"No, I'm fine." stated the dog. "It's you, my friend, who needs help."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "And how do you figure that?" he asked, turning the page.

"Well for starters, there's that whole thing that happened in Chii's room." replied Pakkun.

The jounin just shrugged and turned the page, not seeming to care. "And?"

"And?" asked Pakkun. "How about the fact that you haven't been on a single date since SHE got here, huh? And don't give me that whole 'It's my job' excuse."

Sighing, the scarecrow pocketed his book and opened the apartment door. "I get where you're going with this, but you're wrong." he stated, shooing Pakkun out.

"Am I?" Pakkun questioned as he left, Kakashi closing the door behind him (Pakkun).

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but your apartment is just down the hall. If anything goes wrong I can always call you." Emiri stated, emerging from the bedroom in a fresh new outfit.

Kakashi smirked as he lay down on the couch, reopening his book. "That's okay, I'll just spend the night here, if you don't mind."

"Fine." Emiri sighed. "Consider yourself damn lucky I'm too tired to argue. Good night."

"Good night." Kakashi smiled as watched her walk back into Chii's room to sleep.

However that night proved to be a restless one for him. All Kakashi could think about was what Pakkun said. Though he'd admit it to no one, Kakashi knew Pakkun was right. Well…sort of.

Kakashi DID like Emiri, there was no way around that. But the way he figured it, it was most likely some type of adolescent infatuation, not actual love. After all, not only did he just meet the girl, but Kakashi was a Shinobi and could therefore not afford to fall in love, it would be too dangerous.

Then there was the obvious fact that Emiri was physically different from every girl he'd ever gone out with. She was plain and ordinary looking, and a little on the overweight side for her height. He knew this, he'd gone over it a million times!

Not to mention that Emiri wasn't the most stable of people. She had the uncanny ability to go from friendly to bitch in under three seconds flat. How many times has he had to restrain her so far? Five? Six?

Of coarse she did have an excellent sense of humor, which he liked. Also the fact that she was as hurt as deeply he was gave them a sort of connection. And for all the pain she felt, and the humor she used to try and cover it, she still managed to retain a sense of child-like innocence that baffled him.

'_She's like Naruto that way.'_ he thought.

Finally deciding to give in to the nagging urge he'd been feeling all night, Kakashi got up from the couch and entered the bedroom (where Emiri was sleeping).

Gazing intensively at the source of his confusion, the scarecrow felt a wave of emotions like those he'd never felt before wash over his being. She looked so peaceful, so angelic, so…tantalizingly welcoming, laying there. It was as if he'd stepped into a dream.

Careful not to wake her, Kakashi sat down on the bed next to Emiri and played with her hair. Yet another one of the things he liked about her, was her hair. Though tangled from her constant turning (in bed), her hair was soft and shone brightly in the moon light room.

Without thinking, the jounin let his hand leave her hair to trail the contours of her face. Stopping finally when he reached her soft lips, Kakashi thought back to the other night and the kiss that was forever etched into his memory.

The longer he stayed there the more he wanted her, and the harder it got for him not to think about all the things he could do to/with her. He didn't know why, but right now he didn't care. He would leave all his doubts for the daylight. Now however, now was the time he's devote to himself.

Deciding it best not to risk waking up Emiri or soiling Chii's furniture, Kakashi proceeded quietly to the bathroom. Here he allowed his imagination to soar as he relieved himself of his built-up tension.

Finally around five or six in the mourning, after calming himself down, and after deciding once and for all what his next move would be, Kakashi finally laid back down on the couch and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, In Anei… **

"What have we learned so far?" the Yokoshima questioned Yami, his head engineer.

"Our studies show that the car acquired from Konoha is at least decades, if not centuries, ahead of any technologies known to exist. As such, we've had difficulty being able to study and successfully replicate working models." explained Yami.

The Yokoshima glared angrily as he grabbed Yami by his collar. "Listen to me, you worthless little toad, if you don't have a working replica ready to show me by the end of next week, I'll skin you alive and make lamp shades from your useless hide! Is that understood?"

"Y-y-yes Sir!" Yami stuttered.

"Good." smirked the Yokoshima evilly. "Now get back to work!" he bellowed, tossing Yami backwards into a wall.

Turning around on his heel, the Yokoshima then marched out of the room and down the hall to Lab 3.

"Tell me you're making better progress then that fool Yami, Yusuke." Growled the Yokoshima.

"Yes Sir." Smiled Yusuke. "As to date, my team and I have been able to make four dozen replicas of the weapon using the **_Raijin no Tama Scroll_** you provided us with."

The Yokoshima smirked evilly hearing this. "Good, but I expect you to have at least triple that amount by next week. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly Sir." Yusuke nodded. "And if I may, the world won't know what's coming to them."

"No." laughed the Yokoshima. "I'm afraid the world has no clue how close to its demise it truly is. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about that last part. (The "Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" part.) But I couldn't resist. LOL. 

I'd like to take this time to do some shameless self-promoting by once again reminding you all of my **Quizilla** account. (Those who've visited my homepage on this site already know about it.) Therefor you'll all have something else to read (of mine) until I post the next chapter.

For more reading material, feel free to check out the lists of my fave authors and fics on both this site and **Quizilla**.

Also, I'd like to remind you all to please R/R. Thanks!


	33. Tempting Close Encounter

**A/N:** I know some of you are getting kinda worried about Kakashi not sharing his feelings with Emiri, but let me assure you he will soon enough!

Please remember that (at least in this fic) Kakashi has never actually been in love, and is therefor in denial about how he feels about Emiri. (Like most men) Kakashi is confusing these new emotions he's never felt before as a simple crush. He believes that in time they will eventually go away.

It's scientifically proven that lots of men, though not all, think this way. They think that either over time, or once they've slept with the subject of their desires, their feelings towards that person will dissipate and they'll move on. And in the aspect of simple crushes, they normally do. So it's not all that hard to believe that Kakashi would think this way as well.

But like I said, fear not! For contrary to what he may think he feels, Kakashi's feelings for Emiri are true (love). And he will come to realize that fully, even if he may need a push to do so.

Lastly, before I start the chapter, I'd like to state that I've indeed started my (_**SG-1**_) Dr. JacksonxOC fic. I currently have two chapters of it posted, so anybody who's interested in reading it can do so. (I've also updated my _**Stargate Atlantis**_ fic on** Quizilla**, for those who'd like to read that one as well.)

* * *

For once, in the entire time she's been here, Emiri woke up before Kakashi did. Which, needless to say, was quite a surprise as she usually preferred to sleep in. 

_'Ugh. It's only __eight o'clock__ in the mourning?_' she thought, looking groggily at Chii's clock. _'Talk about an unholy hour to wake up.'_

Yawning, Emiri got out of bed and sauntered into the bathroom for a shower, almost entering the hall closet thinking it was the bathroom.

The warm water felt inviting as it cascaded down her, gently awakening her tired and sore muscles as it did so.And the vanilla-scented body-wash and shampoo/conditioner Chii had also proved to be a much welcomed stimulant to her senses.

_'Where am I?'_ wondered Kakashi, stretching out lazily on Chii's sofa. '_This doesn't look like my place.' _

Too tired to really care wherehe was at the moment, the scarecrow got up and looked for the bathroom.

_'Nope.'_ he thought as he opened the closet door. _'Not here either.'_ he noted, glancing into Chii's room.

"Ah-ha." yawned Kakashi as he entered the bathroom, just as Emiri had turned off the shower.

Unzipping his pants, the jounin proceeded to relieve himself (urinate).

_'I wonder why it's so wet and muggy in here?'_ he thought, noting the water droplets on the wall.

Grabbing the towel she'd left on the rack next to the shower, Emiri dried herself off before finally wrapping it around herself and opening the shower curtain.

Both Emiri and the jounin froze as the shower curtain hit the wall.

Kakashi fought hard not to...well…get hard, as he gazed intently at Emiri, who was covered by nothing but a towel that clang tightly to her wet body.

"Yo." he smiled nervously, trying hurriedly to finish.

"Uhh…hi?" stammered Emiri, clinging to her towel, not daring to look down in front of her.

Finished, the jounin quickly shook himself dry before returning his now aching member and re-zipping his pants, careful not to catch himself.

Mentally chiding himself for not knocking, Kakashi tried his hardest to calm himself down. The fact that the heat radiating off her still damp skin was carrying the scent of her vanilla-soaked body didn't help the matter in the slightest, as he resisted the urge to just take the half-naked girl right then and there.

Thankfully, Emiri kept her gaze on his face. Which was good for Kakashi, lest she notice his tell-tale bulge.

_'How did I not hear him enter?'_ she thought, wondering how long he'd been there.

Just then there came at knock at the door.

"I'll get that!" Emiri shouted as she ran out of the bathroom, not remembering she was clad in naught but a towel.

When she opened the door Emiri came face to face (well,…sorta) with none other then Gai himself.

"Oh, hello Gai." she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Gai's face turned completely red as blood ran down from his nose. This was the second time he'd seen her in nothing but a towel, and he was beginning to hope it wouldn't be the last.

"I-I-I-I…!" he stammered.

Before Emiri could ask what was wrong, Kakashi, who now had his mask on, walked over and put his hands lovingly on her hips (from behind).

"Why don't you put on something less reveling?" he asked, noting the towel.

Emiri's eyes bulged as she looked down at her chosen attire.

How could she have forgotten?

Without so much as a word, she freed herself from Kakashi's grasp and ran off towards Chii's room.

_'What's Gai gunna think?'_ she wondered, pulling her suitcase out from under the bed. _'I know what he's gunna think, he's gunna think something happened-That's what he's gunna think!'_ Emiri sighed, mentally answering her own question.

After watching Emiri run into the other, slamming the door shut behind her, Kakashi turned back around to face Gai.

"What's up?" he asked.

His face going from shocked to pissed, Gai's ears ran with clouds of smoke.

"WHAT'S UP?"" he shouted. "WHAT'S UP? I COME OVER TO FIND YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT, WITH A...A...AH-HEM! (he gestured toward Kakashi's bulge while saying this),AND EM-CHAN DRESSED IN ONLY A TOWEL, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME 'WHAT'S UP'?"

Kakashi glanced down at himself, noting his naked chest and the still relevant bulge in his boxers.

Heh-heh…Oops! This didn't look too good, did it?

_'Then again, maybe I can have some fun with this…'_ the silver-haired jounin smiled evilly.

"You caught us at a bad time." Kakashi smirked. "We were just in the middle of something when you knocked. Why don't you try coming back a little later?"

"YOU WHA-?" Gai questioned, mouth ajar in shock.

_'Was I right? Was Kakashi having sex with Em-chan when I knocked?'_ thought Gai.

"NO!" shouted Gai. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT! EM-CHAN WOULD NEVER DESECRATE HERSELF IN SUCH A WAY! MAYBE YOU HAVE THE REST OF THE WOMEN IN KONOHA FOOLED, BUT EM-CHAN IS SMARTER THEN THAT! SHE'S ABLE TO SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU AND YOUR PERVERTED WAYS KAKASHI-SAN, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" he yelled, pointing his finger and waving his hands frantically.

Paying no attention to his friend, Kakashi quickly went over to the fridge and pulled an ice-pack out of the freezer.

_'A bit drastic, but since I can't very well do anything with Gai here...'_

"AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING WITH THAT?" Gai questioned, giving the ice-pack a weird look.

Preparing himself as best he could, Kakashi continued to ignore Gai as he sat down on the couch and slid the ice-pack down the front of his pants. Wincing slightly, he made sure to cover it with a pillow, before taking out his book.

"ARE YOU NUTS?' Gai questioned, after watching in shock at what the scarecrow had just done.

"Well Emiri and I can't do anything with you here, can we?" joked Kakashi.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Emiri dead-panned hearing Gai's rant.

'Guess I was right.' she sighed. _'At least Gai doesn't believe his own accusations. Which is something to be grateful for at least.'_

Sliding on her belt, Emiri then walked out into the living room to see Gai and Kakashi in the middle of an argument. Well…more like to see Gai shouting at Kakashi while the scarecrow read his book, a pillow resting across his lap.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEEK SUCH SLANDER ABOUT EM-CHAN! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF-!"

"Back at last, I see." Kakashi smiled at Emiri, cutting Gai off.

"Oh, hello there Em-chan. You just caught me in the middle of scolding Kakashi-san over there." Gai stated as he smiled at Emiri.

Emiri smiled back in return. "I'd like to apologize for the manner in which you found us earlier. I'd just stepped out of the shower." she explained. "ALONE!" Emiri added quickly.

Gai nodded, a relieved smile on his face. "That explains it!" he laughed. "I should've known better. Please forgive me for my earlier accusations, I should've known you'd never be that stupid."

Emiri shook her head. "Of coarse not!" she laughed.

Kakashi wasn't about to show it, but that last statement hurt him slightly.

"Anyways…" huffed the scarecrow. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Gai blinked thoughtfully, trying to remember the answer to that question.

_'Oh…That's right!' _He nearly forgot it in all the commotion!

"I thought that with Chii back and all Em-chan would be moving back in with her. But since Chii isn't out of the hospital yet that would mean that Em-chan would be here in the apartment all alone. So I wanted to invite her to an early breakfast." Gai explained, giving Emiri a hopeful/pleading smile.

"Sounds nice, I could go for something to eat." Emiri smiled.

"Really? You would?" beamed Gai.

Emiri nodded. "I haven't had breakfast yet, so why the hell not?"

"I'll come too." Kakashi stated, putting his book away.

Gai wasn't much competition. Actually he wasn't any competition at all. Still, unlike the other girls in Konoha, Emiri had yet to show any interest in the scarecrow in other then just being friends. And Kakashi wasn't about to the chance that Emiri would actually fall for him and not himself.

"Just let me get changed. I'll meet you two downstairs." Kakashi stated, giving Gai a _'Just try and stop me!'_ look before discretely abandoning the ice-pack (which had served its purpose painfully well) under the pillow, and walking over to his own apartment.

Gai sighed in defeat, knowing that Kakashi would come wither he liked it or not. For some reason the Green Beast had thought that this could be his first date with Emiri. But with Kakashi tagging along it didn't look like things were going to work out for him.

Never the less, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to strike up a conversation with the girl while they waited.

"So, you got a boyfriend back home?" he asked nervously. Emiri never talked about having one, so maybe if he was lucky she wasn't taken yet?

The reaction he got was one not one that he'd expected. Instead of a simple yes or no, Emiri replied with a burst of laughter.

"Me? Boyfriend? That's rich!" she chuckled uncontrollably. "Who in their right mind would want to go out with ME?"

Gai looked back at her in shock. "What do you mean?" he asked, awestruck.

"Look at me. I may be okay to look at, but I'm not beautiful." Emiri stated, trying her best to control her laughter. "Not to mention my personality requires a distinct taste."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? I mean, just look at all the other girls…" she stated, pointing all around them. "Not only are they beautiful-they're gorgeous! Not a zit, blemish, or split-hair among them! And except for the odd-ball here and there, not a one of them is over-weight! How can ever expect to compete with them?"

(**A/N:** If only she knew how Kakashi felt!)

Looking around, Gai took notice at all the women passing by. He saw women and girls of all shapes and sizes. True, most of them did have flawless complexions, and hardly any were noticeably obese. But they weren't all as gorgeous as she said they were.

"They're not all THAT pretty." he shrugged.

Emiri scoffed. "Whatever, you're just saying that 'cuz you're my friend."

"Is he?" asked Kakashi, stepping out of the apartment building. "Or is he right?"

Emiri looked up at the scarecrow, grimacing. "What do you know? You wear a mask to hide your face, for Christ sake!"

"So?"

"So…Why would you wear a mask all the time if you didn't have something you wanted to hide?" she asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "My reasons are my own. But it's not because people think I'm ugly. If anything I've been told I'm quite handsome. Isn't that right, Gai?"

"Yeah well…they might say that." scoffed the beast.

"But I thought nobody's seen your face." Emiri questioned.

The scarecrow shook his head as he leaned close her. "Don't you remember this mourning?" he whispered into her ear.

_'This mourning? What happened this…? Oh!'_ she thought, just now remembering that she'd seen him without his mask on.

Concentrating on the mental picture of his face in her head, Emiri's face began to redden.

_'I didn't think about at the moment, because well…because of what happened. But now that I think about it, he didn't look half bad!' _

"Well, are we gunna eat or not?" Gai asked, quickly linking his arm with Emiri's as he dragged her towards the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N:** I look forward to hearing everyone's thoughts about this chapter. So please R/R and make your opinion(s) known! 


	34. Kakashi's Plan

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long. But what with my party being Friday night, my 20th birthday Saturday, and Easter Sunday, I've been a little preoccupied with preparations and shit.

I'm afraid that today's chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be. But since you've all waited so patiently, and it seems some of you can't wait much longer, I decided to post what I've written thus far.

Next I plan on updating my other fics, so it may be a week or two before I post another chapter. Hopefully it won't be that long, but I thought it only fair to warn you of the possibility.

* * *

"And you should see his chakra levels! They're almost as high as mine!" 

During their lunch Gai spent the whole time talking to Emiri about his prized student Rock Lee, and how his was the best team in town. To which she paid little attention, but made sure to fake interest (for sake of her friend).

Meanwhile, all Emiri could actually seem to do was to think about Kakashi. Or to be more specific, his face. He was gorgeous! She wasn't sure if they had a Mr. Universe contest here, but she was sure that if they did, Kakashi would win hands-down.

So then why did he hide behind a mask all the time?

Kakashi, meanwhile, was having a similar problem.

He'd decided the night before that he'd tell Emiri how he felt, or at least what he thought he felt. This, of coarse, was proving to be more difficult then it sounded.

First there was the whole embarrassing moment in the bathroom. Then Gai had to come and try to horde-in on his turf. And now…well…let's just say he was trying his hardest to think up a way to properly voice his feelings to her.

Kakashi had never actually told a girl he thought he loved her. Well, maybe in a playful way every now and then, but he never actually meant it. And although he'd had more then his share of "lady friends", he'd never actually taken the time or interest to get to know them better…to develop an actual relationship.

Thank God for movies and Jurachi's books, otherwise he'd be totally lost about this. But thankfully he did know a thing or two about the subject, even though he lacked the personal experience in the subject.

'_Let's see…First I'll have to ask Chii where I can find a romantic restaurant. Or better yet, maybe I could hire a chief to come to my apartment? It'd be expensive, but I think she's worth it.'_

Next he'd have to make sure to buy her something.

'_It's always a good idea to give girls gifts. It makes them feel special. And Emiri is defiantly one of a kind.'_

The last thought made him smile to himself as he watched Emiri nod her head and fake a smile at what Gai was saying while stirring her drink.

'_Even when she's being bored out of her mind she still tries to be a good friend by faking interest.'_

The scarecrow beamed brighter as he thought of just how wonderful a person Emiri truly was. He'd never met anyone quite as…unique as her. Except for maybe Naruto, but Kakashi wasn't in any way attracted to him.

At that very moment Emiri looked up to see him staring at her. Shocked, she only managed to hold his eye contact for about a second or two before turning her head in embarrassment to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

Her reaction caused the silver-haired jounin to chuckle lightly to himself. Before he could (jokingly) ask her what the matter was, Gai stood up and kissed Emiri's hand goodbye.

"I'm afraid I must leave, for now my team and I must go on our mission." Gai stated, trying to sound debonair.

Emiri sweat-dropped as she pulled her hand away. "Okay then, good luck." she smiled faintly.

Gai smiled so brightly as he left, that Kakashi almost got blinded by the glair.

"Shouldn't you go see your team too?" Emiri questioned.

Well actually yes, he did have to meet up with his students. In fact he was currently 20 minutes late doing so. But that fact didn't bother him in the slightest. Right now all Kakashi wanted was to spend more time with her.

"Nope." smiled the scarecrow. "But there is something else I was meaning to do."

"What?" she asked, slightly afraid by the look the jounin was giving her.

'_Is he smirking under there? Why would he be smirking? And why do his eyes look like they're sparkling?'_

Emiri didn't have time to ask before Kakashi got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door with him.

"The heck are we going?" she inquired, trying her best to keep up with his pace.

"You'll see…" he smiled, guiding her through the streets towards their destination.

'_That helps!'_ Emiri thought sarcastically.

They'd been running for ten minutes now and Emiri's legs were starting give out.

"Kakashi…I…don't think I can…" she panted.

Nodding in understanding, Kakashi stopped then lifted her into his arms (bridal style).

Too shocked and tired to scream, Emiri clang tightly around his neck as he leapt up onto a rooftop and darted towards an unknown destination.

'_Now I know how Kagome feels!'_ she smiled to herself.

Five minutes later they finally stopped outside of what appeared to be a woman's clothing store.

Emiri looked up at him questioningly, wondering why he'd brought her here.

"Here it is!" Kakashi smiled, setting her down on the ground.

"Uhh…yeah." she smiled faintly. "But why are we here?"

Kakashi shrugged as he held the door open for her. "I thought you might want some new clothes. The ones you have now are just fine, but you tend to stick out a little."

Looking at her attire, then that of those around her, Emiri had to agree that he was right.

"Yeah, well…I guess I do look weirder then usual."

Kakashi would've given anything to have said something romantic and charming. Something like 'You look perfect…to me.' Or 'I like weird.' Even 'And I'm normal?' Anything would've been better then what he'd actually said next.

"Trust me, the sooner you're out of those clothes, the better."

Oh the insinuations this brought to mind!

No sooner had those words come out of his mouth, did the two of them turn redder then a tomato.

"I mean…umm…after you!" he stammered slightly, mentally kicking himself as he walked in behind Emiri.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter. I hope you guys understand my reasoning behind it all. And I'll try my best to update ASAP!

And I'm sorry if some words are run together, or if some words are missing,this sites tends to do that to me sometimes. Even though I spell check it on Word, and double (sometimes even triple) check it on here, this site still screws up sometimes. So I apologize.

As always, I can't wait to hear all you have to say. So please remember to R/R.


	35. Girlfriend

**A/N:** (_Ducks angry mob of huntleygal, Hanna, and other misc. fangirls_.) I'm SO SORRY it's been for freak'n ever since I've updated! I'll understand if I no longer have any loyal fans, I wouldn't blame any of you. And I'm sorry if you guys felt abandoned, I honestly didn't do it on purpose. What with getting my first boyfriend, then marrying him, then going back to college, etc., I've unfortunately neglected my fanfics. I won't make any excuses, it's all my fault and I'm sorry. If there's anyways you guys can forgive me I'd appreciate that-but if not I'll understand.

Anywho, here's the next chappie for those who still wish to read this.

* * *

As she was trying on several clothes in the changing room, a sudden realization came to Emiri. 

_How does he expect me to pay for these clothes when I haven't even gotten paid yet? Or maybe...does he plan on lending me the money until I do get paid?_

That would be a nice thing to do-assuming that it was true. Then again…

_Don't guys usually buy clothes as gifts for the girls they're dating, or want to date? If he actually is willing to lend me the money, then maybe… _

Could it be possible that...? Could Kakashi...?

_NO! There's no way! Who could like me? Let alone wanna date me? There's no possible way! I'm just a friend to him, defiantly NOT a love interest!_

It was a nice thought though, even if it was impossible. Sure, Kakashi was way cute and Emiri would give almost anything to have someone like him as her first boyfriend, but she knew better. She had seen the girls that Kakashi liked, and she looked nothing like them.

That meant that the only two possible reasons for Kakashi bringing her here was either:

1-He didn't know Emiri was flat broke and thought she had the money to pay for the clothes.

Or

2-He wanted to lend her the money for the new clothes as symbol of their friendship.

But which was it? There was only one way to find out.

"Ah...Kakashi, how am I gunna pay for these clothes?"

No answer.

_That's strange, I could've sworn he was right…_

"Kakashi?" she asked, peeking out the curtain slightly. The site that greeted her caused Emiri's eyes to practically bulge out of their sockets.

"So how do these look, Kakashi-kun?" an extremely huge-busted woman clad in revealing lingerie asked as she sat on the scarecrow's lap, stroking a rather apparent bulge in his pants.

"Great, but they'd look better on my bedroom floor." Kakashi teased, blushing slightly.

_Okay… I didn't need, nor want, to see THAT! _Emiri thought disgustedly. If nothing else, that affirmed her belief that nothing romantic could ever happen between her and the jounin.

So, changing quickly back into her own clothes, Emiri decided to leave the store so that she wouldn't disturb the two lovebirds as they "enjoyed" themselves.

"I'll, uh...see you later Kakashi." Emiri stated, adverting her eyes and waving goodbye as she left the store.

"Yeah, sure thi-"

(_Enter the sudden realization that the woman he thinks he's in love with is now leaving, in 3...2...1..._)

"WAIT!" Kakashi yelled, pushing the woman off his lap and running after Emiri.

"Wait? For what?" Emiri asked, turning around. "It's apparent that I'm just being a third wheel back there, so why don't you go back to your little slu-I mean-girlfriend, before she gets upset and leaves."

His girlfriend? Is that what she thought? Then again, with the way he was acting in there he could understand how she'd take it that way. What with the scantly clad girl all over him and his obvious enjoyment of the situation…Boy, he really made a mess of this, didn't he?

Kakashi shook his head, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, lover, friend with benefits, whatever…" she shrugged as she turned around to leave, only to bump right into the scarecrow's chest. _I really wish he wouldn't do that_.

"The later, to tell the truth, but that's not important."

...Oops, he probably should not have said that so bluntly.

"You're right, it's not." Emiri stated. "Not to be rude, but why do you even care what I think? I mean, it's not like it has anything to do with me, so why should I care? It's your life, do with it what you will. Not to imply that I don't care about what happens to you-'cuz I do. You're one of the coolest people I've ever met, you know? I meant was, well…"

Good, so she wasn't pissed with him.

Kakashi smiled. "The important thing is that I came here with you, not her. It was kinda rude of me to just ignore you when it was my idea to come here to begin with." Geeze, this whole confessing his feelings thing was harder then he thought, and it wasn't going to get easier if he kept messing up like that!

"Assuming that was an apology, you're forgiven." Emiri smiled. "Just answer this-how was I to pay for the clothes anyways? Not that you would've known, but I haven't gotten paid yet."

"I know, I was gunna buy them for you as a gift."

Emiri's eyes sparkled. "You mean, because we're friends?"

Kakashi looked down at her, slightly perplexed at what to say. "Uhh…yeah, sure."

No sooner were those words spoken when Emiri tackled the scarecrow in a bear-hug, squealing happily. Head pounding from the fall, Kakashi blushed furiously as he held her around the waist, taking the opportunity to smell her hair as she lay atop him. If he'd known buying her clothes would make her THIS happy, he would've done so sooner.

**Later…**

Unlocking the door to the apartment, Emiri gestured for Kakashi to set the bags he'd offered to carry upon the one living room chairs.

"Thanks a lot for the clothes, and for carrying them here." Emiri smiled, switching on the lights. "I know you said they were a gift, but I still wanna pay you back."

"I don't want your money."

Emiri shrugged, "Oaky, then something else then?"

"Like what?" Kakashi asked, eyebrow raised as he watched her carry the bags into the bedroom. Hey, a guy could dream, couldn't he?

"How about you stay for dinner?"

Damn. Oh well…

"If you insist."

"Good then, it's settled." Emiri smiled as she emerged from the bedroom.

The entire meal was spent talking about Kakashi's missions and Emiri's job. Not exactly what the scarecrow had in mind, but Emiri had beat him to starting the conversation. So, still unsure how precisely vocalize his feelings, he conceded and resorted to playing twenty questions.

After dinner he offered to help with the dishes.

"Thanks, but it's okay, really. You don't have to."

Kakashi shook his head, "I know I don't, but I want to." That said he took the dishes from Emiri and put them into the sink, pouring in the soap and water. "I'll wash if you rinse."

Slightly caught off guard, Emiri stood there blinking for a second before answering. "I guess, if you insist."

Once again Kakashi was at loss of how to go about confessing his feelings. Should he just come out and say it? Or should he see how she felt first?

Feeling uneasy within their silence, Emiri asked Kakashi about how he got Pakkun to talk human. Thus continued their previous conversation.

Meanwhile, all throughout the meaningless task of cleaning the dishes the two kept bumping into one another and touching the other subtly and innocently. After all, when two people are doing the dishes together they are in very close proximity and therefore can't avoid the inevitable brush here and there. Never the less each time this happened it sent a small tingle coursing through the two, as a lasting impression of the other's touch burned into the other's skin.

"So then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Emiri stated as she set the last dish in the drying rack.

"I guess so, good night." Kakashi nodded as he made himself comfy on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, what does it look like?"

Emiri stared at the scarecrow. "No shit Sherlock-I know that, I'm not as stupid as I look. What I meant was, why are you sleeping here? Your apartment is down the hall."

"I'm your guard, remember?" Kakashi smiled.

Ugh, not this again. The shinobi never gave up, did he?

"Fine, sleep there if you insist." Emiri huffed. "But I highly doubt anybody is actually going to take me away, who'd want me?"

"Who wouldn't?" he smirked.

Did the scarecrow say such things intentionally to embarrass her? Did he enjoy seeing her face turn a million shades of red as her eyes bugged out? It sure seemed like it! It was almost as if it was job! Or so Emiri thought.

"Yes, well…good night." Emiri stuttered before rushing to the bedroom, closing the door swiftly behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I apologize for the unnecessarily long wait. But assuming you've read this far I'll take it you're not totally willing to give up on me quite yet-thanks. I'll do my best to write more, please bear with me. 

To see a pic of the clothes Emiri got, go to: http :// i11. photobucket .com /albums /a171 /supaotaku /MeDollWizard .png

(Remove the spaces within the link, since this site won't allow for links within the stories.)

As always, please R/R.


	36. Kakashi's Ordeal, Gai's Turn

A/N: Hey everyone, here's the next chappie, I hope you all like it. It's kinda short and all, but I thought it best to post what I've written thus far, so you guys didn't have to wait that long for more. Thanks to everyone who's still reading this, and even more so to those few who commented. It meant a lot to me.

Anyways, on with the story!

_

* * *

What was I thinking earlier? _

Ever since Emiri had gone to sleep all Kakashi could do was to keep going back over the events of the day. How could he have gotten so distracted by the woman, when she meant nothing to him? Could it be that he was living up to the negative male stereotype, thinking with the wrong head?

_Or maybe…?_

Maybe the feeling he thought he had weren't what he construed them to be? Maybe his first impression was right, maybe it was just infatuation?

_No, I won't believe it._

He'd been infatuated many times before, he knew what it felt like. Somehow, he knew, this feeling was different.

But then, why did he do that? If he honestly did love Emiri then no other woman should be able to do that to him, she should be the only one he ever looked at that way. She should've been the only woman he ever thought about, the only one to turn him on. Well, at least that's what he thought, according to Jiraiya's novels. So then, why did he such erotic thoughts about that woman earlier?

After hours of contemplating the scarecrow final came to a conclusion. He would try his best to forget about Emiri and his romantic feelings for her, and then he would go back to his one-night stands, meaningless relationships, and hoards of adoring women. If what he was feeling actually was infatuation then he would get over Emiri and move on. If however he couldn't forget her, if he couldn't move on, then he would know once and for all that it was love.

That mourning Emiri woke up to something she didn't expect-Maito Gai hovering over her, merely an inch from her face.

"ACK!" she yelled, startled at his sudden close proximity.

Even though he was a jounin, Gai was shocked by her sudden outburst and went flying backwards; as a result the contents of his hands (a bowl and glass) were sent flying into the air.

"Holy fuck'n shit, what the hell are you doing here?!?"

Swiftly catching the falling objects, Gai caught the bowl and glass with great ease. The bowl consisted of oatmeal, eggs, and bacon-the eggs and bacon forming a smiley face atop the oatmeal. (Think the one scene from Disney's _Mulan_.)

"No need to fear, Konoha's Green Beast is here to watch over you!" Gai smiled, placing the bowl and cup of juice on the nightstand.

"Where's Kakashi?"

Not that she didn't appreciate the breakfast in bed, still…

"He will no longer be your guard, instead you shall have none other then myself to keep an eye on you and protect you from the forces of evil."

"Lucky me." Emiri smiled sarcastically, trying her best no to look Gai directly in his face for fear of being blinded by his gleaming teeth. Did he clean those things with some kind of bleach-polish?

"When you're done eating I've taken the liberty of pouring your bubble bath."

"Bubble bath?"

Gai smiled. "When your done with that I should have your clothes laying out here for you."

"My clothes…, you're picking them out?"

"Next I've planned for us to work out in woods together, followed by a picnic and then-"

"Hold on a minute Jeeves." Emiri stated, gulping down her juice. "Your orders were to protect me, right?"

Gai nodded happily. "Yes, but I would do so gladly even if it weren't my mission."

"Thanks. Anyways, not that I don't appreciate it, but at no time was I told that you would be my butler. The attention is kinda flattering, and the breakfast was good too-as good as oatmeal could possibly be, but if you don't mind I think I shall be the one to decide what I do and don't do today, okay?"

"So then, you didn't like the oatmeal?" he asked, looking slightly dejected.

Emiri deadpanned. "I don't like oatmeal, no-but I ate it for you, okay?"

The jounin apparently took it to mean that she liked him as his face turned red and his smile glistened brighter then ever.

Smiling back faintly, Emiri got up and went to take the bath he'd prepared.

_I guess it'd be rude to let it go to waist, after all he did go through all that trouble._

Stepping into the bathroom, Emiri's jaw dropped. Candles, flower petals, and incense decorated the bathroom.

_What in the…?_

"Uhh…thanks?" Emiri stated, waving at Gai and closing the door behind her.

_Not that he would, but maybe I should lock the door-just in case?_

What on earth possessed Gai to do this? It was all too much. Nice, but still…it was kinda freaky the way he looked at her, and all the attention he gave her. Emiri wasn't use to being treated like this, not in the least, and quite frankly she didn't know how to handle all this.

_Let's just hope he doesn't end up like one of those psycho-stalker-killers in the movies. _She shuddered at that thought as she sank into the warm bath water.

_Still, a girl could get use to this._

"Did Em-chan like the breakfast and bubble bath, Gai-sensei?" Rock Lee asked.

As Gai's most prominent and trusted student, Lee was asked if he could help take care of Emiri. Not one to disappoint his sensei, and hoping to get some useful advice he could with Sakura, Lee readily agreed. Neji and Tenten, however, declined their sensei's offer to help him.

"Affirmative my star pupil, our mission so far is a great success!" Gai proclaimed, giving a thumbs-up and flashing one of his blinding smiles.

"All right, time for stage two!"

"Negative, Lee. I'm afraid that my little Em-chan doesn't wish to train or have a picnic."

"What?!? But I worked so hard preparing your ideas!"

"I know Lee, but every great man knows never to force a woman to do something she doesn't want to do, it only leads to trouble. Besides, her unpredictable ways and spontaneous attitude are two of the many reasons I admire Em-chan so."

"Gai-sensei, how could any woman not want to be with you? You're so awesome!"

"I know, and with my eternal rival-Kakashi-now out of the way there is nobody left to challenge me in winning Em-chan's heart!"

"Victory will be ours!" Gai and Lee chanted simultaneously, posing like some ninja version of the Ginyu squad.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short, I hope you all liked it? Were Gai and Lee in (cannon) character? Did what Kakashi did make sense to anybody? (Is that last sentence even proper english? LOL.) I thought it made sense...Well obviously, since I am the author and all. LMFAO. Still, I'd like to know what you guys thought. Wither you liked it or hated it, all constructive comments are welcome. If enough people hate it I might re-write the chapter. If not, well...the story will stay as is. Fair? I hope so.

As always, please R/R.


	37. Jiraiya

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, a current _Super Paper Mario_ addiction prevented me from writing much.

Anywho, there were some who didn't understand the reasoning behind Kakashi's decision last chapter. Therefore I'm now going to try and explain why he did so.

As I've mentioned countless times before, Kakashi has never really been in love before. He's not use to those feelings and doesn't know what to make of them. The only somewhat helpful resource he has at his disposal is Jiraiya's novels.

Also, he's confused about why he was so attracted to the other woman in the store (while Emiri was trying on clothes). The way he sees it, if he is/was truly in love then he should not find any other person aside from Emiri attractive. Makes sense, in a way-no? Using that logic, since Kakashi found the other woman attractive then he must not really be in love with Emiri, just infatuated. (Lust vs. Love)

He doesn't realize that even though a person is in love they can still be attracted to other people-The only difference is in the fact that even though he finds another person attractive that doesn't mean he still doesn't love Emiri. Why? Because when a person is truly in love then it doesn't matter if they find someone else attractive because that person still means nothing to them and they could never take the place of their true love.

Just because Kakashi flirted with the other woman doesn't mean his feelings for Emiri aren't real-they are. One moment of weakness could never replace Kakashi's feelings for Emiri, he would still choose her over anybody else. (And he will.)

So to test his feelings and see if he actually does love Emiri, or if his feeling are a simple crush, Kakashi decided to leave and stay as far away from Emiri for as long as possible. "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you then it's yours, if not it never was yours." If Kakashi misses Emiri enough and still can't get her out of his mind, no matter what he does or who he's with, then that means he loves her. If however his feelings are simply ones of lust then-in time-he should be able to completely forget about his feeling Emiri and move on.

I hope that makes sense and answers any and all questions anybody should have. If not, PM me and I'll try to answer your question(s) better. Okay?

* * *

It had now been about two months since Gai took over for Kakashi in guarding Emiri and she'd just about had enough of the jounin. 

_Annoying pain-in-the-ass stalker is more like it!_

If she wasn't being bombarded with stories of how great the Green Beast was, turning down his relentless requests to take a walk and check out some romantic hot-spot, or rejecting his countless offers for help in even the most mundane tasks, then she was listening to yet another analogy about how beautiful she was. Now it's not like Emiri didn't enjoy the occasional compliment or two, but the shinobi took it a little too far. If nothing else Gai was blindly persistent.

_On the up-side Chii is FINALLY being released tomorrow!_

As for the infamous copy ninja, his time was spent on trying to return to activities before Emiri's arrival. Numerous dates and meaningless sexual escapades with many of his faithful admirers, missions with his team, and the occasional alone-time with his Icha-Icha collection. At first no matter what he did Kakashi's thoughts would find their way back to her, but over time such thoughts were suppressed and eventually forgotten.

"So, how long do you plan on hiding there, Master Jiraiya?"

"I dunno, how long have you been avoiding that woman?" Jiraiya replied, leaving his spot to stand next to Kakashi.

"Avoiding?"

"I've been observing some rather interesting changes in your behavior the past few days I've been here." Jiraiya stated. "The increase in away missions, your recurring absence from Genki, the way you change the topic every time SHE'S mentioned, and the obvious fact that you seem to be avoiding her like the plague. I have to say, I never imagined you to fall for the homely type."

Kakashi closed his book, cocking his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it's not like I blame you." the Pervy Sage smirked. "This Em-chan has her own, shall we say, uniquely charming personality. If I didn't know better I'd think she were Tsunade's daughter or something. And even though she isn't the optimum of what I'd call sexy, she does have a certain…"

"A certain what?" the scarecrow interjected.

Jiraiya smiled. "Oh, you know exactly what I mean. Just look…"

Kakashi looked in the direction that was indicated, finding Em-chan laughing at something Taku had said as he helped her unload some boxes outside the bar. (Emiri had managed to loose Gai by saying she had to use the restroom then climbing out the back window.) Taku seemed rather close and Emiri was obviously enjoying his company.

"What about it?" the jounin questioned, a tad perturbed.

"See, that's what I mean!" smiled Jiraiya. "Even now you seem to be slightly jealous that another man shows interest in her."

Kakashi looked at the sanin with supposed fake interest. "Is that so?"

"You'd have to be blind or stupid not to notice the signs."

"Such as?"

"Well for starters there's the increase in heart rate, the scent of raging hormones, the subtle changes in your posture, and the fact that you've yet to draw your sight away from her figure. I may not be a med-nin or Hyuuga, but I can notice the subtle signs that indicate when a person is in love. How else do you think I became such a renowned author?"

Kakashi took his gaze from the couple and looked at the knowing smirk upon Jiraiya's face. "Childish infatuation." he waved off.

"Is that so? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if someone else were to try and take her for themselves, huh?"

"Of coarse not, Em-chan may date whomever she wishes."

"Well that's good to hear, seeing as Taku just kissed her."

Within a split second Kakashi had jumped down from his perch and held Taku up against the wall by his throat, Chidori raging from his other hand.

"Touch my woman again and I'll kill you."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness and cliff-hanger. I hope the explanation above helped. And does anybody think that I had Kakashi and Jiraiya (too) out of character? Should I make changes?

Once again, please R/R.


	38. Truth Revealed

**A/N:** Sorry this took a while, but I had a CosCon in Cleveland my husband took me to on Saturday, so I was a little too preoccupied with that to write much. I had a lot of fun and even got to try some official Japanese Ramune and Pretz. I took several pics of the cosplayers and Steve bought me a _Totoro_ Catbus plushie with suction-cup paws to stick onto our car window!

Oh, to be fair I feel it only right to warn you of what may be considered as some semi-lemoness in this chapter. So be warned!

Anyways, without further ado-here's the next chappie!

* * *

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Emiri asked Taku as the two unloaded boxes. 

Taku shook his head. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? You're a pretty cool guy, and you don't look half bad. Chii would have to be blind and stupid not to go out with you."

"Thanks, but I'd be too embarrassing." the bartender sighed. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Hey Chii, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner one night?" Emiri stated in a husky male voice. "The worst that could happen is she'll say no, it's not like she's gunna laugh in your face or anything-Chii is too nice to do that."

"But what if I freeze-up?"

"I'll light you on fire to melt the ice."

Taku laughed slightly. "Okay smart-ass, but what if she says no?"

"You either move on or keep trying." she shrugged.

"It's not that easy…"

Emiri sighed. "Nothing in life worth having is ever easy. However, if you'd like, I'll pretend to be Chii for you."

"What'll that do?"

"It'll help you get more confident."

"How?"

"You can't possibly be THAT dense!" Emiri laughed. "Okay, I take it from your reaction that you are (that dense). Look, I'll try to make this as easy as I can. I'll pretend to be Chii, you ask me out, and I'll give you my answer. Doing this will help you practice asking her out and to gain confidence doing so. Got it?"

Taku nodded. "I can do that…I think."

"Good, now ask me out."

Clearing his throat, Taku bent over slightly and held her hand. "Chii, I would be eternally grateful if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight." Upon saying this, he kissed Emiri on the hand.

"Laying it on thick aren't you?" Emiri joked.

Taku grimaced.

"Okay, okay…I, Chii, would be honored to-"

Before Emiri could finish her statement Kakashi came flying in and pinned Taku to the wall.

"Touch my woman again and I'll kill you." growled the scarecrow, sparks of lightening emanating from his hand.

"If this about Taku falling on Cho, it was an accident-I saw it myself!" Emiri stated, grabbing Kakashi's arm that was holding Taku.

The jounin turned to look at her, confusion and slight pain showing in his face. "Cho?" he asked, dropping the bartender and suppressing Chidori. She thought he was upset about what happened to Cho?

"You see, Taku was carrying a tray and didn't see this bag on the floor…" Emiri stated.

Just then Jiraiya walked over to the three. "Excuse me, but I don't believe that's what Kakashi was talking about." he smiled sheepishly. The Sanin never expected the Copy-Cat to act the way he did.

"Then what?" Emiri asked, looking between the two men.

Jiraiya chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "You wanna tell her Kakashi, or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Emiri asked, gazing at the scarecrow. "What's this about?"

What was this about? It'd been several weeks since Kakashi last thought about Emiri; he thought he was over her. So then why did he react the way he did? It didn't make sense. Unless…

"I was, uh…kinda jealous." he stated above a whisper.

"But why? Taku like Chii, not Cho."

"It's not about Chii or Cho, it's about you."

"About me? What did I do?" Emiri asked, unsure of how she upset him.

The jounin sighed, suddenly finding the floor the most entertaining thing to look at."It's not about anything you did, not really. It's about, well…you see…"

Emiri stepped closer to Kakashi, bending over to look up at his face. "Yes?"

'_Why can't life be like an Icha Icha book?'_

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" Emiri asked, worried.

"I think we should give these two some room." Jiraiya stated, helping Taku up and walking him into the back of the bar.

Emiri watched as the two men left, leaving her alone with the scarecrow.

Unsure of what to do or say, Emiri suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. "I don't know what it was I did or didn't do to upset you but-"

"Please, just give me a chance and I know I can make you happy, happier then Taku ever could."

"Taku?" Emiri questioned. "Who says I want Taku?"

"Well, then why did you kiss him?"

"Kiss Taku?!? Are crazy?!? I've never kissed anybody before!"

"But he just kissed you a few minutes ago!"

Emiri looked at the jounin, trying hard to make sense of he just said. "You mean when I was helping Taku and he kissed me on the hand?"

"He kissed you…on the hand? Not the lips?" Kakashi asked, making a mental note to throttle the Pervy Sage the next time he saw him.

"Uh…no, that would just be gross. Why would I kiss-?"

Just then her sentence was interrupted by Kakashi pinning her against the wall as his lips collided with her own. Surprised to say the least, Emiri froze as her hear raced, unsure of how to respond. Before she could do anything she felt his hand reach up and cup her breast as his tongue brushed against her lips, begging for entrance.

"Kakashi, what are-" she tried to speak, only to be cut-off by the jounin's tongue as it entered her mouth. His kiss was tense and passionate, it felt as though he was trying to drain the life from her very being. However, before she knew it he broke the kiss and began to plant firm yet gentle kisses along her collarbone.

Breathing in deeply, almost gasping for air, Emiri tried in vein to stop her head from spinning even more then it already was.

"I want you." Kakashi growled, his voice husky as he began to nibble on her right ear. "I want you for myself, and nobody else." Pulling away slightly, Kakashi looked Emiri in her eyes. "I want to make you mine, to make sweet and passionate love you."

Swallowing hard, Emiri tried her best to answer. "Yes, well…I, um…"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed the semi-lemon-E goodness? If possible, I'd like to hear what everyone thought about what Kakashi did. So please R/R? 


	39. To Be Continued

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter is REALLY SHORT! Why? (_Pouts_) I need help writing a good battle scene to post here! I tried writing one in earlier chapters, but they blew. So I've decided to ask my adorable readers for help. If any of you would like to write me a battle scene, help me write one, or know of anybody who could help me, I'd appreciate it if you wrote to me. YOU WILL GET CREDIT! If not, I guess I'll just skip over the battle (implying that it happened), and go on with the story.

_**Swoosh!**_

"UGH!"

Before either one knew it a kunai lodged itself into Kakashi's back.

"Now, isn't this touching?" came a voice from the shadows. "I hate to ruin such a touchingly romantic moment, but I've got a job to do."

Emiri watched in shock as the scarecrow turned around, kunai still in his back, and took a protective stance in front of her.

"Stay close!" he whispered. "And when I say so, run inside to safety and get help."

"O-okay!" she stammered, nodding.

_**Woosh!**_

_**Clang!**_

In a flash a shadowed figure came springing at Kakashi, shuriken wooshing ahead, but the jounin was able to block the attack just in the nick of time.

'_If I didn't know any better, I'd say this guy was a member of the Foot!' _Emiri thought, remembering watching _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ in her youth. _'The only difference is that his mask looks like Slade's (from _Teen Titians_).'_

Emiri watched in awe as the two shinobi battled it out a mere foot or two before her. Her eyes darted between the two men's figures as thoughts of some kind of impending doom lurked within her mind.

"Now Emiri, go!"

"B-but what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go-NOW!"

Nodding in recognition, Emiri did as Kakashi instructed and bolted for the door.

Just as her hand touched the knob a hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams, while another snaked around her waist.

"Say a word and I'll have my friend up there kill your lover." the person holding her hissed, then turned her head towards another shadowed figure perched atop an adjacent rooftop with what looked like a shotgun aimed towards Kakashi.

Eyes widened in shock, Emiri nodded her head in understanding as the person thrust her over their shoulder and took to the roofs.

**A/N:** That's about it for now, if anybody would care to help me write a half-way decent battle scene I'd appreciate it a lot! If I don't get any responses within a week I'll skip the battle all together and go on with the story as is.

Here's a link to a banner I made for this fic, just remove all the spaces: http :// image64. webshots. com/464/9/6/3/2969906030101608110 sNdJpp ph.jpg?track pagetag /page/photo/goodtimes/randompictures&track action / Owner/Shortcuts/FullSize


	40. Nobuo

**A/N:** A HUGE thanks, and lots of huggles, goes out to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING author **THINK NDN** for writing this scene/chapter for me. Without her KICK-ASS writing skills you'd all be subjected to my lame-ass battle scenes.

I just hope she doesn't mind my minor changes/editing. Other then that-IT'S ALL HERS! She's an AMAZING writer and I HIGHLY recommend her works to any/all or my loyal readers/fans.

Anywho, on with the chappie!

* * *

Suddenly, Kakashi was thrown into a wall by the rogue nin, making his breath hitch as the kunai delved deeper into his back, although his vest stopped it some, it still pierced a few inches in. He took hold of it and stood up while glaring at the man. Tearing it out of his back, he whipped it at the enemy. 

With expertise, the rouge dodged easily and took out a few shuriken before throwing them at Kakashi. Kakashi, in turn, dodged but just barely. Pulling his forehead protector up, he activated the sharingan and glared fiercely.

"What do you want with her?!" he yelled.

The man smirked, "Like I'd tell you!" he snapped.

Kakashi growled and ran at him with Chidori and tried striking his opponent. The man dodged again and jumped into the air while doing a few hand-seals.

"Dragon, wolf fire-blast!" and blew, Kakashi's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way, his leg being grazed lightly by said flame; he put it out quickly and looked back. The man was smirking smugly while Kakashi panted slightly and he stood at the top of a pole while watching Kakashi move.

"The famous Scarecrow...already using your sharingan on me, I'm honored," he said sarcastically. Kakashi glared and took out a kunai and flung it at him before jumping into the air and doing some hand-seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he multiplied and they all attacked at the same time, each one being off'd by the enemy nin.

"I was hoping for more than that," the rouge said dryly. Kakashi was actually creeping behind him but he turned and struck Kakashi in the stomach with a kunai before frowning when it turned out to be a log.

"Replacement jutsu...crap," he growled and looked around. Kakashi came back with his Chidori again and just barely grazed the enemy's side. His opponent countered with his Earth-Shatter blow.

Off in the distance, a mini-army of other nin took the microscopic earthquake as initiative to start the diversion. They stormed the Hokage's building. Once the call had been made, almost every nin was fighting at the battle. The one that had Emiri nodded at the other nin that had the rifle and he nodded back before cocking the gun and Emiri let out a muffled "No!" before biting down onto his hand and grabbing a rock before throwing it at said rifle user and just as he was about to shoot, it hit him on the side of the face, making his fire go off balance.

"Why you little...!" he grabbed her and knocked her out before hightailing it to the gate and out of the village.

Kakashi heard the fire and looked around, seeing the bullet hole a few feet from his head, his eyes widened slightly before a flurry of senbon made their way down and onto him. He let out a pained groan and swore under his breath before looking around, trying to determine the source of said attack. Seeing his opponent's chakra, he did a few hand-seals again and positioned another attack with Chidori before the rogue appeared again and had his Earth-Shatter blow. They both struck at the exact same time to make a ricochet and flung them both back into the street and into an alley.

The rouge stood up shakily, being thrown into a wall and then looked as Kakashi stood up also, a bit more so that himself though. He smirked and watched as Kakashi ran at him again with another kunai, jumping into the air and throwing a group of shuriken and then kunai down into the ground.

"Pathetic!" he spat but Kakashi did another hand-seal, jumped onto the roof and waited for the one exploding tag to detonate. It did...and the enemy ninja was sent sailing into the street before he growled and ran back into the alleyway and jumping up and onto the roof. Kakashi did another jutsu, thus causing mist to form around them.

The enemy ninja looked around and then laughed out loud. "You think this little hiding technique will work on ME?!" he yelled and took out the rest of his kunai, shuriken and senbon before starting to spin in a circle, causing the mist to stir and thus making a mini-tornado as the weapons were flung out in all directions.

Kakashi was on the ground and looking at all the weapons above him. He jumped up, saw the cyclone and his eyes widened when he saw a scythe coming straight at him. He flipped in the air, caught said weapon and then used Kage Bunshin again and collected some of the weapons before the mist cleared completely and his opponent jumped out and tried slashing Kakashi across the chest with a metallic claw.

Kakashi countered by holding up the scythe and blocking said attack and trying to decapitate the rouge.

"Tell me your name!" he growled out as they were in the air still.

The man smirked, "My opponent wishes to know my name...? It's Nobuo," he said and pushed away before flipping back onto the roof.

Kakashi landed on top of a tree and still held the scythe. "Your mother went the wrong way with your name...you're far from noble!" he snarled.

Nobuo growled and jumped at him again while Kakashi did the same. They both clashed again but Nobuo took out a kunai and struck Kakashi in the stomach, this time Kakashi did not turn into a log. He gasped at the intrusion and his eyes widened in bewilderment. When they landed, Kakashi flipped away from Nobuo and went back into the alleyway in fear of injuring anyone. Nobuo followed and Kakashi turned back around.

"There's no hiding from me Hatake!" he called shrilly. Kakashi held his stomach where the kunai still resided and looked around for an escape or an idea as to what to do. Seeing the door, he frowned when he heard someone approaching. He quickly went back to work of fighting and Nobuo was already waiting.

Kakashi took out a kunai and thrust it into Nobuo's side. Nobuo jumped and Kakashi jumped as well, they both did hand-seals at the exact same time and Nobuo glared.

"STOP COPYING ME!" he yelled and did his Earth-Shatter blow jutsu, as did Kakashi once more. They both hit each other, Kakashi getting hit in the stomach and Nobuo getting grazed by the blast on his side. They both fell to the ground and stood up. Kakashi fell to one knee and groaned. Just when Nobuo thought he won, the door swung open and Jiraiya stepped out with two women on either side of him. He was laughing whole-heartedly before Kakashi looked up.

"Jiraiya, GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled and made a pained sound half way between a gasp and a yell. The two women screamed and ran back inside the club and Jiraiya growled.

"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET WITH THEM!" he yelled and generated the resangan, running at Nobuo, he thrust it into Nobuo's chest, just barely missing his heart. Nobuo swore out loud and then held his chest as well as his side while flipping backwards and landing a few feet away.

"A Sannin, ne?" he muttered before glaring at Kakashi. "You're lucky this time..." he smirked. "We've got the girl," he added before teleporting out of there and somewhere safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again to **THINK NDN** for writing this AMASING fight scene/chapter for me. She rocks, and I HIGHLY recommend everyone check out her works, you shant be disappointed! 

As always, please R/R-**THINK NDN** deserves the well earned praise.


	41. Bad Day

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay everyone. (_Mutters "Damn, addictive Star Wars game!"_) I was finally ready to post more day or so ago, but I got sick. (Backed-up internal plumbing and what not.)

Oh, and I was wondering if anybody had a problem with the group of characters I have going to rescue Emiri? Or would a different combo be best? (Suggestions welcome!)

Anywho, I hope everybody likes this next chapter.

* * *

As she ran through the treetops alongside Jiraiya and Kakashi, Chii's mind wandered back to the events of earlier that day. 

"The Hokage will see you now, Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi got up and swiftly entered into the next room, a hidden rage burning in his eyes.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like Kakashi is taking this personally?" Chii asked as the door slammed behind the peeved Jounin.

"What do you expect?" Jiraiya stated. "That was HIS woman they took."

Chii glanced over questionably at the Sanin. "What?"

"You mean you didn't notice?"

"Obviously."

Jiraiya laughed. "It seems as though Konoha's infamous Copy Ninja has claimed Em-chan as his own."

"But…I thought she wasn't his type, you know?"

"Of course, what would Kakashi want with a woman who shares his sense of humor, hasn't bothered him about his mask, seems almost as broken inside as he is, and who's fun to be around?"

"That's not what I meant." Chii frowned.

"Em-chan might not be as voluptuous and easy as the other girls he's been associated with, but from what I can tell those two share some kind of bond, a sense of not belonging."

Chii nodded. "You know, for such a perv you sure are surprisingly sensitive."

"Does that mean you'd like to accompany me back to my hotel room tonight?" Jiraiya smirked.

**SMACK!**

"I'll take that as a maybe." Jiraiya laughed, rubbing his cheek where Chii had left her fist imprinted.

'_Em-chan might not be as voluptuous and easy as the other girls he's been associated with, but from what I can tell those two share some kind of bond, a sense of not belonging.'_ Jiraiya's words played back in her head.

She'd never really thought about it before, but Kakashi did seem to hide a sense of loneliness and sorrow within his usually cheerful self.

'_Maybe he still hasn't gotten over the loss of his father, Obito, and Rin yet?'_

Though nobody ever really talked about it much, the incidents were known to those old enough to remember. And though he'd tried hard to hide it even back then, it was obvious to everyone that the loss of those people had affected him greatly.

'_He always seems so calm and happy though. And although I was in the hospital for a while there, I can't ever remember seeing Em-chan cry.'_ she thought.

They both acted so normal, like nothing was wrong.

'_But now that I think about it, it should've been more obvious. After all, Kakashi has lost all those closest to him, and Em-chan's family was killed by rouge nins. How hard must the two of them work to appear one way on the outside, while they're really feeling quite the opposite inside?'_

Chii sighed, feeling quite sorry for her two friends, as she picked up the pace to catch up with her traveling companions.

'_It's no wonder Kakashi likes her, they're the same. But, does Em-chan feel the same way? What am I saying? Of coarse she does! Kakashi is Konoha's #1 bachelor, who wouldn't like him?'_

**Meanwhile, in Anei…**

"Don't give me that! It WAS yours after all! If anybody would know how it works, you should!"

Emiri moaned in pain as the man slapped her once again. "I already told you, I don't! Do I look like a fuck'n mechanic to you?"

For three days she'd been confined to this hellhole. A room little bigger then a one car garage, with cold stone walls and floors. A pile of dirt and rubble in one corner proved to be somewhat of a bed for her, while she was stripped of her clothing-forced to remain naked and occasionally fed Lord only knows what with what tasted like muddy water to drink.

"You lie!" the man screamed, picking her up by the throat. "Tell me the truth or I'll kill you now!"

"Then kill me and get it over with already, damn it!" she cried, tears escaping.

With little hope remaining that her new friends would mount a rescue and come to save her, Emiri had been wishing for a release from this mortal coil since she got here. Her back was aching from her "bed", she was starving and thirsty, she had dirt in places she never knew she had, and she was covered in wounds inflicted by this jackass who spent countless hours interrogating her about things she didn't know to begin with. Questions about how she got here, how to build/work her laptop, technical things about her car, etc. If it wasn't one thing it was another.

"Perhaps I will, wretch!" the man spat, his grip on her throat tightening until she fell into unconsciousness. "But not now-no-for now you will live, as is the wish of Lord Yokoshima."

A cruel smirk playing across his face, the man tossed Emiri's limp body onto the pile of rubble and exited out the door.

"See to her wounds." he commanded a soldier. "We don't want our little guest dying on us just yet."

* * *

**A/N:** Did everyone like it? Was Jiraiya out of character? (Hope not.) Was the rescue group okay? I hope so. I had Kakashi because of obvious reasons, Chii because she's Emiri's roommate, and Jiraiya because he's a strong opponent and funny to write for. If the grouping doesn't work right though, please tell me. I'll consider any/all suggestions (that are with in reason-like I won't have Konahamaru's group, for obvious reasons). 

Oh, and for those who might've gotten confused, even though Emiri is from another world, that isn't what she told people. Remember how she told people (except those who already know, like the Hokage and Kakashi) that she's a refugee because her village got destroyed? That way people wouldn't think she's crazy.

Again, sorry for the delay, I hope you guys understand. For a pic of what the room Emiri is held in looks like, go here (remove the spaces): http :// www .asmallvoice. org /sitebuildercontent /sitebuilderpictures /dungeon. jpg

As always, please R/R.


	42. Torture

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, but I've been kinda busy (as usual). I was kinda sick yesterday, and I've been forced to get a job.

See, since I'm married I'm no longer on my parent's insurance. Both my husband and I are full-time students, so we don't have a job to get insurance coverage to pay for my pills. And since I'm over 20, and don't have any physical or mental handicaps, the government won't give me the medical card anymore. (They didn't even bother to tell me once I turned 21 I wouldn't get it any more until a week after my birthday!)

To top if off since I'm on summer break from college I have to work for 41 hours a month, until school starts, in order to still receive my food stamps. (You have to either be working or in school to be eligible for food stamps.) And when you and your husband are living off of $400 a month from SSI, food stamps help A LOT!

Anyways, enough with my sob-story, on with the chapter!

* * *

'_How long have I been here?' _she wondered, huddled in her corner. 

Was it days? Weeks maybe? She couldn't tell for sure. All sense of time and what little was left her sanity had been virtually whipped away by that man, that vile and despicable excuse for a human being.

For the past few days or so his interrogations techniques had taken a drastic step forward, or was it backwards? In either case, Emiri frequently found herself being subjected to some kind mind-altering technique. He called it his **Spirit Chain Attack **(_Kokoro Rensa no Jutsu_), but it reminded her more of the Vulcan Mind-Meld technique in the way it was preformed.

Basically all he had to do was make some special hand seals and come into physical contact with any part of her body, usually her chest or head, and then he had almost total access to her mind. Her thoughts and memories were his to know, and her mind was his to mold into what he so wished. (Kinda like the Sharingan technique Itachi used on Kakashi and Sasuke.)

The pain was unbearable, often causing her to pass-out in a cold sweat. Often times she thought she might actually be dead, the only indication that she was still alive was the constant pain surging throughout her entire body. If it only it was the physical pain, she could've endured that much better, but it was the way this sick fuck toyed with her emotions that made Emiri wish for sweet death.

'_What a relief that would be!'_

Just then she was ripped from her mangled thoughts as the door to her prison opened, reveling the face of her perpetual tormentor smirking from ear to ear.

"Time to play." he snickered, quickly crossing the room and pushing her roughly against the wall.

The next thing she knew Emiri was being transported across time and space to her life growing-up in grade school. The faces off those that hurt her, the looks they gave her, the vicious names they called her, the loneliness that not even her friends and family knew, and that feeling of worthlessness she felt those countless nights she cried herself to sleep. How she had fought so hard to not show her true feelings, to be as cheerful and happy as she could possibly pretend to be.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as the boy she once fawned appeared before her. For seven years she'd secretly admired him from afar. Then, on the day they were to receive their diplomas, she'd decided to confront him.

"I-I love you." she said, glancing at her feet.

His reply was to laugh at her.

"Yeah well, why in the world would I want to be with a loser like you?" he spat.

As tears poured from her eyes unrestrained, a different image appeared before her…Kakashi. That night that seemed so long ago, the night he confessed his true feelings for her. As she watched from outside her body she saw the kiss they'd shared. Only, it was different this time. As the figures of Kakashi and herself pulled away her face turned into that of Chii's.

'_But, I thought…'_

Just then Chii and Kakashi turned towards her, just now realizing her.

"Oh Emiri, I have the greatest news!" squealed Chii. "Kakashi proposed, and I said yes! We're gunna get married!"

Emiri looked on in shock as Chii presented her with the engagement ring adorning her ring-finger.

"Oh." Emiri sighed heavily, forcing as sincere a smile as she could muster-up. "I'm so happy for you two."

She watched as the happy couple held each other and kissed before saying their good-byes to her. She stood there for quite some time, watching as their figures slipped farther and farther away.

'_How stupid could I've been!' _she laughed half-heartedly. _'To think that anybody could actually like, let alone LOVE, me-ME! What a laugh! I was delusional to ever think that Kakashi could, that he could ever…'_

Once again tears poured down her face unchecked as she fell to her knees and started to cough she cried so hard.

'_Oh, poor Emiri…'_ came that voice, his voice. _'To be alive when nobody wants you to be, how horrible that be!'_ he teased her.

'_Shut up, leave me alone!'_ she screamed. _'I've done nothing to you-NOTHING! Just please, leave me alone!'_

'_Now what kind of fun would that be?'_

Thus began several straight hours of pure, unadulterated torture.

**Meanwhile…**

For the last two days Kakashi and his team had spent every waking moment rushing ever closer to the Anein village. When they stopped it was only for a few hours, and only to eat and rest. Of course it was only Chii and Jiraiya who did any actual resting, Kakashi was too busy brooding to himself about how he let some enemy ninja get the best of and take off with HIS woman.

'_Just I finally figure out how I feel, and I actually admit it to her! I thought maybe this was it, my chance to actually be happy again, but then…'_

"UGH!" Kakashi screamed as he punched a tree and sent it sailing back several feet.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Chii asked, bringing him over his dinner.

He turned around, a glimmer of unchecked rage flickering in his eyes before he quickly regained his usual air of aloofness.

"Don't worry about me Chii, I'll be fine." he smiled faintly. "It's Em-chan you should be worrying about."

"I am, everyone else is too. Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Hokage-sama, Iruka, and even Sasuke-though you wouldn't know it, they're all worried about her. Em-chan might be new in the village, and she's defiantly different-but she's still a friend, that's why we're here. And we're gunna get her back Kakashi, no matter what-I promise."

"I know, thanks."

"That's okay, just trying to help out a friend."

* * *

**A/N:** So, how'd everyone like the chapter? I hope Kakashi wasn't too OOC. And I'm sorry if it was too short, but it's like 12:13 AM and I gotta go to work tomorrow. (_Sigh_.) 

As always, please R/R.


	43. Life Is Like A Boat

**A/N:** Much love to Karlz4 (formally known as ramenlover4, and THINK NDN.) She's the one who wrote most of this chappie, as her writing battle scene skills are FAR SUPERIOR to mine. Hopefully she's better now and her days in the hospital are over for good.

Anywho, I've decided to get a few reference pics for a couple of my OC's. That way anybody who wishes to know what they look like finally will. But if you don't wanna, and would rather use the image you conceived of in your mind instead, feel free to do so. (Just remember to remove all the spaces in the links or they won't work.)

Lord Yokoshima: http :// evil-siren. deviantart. com/art/Yashamaru-59978867

Nobuo: http :// croaky. deviantart. com/art/Amakaze-2-19636653

Chii: http :// i32. photobucket. com/albums/d9/kagomeiceangel35/anime20girls/girl67. jpg

Here's a banner I made for this fic: http :// i189. photobucket. com/albums/z308/KakashiAi/Unwanted. png

And just for the hell of it...

Emiri's SUV: http :// www .canadiandriver. com/news/020107na-7. htm

Antique Japanese Guns: http :// www. redriverrenegades. com/JAPANESEFLINTLOCKPISTOLcopy. gif

More Japanese Guns: http :// www .flickr. com/photos/lifeontheedge/246620071/

(If your wondering why I gave links to antique Japanese guns, please re-read chapter 30.)

* * *

"How much longer until we're ready?" 

"According to my estimates we're currently ahead of schedule, it shouldn't be much longer, Lord Yokoshima."

"Make sure of that, lest your son's life means nothing to you." Lord Yokoshima stated with a cold, cruel smirk upon his face as he gazed upon the results of his well planned scheme.

"Yes Sir, will do. And what of our captive?"

"What of It?"

"Well Sir, we've learned all we can from that one. I'm afraid she's far too broken to recover any more useful information."

"I have no use for a worthless piles of bones, tell your brother to dispose of her as he wishes."

**Meanwhile…**

Chii and Jiraiya both placed explosive tags on two of their clones, sent them to permeate the building silently and then the two real shinobi looked at each other before activating the explosives. Utter chaos ensued as villagers rushed towards safety, panicking in the streets.

As the group of shinobi infiltrated the walls, they made multiple clones of themselves, and Kakashi broke off from the group to go in search of Emiri. Meanwhile one of the Aneian guards nearby spotted the group and made a few clones of himself.

The guard took out weapon after weapon, as did his clones, and threw them with vigor. Jiraiya and Chii took out their own weapons, threw them at the enemy shinobi, who was in the air, and their weapons clattered to the ground. Chii, who rarely got angry, glowered at her enemy as he landed back onto the ground with a small thud.

"You are all fools to think that you could so blatantly attack this village!" the guard stated.

Jiraiya's clones started generating the Resangan, as did he, and they all ran at him. The shinobi's eyes widened slightly but he did a hand-seal and quickly did a replacement jutsu before they hit. Jiraiya cursed under his breath and looked around. Standing in the shadows, the Aneian solder used a genjutsu to mask his presence before Chii spotted him and threw senbon at him.

He dispelled the jutsu before jumping out and doing a series of hand-seals. "Water clone jutsu!" he made several of his own pathetic clones before they all charged at Chii and Jiraiya's clones; many other shinobi and guards were showing up by now.

The Aneian guard smirked. "Now you'll learn the price of your actions!"

**Elsewhere...**

Kakashi passed by the ruckus virtually unnoticed and followed the faint trace of Emiri's familiar chakra, although she thought she had none. Ducking past a group of guards headed towards the gate, he came upon a stone building etched in the side of a small cliff. Knocking out the two guards outside, he went inside and found a bolted door. He glared at the door with all his might, foolishly thinking that it'd help but found that no, it didn't.

Finally using a superb unlocking jutsu with only a chakra-infused hair pin, (where he got it from who knows,) and opened the door. Rushing in, he closed the door behind-for God only knows the reason why-and scanned the room quickly until he saw her… Huddled into the fetus position, bloodied with lacerations all over her body, and as of which, was naked.

He couldn't help but stare at her in awe of both wonder and fear of her life. He'd heard stories of how the Aneians treated their captives, but never did think they could be so cruel as to cause this kind of damage. Shaking off his shock, Kakashi quickly strode over and knelt down.

"Emiri…Emiri…Emiri!" he touched her shoulder gently and she jerked away, shuddering violently.

'_What've they done to you?'_ he wondered, anger building-up even more inside him.

Picking her up gently, Kakashi held Emiri to his body where she fought for a while before finally giving in to the exhaustion. He looked down at her pityingly before shaking himself out of it as the door sounded with a bolt-lock being removed.

He became ridged as it slowly creaked open and Nobuo slowly entered, smirking at the infuriated look Kakashi gave him. "Ah…Hatake Kakashi, nice to see you again," he said, once again smirking as he got a growl in return.

"Oh, your woman…yes…I see you've found her in the state I left her in last night? It's really amazing how much physical and mental pain the human body can endure, quite fascinating. And it is such a nice day for a little torture, isn't it?" he smiled widely as he did his hand-seals for his dreaded Soul Chain attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Emiri let out a high-pitch wail of pain as the images went through her mind and she went limp again, tears streaming down her face. Kakashi let out a loud, animalistic growl and took a few kunai out of his holster with difficulty, but non-the-less did it. He threw them angrily at Nobuo.

"Ah-ah-ah…" Nobuo smiled cruelly as he held his hands up in the last hand-seal of the Soul Chain assault again. Kakashi stopped in his next attack and glared resentfully at him.

"Normally I'd have to be in physical contact with my subjects for the attack to actually work, but as I noticed the other day, it seems that I've been able to maintain a mental link with this woman. Interesting, don't you think?"

Nobuo smirked as Kakashi continued to stair at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Of course since I've only just discovered this I've yet to learn the full extent of our little link, but I'm looking forward to learning more about this…intriguing turn of events." Nobuo chuckled. "I just hopes she survives long enough for me to do so."

Thoroughly pissed, Kakashi quickly did a couple of hand-seals and made several clones of himself and Emiri while Nobuo watched in amusement.

"How quaint, you still wish to fight me even when you know you'll loose. But in all seriousness, all I have to do is one little movement with my hands and poof…your clones will just…poof away!" he sounded slightly eccentric as Kakashi's clones ran at him, all of which had Emiri's in his arms. His hand moved and all the Emiri's mimicked the real one, all let out cries of excruciating pain.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was having a hard time not just putting her down for one second and punishing Nobuo's whole being for hurting her so much but he knew he had a duty to keep her safe from this sicko's evil clutches. His anger mounted as the clones poofed away, just as Nobuo had said.

"You're really quite stupid, you know that Scarecrow? You couldn't beat me last time, and then you weren't holding some worthless wretch!" he laughed evilly.

Kakashi growled, gritting his teeth as he readied more shuriken.

**THUD! THUD! **

The ground shook and there was a loud noise outside that drew Nobuo and Kakashi's attention for a second before the wall busted down, making Nobuo jump out of the way instead of being crushed. Jiraiya's toad stomped in, looking around the room.

"Found them!" the toad bellowed.

Jiraiya looked round and glared down at Nobuo before generating the Resangan again and jumped down. Nobuo rolled out of the way and jumped up, away from the two Leaf Shinobi.

"You again?" Nobuo grimaced.

Jiraiya glared down at Nobuo who had landed on his feet ("Crouching Tiger" position) before looking at Kakashi, "Get out of here and I'll distract him!" he said harshly.

Kakashi gave him a stubborn look, "No, you get out of here and take Emiri to safety. I'll handle this sick bastard myself!" he snarled. Jiraiya frowned deeply at him.

"Kakashi…" his voice was firm, "Emiri is not my woman, she's yours…and you're in no condition to fight…especially if Emiri's like that!" he didn't falter and his harsh tone made Kakashi look down before frowning once again behind his mask.

"Leaving so early? But the party's just getting started." Nobuo said in mock hurt.

Kakashi glared at the Aneian, how he'd love to kill him right now. But as much as he hated to admit it, Jiraiya was right. He was of no use to anybody right now, not in the state his mind and Emiri's body were in. The best thing he could do now was to get her away from here, back to the village, and straight to the hospital.

"Fine…but leave him alive because I want to finish him off!" he stated, holding Emiri closer to himself as he went to the hole in the wall and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya smirked down at Nobuo cruelly, cracking his knuckles while a shadow appeared over his eyes.

"I'll do my best not to kill you before Kakashi gets his chance. As for now, I think I'm gunna enjoy this!" he said before he appeared before Nobuo, grabbed his neck and prepared to lay the smack-down on him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully everybody enjoyed that chapter? If so, please R/R and please give Karlz4 the thanks she so rightfully deserves. (She an absolute life-saver and totally kicks major ass!) Sorry it's not longer, but Karlz4 did such a great job that there was hardly anything I could think of to add to it. It's perfect the way it is. 

One more thing, a new friend of mine-Mari Simões-has just started a Naruto chat-room/board. There's only like four members now, including me, so it'd be cool if anybody else would like to join? It's for people who enjoy writing and reading Naruto fan-fiction. So stop by and join when you get the chance.

Link: http :// nobaka. proboards51. com/ (Just remove the spaces.)


	44. Repercussions

**A/N****** Sorry this chapter isn't that long, but I hope it'll tide everyone over until the next one. Right now I'm busy getting ready to go back to school on Monday (15 hour weeks-UGH!), so I haven't had much time to dedicate to my writing. Also, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update any more-though I'm _hoping_ to have at LEAST a chapter every 2-4 weeks. Sorry I can't promise much, but academics must unfortunately come first. I hope everyone understands?

* * *

"How long has he been here like that?" Sakura asked the nurse. 

"Ever since he brought here back."

Sakura's eyes widened as she gazed at her sensei. "THAT long?"

It had been over a week since Kakashi had rescued Emiri, and he hadn't left her side for a second since he had.

'_Wow, I didn't Kakashi-sensei felt so strongly about Em-chan.'_ Sakura thought, slightly jealous. _'I wonder if Sasuke would be like that if were in her position?'_

"How long until she wakes up?"

The nurse shrugged. "I don't know. Her physical wounds have all but healed, but nobody really knows the full extent of her psychological scars. From what I've been told that Nobuo is one sick guy and Miss. Emiri is the only known civilian to have survived an encounter with him."

"He's THAT bad?"

"Yup." she nodded. "He's even taken out several top ranking shinobi and earned himself a spot in the Bingo Book. But that's as far as my knowledge goes I'm afraid. Since I'm just a nurse my clearance level on such matters is kinda low, as such I only know what I've overheard from the doctors and other ninja. But hopefully she'll wake up soon and tell us all about what happened, until then all we can do is wait and make her as comfortable as possible."

Sakura nodded in understanding, thanked the kind nurse, then went into the room and sat a flower on the table next to Emiri's bed before taking a seat next to Kakashi.

"How is she?"

Kakashi glanced up from his book and smiled half-heartedly. "She's as good as new." he chimed. "She's just resting now; she should wake up any moment though if you'd like to wait with me."

"Sure, I'd love to." she smiled.

Even though Kakashi acted like his normal self, Sakura could tell it was just an act. But wither he was acting so because he didn't want to seem weak-like a lot of men do, or wither he did it to cheer her up she didn't know for sure.

'_It's probably the later of the two.'_ she concluded. _'Kakashi-sensei never seems like the type of guy who'd care what others think about him that much, so he's probably just doing it for me.'_

That said, Sakura sat there and wondered to herself when poor Emiri would wake up, what she'd been subjected to, and wither or not she should tell her sensei that his book was upside-down.

That evening, as Sakura was bringing Kakashi his dinner from the hospital's cafeteria; she walked back into the room to find that Emiri was finally awake.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" she asked the nurse as the doctor was try to calm Emiri down so that he could examine her. "And what's wrong with Em-chan?"

"I don't know. But while you gone Emiri woke up and started freaking out when she saw Kakashi."

"She did, but why?"

"Again, I don't know. We've been trying to calm her down for the past five minutes. She was fine when Kakashi left to tell the Hokage the good news, but then she started freaking out again when the doctor tried to examine her."

Sakura looked in awe as the doctor forcibly injected Emiri with a sedative, causing an almost instant calming reaction from Emiri.

"There, that should calm her down long enough for me to do my job." he stated as his patent's eyes became droopy and dazed-out.

Two more weeks had passed and Emiri's wounds were but a distant memory. However, for some unknown reason, she wouldn't talk at all, flinched whenever someone would try to touch her, and still freaked out whenever Kakashi came to visit. She was perfectly fine whenever anyone else visited, as long as they didn't touch her much.

This, of course, left the Scarecrow feeling sadder then he'd ever felt before. As such he'd spent all of his free time training, so that next time he'd see Nobuo he'd be sure to kill him. He was certain to make him pay for what he'd done to Emiri, to make him beg for death as an ending to the suffering Kakashi would inflict upon him.

"They've said a psychiatrist has been by several times to check on her, but she still won't talk." Chii told Kakashi as he gazed out his window. "Whatever Nobuo did to her there, it's scarred her very deep. So tomorrow some kind of expert is supposed to come to the village to attempt a rare kind type of mind-link jutsu on her."

"Mind link jutsu? But that's the kind of attack Nobuo used on Emiri to make her this way, isn't it?" Sakura asked. (She'd come to see how he was doing.) "Won't that be a little dangerous?"

Chii nodded. "It could be, yes. But the doctors say that it might be the only way to find out what happened. Since Emiri won't talk to anybody this mind-link will allow the doctor to view her memories of what happened to her while in Anei. If she were to try and fight back while he was doing so Em-chan could be hurt, but since they're gunna use a sedative the doctors believe everything should go fine."

"And if it works, if he can actually do it, what will happen then?"

"Well if all goes according to plan then they should be able to treat Emiri and help her move on."

"But what if something happens? What if something goes wrong? This won't kill her, will it?" Sakura asked, quite worried.

"We'll just have to believe that it'll work and everything will be okay." Kakashi finally spoke, turning around with a smile plastered under his mask.

Chii and Sakura smiled and nodded in almost perfect unison.

"Kakashi is right, all we can do is put our trust in the doctor and hope for the best." Chii stated.

Sakura beamed brightly. "Yes, Em-chan was strong enough to make it this far, so she's sure to make it all the way!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, even though it's a bit of a cliffhanger? Please R/R and I'll be sure to post more ASAP. 


	45. Memories, Because of You

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it. The first week back to college has come and gone, and it seems as though I might not have as hard a time-or as much homework-as I feared I might. But it is only the first week, so who knows what might happen. You know?

I have two classes with my husband, Art History and Speech. Both of us get nervous when talking in front of others, so it's a good thing we'll both be able to be there for each-other whenever the other has a report they have to present to the class (in Speech). And since he's a History major, and I'm an Art major, we decided that we'd take Art History together. (YSU dictates that all students must take 1-2 Art, History, etc. classes.)

I'll tell you what though; it's a good thing we both remembered to get loans and stuff-because college books cost a SHIT-LOAD of money! And thank God that my dad use to work there (he's retired now), because of him we get a partial discount on all our books at the campus bookstore. Still, I'm not looking forward to having to pay back all that loan money when we graduate.

(_SIGH.)_ Oh well…enough with my problems, on with the story!

* * *

"Is he here yet?" Sakura panted, slowing down as she reached the hospital. 

Chii nodded and smiled. "Yes, he just got here."

"Oh, that's good. I wonder if everything will go okay?"

"If this guy is as good as everybody has made him out to be, then there's no problem."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "Where's Kakashi-sensei? I thought he'd be here."

"He was." Chii stated. "He's the one who brought the med-nin here."

"He did?"

"Yep, he volunteered to do so himself." Chii nodded. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No, Kakashi-sensei doesn't tell us much of anything unless he has to." sighed Sakura. "So is he in there now?"

"Nope."

"Then where is he now?"

"Who knows." Chii shrugged. "He just up and left without a word as soon as the med-nin started the jutsu, so your guess is as good as mine."

Meanwhile, at the memorial sight, a lone scarecrow stood and glared solemnly at the stone before him.

'_I've lost everyone else who has ever meant anything to me.'_ he sighed heavily. _'Obito, Rin…Father, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. If I could I would give my life to make everything better, to have you all back. I failed you all, and for that I'm eternally sorry.'_

Gazing at the names of those lost to him, the Jounin took in a deep breath of air as the wind blew through his silver/grey (whatever) locks.

_I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but please, watch over her and make sure everything goes okay?'_ Kakashi prayed, a single tear rolling down his face as he glanced into the sky.

**Back at the hospital…**

Emiri stood in the middle of a void, naked and cold. Fear filled her entire being as she stared into the darkness.

_**CLICK! CLACK! CLICK! CLACK!**_

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end while goosebumps covered the entirety of her skin.

_**CLICK! CLACK! CLICK! CLACK!**_

She stood there, paralyzed in fear as the footsteps grew closer and closer.

"W-who…?" she whispered.

"You're such a fool, you know that?" came a voice from all around.

Emiri spun around to find the source of the voice. _'Where…who…?'_

"To think that a foul creature such as yourself has been allowed to survive for so long is truly remarkable. Why it was that nobody saw fit to rid this world of you yet I know not, but rest assured your presence shall not taint this world for much longer."

Out of nowhere Emiri found herself being pinned to ground by a dark and luminous shadow.

"Did you honestly think that I could ever love a wretched creature such as you?" the voice spat.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

The voice laughed manically. "Do honestly not remember me? You're even more idiotic then I thought!" the voice sneered as he lowered his face towards her.

"K-Ka-Kakashi?"

"You sound surprised." he smirked. "You didn't honestly think that I had feelings for you, that I cared?"

Emiri bit her lower lip and fought back against the tears that started to form.

Kakashi smiled evilly. "Awe…you did, didn't you?" he mocked in fake sympathy.

_**SMACK!**_

"Pathetic!" Kakashi scolded as he slapped Emiri upside her face.

'_Why? Why is Kakashi doing this to me? I thought we were…no, I'd hoped we were…'_ Emiri thought, trying her hardest to fight back the tears that now streamed down her face. _'At the very least I'm a mission to him, someone he HAS TO protect. But then why would he…why would Kakashi…?'_

_**CRASH! CRACK!**_

Emiri felt her body crack as she was thrown into a wall.

"Why would I want to be with such an ugly, fat, stupid, and pathetic loser like you?" Kakashi spat as he stood over her hunched body.

"But I thought…I thought that the Hokage told you to…"

Kakashi chuckled evilly. "You thought? Well, I guess there's a first time for everything!"

Emiri glared up at the Jounin, eyes blurry and full of sorrow and confusion.

"I thought you were supposed to protect me? That's your mission, isn't it?"

"My mission?" Kakashi asked, pulling Emiri up by her hair. "A lowly wretch such as yourself dares to tell me what my mission is? My mission is none of your business!"

"But…I thought…"

"You thought WRONG!" he yelled, slamming her to the floor and digging his left foot into her back.

Emiri screamed out in pain as Kakashi dug his heavy boots into her spine, her nose and right eyebrow bleeding profusely from the sudden impact with the ground.

"There was more, of course." the doctor stated as he glanced at Emiri's slumbering form in her bed.

"Please, I don't think I wish to hear any more." Chii stated as the doctor gave his report to the Hokage outside Emiri's hospital room.

The doctor looked at Sarutobi, who nodded in agreement with what Chii had said.

"Please, get to the point." the Hokage instructed.

"Gory details aside," the doctor continued, "it would seem as though Nobuo projected the image of Kakashi into Emiri's mind as he proceeded to belittle and harm her. Now wither he did it once, or even several times, I don't quite know, but that isn't the worst of it. As it is, everything I've learned I shall provide you with in my report. For now, however, I should get some rest as the jutsu took a lot out of me."

"But isn't there anything else you can do?" Chii questioned.

The med-nin shook his head. "I'm sorry but I only have the ability to read one's thoughts, I cannot manipulate or implant any thoughts into another. To do so requires not only a lot of hard work and talent, but a very rare type of kekkei-genkai which I'm afraid I don't posses."

"So then, there's nothing left you can do?" the Hokage asked.

"Not without risking even more permanent mental and emotional scarring. If however, you so decided, I shall do my best to seal the memories of her experiences as best I can. It would be risky, and there's no guarantee, but I'm afraid it's the only option I can give you."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "Thank you, I look forward to reading your report."

The doctor nodded before leaving for the hotel (where he was staying).

"Forgive me for asking, Sir, but what are we going to do about Em-chan's condition now?"

"Well, Chii, I believe that the best person to answer that question would be Kakashi."

Chii looked at the Hokage in confusion. "True, Kakashi cares for Em-chan a great deal, but you are the Sandaime. Shouldn't it be you who decides our next step?"

"I'm the leader of this village, yes, but the mere fact that I'm Hokage doesn't mean that I alone have the power or the right to decide the fate of another. As Hokage it is my duty to protect this village-my family-with my life, and that encludes Emiri. But I find that in cases such as this it is usually best that the loved ones of the individual in question are best suited to decide, not I."

"But Emiri has no family here, Sir."

Sarutobi smiled and shook his head. "I'm surprised at you Chii, as a jounin I would think that you would know better then that."

"Sir?"

"Just because one does not share blood with another doesn't mean they're not family, a bond of blood simply means they're related. What truly makes a family is the close bonds and relationships one shares with others. To care for the life of another and to be willing to risk anything for them, that is the essance of 'family,' that is what makes the entire village one big family itself. And who else do you know of in this village that cares as much for her as Kakashi does?"

Chii smiled and nodded in understanding of The Professor.

(**A/N:** For those who don't know, the third hokage was also called The Professor due to his vast knowledge of jutsu, reportedly knowing all the jutsu within Konoha.)

"Should I go find our Scarecrow then?"

"Yes, I believe that the sooner he's informed of the situation at hand, the better."

Bowing in respect, Chii disappeared in a cloud of smoke, off to find Kakashi.

'_I wonder how he'll react, what his choice will be?'_ she pondered.

Back at the hospital, the Hokage was ingrossed in some deep thoughts of his own.

'_What truely happened to you there?...Did they learn what they wanted?...What is he planning?'_

* * *

**A/N:** How'd everybody like it? I hope this chapter answers any and all questions you guys might've had. If not, feel free to ask and I'll be sure to answer your questons as best as I possably can (without giving away anything I might add to the story later on). 

Before I go I'd like to make a quick note of telling you all about an anime I currently bought, _Green Green_. I bought the box set, all 12 eppisodes, for $20 at Best Buy. It's a great show, but the ending is sad as hell-I cried for like twenty minutes in my husband's arms when I finished it all. All 12 eppisodes, six full hours streight, in one day-it was just THAT good! (I was also kinda bored with nothing much fun to do.)

Anywho, please remember to R/R as always! Thanks!


	46. Pervy Sage's Idea, Mission of Love

**A/N:** Another week, another chapter of my fic. (Insert big, dorky smile here.)

Boy, is this thing getting long or what? LOL. I'm not complaining, mind you. I thoroughly enjoy writing this, as much as I hope you all enjoy reading it. Maybe if I'm lucky this will be the longest fic to-date on the site? Thought I'm not certain if that'd be construed as a good or bad thing…Oh well.

I feel it only fair to warn you all that there is a bit of lemon-ess in this chapter. It's not one-hundred percent graphic, but it is quite suggestive none the less. I hope it doesn't offend anybody, and I'd like to hear what you all think about it.

* * *

It'd now been two months since the doctor had sealed away Emiri's memories of her time in Anei and things were back to normal…for the most part. 

"She still having those nightmares?" Sakura asked, worried.

Chii nodded in confirmation. "And what's worse that she's still acting awkward around Kakashi. I knew the doctor said there'd be a possibility of side-effects, but I didn't expect anything like this."

Sakura sighed. "He does his best not to show it, but I can tell it's hurting Kakashi-sensei. Just the other day I caught him casting forlorn glances at Em-chan while she was walking of work. It was really heart-wrenching, you know? I just wish there's something we could do to make everything okay."

"Maybe there is." Jiraiya stated, popping up suddenly behind Sakura.

"ACK! Where'd YOU come from?" she cried, clutching her chest in shock.

The Sanin chuckled merrily while taking a seat next to Chii at the ramen stand. "Sorry for scaring you, but I couldn't help but over-hear your conversation."

"You mean you were eavesdropping." Chii huffed.

"Ha-ha, you noticed that, did you? In any case, I think I might have a solution to your guys' problem. That is, if you're interested in what I have to say?"

"And why should we trust a perverted, porn writing, old man like you?" Sakura questioned.

'_I take it Naruto has been talking about me.'_ Jiraiya sighed, a visible vein throbbing out of his forehead.

"Well, if you two aren't interested…" Jiraiya stated, his voice in a sing-song tone as he got up to leave.

Chii sighed at what she was about to do. "Wait…"

"Chii-san, you're not honestly going to listen to this man, are you?" Sakura pleaded.

"It couldn't hurt to just listen to what he has to say, Sakura."

Jiraiya beamed brightly as he retook his seat next to Chii. "That's my girl!" he exclaimed, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"So…tell us your plan already, Master Jiraiya." Chii stated, grabbing his arm and twisting it backwards until it made a loud cracking/popping sound.

"I won what now?" Emiri asked, placing a stack of dirty dishes into the sink.

"A two week, all expenses paid, dream vacation to the Hot Springs Village Resort and Day Spa. It's only one of the most expensive and illustrious hotels around, they even have a two-year waiting period just to get on the list!" Chii squealed.

"Wow, sounds fun." Emiri stated, placing another dish into the drying rack. "You sure _**I'M**_ the one who won? I mean, I've never won anything before really. And to tell the truth, I can't even remember entering such a contest."

"It's a random drawing, it happens every year. Everyone in Konoha was qualified, and since you live here, that includes you too. And before you say anything, I've already talked it over with Taku, and he thinks it's a good idea."

"He does?"

"Yup." Chii nodded. "He says that you've been working so hard that you've earned yourself a break for a while. He even said he'd make it a paid vacation if you agreed to bring him back a bottle of their famous bath salts."

"But, I won't have anybody to go with." Emiri sighed. "It'd get so lonely staying by myself with no friends around to hang with."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Chii smirked. "You'll have a great time, trust me! Who knows, you might even meet someone!"

"Me, meet someone?" Emiri burst out laughing. "Sure…!"

"Hey, it could happen!" Chii pouted.

Emiri shook her head. "Please, I'd be lucky if a guy even considered me a good acquaintance, there's no way one would ever want to date me!"

"What about Kakashi?"

"What about him?"

"Oh, I don't know…Just call it woman's intuition."

"Call it what you want, but there's no way in Hell he'd ever date me. Besides, I don't know why, but he kinda scares me."

"Why's that?" asked Chii. "After all, he's been nothing but kind to you. You, on the other hand, have been quite stand-offish with him ever since you got released from the hospital."

Emiri shrugged, drying off her hands on her apron. "I don't really know why. It's this feeling I get about him, like there's something not right with him. It's like…It's like there's something that happened between us, but I can't remember what."

**A few hours earlier…**

Kakashi was training in the woods when suddenly he felt a familiar presence.

"What is it that you want with me, Cho?" he sighed frustratedly.

"Nothing much, just thought I might be able to help you relieve some of that tension you've got." Cho stated, eyeing the Scarecrow's groin.

"Thanks, but I don't think so."

"Why not, don't you remember all of the good times we've shared?" she smiled seductively, trailing her hands lightly over his torso. "All of those long, hot, steamy nights we spent entwined together?"

"That was then, this now." Kakashi stated, pulling her hands off him.

"You can't honestly tell me that after all that, after all we've meant to each other, that you're not the slightest bit attracted to me now. Did I mean nothing to you?" Cho pouted, removing the kimono she was wearing with one fowl swipe of her obi.

Kakashi was at a loss for words as he stared at the naked woman in front of him.

"It's been SO LONG since you've known the touch of woman, let me…remind you."

The Jounin watched in awe as Cho knelt down and started to pull down his pants, right there in the forest.

Should he stop her? He was in love with Emiri after all, not Cho. Still…the woman was right. It'd been so long since he'd 'slept' with a woman, and his hands were starting to callus from all of his attempts to relieve his own built-up sexual tension. He might be a shinobi, but he was still human after all. He still yearned for the lustful pleasure that one could only get from 'being' with another.

'_This isn't right.'_ he thought. '_I should be with Emiri, SHE should be the one to do this-not Cho.'_

He could feel the guilt well up inside him as he got harder, trying his best to deny how good she was making him feel. And yet…It wasn't necessarily HIS fault, was it? Emiri was the one avoiding him, not the other way around. And it wasn't as if they were actually going out, no matter how much he wished they were. So then…maybe it would be okay to let go, to give in to his feelings and live in the moment once again, if just for this once?

**Several hours later…**

"Oh, Emiri!" Kakashi moaned, his voice husky as he came inside of Cho.

Yet again, the worst possible thing for a man to do-Call out another woman's name while making love.

"That's it, I've had it!" Cho screeched, pulling herself up and grabbing her garments. "I make sweet, passionate love to you for four and a half hours and what do you do? You moan HER name-AGAIN!"

Kakashi watched as she stomped off towards town, going on about this and that.

"Even when you're with another woman, she's still all you can think about. I hate to say, but I'm afraid you've got it-BAD!" Jiraiya smiled, jumping down beside the naked Scarecrow.

"Enjoy your little peep-show?" Kakashi asked, standing up and pulling on his boxers.

"Why yes actually, I did."

"There any reason you decided to show yourself?"

"Oh, not really…I just wanted to give you this, is all." The Sanin smiled, handing Kakashi a small white envelope.

"What's this?"

"Well, you see…I was supposed to stay in this hotel and all, but it seems something came up and now I can't go. The reservations are non-refundable, and since you've been kinda down lately, I thought you'd be the best person to give them to."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kakashi stated, handing the envelope back.

"Why not?" Jiraiya inquired. "The Kakashi Hatake I know would never give up the chance to mingle with tons of hot, sexy women at a hot springs resort."

Kakashi shrugged as he pulled on his mask. "Not interested."

"What if I were to tell you that the Hokage himself has ordered you to go?"

"I'd say you were lying."

"Well it's true. The old man has noticed how upset you've been lately and he thinks you should go. Even said he'd make it a direct order if he had to, got the paper work to prove it." Jiraiya smiled, handing Kakashi back the envelope and a scroll confirming that everything he just said was true.

"I guess I have no choice but to go, in that case." Kakashi sighed heavily. "Make sure Em-chan's okay while I'm gone, will you?"

"Don't worry," Jiraiya smirked, "Em-chan will be just fine."

* * *

**A/N:** Most people may be able to tell where I'm going here, and that's not necessarily a bad thing. And I hope I wasn't too graphic for anybody in this chapter? If so, tell me. If enough people complain I just might change it. But I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter none the less? 

As always, please R/R?


	47. Breaking the Habit

**A/N:** I made some changes to the first few chapters, as I've recently received some advice on how to improve my fic. Fear not though because the changes are really minor-combining the first few chapters and editing text in chapter three (and possibly four?) None of the actual story/plot changed much, though I did add a paragraph as to why Kakashi would be saying the things he did in the third chapter. (I hope the reason I added for such is good enough for everybody.)

For those who were, shall we say, upset with Kakashi's actions in the last chapter, I hope that this next chapter makes everything better/right with you. I'm sorry if I offended anybody, but in my mind- even if it may go against the cannon somewhat-Kakashi is just as flawed as everyone else is, and sometimes makes mistakes he's not happy about. (As we'll see in this chapter.)

You've all gotta bear in mind that until Emiri came along Kakashi was more or less a playboy bachelor. (But not in BAD way, more of a...Bruce Wayne kind of way...so to speak.) He's never truly been in love before and thus doesn't know how to act accordingly most of the time. And since Emiri WAS avoiding him like the plague-with good enough reason though-Kakashi was feeling a bit downtrodden and therefore had a moment of weakness. Not that I'm saying what he did was right in ANY way, only trying to give some insight as to why he did what he did.

I'd also like to note that I'm trying a slightly new format in trying to make longer paragraphs. It's kinda weird to me doing this, but if it makes things more expert looking then it might be worth it. In any case, please tell me wither you prefure this format or my regular one. Whichever one is most popular is gunna be the one I'll most likely stick with.

One more thing, I've just recently began thinking about making this fic into a manga. Not anytime in the immediate future, but sometime in the next 5-10 years. (Gotta finish collage and pay back those loans first!) Anywho, I was wondering what you guys would think about that idea. Would anybody want to actually buy it? Would you guys buy it?

I'd of course dedicate the book to all of you, and-if I'm able to-I'd like to send a discount card or even free copy of the manga) to all those who've added this story to either their fave stories or alert lists. But like I said, I'd like to hear what everybody thinks about this idea first. After all, why take all the time actually making your own manga if nobody is ever gunna read it?

With that said, on with the next chapter…!

* * *

"Thanks again!" Emiri waved goodbye to the man, hopping out of the back of the cart she rode in to get to the village. 

"Sure thing, have a nice day miss!" the old man replied, already halfway down the road by now.

The hotel was really quite amazing looking from the outside. It was probably about 5-6 stories high, and took up almost an entire (inner city) block. To tell the truth it looked an awful lot like a temple out of _Final Fantasy X_ or _X-2_ then anything she'd seen so far in this world.

'_Well, this place certainly looks nice enough.'_ Emiri thought, eyeing-up the hotel. _'Maybe if I'm lucky I'll actually get to meet a new friend here?' _Walking into the hotel, Emiri strolled over to what she assumed was the check-in desk. "Excuse me, I believe I have a reservation?" she stated to the man behind the counter, handing him her information booklet Chii gave her.

"Ahh, yes." the man stated, winking.

'_What was THAT for?'_ she wondered while the clerk went to retrieve the key.

"Room number 615, Momiji will see to your things."

Grabbing the key from the man, Emiri waited for the bellhop to take her bags before walking up the six flights to her room. When she opened the door Emiri couldn't believe her eyes. (**A/N:** The room looks like the _Naruto_ equivalent of the hotel room from _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York_.) "Wow, this place is huge!" she exclaimed, running over towards the balcony. "I bet you could fit at least 50 people in here!" The bellhop smiled as he set down her bags next to the dresser.

"I'm glad to see you approve."

"Approve? I wish I could live here!" Emiri beamed as she went to check out the bathroom. "Holy shit! This bathroom is almost as big as the apartment I share with Chii! And would you look at the décor! Is this real marble in here?"

"Yes 'Mam, it sure is. If you'll be needing anything don't hesitate to ask."

"How about twenty or so people to help fill this room with me?" she joked.

The bellhop just laughed as Emiri plopped herself in the bed. "Good day, Miss."

"Great day, actually-thanks!" she smiled as the man exited the room. '_Well, if nothing else, at least I'll be getting a good nights sleep!'_ she thought, laying on the soft, cloud-like bed. _'What is this, a California King sized?'_ she thought, looking for the tag. Finding no tag to speak of, Emiri lost interest and decided to take a cool, refreshing shower instead. _'After all, it's much too hot out now to go to the hot springs….That and I don't want anybody turning into stone at the sight of me in my bathing suit.'_

Meanwhile, Kakashi was just checking in to the same resort.

"Yo."

"Yes Sir, how may I help you?" the clerk asked.

Handing the man the white envelope, Kakashi waited for his room key.

"Here you go Sir, room 615. Your companion just arrived half an hour ago."

'_My companion?'_ he thought. _'I guess Jiraiya forgot to tell me hired a hooker. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ask to her leave, seeing as Jiraiya isn't going to be here, and I'm in no mood for company tonight.' _"Thanks." the Scarecrow nodded, disappearing with his bags before Momiji could grab them. What Kakashi found awaiting him in his room was the last thing he'd ever suspected to find, but secretly wished he would. There, lying asleep on the bed, in nothing but a towel-that was currently coming un-tucked as she rolled over-was the woman who filled him with such want and desire.

'_Could I be dreaming?'_ he wondered, dropping his bag and approaching the bed ever so slowly. What in the blazes was Emiri doing here? And for that matter, why was she practically naked? '_If this is a dream, I never wish to wake-up.'_ he thought, eyeing-up Emiri's back-side as she rolled over again, the towel finally giving loose to revile her bare flesh. Inside, Kakashi was at war with himself. His now throbbing member ached to be inside of her, while his heart told him it would be wrong to do so. It was everything he could do, to resist the urge of just taking her right then and there. But…what exactly was he to do? Mind blank, he decided on the first thing rational that came to mind.

'_Maybe, I should just wake her up?' _Kneeling down, Kakashi went to place his hand on her shoulder, only to accidentally place it on her other (_**A-HEM!)**_ side when she once again rolled over. (**A/N**: She's having a nightmare.) Without thinking, Kakashi instinctively started to gently massage the soft lump under his hand. '_No! I can't be doing this, not like this!'_ he grimaced to himself. Just as he was about to let go, he herd a small gasping moan escaped Emiri's lips. Talk about torture, this was just too much to handle! Any more stimulus and Kakashi was certain he'd go off the deep end!

Without warning, the scene between Cho and himself flashed before Kakashi's eyes.

'_No, I…I don't deserve her.'_ he thought, guilt-ridden. _'Not after what I did…after what I let happen.' _the Scarecrow sighed as he removed his hand. Sliding his back against the wall behind him, Kakashi mentally chided himself for being so weak. Why did he do that? Why did he allow himself to sleep with Cho when Emiri was the one he actually loved? Did he truly have such little control over his libido? '_If I were any kind of man I would've never let that happen.' _Kakashi growled to himself, banging the back of his head up-side the wall.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Emiri questioned, groggily awakening from her slumber.

"I was just wondering that myself."

"What?"

"I mean…It would appear we're meant to be roommates again."

Emiri blinked, slightly confused as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Ahh…what now?"

"Well…" Kakashi sighed, "From what I can tell, you and I have been tricked into spending the next two weeks together, here-in the same room."

"Oh…" (Insert sudden realization of what was said.) "OH! Wait…What do you mean, 'you and I have been tricked'?"

The Jounin shrugged as he stood up in his spot. "I meant what I said. But don't worry, I was just leaving, so…"

"Where to?"

"Back home." Kakashi stated, grabbing for his bag,

Shifting her eyes to the side while she thought it over, Emiri decided on her next course of action. "Wait…I mean, we're both adults, right? There's no reason we both couldn't stay." she smiled uneasily, getting up and placing her hand on the shinobi's shoulder. '_He still freaks me out for some reason, but Chii was right-Kakashi HAS been nothing but nice to me. So…I guess I could try to be nice to him. Maybe we'll even get to be friends?' _Just then, Emiri noticed the look Kakashi was giving her. _'...Uh…wait. Why is he staring at me like that?'_

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my…HOLY SHIT!" Emiri freaked as she made a beeline for the bathroom, slamming the door behind herself. "Why the hell didn't you tell me I was naked?" she yelled.

"…"

"WTF? I know you're out there!"

"Sorry, what was that again?" Kakashi asked, shaking himself out of his daze.

"Ugh, never mind. Could you just do me a favor and hand me some clothes please?"

"Uhh…sure thing." he replied, randomly picking up one of Emiri's suitcases.

'_I can't believe I'm actually touching her clothes!'_ the Jounin practically drooled, blushing as he picked out a pair of underwear, a bra, and an outfit for her to wear. As he handed her the clothing through the door, Kakashi wondered why he cared so much about being able to touch her clothes. It wasn't as if he'd never touched women's clothes before, or an actual woman for that matter. But there was just something about this girl that made him feel like a love-sick teenager all over again.

'_Why on Earth would Kakashi stair at me like that? Granted I WAS naked, but it's still me we're talking about-I'm ugly as heck. So then, why didn't he laugh, barf, or make some crude comment or joke? Was it THAT devastating to see me nude? I know I'm not attractive, but come on!'_

"So, uhh…why didn't you say something?" Emiri asked, emerging from the bathroom-now full clothed.

"About what?"

"You know, about me being all in the buff and what not. I'm honestly not THAT repulsive that you were unable to speak, am I?"

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"I know I'm not attractive and what not, and I like to joke about how I turn people into stone, but…well…I'd like to think I'm not all that nauseating to look at."

"Nauseating? Is that what you think?"

Emiri nodded. "Well, yeah."

Kakashi shook his head as he surprised Emiri by taking her into his arms, hugging her. "Em-chan, you are FAR from being ugly. In fact, you're the most beautiful person I know."

"Maybe my personality…" Emiri blushed.

"No, not just that, you're also physically attractive as well."

"Thanks, but you don't have to lie to make me feel better. It's okay, I've learned to live with the fact that I'm ugly and meant to live alone and unloved. So you see, you really don't have to-"

Placing a finger over her mouth, Kakashi removed both his headband and mask. "Look at me, Em-chan." he said, grabbing her chin and turning her face so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "I don't what's happened to you to make you feel that way, but this is the truth-You are the most beautiful, wonderful, kind, caring, and amazing person in the whole world. So whatever has happened to you in your past, whatever anybody else has told you, forget it-all of it. You're the best person I've ever met and nothing anyone says or does is going to change that fact."

"Ka-Kakashi…" Emiri stuttered, suddenly feeling weak at the knees gazing into the jounin's face.

Without warning, Kakashi lowered his face until their lips met. Suddenly nauseous and dizzy, Emiri almost fell, her knees were so weak. Luckily Kakashi was able to see it coming and tightened his grasp around her waist to support her. Once again guilt filled Kakashi as another memory of his time with Cho filled his head. Pulling back and breaking the kiss, Kakashi sighed as he walked Emiri over to the bed and sat her down.

"I…I can't do this." he stated. "Not until I've made everything better, assuming I can that is."

Emiri stared at him in daze and shock. "W-wha…What?" she stuttered.

"Um…I'll tell you about it later. Right now I have a few errands to run." Kakashi stated, pull his mask and headband back on. "Later."

* * *

**A/N:** I sincerely hope this chapter was up to par for everybody. Did I offend anybody by having Kakashi do what he did? I thought it'd be funny-especially once I incorporate it into manga form. I did my best to keep Kakashi in-character and what not, but if anybody has any constructive criticism I'd be glad to hear it. 

Oh, and I was wondering if anybody thought I should add more detail, that I make some characters a little OOC, or that I gave away too much of Emiri's character upfront (in the first few chapters) instead of gradually reveling it? I've tried my best to not make any of those mistakes, but if I have I'd appreciate it if you guys told me so and informed me on how I could change that and make it better.


	48. Important Notice

**A/N:** Okay, so I've decided to make a few changes on my _Two Worlds, One L_o_ve_ fic. That said, I've decided it would be much easier for me to repost it as a whole new story on it's own, since the changes are enough that they'd possably have negative effects if I tried changing the chapters in the "old" version. Fear not though, for the changes won't effect the overall story/plot! Think of them as an improvement on the fic and not a completely diffrent story. (Does that make sense?)

The most major changes would be: the OC's name from Emiri Rankin to Emma Solinger, a descriptive paragraph about Emma instead of a bio, Kakashi isn't as big a flirt as before, the absence of "Kakashi's forgotten 'play date'" scene, chapter length, and Kakashi will now have been celibate for about 8-10 years from before the beginning of this fic. All other changes are mostly minor and consist of spelling/grammer mistakes and whatnot.

For those wondering why I made these changes it's because of all the feedback I've gotten on how to better the story and the minor imperfections several people had with it. And what kind of writer would I be if I ignored my readers and wasn't willing to change/learn? So please check out this new version and tell me what you think, it's titled _One Love: Two Worlds_. I know, it's uber original, right? Anywho, please inform me of you think about the changes. Is this better then the original, or should I just forget about all the changes and delete it?

I know authors aren't allowed to post notes like this and whatnot, but I have like 100+ readers and this site makes you wait 2 minutes between each PM you make. That's kinda a big, time consuming, and REALY tedious task for me to take on. And what with juggling married life with my schooling, add in some family issues of late, and I just don't have the time to do all that. I hope people understand this and that the owners/moderators of this site don't kick me off for this. I was kinda hoping that once I didn't a post a new chapter my loyal readers would look at my homepage and see if I had any notices about it-for which you would've seen the "new" story added. But since it seems that idea has so far backfired, I'm left with only this option. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope everybody understands and that the owners/moderators aren't pissed off with me right now.

Oh, and sorry for all the spelling/grammer errors.


End file.
